Luck Doesn't Last Forever
by CandyQueen29
Summary: Sequel to Seventh Time Lucky. Lily, James and their friends have left the safety of Hogwarts. Now they must face danger and possible death at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Can they still trust each other? And will they be able to survive the Dark Days?
1. Chapter 1

AN/ Hey guys. We're back! Sorry it took so long to put a new chapter up. Anyway we hope you all enjoyed the story and that you enjoy reading it just as much as we did writing it. Enjoy. :)

Luck Doesn't Last Forever

New Times

It had only been a few weeks since the Gryffindors had left Hogwarts but already they all had jobs and had moved out of their parents homes except Frank. The girls in one flat and The Marauder's in another, Frank had decided to stay with his mother as he hated the idea of leaving her alone now that he wasn't away at school. James, Sirius, Frank, Alice, Lily and Marigold had all got a place in the Auror office and had started their training not long after school had finished. Mary was currently training to become a Healer at St Mungo's. Remus had got a job with the witch he met at the Potter's New Year's party a few months before and Peter's mother had decided that at the last minute that she wanted a holiday and had dragged her son off with her. They're weren't due back for a several weeks.

"LILY!" Marigold ran though the apartment she shared with her three friends. She burst into Lily's room and found the red head still asleep. "Oh Merlin Lily. Wake up."

Marigold shook Lily until the girl opened her eyes, "Whasup?"

"What's up?" Marigold asked staring. "What's up Lily is that your about to be late to work."

Lily's eyes, which had drifted shut again, shot open, "I'm late?"

"No yet, but you will be if you don't get up. Come on, Alice made breakfast."

Lily sighed and pulled herself out of bed. She made her way down the corridor and into the small kitchen, where Alice and Mary were already eating.

"Morning Lily." Alice grinned at her, "Pancakes today. There are some in the pan."

Lily nodded, "Thanks. Hey wait isn't it my turn to cook?"

Alice shrugged, "Yeah, but I was up early and you slept late."

"What time are we meeting the others?" Marigold came in, running a comb through her hair.

"Nine. They're coming past here to pick us up. Sirius said he wanted to show us something."

"Great," Lily muttered, "what's the betting you stupid dog has found a big stick on their run last night."

Marigold laughed, "Yeah he probably has, but at least he can fetch things unlike your stag."

The Marauders had told the girls about what they did every full moon a few days after they had left Hogwarts.. Marigold had loved the idea of Sirius being a dog and didn't have the same problem as Lily had had when she had first found out. It had taken longer for them to get used to Remus and when they did know, they all wondered why, like Lily, they hadn't guessed before.

"Lily its ten to nine. You'd better have your shower if you want to be ready by the time the others come."

Lily jumped to her feet grabbing a pancake as she went, "Mari, can you find something for me to wear please?"

"Sure." Marigold muttered, and followed her friend out the room.

As soon as they had gone Mary stood up, "Right I have to go."

Alice nodded, "When will you be back tonight?"

"Um we're following a Healer round all day, so probably late."

"I'll put your dinner in the oven."

"But won't you all be out tonight with The Order?"

Alice shook her head, "No, we swapped. Marigold and I are here, Lily's the only one going out."

"What's she doing?" Mary asked grabbing her coat.

"Um I think she's on some kind of protection detail."

Mary nodded, "Oh good, at least James won't be round here worrying about her."

"She's doing it with James."

"Even better. Well see you later."

Mary pulled a scarf around her neck and slipped out the door. Alice went back to the kitchen and started to clear the breakfast things away, her mind wondering back to the first meeting of The Order of the Phoenix. They had got there early at Dumbledore's request, two weeks after the holidays had started. The meeting was at a safe house, of which Dumbledore was Secret Keeper. He had given the new members a note on edible paper. Once they had stepped inside, they had met Hagrid. He had greeted the new members happily and taken them into the living room where there were already other new member waiting. James and Sirius had almost had a fit when they saw Severus Snape sitting uncomfortably on one of the seats. Their eyes had widened in surprise when Lily nodded at him and then sat down.

"Did you know he was coming?" James hissed.

Lily nodded, "Yes, he told me the day of our Defence practical."

At those words James had almost exploded and it was only the arrival of Dumbledore and other members that stopped him from attacking Snape. After a quick speech from Dumbledore, the new members were introduced, and Lily was surprised to see two Hufflepuffs who had left at the same time as them, Marline McKinnon and Caradoc Dearborn. They had smiled at the Gryffindors but completely ignored Snape. They were all excited even though it was something serious and James and Sirius also liked to think of it as an adventure. However a day after they had joined, one of the older members, Martin was killed and his body found unrecognisable in a field. That was when the Gryffindors realised what they had got themselves into. If Voldermort or any of the Death Eaters found out who they were, both them and their families would die. But even with that risk none of them left. After the first meeting James had refused to acknowledge Snape as had the rest of his friends, even Lily hardly spoke to him. Snape was fine with that, as long as he got to be near Lily he didn't care what the others did.

"Okay how long have I got?" Lily's appearance at the door in her towel, bought Alice out of the past.

"Um five minutes."

"Right." Lily ran off down the corridor, "Anyone seen my wand?"

Alice shook her head, Lily might have been the best student but sometime her organisation was awful. "Never mind." another shout came, "I found it."

Marigold appeared wearing jeans and a bright pink top, "Sometimes I don't know why I live with that girl."

"Because she's your best friend. And anyway what are you wearing? Going somewhere special?"

"No I just felt like wearing this. Might make people's heads turn."

"You have got a boyfriend Mari."

"I know. Oh I need to drop passed Elliot's before we go."

"What do you need to get?"

Marigold shrugged, "Stuff. See you at work. Tell Black I love him."

Marigold left and a minute later Lily appeared looking perfect in her black jeans and green shirt. Her red hair falling in waves over her shoulders.

"So? How do I look?"

"Practically on fire. James won't be able to take his eyes off you."

"Yesss." Lily grinned. The doorbell rang and Lily yelled, "Its open!"

"You should check who is at the door before you let us in." Came James' reply as he strolled into the kitchen.

"Well what if we know who is coming?" Lily asked turning on her heel and into James' arms.

James grinned, "Well maybe that could be an exception."

"Good." Lily whispered and kissed him.

"Morning Al." Frank slipped over to Alice and gave her a hug. "How did you sleep?"

"Great, now lets go otherwise we are going to be late."

"James Potter!" the shout echoed thought the Auror's office and James winced at the shrillness.

"What have you done now?" Sirius asked smirking as Jane Potter shouted again.

"How should I know." James muttered, sitting up in his chair. "Why does she have to have a problem during our break? Why can't she pull me out of one of the lessons?"

Sirius wasn't able to answer as Jane stormed into view. "James!"

James swung to face his mother, a smile plastered on his face, "Hey Mum. How are you?"

"Where have you been for the past three weeks?"

"Training Mum and moving into the flat."

"You train in the same place where I work."

"Yes and I try to speak to you everyday, but your always busy."

Jane stared at her son for a second then nodded, "I suppose your right. How about you and your friends come round for dinner tonight?"

"Um can't make tonight Mum, Lily and I have plans."

"Then what about tomorrow?"

Sirius shook his head, "We're busy Mama Jane."

Jane sighed, "Is there any night this week that you can do?"

James looked at Sirius, who shook his head, then turned to Marigold, "Goldie?"

"We've got something everyday."

Jane looked at them carefully, then stepped closer, "James is there something your not telling me? Something your doing with your friends?"

James looked up into his mothers eyes, "No, we just have a lot to do this week."

"Fine, then what about next week?"

"Should be fine. I haven't got anything down."

"Good. Marigold, are you and the girls okay for next week?"

"Um any day except Saturday and Sunday."

"Well how about dinner on Monday then? And James, you and Sirius join us for lunch tomorrow. Great, well have a good day and say hi to Lily when you see her for me."

"Will do Mum." James watched his mother walk away, then turned back to face his friends.

"We should tell her mate." Sirius said playing with a quill.

"I know, but we're not allowed. If only they were part-" James stopped and sat up and Sirius dropped the quill, as the head Auror came up. Marigold slipped under a table, hiding from view.

"Potter! Black!"

"Yes?"

"Why are you sitting here? Shouldn't you be with the others?"

"We've got a break."

"Really? Good then I have something that I want you to do. Go and take this letter to the head of the Goblin Liason and wait there for an answer."

"Can't you use memos?" Sirius asked.

The wizard glared at them and watched the two young men jump up grab the letter and run from the room. As they left they almost knocked over Adam Potter.

"Hey James, watch were your going!"

"You need to get that boy under control Adam!" the head Auror yelled.

Adam turned and grinned at the man, "Tried to Simon, we've tried. If he's that bad ask Lily. She'll make him better."

Simon laughed, "Yes, Miss Evans probably could." he turned back to the apparently empty cubical, "Miss Lucas would you mind coming out from under the table? Where is Miss Evans by the way."

"Toilet." Marigold muttered as she stood up, brushing herself down.

Simon nodded then after glaring at Marigold one final time, he left. Just after he'd gone Lily appeared.

"Hey Mari, where's James?"

"Simon sent them off on an errand. By the way, have _they_ called you?" Marigold asked curiously, and Lily immediately understood what she meant. She was talking about The Order.

"No, why would they?"

"Because we haven't heard anything for ages."

"There's another meeting tomorrow night.

"Oh good. We might find something out."

"Yeah we might, or we might not."

Marigold sighed, "True. Hey do you ever think Dumbledore's hiding stuff from us?"

"Of course he's hiding things from us. He'd never tell us everything."

Lily's phone rang, and Marigold shook her head, "How you got that to work here I'll never know."

Lily grinned, "Magic. Hello?" she put the phone to her ear. "Mum? What's wrong?"

Marigold watched her friends face and Lily looked up to meet her gaze.

"I'll be back soon," she mouthed and rushed off to deal with her mothers newest problem. Marigold sighed, leant back and flicked a ball of parchment at one of the other Auror's. The witch looked up then shook her head, and went back to work. She was used to 'the newbies', which was what Marigold and her friends were called. Even though Marigold and the others were still in training they were expected to do paperwork. Because Voldermort was getting more and more powerful, the Ministry had need of more and more Aurors and almost everyday someone was killed. It was mostly because of that that the training for new Aurors had been cut from three years. Now Mad-Eye had to train the Aurors as fast as possible and the exams had been forgotten. The training had also started earlier than usual and none of The Newbies had got a Summer holiday. However the paperwork that they were meant to do lay untouched on the tables in their cubical. Every single Auror in the office thought that the lack of paperwork being done was down to The Newbies age. The truth however was that in most of their spare time, 'The Newbies' were out working for The Order. Things had been getting more hectic since they had joined. Night after night they were out and they got back so late there was never any time to do reports and all the other work they had neglected at the office. Marigold sighed and looked at the folders on her desk, then glanced over to Lily's which was almost as full as hers. With another sigh, Marigold pulled a folder off the biggest pile and got to work.


	2. Fighting

AN/ Hey guys, I hope you all liked the first chapter, it will be one of many, I promise. Anyway here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. R&R! :)

Fighting

Lily looked at her watch, twenty past eight. Her eyes flickered over to the house, and then to where James was standing. She sighed, another two hours to go before they were replaced, and she still had to finish off her report from two days ago. Turning she spotted Marlene McKinnon standing by a tree almost invisible in its shadow. Her eyes too were on the house. A face appeared at the window, looking to see if anyone had come. There was a rustle of leaves and the face was pulled away from the window.

"Everything okay Lils?" James whispered, and Lily jumped. She turned to look behind her but didn't see anything.

"James!" Lily hissed, "What the hell are you doing? Get back to you place!"

James, invisible under the cloak grinned, "Love you Lils."

"I love you too, now go!" she pointed her wand to the place where he was supposed to be and glanced over to Marlene. She'd seen Lily jump and was trying to get her attention

"What's wrong?" She mouthed

"James came to see if I was okay, but I couldn't see him." Lily mouthed back, using actions to emphasise her point. Marlene grinned.

"Good." she mouthed with her thumbs up.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a popping sound, making Lily spin round. There only a few feet away from her was a Death Eater. Lily gritted her teeth, both she and Marlene were out in the open and if the Death Eater turned he would see them.

"Quick." She hissed and tapped her wand on her head. Immediately she blended into the background. Marlene's wand was raised ready to do the same as Lily when the Death Eater turned. Lily's breath caught in her throat as Marlene and the Death Eater's eyes locked. Suddenly there were more pops and three more figures appeared. Lily swore under her breath knowing how this was going to end. Marlene had frozen where she was and if Lily moved to help her she would give away her position. But then a spell flew at Marlene and all caution left Lily.

"Stupify!" Lily shot a spell at one of the Death Eaters and Marlene started to move. Lily shot more spells at the Death Eaters who were whirling round trying to find where they were coming from. Marlene was duelling with the first Death Eater and suddenly James appeared from behind them.

"Pertrificus Totalus!" One of the Death Eaters fell as James' spell hit him.

"There's one behind us!" A Death Eater turned to face James. Lily looked round and knew that nobody from The Order were close enough to their position to help. A spell shot passed her and Lily quickly reversed the spell she had placed on herself minutes before. As she emerged one of the two Death Eaters who were fighting James turned to her. A second before he attacked her Lily shot a patronus out. The doe sped away from them and Lily hoped that it would find someone to help them. Then she spun to face her Death Eater.

"Avada Kedava!"

Lily ducked, the spell missing her by inches. The Death Eater glared at Lily and shot more spells at her, Lily however managed to block most of them.

"Crucio!"

Marlene screamed as the spell hit her. She fell to the floor writhing. The Death Eater walked slowly towards her, he was smiling as he came to a stop over her. Lily flicked her wand at her Death Eater and sent him flying backwards into the house. She hadn't seen one of the other Death Eaters pointing his wand at Marlene.

"Avada Kedava!"

"NO!" Lily screamed as the spell hit Marlene and the girl was still. "Crusio!"

The spell had left Lily's lips before she knew it. The Death Eater yelled in pain and turned to face Lily. "Obliviate!"

Lily didn't know why she shouted the spell, she just thought it necessary that the Death Eater didn't remember her or James. The Death Eater fell to the floor unconscious and Lily ran to Marlene's side.

"Marlene! Marlene! Wake up, please!" Lily shook her, tears clouding her vision. She knew that the eyes staring up at her didn't see anything, but she didn't want to accept that Marlene was dead. There were more _pops_ and Lily felt hands on her shoulder. Lily looked up and saw James kneeling beside her, the Death Eater that had killed Marlene lying on the floor a few meters away. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood over the man and was waving his wand. Mad-Eye Moody trampled over to them.

"Potter, Evans get home. You shouldn't be here."

"But what about Marlene?" Lily chocked, looking up at him. "We can't leave her here."

"Get home Evans. We'll sort everything out. Other Aurors are on their way and they are not members. Questions will be asked if you are found here. Now go!" Mad-Eye glared at them and James pulled Lily to her feet.

"Come on Lils. Lets go."

* * *

><p>"Oh My God! What happened! Who's hurt?" The yell came as soon as James opened the door to the flat. Marigold appeared round the corner and came skidding to a stop, when she saw both James and Lily standing there seemingly unhurt.<p>

"What happened? Why are you back early? You should be here for another hour or more." Marigold looked at James then her eyes travelled to Lily, who was clinging onto James tears rolling down her face. "Lily whats-"

Lily suddenly let go of James and pushed passed Marigold into the kitchen, where she found the rest of her friends, including, to her surprise, Remus.

"Lily what's wrong?" Remus asked jumping to his feet. "Where's James? Is he okay?"

Lily nodded, but didn't speak as she slid down to the floor, burying her head in her hands and started to cry. Remus went to her but stopped as James entered and hurried to her side.

"Come on Lils." he lifted her up. "How about you have a drink?" He set Lily into a chair but didn't manage to get to the fridge as Marigold blocked his path.

"What happened James? Tell us now."

James sighed and wiped his face where a few tears of his own where starting to fall, "We were attacked." he whispered, his voice cracking slightly. "Four Death Eaters."

"Wait." Sirius spoke suddenly, "Where's Marlene? She was with you tonight. What's happened to her?"

James pushed a hand through his hair, "She's dead. They killed her."

The kitchen fell silent. Everyone was in shock, all that could be heard were Lily's quite sobs. Sirius stretched a hand out and squeezed Lily's shoulder comfortingly, then he spoke.

"Are you sure?" he voice cracked but he already knew the answer before James replied.

James nodded, "Yes, we're sure. It was the Killing Curse. It'll be all over the news tomorrow. Lily called for help and Mad-Eye came with Kingsley. We were sent away before anyone else came. Its bad enough that Marlene was there."

"Did they get into the house?" Remus asked.

"No, they didn't manage that." James sighed. "Can I get a drink for Lily now Goldie?"

Marigold nodded numbly and moved slowly out of the way. James got a drink and went back to Lily who was now in Sirius' arms.

Suddenly Alice got to her feet, "Lets have a drink."

"What?" Frank stared at his girlfriend. "Alice, Marlene just died."

"I know." Alice grabbed a bottle of wine. "And we're going to remember her and Martin."

She waved her wand and seven glasses appeared. She poured out the wine and handed the glasses round.

"For Marlene and Martin. The two of the bravest people ever born" Frank lifted his glass and was met by the others as they stood remembering their dead colleagues. As soon as her glass was empty Lily put it down, "I'm going to bed."

She spoke for the first time since entering the flat and her voice was shaking. Without waiting for anyone to reply she left the room. James sighed and got to his feet, "I better go after her."

"Maybe its better if we left her." Sirius suggested quietly.

"No." James looked up. "Lily just saw someone die Padfoot. I am not going to leave her on her own. I'm spending the night here." he was half way out the room when he turned and looked back at the others, "By the way don't book anything for Monday. My parents are expecting us for dinner."

After James left no one spoke. Finally Marigold waved her wand at the glasses and they flew over to the sink and started washing themselves. Everyone watched then as a dish cloth started drying the clean glasses.

Remus sighed and stood up, "I'm going home. Are you coming Padfoot?"

Sirius shook his head, "No I'll stay here tonight."

Remus nodded, "Okay. See you guys at the meeting tomorrow." He left.

"I think I'll go to bed to." Alice spoke. "Frank?"

"I'll stay." Frank sighed and he and Alice retired.

"Can we go to bed as well?" Sirius asked.

"No. We have to wait for Mary. She's coming home late."

Sirius sighed, "Fine. What do you think the meetings going to be like tomorrow? We've just lost another member."

"I don't know." Marigold lead Sirius into the living room. "Maybe something about how brave Marlene was and- wait a minute." Marigold turned and stared at Sirius. "How did they know where the house was?"

"What?"

"The house. Dumbledore said he'd made it unplotable so how did the Death Eaters know where to go?"

"How should I know unless there's a spy in The Order. But then actually thinking about it Dumbledore would already know."

"If there is, why doesn't he tell us about them?" Marigold wondered.

"No idea. Dumbledore doesn't tell us these things, remember? We get told only what we need to know." Sirius spoke through gritted teeth his anger now mounting. "We're like pawns in a chess game – a game which is slowly going out of control."

"Oh stop it!" Marigold took his face in her hands and forced him to look into her eyes, "Stop it Sirius. Don't think like that."

"I can't help it Mari. Its true and you know it is. How many of us are going to have to die before Dumbledore trust us?"

"I-I don't know Sirius. But he does trust us, we wouldn't be in The Order if he didn't."

"But he doesn't tell us anything!" Sirius almost yelled.

"I know, but we're new. I bet some of the others know just as much as we do."

"Yeah right." Sirius scoffed and stood up. "I'm going to bed. I don't want to wait up for Donny."

He left the room and Marigold sighed. She pulled a stack of work towards her that she had bought home from the office and opening a file, started to read, hoping that Mary would be home soon.


	3. Dealing

AN/ Hey guys. Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. And a quick warning there will not be another chapter up for a while as I am going away for Christmas, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter and have a great Christmas and a wonderful new year! :)

Dealing

Lily opened her eyes then closed them for a second before they shot open again. She did not want this day to start, as today would be the day when Marlene's death would be confirmed. She'd had hardly any sleep, every time she's closed her eyes, she'd found herself back at the house, seeing Marlene die all over again. She shifted and felt arms tighten around her waist.

"Lils? Are you feeling better?" James' voice calmed her racing mind.

She shook her head, trying to bury herself in the pillow, "No, I couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I." James' arm pulled Lily closer. "We have work today."

"Can we call in sick? I really don't feel well."

"We might get away with it." James stared up at the ceiling. "But its better if we do go in, people might think somethings wrong if we don't turn up the day we get the news about Marlene. Are you up for it?"

Lily felt her eyes sting as she recalled the events of the night before. She sighed, "Maybe but only after a long shower."

"Can I join you in that shower?" James grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

Despite how she was feeling, Lily smiled, "Naughty boy." she pushed herself out of bed. She sighed, pushing a hand through her hair, which she had annoyingly picked up from James. She quietly cursed James as she left the room. When she returned, she was freshly showered and wrapped in a towel. James' eyes followed Lily as she walked around the room, he groaned, "Do you have to do that Lils?"

"Do what?" Lily asked, shooting a glance at him over her shoulder.

"Walk round in only a towel. Too tempting."

Lily smiled and pulled on her clothes, "Are you going to get ready?"

"Yeah." James slipped out of the bed and out of the door. By the time he'd finished his shower, Lily was in the kitchen. Now that he was more awake, James could see the dark rings under her eyes and knew that he would have them as well. Beside her Marigold also had rings, but they were much fainter than Lily's. Lily set a plate down on the table full of fruit, "Take you pick Jami. Do you want cereal?"

"I'll get it." James snatched up an orange and went to get the rest of his breakfast. Slowly the rest of their friends appeared, one by one. They all looked as if they'd had a bad nights sleep, and Sirius almost went back to sleep at the table. Marigold shook him awake, "Black wake up and eat your food. We have to get to work."

"I don't want to go."

"None of us do, Sirius." Lily sighed, staring at the cereal in her bowl. She pushed it away and stood up, "I'm going for a walk."

"What about work?" Alice asked looking up.

"Go there after the walk." Lily left the room and James stood up.

"I'll go with her. We'll see you guys at work." James followed Lily out and soon the group in the kitchen heard the front door close.

Marigold sighed, "Marlene's death has really affected Lily."

"It affected all of us." Frank pointed out.

"I know, but Lily was actually there when it happened." Marigold tapped her fingers on the table, thinking.

"There's nothing we can do about it." Alice stood up, dumping her bowl in the sink. "She'll get over it eventually, all she needs is time. That's what we all need."

Everyone was silent. They all knew what Alice was saying was true. They all needed time to get over the death of Marlene. They sat in silence until they realised they were going to be late if they didn't get ready. They quickly pulled on their clothes and left the house, arriving at the Ministry just as Lily and James did. A man was selling _The_ _Daily Prophets_ just inside and Lily bought one, reading it as they made their way up to the Auror office.

"They haven't got anything about Marlene." Lily folded the paper up and held it out to James. He took it and glanced at the front page. "Your right, but then again there wouldn't be. It happened last night, unless a reporter was present they won't know about it until today. Maybe it'll be in tomorrows paper."

They stepped out of the lift and entered the office. Straight away they were met by noise that unusual for the office. Kingsley spotted them and he hurried over, "Simon's just heard about the attack last night. He's sending a team out there now to check everything over." Kingsley stepped closer, dropping his voice, "Do not say a word about last night. Mad-Eye's leading the team so you won't have lessons until he comes back."

"What do we do then?" Sirius asked.

"Do your paperwork." Kingsley smiled. He looked at Lily and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You okay after yesterday? Mad-Eye told me what happened."

Lily nodded and forced a smile, "I'll be fine."

Kingsley smiled, "Good. See you later." he strode over to where Simon was in conversation with Mad-Eye, and Sirius turned to the rest of his friends, "Great. We've got the morning off."

Lily shook her head and pushed passed Sirius to their cubical. Sirius stared after her, "Did I say something?"

"Your really stupid sometimes Black." Marigold sighed. "Marlene's just died, Lily saw it happen and all you can think about is that we're getting the morning off!"

"Shh!" Alice hissed as Marigold raised her voice. "Keep your voice down, Mari."

"Come on." Frank took Alice's hand, "I don't know about you, but I have a tonne of paperwork to do."

He started towards their cubical and the others followed reluctantly. Lily was sitting at her seat, staring unseeing at a file, with her head in her hands, her eyes brimming with tears. James sat down next to her and she looked up at him.

"Are you sure your okay, Lils?"

Lily nodded, and brushed her hand over her eyes, "I'm fine. I just have to get used to it. Marlene's gone and any day the rest of us could die. I have to face it and get my head around it."

"Shall we take the morning off?" James stroked her arm gently.

"We can't Jami. This is our job and we have to stay here no matter what." Lily looked at James and forced a smile.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. The only way we're going to get used to this is if we work through it. And Jami don't forget, no one knows about Marlene yet and we didn't even speak to her at Hogwarts, people will be surprised if we show we care."

"Maybe we can care because we knew her, she was in some of our classes. We'll see about it, come on Lils. Come here."

He patted his knee. Lily sighed, but got to her feet and settled down onto his lap and lent back against his chest. James kissed her ear gently, "Better Lils?"

"Getting there." Lily smiled as James continued to kiss her. Their friends turned away wanting to give the couple a bit of privacy.

"Do you think that Lily blames herself?" Marigold broke the silence suddenly, speaking quietly so that Lily and James wouldn't hear her. Her three friends looked up.

"Blames herself because Marlene died?"

"Yeah," Marigold sat up, "she might blame herself for not being able to save her."

"That could be true." Alice glanced over at Lily and James. "But she must know that she couldn't do anything."

"But we would all feel like that." Frank leant back in his chair, "If the person we were on duty with died, we'd all think it was our own fault."

They sat in silence knowing what Frank said was true and hoping that it never happened to them. No one bothered the Newbies all day and they were able to get on with their paperwork. Just before they left that evening, Kingsley Shacklebolt looked in on them. He told them where the meeting would be held that night and asked whether they would be there.

Sirius nodded, "Course we'll be there. What time?"  
>"Seven."<p>

"Okay. See you there?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Kingsley gave them a brief smile and then walked away. The teenagers Apparated back to the girls flat, where Mary was waiting for them. She had dinner already made but before they sat down Sirius decided to hop over to the Marauder's flat to see if Remus was there. When he returned Remus was with him and the old friends sat down to eat. As with the day before and that morning Lily hardly spoke. Sirius and James tried to make up for it by telling jokes and trying to make everyone laugh, but the laughs and smiled went no further than their faces. At five to seven everyone apart from Mary stood by the door waiting to go.

"None of you are going out tonight are you?" Mary asked concerned.

"No, its just a regular meeting. The other members will be informed of Marlene's death tonight." Marigold checked that she had her wand. "We shouldn't be out too late."

"I'll stay up until you get back. But even though your not going out, please be careful."

"We will be." Marigold smiled, "See you later."

Mary watched as her friends left the flat turned on the spot and disappeared, before she closed the door and settled down in front of the TV.

* * *

><p>The Order of The Phoenix met in different houses every time. They didn't have a headquarters yet but Dumbledore was working on it. The day after The Order had lost a member the meeting was held in The Hogs Head, the pub in Hogsmead that Aberforth Dumbledore owned. The teenagers got there just before the meeting was about to start and sat down in a corner, next to Hagrid. At the front of the room Dumbledore stood up and faced the assembled witches and wizards. He told them about Marlene and that her family would now have to be protected. He then started to talk about what he wanted to happen now that they had lost a member. The meeting was short and by eight the old Gryffindors found themselves standing at the bar, with Butterbeers and Fire Whiskeys in their hands. They stayed there for a while talking to the other members but James could see that Lily was ready to go home. They said their goodbyes and found out from Dumbledore when they were next needed. When they got back to the girls flat, Lily went straight to her room to bed but James didn't follow her. He sat with his friends in the living room until a scream came from Lily's room. Everyone jumped to their feet and tore down the corridor. Sirius managed to get ahead of the rest of them and burst through the door, wand out ready to fire a spell at who ever was in the room. But there was no one else in the room. Lily was sitting up in her bed, her breathing ragged, and her face moist with a mixture of sweat and tears.<p>

"Lily!" James rushed to the bed and sat down. He drew Lily into his arms and looked up at his friends standing in the doorway. He looked back at Lily, "What happened, Lils?"

"I saw it again." Lily whispered. "I saw it happen."

"Oh Lils." James wrapped his arm tighter round Lily and kissed her hair. He held her for a few minutes. "How about you have a hot drink and a shower? That will make you feel better."

"Okay." Lily nodded. James looked up at the door again and saw that his friends had gone. He waited until Lily was in the bathroom before going to the kitchen. He stood there for a second then pocked his head into the living room.

"Goldie where's the stuff to make hot chocolate?"

Marigold jumped up, "I'll make it. Lily likes it with cream and marshmallows."

James nodded and watched carefully how Marigold made the drink. When it was ready he took it to Lily's room and waited there for her. Lily entered her room a few minutes later looking a bit more relaxed, she slipped into James' arms and took the drink from him. Ten minutes later she was asleep, feeling safe in James' arms and hoping that her dreams about Marlene would stop.


	4. Bad News and Even More Fighting

AN/ Hey guys. I hope you all had an amazing Christmas and got everything that you wanted and more. I also hope you all have a fantastic new year and wish you good luck, if like me, you've got exams when the holidays are over. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the story and stay with it until the end. :)

Bad News and Even More Fighting

"Guys! Guys come here quickly." Mary stood in the living room of the flat. It was three weeks after the Death Eaters had killed Marlene but Lily was still having nightmares so James had been staying in the girls flat along with Sirius. Peter had returned from his holiday with his mother the week before and had decided to live with her rather than move in with the rest of The Marauders. It was late at night and everyone had gone to bed except Mary who had been studding at the Hospital late. No one seemed to have heard her so she went looking. Less than five minutes later having dragged Marigold and Sirius out of bed, Lily, James, Alice, Marigold and Sirius were sitting on the sofa in the living room.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked voice still thick with sleep.

"Dumbledore just sent a message." Mary told them. "With his patronus. He wants you all to meet him at Hogwarts."

"When?" James asked.

"Now. He wants to see you as soon as possible."

"Are you coming too?" Marigold questioned jumping to her feet suddenly wide awake.

"Suppose I can. But if its Order stuff I'm leaving."

"Whatever." Marigold left the room to change.

"Does he want to see Remus and Frank as well?"

"Yeah. We'll drop by and pick them up before we go."

Lily sighed as she dragged herself of the sofa, "Oh great and I thought I might actually get a good nights sleep for once this week. Anyone want a coffee?"

* * *

><p>The corridors were dark and the light from the wands cast gloomy shadows over everything, as the old Gryffindors made they're way to Dumbledore's office. Suddenly they heard footsteps and James pulled Lily under the cloak whilst the others used disolutionate charms. Argus Filtch passed them with his ever faithful cat Mrs Norris trotting behind him. Sirius let out a sigh, "Phew that was close."<p>

"Come on, we should have been there by now." Lily hissed and stepped out of the cloak. Ten minutes later they reached the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Mary whispered the password and the statue moved to the side, revealing the staircase that was already moving. The stairs came to a stop before a big wooden door, which Mary knocked on.

"Come in!"

Mary pushed the door open to reveal the office of Albus Dumbledore. None of the group had been in there since they left the school, but nothing had changed. The old wizard sat behind his desk and he watched the group carefully as they entered. He noticed the way James held Lily close, how Marigold's hair was tousled, how Sirius looked a bit more scruffy than usual, and how all over them had dark rings under their eyes, Lily's darker than the others. He continued staring at them for a few seconds before he spoke.

"I trust you are all well, apart from being over-tired?" They nodded and Dumbledore smiled, "Good. Now to business. I'm sorry to call you all out here and at this time of night, but I thought it best that you hear this from me, instead of stumbling across it in the _Prophet_ tomorrow."

"What's happened?" Alice's voice started to shake. She had seen the look on Dumbledore's face and didn't like it.

"Unfortunately another one of our members has left us." Dumbledore turned his gaze on Marigold, "I'm afraid Miss Lucas that your brother was killed."

Marigold stared at Dumbledore in shock, wavering slightly on her feet. Sirius noticed, conjured up a chair and guided her into it. She pushed back a strand of hair with shaking hands, and finally spoke, "Elliot's dead? But he wasn't supposed to be out today. He told me he wasn't on duty."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, "I'm sorry Miss Lucas. He was telling the truth, I called on him at the last minute but be assured he died fighting for a good cause." He turned his gaze on Lily and James and Marigold broke down in tears. "James, Lily I would like to talk to you alone please."

Lily and James nodded, and waited while their friends left, Sirius carrying Marigold. Once they had gone Lily spun to look at Dumbledore.

"Professor, are you absolutely sure about Elliot?"

"Yes Lily I am, and I'm sorry that such a tragedy could have hit her family again so soon after the death of her mother, but happened it has. If I may remind you, before you agreed to join The Order you were told of the risks, and Elliot Lucas decided, just like you and your friends to take that risk. Just like Marlene McKinnon and Martin."

"But-" Lily stopped as James squeezed her waist.

Dumbledore continue as if he hadn't heard Lily's 'but' , "Now, I want you both to stay here tonight."

"Why?" James asked. "Shouldn't we be with Marigold?"

"I think that Sirius can look after her and anyway she must go to her father. But I want you to stay here because there has been a sighting of Death Eaters in Hogsmead, and there is a possibility that they could have got into the school."

"So you want us to patrol the village?"

Dumbledore lent forwards, "No James. What I want you, Lily, Alice and Frank to do is patrol the school. If I am not mistaken you know almost everything there is to know about the secret passageways and hideouts in this school."

"So we're here to search the school?"

"Yes Lily you are. But you are also to keep your eyes out for anything suspicious."

"What about our jobs Sir?" Lily asked, "We all have to work tomorrow. Well we've got our lessons but Remus and Mary are working."

"I have sent a message to Kingsley. He will make excuses for your absence tomorrow to Simon. But Remus and Miss McDonald will have to work, seeing as they are not Auror's."

Lily and James nodded, ""Where are we going to stay Professor?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly, "I thought you would know somewhere to sleep."

James nodded "I do."

Dumbledore nodded, "Good. Well then I'll see you and the others tomorrow morning, in the Great Hall at breakfast."

Lily and James waited but it became apparent that Dumbledore had said all he wanted to. When they got down back into the corridor, they found Frank and Alice waiting for them.

"Where are the others?" Lily asked.

"They went home. Professor McGonigall came and told Remus and Mary to go home and Sirius took Marigold off, to comfort her. We were told to wait here."

James pushed a hand through his hair. "Um yeah we're going to stay the night here. Dumbledore wants us to do something tomorrow."

"What?" Frank asked, as he and Alice followed James and Lily down the corridor.

"I'll tell you when we're somewhere we can't be overheard." James answered.

He lead them up the staircases and through passageways that they never thought they would see again, and up to The Room of Requirement. Once safely inside James told them exactly what Dumbledore had said, leaving nothing out.

Alice shook her head in wonder, "So we have to search the entire school tomorrow? Just us four?"

"I guess so. I was hoping that Sirius would stick around but, at the moment Marigold's more important." James sighed and pulled back the covers of the double bed. "Come on Lils I'm tired . Its past midnight and we have to be up early tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Soon afterwards, there was silence in the room as both couples got into bed. They woke up early the next morning and still yawning made their way to the great hall. Some how time had flown by and it was already passed the 1st of September. That meant that all the students were back, and they had to manoeuvre their way through the crowds.<p>

"Why," Lily asked stumbling down the stairs, "does this remind me of when we were students?"

"Because we're in Hogwarts and we got up the same time we used to." Alice muttered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I think I got less than four hours sleep last night."

Frank pulled her tighter to his side as a group of Hufflepuffs rushed passed, "Well at least we all feel the same, Ali."

"James?" James stopped in his tracks and turned round. There came a squeal, "James! It is you! Oh Jami I missed you."

Amy threw herself at her brother and James was almost knocked over. He laughed, "Hey Amy."

The brown haired girl grinned at him before she turned to Lily, and gave her a hug, "Hey Lily. What are you doing here? Your not coming to take me away are you? Terms only just started and I haven't been _that_ naughty." she said worriedly, although there was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"We're working and nobodies taking you away." James replied with a grin, not failing to noticeher last comment.

Amy looked relieved, "Good, cause I love it here. Why are you here?" she asked again.

"I told you, we're working."

"Oh come on James! What work are you doing here please tell me?"

"Miss Potter!"

Amy spun round, "Hello Professor."

"What are you doing harassing guests?" Professor McGonigall looked down her nose.

Amy seemed un-fazed at the sight of the teacher, "But they're not guests Professor. Its my brother and his-"

"I know who they are Miss Potter, but as they are no longer students at this school they are considered guests. Now get into the hall and try not to hex people as you go."

Amy grinned suddenly and turned and turned. Even though it was still only the first week of School Amy had received enough detentions for the whole year. She was so like James and loved hexing Slytherins. She was able to perform spells that not even third years could and although some people wonder how she managed it, most suspected that James and Sirius had been teaching her spells as soon as she had got her wand. The latter was true but neither Amy, or James and Sirius felt the need to tell anyone.

Professor McGonigall turned to the group of old Gryffindors as Amy disappeared into the hall, "Professor Dumbledore is going to talk to the students, and he wants you to be there. However he also says that now would be the best time to search places where there are normally lots of students."

"Then we'll split up." Lily looked at James, "You and Frank do the searching and Alice and I will be in the hall."

"That way you also get all the food." James pouted, "And that is not fair."

"You know where the kitchen is James, you can get your own food. And coincidently, you also know the school better than us."

James sighed, knowing that Lily was right, "Fine, we'll start looking. I say we start with the common rooms and dorms."

Frank nodded, "Good idea. But how are we going to get in if we don't know the passwords?"

"I can help you with that." Professor McGonigall handed them a piece of parchment. "Destroy it after you've finished."

"Will do Professor. Come on Frank." James let go of Lily as Frank took the parchment and the two of them headed in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked Lily as they stood looking at the great hall, with its occupants.

Lily nodded, "Yep, come on Alice. Its only the great hall, we've been here hundreds of times."

Alice nodded and followed Lily. As they walked down between two of the tables people turned to look at them. Everyone except the first years knew them so it wasn't long before whispers started to go round the hall.

"Is that Lily Evans?"

"She left left last year."

"When she left she was going out with James Potter."

"They're both training to be Auror's now, and the girl next to her is her friend Alice, she's together with Frank Longbottom."

"Where's James? I thought his sister said he never let Lily go anywhere by herself."

"Amy's brother is going out with the red headed woman, her name's Lily."

"She was head girl here last year, with James Potter."

"What are they doing here?"

Alice and Lily ignored all the whispers until someone shouted, "Stupid filthy Mudblood."

At that Lily stopped, and turned to look at the boy who had shouted it. It was a Slytherin, of course. Before Lily could do anything, boils suddenly sprouted all over his face and hands and there was quite snickering coming from the Gryffindor table

"Miss Potter!" yelled Professor McGonigall, who was already marching over. "How dare-" she started but Lily cut her off.

"Sorry Professor, I'll deal with this." there was a collective gasp throughout the hall. Nobody _ever _interrupted McGonigall. The teacher glared at Lily but she prevailed and stepped back. Lily flicked her wand in the direction of the Slytherin boy and the boils vanished. Amy watched, her mouth agape, "But...Lily, he-"

"Don't do that again Amy." Lily said sharply. "_Never_ attack someone just because they called you or a friend a name and _do not_ use any of the spells that James and Sirius taught you over the Summer."

Amy looked shocked and she sunk back down into her seat. McGonigall stepped forwards, "Miss Potter, Mr Conradi, come with me please."

The students watched as Amy and the Slytherin boy followed the Transfiguration teacher out, then their attention went back to the two Aurors. By this time Lily and Alice had got to the staff table. Dumbledore smiled at Lily, the familiar twinkle in his eye and gestured them to stand by the wall. He then got to his feet, his eyes sweeping the hall as usual.

"Firstly I would like to say that anyone, be it students or teachers, who insults our guests will be punished." he stated sternly, his gaze lingering on the Slytherin table. "It does not matter where you are born, it matters who you become. Secondly I am sure you are wondering what two Aurors are doing here in the first place. Well as some of you might know, yesterday some Death Eaters were spotted in Hogsmead, and I have reason to believe that they may have got inside the castle." At this there came more whispering and Dumbledore had to call out before the hall fell silent again. "Because of that, a few Auror's have been sent here to search the school and the village. They may ask you questions and you will answer them, if you do not answer them or waste their time by giving immature answers, they do have the right to take you to the Ministry for questioning. So please do not waste their time." Dumbledore smiled suddenly, "That is all. Have a good day."

He went back to his seat, and Alice turned to Lily, "Do we really have the right to take them to the Ministry? And surely most of the students know we're still in training."

"No idea." Lily answered eyes still on the students, "Maybe he thinks they'll respect us more if we're Aurors."

"Suppose." Alice muttered and started to scan the crowds. "Lily!"

"What?" Lily jumped her attention switching to Alice.

"Look over there. Some Slytherins are leaving, but breakfast has only just started."

"Does it look suspicious?"

"I think so."

Lily stared at Alice, "Then what are we waiting for? Come on."

She grabbed Alice's hand then stopped, pulled a small bag out of her pocket and started rummaging in it.

"What are you doing? They're almost out the hall."

"Ah ha." Lily pulled the invisibility cloak out and threw it around her and Alice. "There now no one can see us leave."

"How did you get this?"

"James thought it was better if I had it, for today. Seeing as he's better at disolutionate charms than me."

Alice shrugged but didn't say anything as they slipped out the hall, un-noticed by students and teachers. Well all except Dumbledore. The old wizard had been watching the girls out of the corner of his eye, and had seen the cloak, now as his eyes followed the path he thought they were taking, his hands twiddling his wand, his face thoughtful.

As soon as they were out of the hall Lily stuffed the cloak back into her bag. Quietly she and Alice followed the Slytherins as they made their way down to the dungeons.

"We need to get closer." Alice hissed, as they started to talk. Lily nodded and pulled the cloak out again. Safely hidden the girls crept closer.

"How did he know?"

"The paintings talk, they could have seen us bringing her in."

"I thought they 'slept' at night?"

"Some might have been awake."

"It doesn't matter about that now. All that matters is that we get her and tell her what has happened. She'll have to do it as soon as possible, now that Auror's are here."

"But there's only two of them, and they left last year, they must still be in training."

"Yes, I know he said that, but Dumbledore might not be telling us something. There could be more, or those two girls might really be Aurors, which means we have to be careful and that she needs to do it as soon as possible."

"Why do it here? Why not at their house?"

"Because her parents are both Auror's, and her brother and most of his friends are supposed to be training, but if his Mudblood girlfriend is an Auror he defiantly will be. Do you never listen? They were practically telling us their life stories in the hall. No it has to be done here, and once it is no where in the wizarding work will be safe again."

The group stopped suddenly, staring at an open door. "You don't think-"

He broke off suddenly as Frank appeared, "Well there's nothing in there, lets try-"

Frank too stopped when he saw the small group there, and James jumped out to see what was going on.

"What were you doing in there?" a boy, who seemed to be the boss, stepped forwards.

"I could ask you the same question." James replied shortly, "Shouldn't you be in the great hall?"

"We're not hungry."

James nodded, "Ah shame, school food is amazing. Just wait till you leave and your girlfriend has to cook." James shivered, and Lily fumed silently.

"But we're not hungry."

"Fine with me, just a warning though. Come on Frank, lets go."

James clapped Frank on the shoulder and they started to move.

"James look out!" Alice yelled pulling the cloak off herself and Lily, wand pointing over James' shoulder.

James and Frank started to turn but were thrown back in the air, having been hit by a spell. They hit the wall and fell to the floor in a heap. The Slytherins stared and the woman Alice had seen, stepped out from the shadows.

Lily gritted her teeth, "Bellatrix."

Bellatrix snarled, "Filthy little Mudblood."

"Hey Black." Alice glared at her, "Why don't you go crawl back to your master?"

Bellatrix turned to Alice and snarled at her, "Because I have a job to do. " she flicked her wand and Alice to went flying. As soon as Alice was hit Lily started to run. She ran back up the corridor heading for the entrance hall. There was no way she could fight Bellatrix in the confide space down there; not that it would be any easier anywhere else. Bellatrix knew a lot of dark magic and Lily's only hope of surviving this battle would be getting some place where people could help her. She reached the entrance hall and back up, watching the doorway. A few seconds later Bellatrix appeared. She grinned at Lily, "Ah after I kill you there will be no one stopping me from killing the Potter girl."

Lily was shocked, "You want to kill Amy?"

"Of course." her wand flew up as she blocked the spell Lily had sent towards her. "Her family are Blood Traitors and they need to be wiped out."

She flicked her wand and Lily dodged. It hit the wooden doors of the great hall behind her and the noise from inside stopped.

"Well that day won't be today Black." Lily started to circle. "Because today you will lose."

Bellatrix cackled, "Dream on Mudblood." another spell flew towards Lily and this time unable to escape the spell grazed her arm, drawing blood. Bellatrix laughed again, her wand flicking madly. Lily jumped and hid behind a pillar, the spells hitting the doors again. The doors creaked and then fell off their hinges, falling to the floor, with bits of wood flying everywhere.

"Protago!" Lily's shield charm flew up to protect her but not before a few splinters cut her face.

Everyone in the great hall now looked up, and there were cries of alarm. Dumbledore got to his feet, striding down the aisle.

"Better finish this of now Bellatrix, this is the only chance you'll get." Lily got to her feet as students started cramming in the doorway to see. Bellatrix watched them, and Lily suddenly saw her eyes light up. Following her gaze Lily saw Amy standing at the front of the crowd. The girl was staring at Bellatrix.

"Avada Kadava!"

"Protago!"

Two spells shot towards Amy, and the on lookers screamed. Amy flinched as the killing curse was blocked by Lily's spell, inches away from her face.

"Don't you dare touch her." Lily moved and planted herself in front of Amy. "You will have to kill me to get to her."

Bellatrix smirked, un-fazed "Then I'll do just that, Mudblood!"

"No you won't." Lily's head turned and she saw James standing at the entrance to the dungeons, Frank and Alice barely visible behind him.

"Well, well, well. James Potter, I didn't recognise you down their, shame, if I had you would have been dead."

"Well it was very kind of you not to recognise me then Bellatrix."

The witch grinned and shot a spell towards him, then turning quickly and shooting three separate spells at the crowds.

"Protago!" Lily shouted again, paying more attention to the spells heading for the students than the one coming for her.

"Protago!" a voice shouted from the back of the crowds and a shield flew up in front of Lily, seconds before the spell hit her. Lily glanced behind her and saw Professor McGonigall's wand pointing at her, but at that moment James started to attack Bellatrix and Lily's eyes flew back to them.

"Expeliarmus!" James' wand flew from his hands, and Lily jumped into the fight.

James ran over to his sister, "Amy give me your wand."

"But-"

"Amy now!" the girl released her wand just as Lily managed to disarm Bellatrix. Everyone held their breath, waiting to see what Lily did next. The red head was staring at the three wands in her hand, she looked up at Bellatrix, then back at the wands. James inched closer, and Bellatrix started to move back.

"Stupify!"

Bellatrix stopped moving and fell to the floor. The teachers pushed their way through the throng of students, Dumbledore at the head. Lily waved her wand and ropes flew out of it tying themselves round Bellatrix, before summoning her patronus. Everyone watched as the doe disappeared out the front doors, carrying a message to the Ministry.

"Lily!" James took her into his arms, "Are you okay?"

Lily nodded, and then Amy was there. James bent and pulled Amy to his chest. Lily bent down with him and the three of them hugged each other, before Lily broke away to find Alice. Professor McGonigall came up to them, "Right James, you, Lily, Alice and Frank will go to the hospital wing and get your cuts seen to."

"If you don't mind Professor, we'll go home and Mary can clean us up."

Professor McGonigall pursed her lips, "Mr Potter, you may have left the school, but when you are here you will do as I tell you."

James sighed, "Professor please, Mary can clean up the-"

"Mr Potter do I have to force you up there? Because I will do that, if absolutely necessary."

James continued to stare into the teachers eyes then looked towards Bellatrix, "Professor we need to stay here until someone arrives to take Bellatrix. If you insist that our injuries get seen to then please ask Madame Pomfrey to come down here, but we cannot leave."

The students stared, waiting for a reaction. Twice in less than an hour, two ex-students had defied the Transfiguration teacher. Professor McGonigal's lips grew thinner but then she smiled suddenly, "Very well then Mr Potter. Madame Pomfrey will come and treat you, but Lily and the other two will go to the hospital wing."

James shook his head, "No Professor, I'm sorry. I can't do that. I will not let Lily go anywhere without me."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Relax James, I'm not going to be killed in Hogwarts."

"You might get attacked. You never-"

"Stop it James." Lily warned.

James however took no notice, "Lily if one Death Eater can-"

"James Potter," she interrupted sharply. "I may be your girlfriend but will you please stop acting as if you own me and being so over protective? I thought this had all stopped but obviously it will take more than being pinned to the ground till you understand." Lily shook her head and turned away, "Come on Alice, lets go. Frank you might want to come to otherwise James will have a heart attack because I'm wondering round a protected building without a big strong man to protect me from danger."

Lily waited until Frank moved towards her before she left. James sighed, leaning back against one of the pillars.

"Hey Jami, one word of advice." Amy put a hand on his arm, "Girls don't like to be controlled. Oh, and can I have my wand back?"

"When did you get so smart?" James retorted handing it to her and Amy smiled.

"I'm a girl Jami, and we know what we want."

Amy spun on her heel, and skipped over to a girl with brown hair. As James watched the girls hair changed from brown to bright pink. Amy looked over her shoulder as she and the girl climbed the stairs, James met her eyes and she winked. Even though she'd almost been killed she looked as if she didn't care less.

James looked after the girl and then chuckled, "Huh a Metamorphagus."

"James, what did you call us for?"

James' attention switched from his sister and friend to the group of wizards and witches standing in front of him. Kingsley among them.

"For her." James pointed, "Bellatrix Black. Death Eater and one of Voldermorts biggest supporters."

"Black? Bellatrix Black? Your a bit behind James." Kingsley spoke as the rest of the group gathered round Bellatrix

"What do you mean?"

"Bellatrix Black is married. She's no longer a Black, but a Lastrange."

James shrugged, "Doesn't make a difference. The Lastrange family still supports him."

"True, and I bet they won't be happy that she's been caught. You'll have to watch out for yourself now."

James nodded, "Don't worry. I'm always watching."

The Kingsley smiled, "We're all watching. Where's Lily?"

"Hospital Wing."

"Ah Minerva sent her did she?"

"Yes."

Kingsley sighed, "That is the one bad thing about meeting an old teacher. You still feel as if she can order you about, no matter how old you are. Oh are you going to write up a report?

"I'll do that as soon as I go back to work."

"Good, good. Right see you later." Kingsley clapped a hand on James' shoulder and went to help the Aurors. James stood there watching as the Ministry members took Bellatrix away. Before they left he handed over the witch's wand, that Lily had dropped. By the time they had left, the entrance hall had emptied of students, and only a few teachers had stayed. Professor Dumbledore strode over to him, "Thank you for that James. Your not hurt I trust?"

James shook his head, "No. Wait Professor, I don't understand. If you knew she was here, then why didn't you go after her?"

Dumbledore smiled, as Lily, Alice and Frank came into view, "Because I'm not an Auror James, I'm a headmaster."

"You ready to go?" Lily asked, coming to a stop beside James.

"Um yeah, unless there's something else you need us for Professor?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "Not from Lily, Alice or Frank. I will however James be needing you and the rest of The Marauders later. I would like all the secret passageways to be boarded up or have you at least tell and show me where they are, so that charms can be put on them."

"Charms Professor?"

"Charms that will tell us if anybody comes in or goes out via the passage."

"Well I could do that now if you like, Professor. I mean unless you want the-"

"I think we'll have all The Marauders come James." Dumbledore started to turn, "Makes the job faster."


	5. Will you?

AN/ HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you all had an amazing 2011 and a super 2012. xx :)

Will you?

"Okay, stop. Go back and tell me again." Mary ordered Alice. The girl sighed and repeated the story for the tenth time.

"No way, you saw Bellatrix?"

"Yep, and she was in a fighting mood. Almost killed Amy."

It was two days after the trip to Hogwarts and Mary and Alice were sitting at the kitchen table drinking cups of coffee. They were the only ones in the house. Marigold had gone to stay with her father until her brothers funeral, and Lily was out 'shopping' as she put it. Her two friends knew something was up, Lily never went shopping without Marigold and every night since they had returned from Hogwarts, she had locked herself in her room and James hadn't been staying the night. The front door banged open and the girls shot to their feet, they crept out to the corridor that lead to the door and peeked round the corner. A face glared back at them.

"A little help would be needed. If you can tear yourselves away from the corner that is,"

Mary laughed, "Its just Lily."

"Just Lily?" fumed the red head. "Wow I have wonderful friends,"

"Hey Lily is something wrong?" Alice asked picking up one of the many shopping bags Lily hnd arrived with.

"Thanks for noticing."

"Well?"

"James bloody Potter."

"What has he done now?"

"Oh no its nothing he's done. Its what he hasn't done."

"And what's that?" Mary sighed starting to unpack the food.

"Spoken to me in two days. We've been sitting beside each other, been out on mini jobs together and not one fucking word has he said to me!"

"Whoa watch it Lils, you nearly set me on fire!" Alice squeaked, grabbing her cup of coffee, and pouring it over the small fire that had appeared on the counter.

"Sorry." Lily muttered tucking her wand away. "What could I have done to make him not talk to me?"

"Um, well you were quite angry with him at Hogwarts." Alice ventured ready to duck in case Lily threw something.

Lily turned to look at her, "You think its because I told him to stop being over protective? Hasn't he realised that I'm trying to talk to him?"

She stormed out of the kitchen and threw herself onto the sofa. Mary raised her eyebrows at Alice, who shrugged and followed Lily into the living room, "Look Lil, he's boy, and we all know boys are rubbish at reading signals."

"So? If I say 'hello' to someone, you expect them to answer you. What do you say to that? That Potter's gone deaf? He can hear everyone perfectly fine apart from me it seems."

"Um." Alice turned looking at Mary for help. If she was calling James 'Potter', then something was really wrong.

"Maybe he's just giving you some space?"

Lily snorted, "Yeah, like Potter's the type of person to give people 'space'. Aggghh!" Lily got up from the sofa and went to her bedroom, where Alice and Mary heard sounds of crashing.

"Wow, Lily's really mad." Mary shook her head in wonder.

"Yeah, seems like it." Alice winced as another crash came followed by Lily swearing. "Do you know where The Marauder's flat is?"

"No, why?"

"Maybe I should go over there and talk to James."

"Why don't you ask Frank?"

"Yeah I could, but then I would get distracted." Alice sighed, "James told me where they lived a few days ago but I forgot."

The door bell rang, "I'll get it." Mary said heading down the corridor.

Alice waited, ears pricked trying to hear who was at the door.

Mary pulled the door open, wand at the ready, "Oh its you." her wand dropped.

"Hey, um is Lily in?" James asked bouncing up and down slightly on his feet.

"Yes, she's in her room smashing thing up."

"Why?"

"Who is it Mary?" Alice, unable to wait any longer, stuck her head out of the living room, "Oh speak of the devil."

James looked from one girl to the other, "Um can I come in?"

"I suppose." Mary stepped aside. "But don't hold your hopes up of seeing Lily."

"Can you answer my question now?"

"And what question was that?"

"Why is Lily smashing things up?"

Mary exchanged a glance with Alice, then turned to James, "Because you haven't spoken to her for two days."

"Uh, and she's angry because of that?"

"Oh bloody hell." Alice got to her feet and threw a cushion at James, "Boys really are clueless."

"Hey!" James hit the cushion away before it hit his face, "Seriously what was that for?"

"Because your a clueless idiot James Potter."

"Okay um sorry for being a clueless idiot, but can one of you get Lily? Please?"

"LILY!"

"WHAT!"

Alice went to Lily's door, "Someone's here to see you."

The door opened and Lily looked out, "Who?"

Alice pointed to the living room, where James was just visible, "Are you going to come out?"

"No. I will not come out for Potter. Tell him to go away."

Alice sighed and returned to the living room, "She doesn't want to see you."

James nodded, "Right, okay then." he stood up and strode down to Lily's door, knocking so hard the door almost broke.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Lily shrieked, pulling the door open. "Go away Potter."

She started to slam the door, but James was faster. He slipped into the room pushing Lily away from the door. The red head glared at him and went to grab a vase.

"Lily don't do that" James said calmly as he took the vase from her. "Lily look at me."

"Why should I when you've been ignoring me for two days?" she snapped

"Because I need to tell you something. Well you and the others. Will you come out?"

Lily was still for a second then nodded. They returned to the living room, sat down and Lily looked expectantly at James.

"Well? What are you going to say?"

"Its about Bellatrix."

"What about her? She's been caught and that's that."

James shook his head, "She's not in Azkaban."

"But we caught her." Lily stared at James.

"Where is she then?" Alice asked, "If she's not in Azkaban where is she?"

"She escaped."

"What!"

"She managed to escape. Somehow her family found out she'd been captured and they rescued her."

"Wait the whole Black family went to get her?"

"Yep, but not just the Blacks though, the Lastranges and the Malfoys were with them."

"Why the Malfoys and Lastranges? Their not related to the Blacks."

"But they are. Bellatrix's has two sisters, Narcissa and Andromeda, remember? They were at Hogwarts when we were, but left when we were in second year I think."

"No," Lily shook her head, "Only Bellatrix left. Narcissa and Andromeda are younger. Narcissa left a year after Bellatrix and Andromeda a year after that."

James shrugged, "That doesn't matter. All that does is that they were there. Anyway Narcissa was going out with Lucius Malfoy when she was at Hogwarts and they're now married."

"And the Lastranges? How do they fit in."

"Bellatrix. She recently married into the family. I think to Rodolphus."

"Did Andromeda marry?"

James nodded, "Yes she did. But she married a Muggle-born so her family disowned her."

Lily frowned, "Who did she marry?"

"Ted Tonks. They've got a eleven year old daughter called Nymphadora.

"Nymphadora?" Mary asked fighting back a laugh.

James nodded,"Yeah, anyway. All three families are huge supporters of Voldermort, so they all went to free Bellatrix."

"I'm not surprised they succeeded."

"Is that all?" Lily asked standing up.

"Um no not really." James jumped up. "I wanted to talk to you alone Lily."

Lily raised her eyebrows, "Oh. So now you want to talk! And what makes you think you havae the right?"

James sighed, "Because I love you Lily. And for the past few days I've been ignoring you and I have a reason for that but I need you to come with me, before I can tell you why."

Lily snorted, "You have a good reason?"

"I think its a good one, but I uh I don't know whether you will."

"And you'll only tell me the reason when we go somewhere that's not here?"

James nodded, "Yes. Please Lily, please come with me."

Lily turned wordlessly and walked away.

"Damn it!" James punched the wall. "You stupid idiot James Potter! Why, why did you do that?"

"James! What are you doing?"

James turned to see Lily standing there again, "I uh I-"

Lily sighed, "Come on James. Lets go."

"Your coming?"

"Um yeah? Were did you think I was going? I had to get my jacket."

"Oh good. I uh I kinda thought that you didn't want to come when you uh..."

"Yeah, just shut up Potter, and take me where ever you want to take me, because I don't have all day."

"Okay come on." James took her hand, lead her outside the flat and turned on the spot.

They landed in a park, and Lily looked at James, "You want to talk privately here?"

James nodded, "Yes I do. Come on."

He took her down a pathway with flowers on either side. James turned off the main path onto a smaller one and presently they came to a rose arch. They stepped through the arch and found themselves in a small circular garden.

"Oh wow." Lily gasped, staring round. The garden was beautiful. It was surrounded by tall hedges, with every colour of roses, tulips, pansy's and lots of other plants that Lily didn't know the names of. In the middle of all the flowers was a stone bench, which James lead Lily too.

"Lily I wanted to bring you here for something. I mean I want to apologise about how I've been behaving the last two days. After we left Hogwarts I realised something. Well actually I knew I wanted this when I was in first year, but on Tuesday I only just realised that I had to do this."

"Do what James? I'm confused."

"After everything we've been though in these few weeks, and after what's happened to Elliot, Marlene and Martin I... Well I've decided that I can't wait."

James paused then took a deep breath, slipped off the seat and onto one knee, "Lily Evans, will do me the amazing honour of marrying me and becoming my wife?" James pulled a small blue velvet box, opening it to reveal a gold ring with a small ruby in the middle surrounded by diamonds.

Lily stared at the ring, then at James, "Oh my god!" she whispered.

"Lily?"

"Yes."

"Lily will you marry me?"

Lily looked at him, "I've already told you."

"What? You'll do it?"

Lily nodded, "Of course I will James."

James grinned, slipped the ring onto her left hand, before getting to his feet and pulling Lily into his arms.

"I love you Lily."

"I love you too James." Lily whispered into James' shirt. Suddenly she pulled away, "Why does this give you the excuse of ignoring me?"

"Because I was scared about what you'd say."

"Why now though?"

"I already told you. On Tuesday I realised that I couldn't bear it if I died without being married to you. So Wednesday morning I went to my parents and told them, and they said that I had to ask your fathers permission."

"And did you?"

James nodded, "Of course I did, Lils. I asked the very same day. But I was too scared about what you would say until now."

"What made you decide to come?"

"Sirius told me I was being an idiot."

Lily laughed, "He was right." she kissed him, "For once. Now just hold me for a little bit longer. I don't want to go home yet."

James grinned, pulling the girl he was now engaged to closer. They stayed there holding each other, watching as the sun set over their heads.


	6. The First Encounter

AN/ Hey guys. Sorry its been so long, but we have had tons of exams and have been finding it really hard to find time to write, but we have done it, so here is the next chapter and we hope you enjoy it. Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story and added it to the favourites and alerts. Love you all! :)

The First Encounter

"Where is she?"

Lily's head shot up as she heard Jane's voice rip through the office, and she turned to James.

"You told her?"

"Lily, she my mother."

"Where is she?" the shout came again and Jane ran into the section of the office that belonged to The Newbies during their break times. "There you are!" She rushed over to Lily and enveloped her in a massive hug.

Simon, the head Auror, came over frowning, "Jane is all the shouting really necessary?"

Jane ignored him, instead she turned and yelled, "ADAM! Adam come here and see what James got her!"

Adam appeared, "Let me see. Let me see! Ooh very nice!. You did well with that son." he gave James a clap on the shoulder.

"What is going on here?" Simon asked, raising his voice.

"Oh Simon, I think we need some champagne."

"Why?"

"Because Lily and James just got engaged." Jane screamed suddenly, "Oh Merlin, my sons getting married!"

"Lily, your marrying James?" Alice asked looking shocked.

James turned to Lily, "You didn't tell her?"

"No, you said to keep it a secret until Monday, but obviously your parents couldn't wait."

James grinned, "Yeah sorry about that."

"Oh wow Lily your getting married." Alice squealed, jumping up and giving Lily a hug, "Congratulations. Is that what he wanted to talk to you about yesterday?"

Lily nodded, "Yep."

Frank grinned at James, "Congrats, but seriously James your just making me look bad now."

"How?"

"I've been going out with Alice longer than you and Lily and we're not getting married."

James laughed, "That's not making you look bad. Your just making sure that Alice is the one you want to spend the rest of your life with. I'm just jumping in here, not really-"

He stopped as Lily hit him, "Okay Potter lets get a few things straight. One, no more over protectiveness and other such bullshit, okay?" James nodded. "Two, never say anything against my cooking, it is a hell of a lot better than yours and Blacks put together."

"Well said." Jane called out.

"Three-" Lily stopped, unsure of what to say next.

James grinned, "Three, I'll do all of that as long as Sirius can be the best man."

Lily groaned, "Does he have to be?"

"If you want me to follow all the rules, then yes."

"Fine." Lily muttered. "But I'm telling you James if he ruins the wedding, he is going to wish he'd never been born."

James grinned, "Thanks Lils. Hey Padfoot, did you hear that?"

Sirius looked up, eyes shining, "Oh I heard that all right. This is going to amazing. Mama Jane where's the champagne? We need to celebrate!"

Sirius ran off, probably to find glasses and Auror's started coming forward and congratulating Lily and James. They had just open the champagne bottle when Simon appeared.

"We need to stop the party, right now." No one paid any attention. "LISTEN!"

The room fell silent, and everybody turned to look at him, "What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"We just got a call. There's been a big attack. Several Death Eaters attacked a shopping centre. The Muggles are trying to sort things out but there are still Death Eaters hanging about. I need as many people as possible on the job." he turned to look at James and Lily. "Sorry guys, the party going to have to wait till later."

"Its okay, we don't mind."

Simon nodded, "Right then lets get moving. I want twenty people ready to go now."

"Can we go?" Lily asked as the Auror's started to sort out who was going.

"No, your not properly trained."

"Oh please?" James looked up. "It will be good training for us."

Simon pursed his lips and sighed, "Fine but you will do as I say."

"We're coming to." Alice jumped up. "Me and Frank and I bet Sirius will come too."

"Where will I come?" Sirius asked his head appearing from behind a desk.

"Big attack in a Muggle area."

"Oh yeah, I'm coming. What are we waiting for?"

"You Padfoot." James grabbed his wand.

"Right, here's where you have to go." Simon reluctantly handed them a piece of paper, with a picture of a house on it. "The shopping centre isn't far from the house."

"Got it Simon." Jane took the picture, handing it round.

"When you get there be careful, try and capture the Death Eaters if they're still there, if not try to clean things up."

The assembled group nodded, and turning on the spot they disappeared. They landed in a garden, then with wands at the ready slipped out.

"I know this place." Lily whispered, as she and her friends jogged along the pavement.

"What do you mean, 'you know this place'?" James asked, pulling at his shirt.

"My parents live near here." Lily answered as they turned a corner, and the shopping centre came into view. "Petunia and I used to come here as children."

"Great Lily." Alice panted, coming to a stop. "Shall we just get on with our job? It will take a lot of work to clear this up."

It was true. The shopping centre had been almost completely destroyed, and people were running away screaming. Suddenly there was a flash of green light and one of the fleeing people fell.

"Shit, their still there." Sirius gripped his wand tighter, "Come on!"

He ran towards the centre, followed by his friends. They were the only Auror's there at that moment. The house was a good walk away and although everyone had been running, being younger and more fitter than the rest The Newbies had left the others behind.

"Stupify!" Alice pointed her wand at a passer-by, and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Alice what the hell? He's not a Death-"

"Yes he is. He's got a wand." Alice answered shortly, pushing passed Frank and running after Lily.

Lily stopped in the middle of the centre, and looked round. She spotted a flash of black and ran towards it, then stopped backing up as the Death Eater advanced towards her.

"Lily!" Alice and Frank skidded to a stop, just behind her.

"Lily get behind me." Frank lifted his wand higher. Lily stayed where she was. "Lily NOW!" Frank yelled as the Death Eater raised his wand, and Lily obeyed, slipping out of the way just in time. Frank blocked the spell and started fighting. Lily looked round again. James and Sirius had disappeared and more and more Death Eaters were turning up.

"Great." Lily muttered as four of them came running towards her and Alice.

"Reducto! Stupify!"

"Crucio!"

The Death Eaters blocked Lily's spells, sending one of their own towards her. Lily ducked and the spell flew over her head.

"Protago!" Alice threw up a shield charm, as another spell came at them.

"Hey guys." Jane appeared beside them. "How's it going?" she asked waving her wand and shooting a rope at one Death Eater.

"Couldn't be better." Lily answered, as she disarmed one and with a flick of her wand sent him flying.

A spell shot passed her and Lily turned to see another Death Eater coming towards her.

"Pertrificus Totalas!" Sirius sprang in front of Lily, as his spell was blocked and one was sent towards him. Turning back Lily saw that Alice was still engaged with a Death Eater and that Jane was fighting two at a time. As Lily watched Adam ran over to help his wife. There were no other Death Eaters in sight, so Lily set off through the rubble hoping to find any Muggles that were still alive.

"Oh well if it isn't the little Mudblood." Lily spun. Bellatrix grinned down at her, "This time I am going to kill you."

"Leave her to me, Bella."

Lily took a step back, she'd never heard his voice but there was only one person who Lily could think of that Bellatrix would take orders from. She paled and a wave of ice flooded though her veins, as Bellatrix stepped aside allowing a man passed her. A man with pale skin, and dark sunken eyes, but with the appearance of one who could have at one point been deemed handsome.

"Voldermort." Lily whispered, and glanced behind her, wondering if anyone was close enough to help.

Bellatrix glared at her, "How dare you speak the Dark Lord's name! You filthy Mudblood!"

"Calm yourself Bella." Voldermort held a hand out to the woman, his eyes never leaving Lily. "She doesn't know what side she's on, she's too young to realise her mistake." Voldermort took a step closer, "And because of this I am willing to offer you something. Something that I would never offer a Mudblood."

"Then why do it?" Lily found her voice.

Voldermort laughed quitely withou humour, "Your a clever girl from what my followers tell me, and it would be a shame to wast such a person like that. Your are so clever that I might even over look the fact of your status. Will you choose the winning side? If you fight against me, you shall die. So Lily Evans will you join me?"

Lily took a breath, "No. I'll never join you."

Voldermort's smiled vanished, "Very well then." he raised his wand.

Several meters away James was looking wildly around for Lily. He remembered what they had been taught in their very first lesson. Moody had told them to stay in pairs, but the Newbies had all forgotten that and now Lily was now where in sight. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of red hair out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Lily. His stomach dropped when he saw who was with her. He gripped his wand tighter.

"LILY!" James ran towards her. Jane spun round as her son raced passed her, and saw what James had seen.

"Adam! Adam he's here."

Adam looked up, following his wife's gaze, to where Lily stood, "Crap, Lily's there. Come on Jane."

He jumped to his feet, grabbed Jane's hand and rushed after James. Voldermort looked up as James pushed Lily out of the way.

"Don't touch her."

"Ah James Potter." Voldermort pulled his wand back, eyes flashing up to Jane and Adam. "I will extend you the same offer to you, as I did to Miss Evans. Join me James Potter, and I will spare you and your family."

James gripped his wand, "You'll spare me and my family? After you've killed more than half of them? I don't think so. I only have one thing to say to you and that is go to hell."

Voldermort's face contorted, "Shame, you would be a great addition. Ah well." He raised his wand, and James moved back, one hand searching for Lily's while the other tightened its grip on the wand.

"Sectumsempra!"

A jet of light shot passed James and hit Voldermort on the arm. The man yelled in pain, stepping back, before turning on the spot and disappearing.

Bellatrix howled, "HOW DARE YOU! AVARDA KADAVA!"

"Protago!"

The killing curse bounced off Adam's shield and flew towards Bellatrix, who ducked, avoiding the spell, dissaparating as she went. James spun round and grabbed Lily, "Lily are you okay?"

Lily shook her head and started to cry. James wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh, its okay Lily."

"Are you two okay?" Jane asked, and James nodded.

"I think so. Just a bit shocked."

"Good." She looked round, "Great reaction Adam."

Adam just nodded and lifted his wand, pointing it down the ruined corridor, "Hormeum Revelio." nothing happened. He sighed and lowed his wand.

"They'll probably all go now." Jane muttered and turned her attention back to James and Lily. "Are you sure your okay, Lily?"

Lily just nodded and Adam looked at them, "We should head back. The others will be wondering where we are."

* * *

><p>They started making their way back, as they rounded a corner a big group of people came into view and after a second, the Potter's and Lily saw that it was their colleagues.<p>

"Okay is there anyone else missing?" Simon asked, looking at the assembled Aurors.

"Lily and James." Alice was quick to answer.

"Adam and Jane Potter also aren't here." another Auror spoke up.

Simon nodded, "Right, lets go look for-"

"Prongs! Lily-Petal!" Sirius yelled, spotting them. He ran to them, Alice close behind.

Alice threw her arms round Lily, "Lily, thank Merlin your all right. Where did you go?"

Lily shook her head, still to shocked to speak and James pulled her back to him, "Voldermort was here."

There was silence. All the Auror's turned to look at him.

"What did you say James?" Simon asked.

"Voldermort was here." James repeated. "We were fighting him."

Simon raised his eyebrows, "Well then you two are lucky to be alive. I assume he's gone?"

"Yeah, he was hit by a spell then dissaparated."

Simon nodded slowly, "Then we have no more need to stay here. Adam, Jane, Philip, Andy and Lauren start searching the place. Make sure all the Death Eaters have left and that there aren't any Muggles still in the building.. I want ten people to round up all the unconscious Death Eaters and Muggles. Take the Death Eaters to the Ministry and make sure none of the Muggles leave. They'll need their memories modified. William, go and tell the Ministry that there'll be Death Eaters coming in, and make sure that they have transport to Azkaban ready. Newbies, get back to the office, sign out and go home. The rest of you start clearing up, and then start wiping the minds of the Muggles."

Simon finished talking and the group broke up, all moving to do as they had been told. Simon watched them for a second then turned to where Sirius, James, Frank, Alice and Lily were still standing.

"Go home." He repeated.

"But Simon its not fair-" Sirius started to protest, but Simon cut him off.

"I don't care whether you think its fair or not Sirius. You are to do as I tell you."

Sirius opened his mouth to argue, when Frank put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey Sirius, I think we should go. Lily and James just faced off with Voldemort."

Sirius sighed, "Okay then. But next time we're-"

"Next time, if your training is complete I'll let you stay." Simon promised, "And as long as none of you have come face to face with him again."

Sirius turned to James, "Right do you hear that Prongs? Next time do not go off and fight him, otherwise we'll be sent home again."

James cracked a smile, "All right Pads, just for you."

"Go home. Get some rest and come back to work tomorrow." Simon gave Sirius a push, and watched as the five of them disappeared.

* * *

><p>Mary was already at the flat when they arrived. She looked up when they came in, and only after seeing some of the cuts on their faces did she realise something was wrong.<p>

"What happened?" She asked getting to her feet, then gasping, "Sirius come here. You've got a horrible gash on your cheek."

Mary pulled out her wand and while she was healing all their wounds Alice told her what happened.

"Voldermort was there? Wow, your head was right about being lucky. Who cast the spell that hit him?"

Alice shrugged and looked at James, "Did you do it?"

James shook his head, "No, I'd never even heard of it. Its in none of the spell books that I've ever read." James was silent for a second then turned to Lily, "You did it. You cast that spell Lils."

Lily looked up at him, "Why would you say that?" she asked her voice quiet.

"Because you were the only one directly behind me, and that's where the spell came from and I heard your voice. I didn't register it before hand, but it was you."

Lily shook her head, "No I didn't do it. It wasn't me."

James put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Come on Lils, please. You did cast it. Where did that spell come from? "

"I got it from Severus." Lily whispered finally. "He created it, and told me about it, but I've never used it. He showed me what it did once, and after that I vowed never to use it. But I did, I...I was so scared about what he'd do to you because you refused him. It was the first spell that I could think of."

"Why did you-" Frank started but was interrupted by Alice.

"Hold up a second, what did James refuse to do?"

James sighed, "He wanted to know whether I would join him."

There was a stunned silence, then Sirius spoke, "What did you say?"

"What do you think I said, Pads?" James asked. "Do you really think I would agree to joining him? No, I told him to go to hell."

"Good one." Sirius grinned.

"Why did you never want to use the spell?" Frank asked finally completing his question.

Lily looked towards him, "Because Severus showed me on an animal, and when the spell hit it." she shook her head, "It died, slowly and painfully. It was terrible."

"You don't think he's dead do you?" Mary asked, hope slipping into her voice.

"No." Sirius answered. "Voldermorts much to strong for one spell to hurt him. He's supposed to be immortal."

"Then what's the point in fighting him?" Mary asked. "What's the point in risking your lives if he's going to live forever anyway?" she glared at them. Out of all of the old Gryffindors Mary had been the only one who hadn't joined The Order and she was forever trying to get them to leave. She had however agreed to keep her eyes and ears out in the hospital and report anything strange that happened.

"Because there must be some way to kill him. There will be, and someone knows." James looked at them, "Everybody has a weakness, and I'm betting that Voldermort has one too, and that someone knows about it."

"Yeah we just have to find that person and persuade them to tell us." Sirius sighed, "We'd be lucky even to find someone like that."

Lily groaned suddenly and stood up, leaving the room. Her friends looked at one an other.

"What's wrong with her?" Mary asked.

James shrugged and getting to his feet went after her. He found Lily in her bedroom looking at a photo of The Order. There were crosses all over the picture and as James got closer he saw that all the crosses were covering people's faces.

"Lily?"

Lily looked up, "Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"They're using it again. Three times in less than ten minutes James."

"Using what Lils?"

"Lucky." Lily whispered then turned back to the photo. "They all use it, but not everyone is lucky. Marigold isn't, Elliot wasn't, neither was Marlene or Martin."

James took the picture from her, gently and saw that the crosses weren't just random as he had first thought, but that every member of The Order who had died, now were crossed out. Seeing it and hearing Lily talk about luck, he remembered the conversation they had had on their last day at Hogwarts, when he and Lily were walking round the grounds.

_"There's lots you don't know about me, Lils."_

_"And do I get to learn them?"_

_"If you lucky."_

_Lily sighed, and James stared at her, "What?"_

_"There it is again, that word."_

_"What word?"_

_"'Lucky'. Everything now has to do with luck. We were lucky it didn't rain. We were lucky that no one else has gone missing." she turned to look at him. "You were lucky to get me. I feel like we're living off this word."_

_"And so what if we are? What's wrong if we think we're lucky?"_

_"Nothing, its just that I feel like so much hangs on the word right now, and not everyone is lucky."_

James suddenly realised that Lily was right. Everything they did now depended on luck. It would be lucky if he and the rest of his friends survived the year, it would be lucky if they didn't have to face Voldermort again. James sighed, put the photo to one side and lead Lily over to her bed.

"Do we have to have the same conversation again Lils? I know people are overusing the word, but in these days its true. Do you remember when we were at Hogwarts?"

"Of course. I remember everything about it."

"Then you'll remember what I said last time?"

Lily nodded, "That our luck will last forever."

"Yeah," James whispered, running a hand up her arm. "It will last forever Lils, for us."

"But its not just about us any more James." Lily pulled away from him. "At Hogwarts, yes we could think about ourselves and be selfish, but out here we can't. It doesn't matter if you say that our luck will last, what will you do if Sirius dies? Or Remus? Hum? Their luck would have run out then, but that doesn't matter does it? As long as we've still got ours the whole world can be destroyed."

James shook his head, "That's no what I meant Lily. Of course I'd care about Sirius and Remus if they died. What I meant was-"

"No James, we can't just be thinking of ourselves any more. Not just because of the times we are in but because of the job we do. Being Aurors mean we risk our lives for others, and not even luck will help us there."

James didn't answer. He couldn't. There was nothing he could say because he knew that Lily was right. They sat in silence for a second before Lily spoke, "I got the same offer."

"Hum?" James looked up.

"Voldermort offered me the same thing. He wanted me to join."

James' eyes widened, "But why would he offer you that I mean your the type of person he hates."

Lily shrugged, "He said that I was clever and that he might over look my status because of it."

"You told him no, didn't you?" James asked, sounding worried.

Lily nodded, "Of course I would. There is no way I would join him, not after what he has done to you, Amy and the rest of your family. You must be mad."

"No," James shook his head, "I'm just checking. I know you would never join them in a million years."

"Good. Do you think he's going to offer the same to Sirius and Mari?"

James shook his head, "No way. Not to Sirius. He's already got one Black brother, he doesn't need the other one. And if he thinks that Marigold will join after killing her mother and brother, he has another thing coming. Now," James rolled onto his stomach and looked Lily in the eyes, is there anything I can do to get your mind off this?"

"Maybe." Lily was watching him carefully.

"Good." James smiled, "Because I have an idea, but it depends on you."

Lily raised one eyebrow, "What did you have in mind, Mr Potter?"

James' grin got wider, and he pushed himself up into a sitting position, "Do you really have to ask that, Miss Evans?

Lily moved closer, "Well yes I do Mr Potter, because the mood I'm in depends on what your allowed to do."

James pulled Lily to his chest, "Can I show you then?" He whispered, not waiting for her answer as he started to kiss her.

Lily smiled, "James I think-"

"PRONGS!" the door burst open and James and Lily pulled apart as Sirius came in. He stared at them, reddening slightly. "Oh."

"What do you want Padfoot?" James asked annoyed.

"Um, the attacks on the news. The Muggle news that is, and well you might want to see it."

Lily and James looked at each other, then jumped up and returned to the living room where everyone was watching the television, forgetting at once what they had been about to do.

"What have we missed?"

"Nothing much. It was in the headlines, it should be on any moment." Alice answered moving over on the sofa allowing room for Lily to sit down.

"Shh," Mary hissed, "here it comes."

"And we have just received a report about a bombing in the outskirts of London. The attack happened in the middle of a crowded shopping centre, at around twelve o'clock today." The reporter paused and pictures were shown of the shopping centre as it exploded. At the very centre of the explosion and only visible for a moment was a flash of blue light.

"Shit." whispered James, "That must have been one powerful reducto spell."

"Yeah and only one wizard apart from Dumbledore would have been able to cast it." Frank's voice was grim.

"Although it has been almost two hours since the bombing, no information has been given to us by the police but the Prime Minister did make an announcement ten minutes after the attack."

The picture changed again, this time it showed a man dressed in a black suit, with two men standing behind him. Lily didn't pay attention to what the Prime Minister, she just wanted to get back to her room.

"Is this it?" she asked, "Because, James and I were in the middle of something before we came here."

"No, that's not it." Sirius shook his head, "Not the worst bit anyway, just wait."

The Prime Minister finished his speech and when the reporter appeared again she continued to talk.

"Here are a few more pictures of the explosion and the scene a few minutes afterwards taken by a passer-by."

Images filled the screen of the shopping centre and people running away from the ruined building, however in the midst of all the people running away, a group of five people were clearly visible running towards the building, and a several meters behind the small group came a bigger one.

"We were caught on camera." Lily whispered.

"Crap. That is bad. If you look closely you can even recognise the faces."

"We are so screwed." James shook his head. "What do you think they'll do? These pictures will be all over the place and everybody will see them."

"Hardly any Wizarding families have televisions James." Lily put a hand on his shoulder, "We'll be fine."

"But some Half-Bloods do. They'll know what happened, and that we were there."

"Simon will do something about it." Lily soothed. "He'll sort something out, make sure that the images aren't shown again or something like that."

A phone rang making them jump and Mary picked up the receiver. It was the house phone and only a few people had that number and Lily could guess who was on the other line.

Mary held the phone out to Lily, "Its for you."

Lily nodded taking it from Mary, "Who is it?" she asked just to be on the safe side.

"Your mum."

Lily took a breath then put the receiver up to her ear, "Hi Mum!" she tried her best to sound happy, "How are you? I haven't seen you in ages."

"Have you seen the news Lily? Have you? Your on it. You, James, Alice, Frank and Sirius. All of you, and Jane and Adam as well."

"Can you recognise us that easily? I mean they haven't shown close ups."

"No but with your hair Lily, you are easy to recognise."

Lily sighed, "So you knew it was me?"

"Yes Lily. What were you doing there?"

"Um how about I come round later today? I haven't seen you for ages."

"Yes you can come and bring Marigold, Alice and Mary with you."

"Um can James come too?"

"Sure. What time will you be here?"

"Not sure." Lily looked up at her friends, "Maybe round about four."

"Okay, but do you promise to tell me why you were there?"

"Yes Mum. Bye."

Lily put the phone down, and James looked at her, "Where are we going then?"

"We're going to my parents. Mum saw the news and wants to know why we were there. So we're going over there in a few hours."

"All of us?" Mary asked.

"Um yeah, us girls and James."

"What I'm not invited?" Sirius asked looking shocked.

"No your not, and don't look so surprised. After the last time you visited I'm surprised my mum's even talking to you."

"Well you can count me out." Mary got to her feet, "I only came home to grab something for lunch."

"That means I can come." Sirius grinned, and Lily sighed.

"Fine Sirius, but do not run screaming down the street again."

"That was a misunderstanding with the neighbours."

Lily nodded, "Yeah, well try not to act like a dog, even if its in your nature."

Sirius grinned, "Lily-Petal, who do you think I am?"


	7. The Parents

AN/ Hey guys sorry its been so long and that its only a short chapter, but we have had exams every week since we got back to school and the teachers were insisting that we revise for them. Anyway enough from us. We hope you enjoy the story. R&R :)

The Parents

"You know why your coming don't you James?" Lily asked as she pulled into her road.

"Um no."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Alice tell my fiancé why he's here."

"Because Lily's going to tell her parents and she wants you to be there, that and the fact that we need to tell Sara why we were at the shopping centre."

"Oh right, sorry." James said grinning sheepishly.

"Your an idiot James."

"Thank y-" James stopped, his eyes fixed on a figure leaning against the stone wall, the grin falling abruptly from his face. "What the hell is Snivellus doing here?"

"Maybe he wanted to talk about something." Lily parked the car and James jumped out.

"Hey Snivellus! What are you doing here?"

Snape looked up, his eyes travelling passed James to Lily, "I came to see Lily."

"Well she doesn't want to see you."

"But I-"

"Leave before I hex you into the next century." James glowered.

"But I need-" Snape tried again.

"Go away Snivellus. We -"

"Lay off James." Lily glared at him. "Go in the house while I talk to Snape if you can't be civil."

Lily pushed him towards the front door, "Sirius you go as well. I can't trust you two not to hex him."

"Lily we're not-"

"Just go into the house." Lily sighed. "I'll join you in a few minutes."

James opened his mouth but Lily glared at him, and he closed it again, backing off towards the door.

Lily turned to Severus, "What do you want?"

"You were in the attack." Severus stated, "This afternoon. You were there."

"And?" Lily asked. "Its my job. What's yours?"

Severus looked away, "I'm not working at the moment. But Lily you have to be careful."

"Why?"

"Because Voldermort does not give people second chances."

"What are you talking about?"

Severus stepped closer, "You refused to join Lily and he did it so that you wouldn't die. But you refused him and he will not offer that again."

"How do you know about that? Only James knows about that." Lily stopped, "Unless you were there. You were there weren't you?"

"Lily listen to me." Severus grabbed her hands, "Get a different job, leave The Order. He knows some of the members. Why do you think Marigold's bother was killed? The Dark Lord knew about him being in The Order. Lily he knows about The Order."

Lily shook her hand free and stepped back, "You are one of them, aren't you? You've joined them, and you were there, in the shopping centre fighting against us."

"Lily I-"

"No! How could you Sev? You told me you weren't part of the group, you told me."

"That was last year. Listen, Lily I may be part of them but-"

"Its your fault Elliot's dead, and Marlene and Martin. You told Voldermort that they were fighting against him and you told him where they would be."

"No Lily I didn't." Severus shook his head. "I didn't tell them that. Someone else did. Someone else in The Order is working for Voldermort."

"Who?"

"I don't know who it is. But trust me Lily, get away from here. You must."

Lily looked at Severus then shook her head, "I'm sorry, I can't leave. Innocent people are dying out there and its my job to protect them."

She turned to go but Severus grabbed her arm, "Lily if you don't leave you'll die. The Dark Lord will kill you."

Lily looked back at the boy, "Well he'll have to hope that I don't kill him first then won't he? Oh by the way, if I see you again I'll have to arrest you."

"What for?"

Lily grabbed Snape's left wrist and yanked his sleeve up. There on his arm was a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. "I knew it. Your a Death Eater Severus. And my job is to catch people like you. I see you again and your going on a one way trip to Azkaban."

Severus watched as Lily made her way up the drive and disappeared into her house. He turned slowly and wondered back along the way he had come, fear pulsing through his veins. He failed to convince her. Now he could only hope that Lily didn't cause more trouble for the Dark Lord, otherwise Severus Snape didn't know what he would do.

* * *

><p>"What did he want?"<p>

Lily jumped and almost let out a yell as James spoke from behind the door, "He um wanted to know if I was all right."

"Why shouldn't you be okay?"

"Because of this afternoon."

James frowned, "Wait Lil, how does he know about that?" Lily ignored him and hurried onto the Living room, James followed.

"Petal!" Michael pulled his daughter into his arms. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too Dad." Lily smiled as she stepped out of his embrace, "Where's Mum?"

"Kitchen." Lily left quickly and didn't hear her father called, "She's not alone."

"Hey Mum, do you need help to make dinner? Cause it much faster if we use-" Lily stopped as she rounded the corner, to see her mother and a girl with brown hair standing at a counter.

"Lily! How are you?" Sara pulled Lily into a hug.

"I'm great Mum. Bit tired but other than that fine."

Lily turned to look at the brown hair girl, at the same time she lifted her head.

"Hello Lily. Missed me?"

"Megan. Oh um hi. I thought you were at university?"

"Doesn't start till October."

Lily frowned, "October really? Wow, um." She turned wanting to go back and find James, but her mother spoke.

"I invited Meg round, seeing as you haven't seen each other since Easter."

Lily nodded slowly, "Thanks Mum, uh I er bought James and Sirius with me."

"You bought Sirius?"

"He's promised not to do anything stupid, and its not fair to leave him at home. Also Mary couldn't come, she's at the Hospital and Marigold's staying with her father."

Sara frowned, "Why is Marigold staying with her father? I thought she sees him every Tuesday?"

Lily sighed, "She does but Elliot was killed a few days ago." she looked up at her mother.

Sara gasped, "Oh no, her poor father. His wife also died this year. Oh the poor man."

"Is Marigold your new best friend?" Megan asked, but Lily ignored her.

"Yeah, I know its been horrible for her. Anyway," Lily turned to look at her mother. "Alice and Frank are here as well."

"Anyone else?"

"No, just Alice, Frank, James and Sirius."

"That it? What about Remus?"

"Working."

"Aww that's a shame."

"Yeah, we're quite busy at the moment. So what can I do to help?"

"Set the table with Meg."

Lily sighed, "Okay."

Megan waited till they were in the dining room before she spoke again, "You haven't answered any of my questions."

"Really? What were they?" Lily asked innocently.

"Do you still like me?"

"Um yeah."

"Doesn't sound convincing." Megan slammed the plates on the table, cracking the bottom one. "Shit!"

"Don't worry." Lily grabbed the plate. "We've got more."

Megan sighed, "Sorry. Its just I feel as if I don't know who you are any more. When you went to that new school, everything changed. I saw the news today and saw you on it."

Lily's head shot up, "You saw me?"

_Shit...what else did she see? The curses, hexes? Merlin..._

"Yeah at the shopping centre, I wanted to know if you were okay."

"I'm fine."

"Good, here I was wondering whether you'd like to come round for a visit at some point. I mean if your busy or if you don't want to I'd understand but I think it would be nice to spend more time together again."

Lily pressed her lips together, her mind reeling. Megan had been her best friend before she'd gone to Hogwarts, and during the holidays Lily had ignored her. She sighed, "Meg, I'm sorry. When I went to my new school I kinda forgot about you, and um its really nice of you to still want to be friends with me after all this time. I haven't been a good friend to you."

Megan shrugged, "I've got over it, but I really would like to meet up, if its possible."

"That would be great but um my job doesn't give me a lot of free time."

"Oh." Megan turned away.

"But how about when ever I'm free, I call you and you come round to mine." Lily said quickly.

"You have your own house?"

"Well I share a flat with Marigold, Alice and Mary, but you can still come."

"Ah well-"

"If you really want I can make sure that Marigold's out of the house."

Megan shook her head, "No that would be mean, especially since a member of her family has died. I suppose I can deal with it," she sniffed.

Lily smiled, "Well she'll be staying with her father for a bit after the funeral, so she'll be gone for a few weeks."

"So maybe this weekend?"

"Ahh, can't do this weekend, or any weekend actually."

"Wow, you work a lot."

Lily nodded, and picked up the broken plate, "I know, but its better than some people."

They went back into the kitchen and found Sara, stirring a pot talking to Alice. They turned as Lily and Megan came in.

"Hey Lily, James is practically tearing his hair out wanting to know what Snape said to you."

"Oh I'll tell him later," she ran a hand through her hair, a habit she'd picked up from James. As she did her mum gasped.

"Oh My God Lily! Michael! Come in here, quickly. He did it!" Sara hugged Lily, "Oh wow, I have to call Jane."

"What's wrong?" Michael ran in James, Sirius and Frank following wands out.

"Lily's getting married."

Michael turned to James, "So you asked her?"

James nodded "Yes Michael I did."

Lily's father laughed, "Ha and I bet you were full of nerves before hand."

James nodded again, "Yes, I was. Sirius had to take me to her flat before I asked."

"Well we need to celebrate. Alice grab some champagne glasses and Michael go get the champagne."

"Put them away." Lily hissed, going over to James, glaring at the boys wands. Hastily they slipped their wands out of sight, and James slipped his arm around Lily's waist.

"I can't stay for long Lils." he whispered. "I'm on duty."

Lily nodded, and took the glass that was offered to her, "We can't stay for long after dinner Mum. James has to work tonight."

"Well that's fine because dinner is ready, so as soon a we've had a toast we can eat."

Michael raised his glass, "To Lily and James, may they have many happy years of marriage."

"And tons of children to keep them on their feet." Sirius added grinning, flinging his arms around Lily and James' shoulders.

Lily elbowed him in the ribs, "Shut it Black."

Sirius' grin got bigger and he drank his champagne then made his way to the dining room.

"Introduce us to your friend, Lily-Petal." Sirius nodded at Megan

Lily sighed, "But you've met before."

"So? I've got memory problems." Sirius smiled.

"Fine. Guys this is Megan, we were friends before I went to Hogwarts. Megan this is Alice and her boyfriend Frank. Sirius and then my boyfriend James."

"Fiancé." James corrected and then Sirius stepped forwards.

"I believe that I have also not been introduced correctly. I am the most wonderful, amazing, one and only Sirius Black. Dashingly good looking best friend to James Potter and his best man for their wedding."

"Right." Megan was not impressed.

"Are you going to have a party then?" Sara jumped in before Sirius could say anything else about himself.

"Um I don't know." Lily looked at James. "Are your parents going to plan something?"

"Probably knowing my mum. She'll throw a massive party and invite people we don't even know."

"Do you think we'll be invited? Because I have no idea what I should wear to something like that."

"Wear what you wore to Petunia's engagement party." Megan suggested, sitting down.

"No, I cannot wear that, unless...James would a skirt and shirt be acceptable?"

"Yes." Alice answered, "It would be fine. Ooh I love this soup, Sara."

"Thank-you Alice. I could give you the recipe, that way you can have some meals that actually taste nice."

Alice smiled, "You've tasted Lily's cooking?"

"Oh yes we have and I think James is one brave boy for wanting to marry a woman who can't cook.

"Oh for goodness sake, can everyone please stop talking about my cooking? It is way better than the boys cooking and I haven't managed to poison anyone."

"Not yet anyway Lils." James whispered and Lily hit him.

Alice lent towards Megan, "Quick hint, never try something Lily's cooked. You run the risk of dying."

In spite of herself Megan laughed, "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

><p>As soon as dinner was over Lily said goodbye to her parents and she and her friends got into her car. Megan had rushed home to get something for Lily, and while she was away Lily had been interrogated about the shopping centre and about what Snape had asked. By the time Megan had returned, everything had been explained and Sara was finding it hard not to drag Lily back into the house and lock her in her room. But she managed to stop herself and waved at Lily, as the engine turned on. With a last wave at her parents and Megan, Lily pulled out of the drive, choosing to ignore the black haired boy watching her from a dark alleyway.<p>

**AN/ Just quickly guys we know that in this chapter Snape knows about the order when he's not supposed to, (thank you to Grown up Ron who reminded us of that after the first chapter), but it will not happen again, we promise. Hope you enjoyed it. :)**


	8. The Engagement Party

AN/ Hey guys. Sorry its been a while. My laptop was going weired and wouldn't let me log on. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and will also enjoy this one. R &R :)

Engagement Party

"Are you sure your up to this Lils?" James asked for the what must have been the fortieth time that day. It was three days after the attack on the Shopping Centre but James had not stopped worrying that seeing Voldermort and attacking him had done something to Lily.

Lily turned and glared at James, "I'm fine. I told you that yesterday and it is the same today. Now stop fussing."

Lily turned back to the mirror and picking up her hair brush continued to run it through her hair. James watched her from where he was across the room. Seeing his reflection Lily sighed, "I really am fine James."

James pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and grabbed his coat, "Okay, I'll believe you on that, now are you coming?"

"I'm not ready yet."

"You've done all your make-up. What else do you need to do?"

Lily turned to face him, "You James Potter will never understand girls."

"I'm a boy Lils, so I'm not meant to."

Lily laughed, "True. Have you seen my bag?"

"Here." James handed the small green clutch bag to Lily and then took her arm, leading her out of the room.

"How many people do you think your mum's invited?" Lily asked as they made their way down the spiral staircase, to the ballroom of the Potter's mansion.

"Over a hundred I should think."

"Oh great." Lily groaned, "You know that's the one reason why I wouldn't marry you."

"But you are marrying me and we will be expected to attend all my mum's parties."

"Shall we call it off?" Lily asked.

James looked at her then saw the smile on her face and grinned, "No. It won't be that bad. Promise."

They reached the bottom of the stairs and found Sirius waiting for them. He looked Lily up and down, "Wow, maybe I went for the wrong girl Prongs. Can we swap?"

"Hands off Padfoot. Where's Goldie anyway?"

"In the ballroom somewhere."

"So what are you doing out here?" Lily asked.

"I was waiting for you, but I'm bored so I'll go back in now." Sirius opened the door and disappeared.

"Is it me or since leaving Hogwarts has he become even more stupid?" Lily questioned.

"Looks like it doesn't it." James laughed, "But what did you expect Lils? Its Sirius. Are you ready?"

James rested his hand on the door handle, and waited till Lily nodded.

"We'd better get it over with." she plastered a smile on her face, as James opened the door. They were met with cheers and yells, as people ran towards them. For a while Lily and James lost sight of each other as Jane grabbed Lily from the crowds and steered her round the room introducing her to all her friends. Eventually Lily managed to slip away from Jane and mak

e her way back to James. Before she got there Marigold, Alice and Mary grabbed her.

"Lily!" Marigold yelled over the music. She seemed to been dealing with Elliot's death very well and was preparing to come back home, now that Elliot's funeral had passed, "Did you know Jane's invited almost everyone from our year that went to Hogwarts?"

"Really? Like everyone?"

"Not everyone. I mean she wouldn't invite the Slytherins."

"Wait does that mean Dennis Hodgeson's here as well?"

Alice nodded, "Yeah he's somewhere round here. Are you hungry? I need some food."

Lily laughed, "Food table's by Jane and I am not going back over there. She'll drag me to meet some kind of aunt that James has never even heard of."

"Surly your mum would do the same to James if she has a party. Oh by the way are you having another party for your Muggle friends and relatives?" Marigold handed Lily a glass of wine.

"No," Lily shook her head, "Jane and my Mum organised this party together and all my parents friends and family are here to. So no magic." Lily lowered her voice for the last sentence.

"Oh right. You might want to tell that to Sirius. He doesn't know that."

"James should have told him." Lily waved a hand.

"Who are your bridesmaids going to be?" Mary asked.

Lily stared at her, "Do you really have to ask that? You, Alice, Amy and Megan will be the bridesmaids."

"What about me?" Marigold demanded.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Oh my God Mari. I think being with Sirius has made you stupid. Your the Maid of Honour."

Marigold's face lit up, "YAY! I have to tell Sirius."

She disappeared and Lily turned to her other two friends, "She is so like Sirius."

"Which is why their together." Alice linked arms with Lily, "Now come on, I need food."

She steered Lily over to the food table, ignoring Lily protests. Luckily Jane was no longer in sight and Lily spotted Megan through the crowds standing with her parents. James appeared suddenly and wrapped his arms around Lily.

"Hey Lily-Petal. Did you miss me?"

Lily grinned, turning away from Megan, "Of course I did." she kissed him. "Having fun?"

"I'd have more if we were in my room," he paused, "with the door locked."

"James Potter, your a naughty boy. I don't think I like what your thinking about."

"Aww you love it Lils, your just unhappy that we can't be up there right now."

"Whatever Potter. Give me another kiss."

James did and there was a yell, "Prongs! Your not going to spend the entire party kissing Lily-Petal, you've got to do some dancing as well."

"There's dancing?" Marigold appeared next to Sirius. "Black, come one you owe me a dance. You coming Lily?"

Lily nodded, "Sure, come on James." Lily grabbed James' hand and dragged him over to where couples were dancing.

"Do we have to?" James asked as Lily placed his hand firmly on her waist.

"Yes James we do. Stop complaining, you love dancing."

"No I don-"

"Shut it Potter." Lily grinned, "Your gonna have to get used to it, cause there's going to be an awful lot of dancing at our wedding."

"Great." James spun Lily round and into Sirius' arms.

"Lily-Petal!" he grinned.  
>"Hey Sirius."<p>

"Do you think Prongs would be angry with me if we went to a cupboard." Sirius asked, looking thoughtful.

"You and Mari?"

"No you and me."

Lily stared at him, "Sirius Black I am going to marry James and I do not intend to cheat on him with you."

"Ahh, but Prongs doesn't mind. See he's dancing with Goldie."

Lily looked to over to James and Marigold, then turned her attention back to Sirius, "That's because your dancing with me." she stopped dancing and placed both her hands on his shoulder, "Sirius I know this is hard for you, but James can't always be with you. If you loved him you should have told him before we got engaged."

Sirius laughed, "Would you let me see Prongs when your married?"

"I'll have to think about it."

"Pleaseeee?"

"Aww are you getting desperate?" Lily grinned. Sirius opened his mouth ready to answer when Adam's voice cut through the noise.

"Can I have you attention please?" the ballroom fell silent and everyone turned to look at him. He was standing on a small stage that had been set up. "Thank you. Now I'm sure you all know why your here tonight, but just in case you've forgotten I'd like James and Lily to come up here please."

Adam looked straight at them and people started to turn. James grabbed Lily's hand and started to walk towards his father.

"I hate this James." Lily muttered under her breath.

James grinned, "I feel the same way."

When they reached Adam he started talking again, "I hope you will all join me in congratulating Lily and James on their engagement and we hope that you will have a long happy life together." he raised a glass and a cheer went up from the crowd. Sirius ran towards them and picked Lily up, "Time to get wet Lily-Petal!"

"WHAT! No Sirius put me down!" Lily screamed as Sirius ran with her out of the ballroom. Some of the guests ran out after them, including the old Gryffindors and Megan. They got round the corner of the house just in time to see Sirius throw Lily into the fountain. Lily emerged from the water dripping wet and spluttering.

"BLACK YOU IDIOT!" the yell didn't come from Lily but from Marigold. She elbowed her way to the front of the group gathered round the fountain and stormed over to her boyfriend. "That dress cost a lot of money and you've just ruined it. I spent ages trying to find it and you just-"

She stopped as James caught her round the waist and she too found herself in the fountain. She glared at James "Potter you are going to regret that."

James grinned, "I highly doubt it Goldie."

Alice suddenly grabbed hold of Megan's arm, seeing that Lily was getting ready to draw her wand, "Come on Megan. Its cold and if we stay out here we'll run the risk of getting wet."

"Good idea." Megan backed away and the two girl disappeared round back round the corner.

"Oh you are." Lily hadn't noticed anything and she pointed her wand at James and he was splashed with water.

"Lily that suit cost a fortune!" James gasped.

"Ha now you know what it feels like." Marigold clambered out of the fountain and with a flick of her wand dried herself. "Right Black now its your turn."

"Only if you can catch me Goldie." Sirius grinned and ran off across the lawn. Taking off her shoes Marigold followed him.

"Are you okay Lily?"

Lily looked up. She was still in the fountain and was waiting for James, but the voice didn't belong to James as she had first thought, it belonged to Dennis Hodgeson.

"Are you okay?" He repeated holding his hand out to her.

Lily took it, and he pulled her up, "Thanks."

"Here let me help." He pulled out his wand and dried her off.

Lily smiled, "Thanks again."

"So how have you been?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"I've been good. Um what about-"

"Lily!" James ran up to her. "Marigold's got Sirius backed up against a tree and I think she's on the verge of attacking him. Oh hello Hodgeson."

Dennis nodded towards James, and Lily turned to him, "Well I'm not going to rescue him, especially after he threw me in there. Go help him if you want, but I'm going no where near him."

"How about we just leave him to fend for himself?" James smiled. "Besides, I think we've been here long enough, and to be honest I can't wait till we get back to yours."

"You know what I think I'll stay here just to annoy you."

James groaned, "Oh come on Lils, if we don't go now who knows what my parents will make us do."

"You can go but I'm going to stay. There are people here who we haven't seen since we left Hogwarts."

"Your serious?"

"No James I'm Lily. Sirius is being held hostage by Marigold."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes I do and I am serious." She stepped closer, "Jami I want to stay, just a bit longer."

"But we're on duty tomorrow night."

"I know but I won't be much longer, and I promise that when we get home I'll let you do whatever you want."

A spark appeared in James' eye, "Whatever I want?"

"Yep whatever you want."

"Okay, we'll stay another hour."

"Good." She turned back to Dennis, "Where are you working?"

Dennis smiled, "I'm in the Ministry."

"Oh and what's it like?"

They moved off leaving James alone by the fountain. The crowd had wondered over to watch Marigold and Sirius. James ran a hand through his hair and resettled his glasses on his nose. His eyes followed Lily and Dennis as they walked across the grass and into the house. He sighed fighting down the urge to follow Lily. He didn't trust Dennis and didn't like Lily being with him, but he knew that Lily would get annoyed if he got to protective.

"Hey Prongs, your going to get cold if you don't dry off."

James looked up and saw Remus, he smiled, "Hey Moony. I don't really care about getting cold, I can always dry myself off."

"Still, you can never be too careful. If you catch a cold you'll never hear the end of it from Lily. Remember what she and Marigold were like when Sirius got one just after we left Hogwarts?"

James grinned, remembering how Lily and Marigold had fussed around Sirius and wouldn't let him outside. They'd forced him to go to a Muggle doctor and made him wrap up in a ski jacket to go there, even though it was the summer. "Yeah good point. I think-"

Remus waved his wand and James was dry, "Save your breath."

"Thanks."

"Welcome. You coming back inside?"

"Sure." James got to his feet, "I need a drink."

"Fire Whiskey?"

"You know me to well Moony." James grinned and he and Remus returned to the house.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Lily came to a stop, in the corridor by Jane and Adam's office.<p>

Dennis smiled, "I thought you were going to take me on a tour."

"I never said that." Lily unhooked her arm from his. "I'm going back to the ballroom."

"Aww come on Lily." Dennis grabbed her. "I want to know my way round."

"Why?" Lily asked. "You'll probably never come here again."

"Still, I want to know how Potter lives."

Lily tried to pull away but his grip was to firm, "Get off me Dennis."

"No. What are you doing with someone like James Potter?" He asked backing her up against a wall.

"I'm with him because I love him."

"Ha love? Lily, Potter doesn't love you, he never has loved you. He only wanted to be with you because he could never get you. But I love you and I want to be with you."

"Dennis stop." she pushed at him, and the boy grabbed her arms.

"Come on Lily, stop that."

"Get away from me!" Lily pushed harder and tried to duck away but failed as Dennis' arm flew up trapping her again. He bought his face closer and hesitated inches from her lips for a second before he kissed her. Lily hit him over the head, and shoved him away.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" She stared at him.

Dennis smiled, "Oh come on Lily. You like me better than James Potter, I know that. Remember what you said on the train last year?"

"Then you'll know that it wasn't true." Lily retorted. He took a step towards her, and Lily pulled out her wand, "Keep away from me."

"Lily come on I-"

"Don't take one step closer, or I'll hex you."

"Ha you would never do something like-"

"Pertrificus Totalus!" Dennis froze and Lily took a step closer, "That's where your wrong. I'm not goody goody Lily Evans any more. Lets hope Jane and Adam don't find you here otherwise you might not walk again."

With that threat Lily stormed off. James saw her enter the ballroom and went to her. She threw herself into his arms.

"Lils what's wrong?"

"Do you love me?"

"What?" James held Lily away from him so that he could see her. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you love me?" Lily repeated.

"Of course I do Lils. Why would you ask something like that?"

"Den-" Lily stopped, and took a breath, "Hodgeson said that at Hogwarts you were only after me because you never got me."

"That bastard." James pulled Lily back to him, "Its not true. I loved you the first time I ever saw you on the Hogwarts Express and if I didn't love you would I have proposed? Lily, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Why don't you understand that?"

Lily looked up into his eyes, "I do understand James. But after what Hodgeson said I just had to be sure."

"Sure that I loved you? Lily, I've been telling you that since you took that spell for me and because of one word from a boy who you barely know, you doubt everything I've ever told you. Why?"

"I don't know why James, it just planted a seed of doubt in my mind and I needed to get it out." She put her hands on his face, "And you did. Thank you."

James sighed, "Sometimes I don't get you, but that's also why I love you."

Lily smiled into James' chest, "Can we go now? I don't want to stay here and I have to tell you something."

James nodded, and kissed her head, "Okay. Lets go say goodbye to our parents, then we can go."

Lily nodded and let James lead her round the room. She hardly paid attention to Jane and Adam, and her own parents, she felt as if she was in a dream. She was trying to steel herself to tell James what Dennis had done, but she was only prepared to do it after they had left the mansion. Just as she'd expected James was furious when Lily told him about the kiss, and Lily almost called Sirius for help.

"Is that why you asked if I loved you?" James asked once he'd finally calmed down.

"No," Lily pushed herself up and turned to face him, "it wasn't because of that. He kissed me after he said all of that stuff."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I don't know. I guess there was just something about the way he said it that got to me. I don't know why I just did." Lily shrugged.

"Well how about we forget about that." James pulled her back to him, "Because we left the party for a reason and we haven't got round to doing that yet."

Lily smiled, "I like that idea. I love you James Potter."


	9. Decisions

AN/ Hey guys. I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to put up a new chapter. I won't bore you with excuses, I just hope that you enjoy the chapter and I will try and get another one up as soon as possible. Thanks for sticking with me. :)

* * *

><p><span>Decisions<span>

Lily sighed as she sat in The Marauder's flat, thinking over the suggestion that James had made three days ago. It had been a week since the engagement party and three days previously James had asked whether Lily wanted to move into the Marauder's flat.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked James for what must have been the two hundredth time.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"But what about the others? I don't think Sirius, Remus and Peter would want to share with us."

"Well Sirius would be easy, if he doesn't want to stay here surely he can move in with Marigold?"

"Okay." Lily sat up. "So what about Remus and Peter? They don't have girlfriends and I don't think that they would want to live with Marigold, Alice and Mary."

"They could still live here." Lily opened her mouth, but James continued, "No listen to me Lily. This flat is too big for two people, but its great for four. Remus and Peter can stay if they want but its their decision."

"We have to ask them first. We don't want to force them into anything."

James laughed, "Force? Ha Lils, Sirius is just waiting for an excuse to move in with Goldie. Come on Lily say yes."

"We have to ask the rest of the Marauders first. Then I can make a decision."

"Ask the Marauders what?" Sirius asked entering the room as James sighed.

"Would you mind moving in with Goldie?" James asked.

Sirius face lit up, "Me move in with Goldie? Seriously? That would be amazing. Lily-Petal does she want me to move in?"

"I think so. You should ask her. She's at home right now."

"I'll go and ask right now." Sirius beamed, grabbed his jacket and ran from the room.

"He's crazy." Lilt shook her head.

"And I'm guessing you wouldn't want to live with him?"

"I could deal with it I suppose. But after the wedding I think we should get our own place."

"Defiantly." James smiled, "Can I choose a place to live?"

Lily hesitated then nodded, "Okay then, yes."

"Great!" James beamed.

"But," Lily continued. "I want to live in a village that is mixed. I want magical and muggle people together."

James nodded, "Sounds good. I can do that. I just need to know-"

"PRONGS! LILY-PETAL!" The front door burst open and Sirius ran in. "PRONGS! LILY-PETAL! Guess what? Goldie says that I can move in and-"

"SIRIUS!" Marigold appeared behind Sirius. "What the hell do you mean by disappearing as soon as you've asked me something?"

Sirius turned to face Marigold, "Sorry Goldie, I just had to tell Prongs and Lily-Petal about you saying yes."

"Stupid little dog," Marigold muttered and looked at Lily, "Hey are you going to move in with James?"

"Um yeah maybe. It now depends on what Remus and Peter think about it."

Marigold nodded, "Well Mary might have to find somewhere else to live then. I don't think she wants to share a flat with any of the Marauders."

"Wait do you want me to leave so that Lily-Petal can move in?" Sirius turned to James, looking dismayed.

James laughed, "No way Pads. We just wanted to know whether you would mind Lily living here."

"Oh good. Goldie, when can I move in?"

"Oh um I suppose as soon as Lily moves out or maybe before."

"Yay! I'm going to pack my stuff." Sirius left the living room.

Marigold shook her head, "Sometime I do not know why I'm with him."

"Really?" Lily raised her eyebrows, "Mari, you and Sirius are almost exactly the same. Its no wonder that you went for someone like that. Right so James we now need to ask Remus and Peter if they mind."

"Oh you know what Lils?" James stretched out on the sofa, "Just start packing your stuff. I'll ask them when they get home, but I'm pretty sure that they'll be okay with it."

"Okay," Lily jumped up. "I'll start packing. Mari are you coming? I can't remember where I put everything."

Marigold rolled her eyes and stood up, "Are you sure you want to marry and live with her James?"

James laughed, "Yeah, I'm sure. I'll come round later and see you."

He walked them to the door and kissed Lily before she and Marigold Disapparated.

* * *

><p>"Lily that does not belong to you. That is Alice's." Marigold took a vase from Lily's hands, setting it back down on the mantelpiece, "And do you really need to take four frying pans? I'm sure they have some."<p>

"How do you know that?" Lily asked grabbing back Alice's vase. "Anyway those pans are mine and no I am not leaving that vase here."

"But its Alice's Lily. Frank's mother gave it to her. "

"Fine," Lily sighed and replaced the vase. "What else do I have to pack?"

"How about your clothes?" Marigold suggested "And your shoes. No wait why don't you go into your room and pack your stuff?"

"Good idea." Lily gathered up the stuff she had collected from the living room and kitchen and rushed to her bedroom. Marigold shook her head and Alice appeared.

"Hey, Lily gone to her room?"

Marigold nodded, "Yeah. She tried to take your vase."

"Oh she could have it. I don't really like it."

"But Frank's mother would not be happy if you got rid of it."

"True. Hey talking about Frank, would you mind if he moved in?"

Marigold stared at Alice, "You want him to move in?"

"Well yeah, if Lily and James are getting married, and Sirius is moving in, I want Frank with me. I mean we've been going out longer than the rest of you."

"True. No I don't mind. Frank could keep Sirius company in the evenings when James, Remus and Peter aren't available."

"Cool, I'll go ask him. See you later!" she called as she pulled her coat on and left.

* * *

><p>At the Marauders flat a heated discussion was going on about Lily moving in and Sirius moving out. Remus was fine with it, but Peter, who had returned from holiday a few weeks before, was not to happy about it. James had dragged Sirius from his room to help decide what to do.<p>

"How long is this going to take?" Sirius sighed.

"It will last until we have decided what to do Padfoot." Remus sighed as well and looked back at Peter. "What's the problem Wormtail? We're still going to be friends even if Padfoot isn't here."

"But this won't be the Marauders flat," Peter looked up at Remus. "And I thought that it would be years before we had to think about moving out. I've only just started to live here!"

"You don't have to go," James stepped in. "It was just a question whether you were okay with Lily living here."

"In Padfoot's room?" Peter asked, stupidly.

"No Wormtail," Sirius stood up. "Lily-Petal is going to stay in Prongs' room."

"Then you can stay here." Peter said firmly.

"No," Sirius shook his head, "I am moving in with Goldie."

"When was this decided?" Peter asked sounding hurt, obviously thinking that he had been left out of some kind of talk.

"Just now, Wormy," James sighed. "I asked Lily three days ago and she agreed today. Goldie asked Padfoot today whether he wanted to move in with her. Moony didn't know anything about this, so you haven't been left out of anything, okay?"

Peter nodded, "Okay. Sorry. Are you staying here Moony?"

Remus was silent for a second and then nodded, "Yeah, I think I will. If you and Lily don't mind that is Prongs?"

"We're fine with it. Lily was just worried about what you and Wormtail thought and whether you would be okay with it."

Peter bit his lip. It looked as if he didn't know what to do. The boys sat in silence while Peter battled with his feeling. Finally he spoke, "I suppose I could stay."

"Great." Remus smiled, relieved that Peter didn't seem too unhappy, "We'll still be the Marauders Wormtail, even if we don't live in the same flat."

"Yeah," James joined in, trying to cheer his friend up, "and Moony and I are still living here."

Peter nodded, "But it will change again won't it? After you and Lily get married."

"Not that much Wormy. Only James and Lily will move out, I'll still be here." Remus smiled.

"Yeah," Sirius spoke for the first time in ages, "and we'll still be together at full moons. I bet on those nights Lily-Petal will go and stay with Goldie so that she doesn't have to worry about us on her own."

"Well said Padfoot," James stood up. "Now if you guys don't mind, I am going to pop round to Lily's and tell her the good news. See you later!"

* * *

><p>"Oh hey James." Alice greeted the Marauder as he entered the flat.<p>

"Afternoon, Shorty, Goldie. Lily in her room?"

"Yep, packing. What did the boys say?" Alice asked.

"They're fine with Lily moving in and Sirius has finished packing."

"Really? Okay I'll go over and help him bring his stuff here." Marigold disappeared out the door.

James wondered down the hall and into Lily's bedroom. The red head was just closing her case that was lying on the bed. She turned as he entered, "James! Hey. What did Remus and Peter say?"  
>James smiled, "Moony doesn't mind and Peter says you can come as long as you do the cooking." James joked.<p>

Lily grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, "Just because I'm a girl. That is sexist James."

"Aww, no you don't need to do all of the cooking. Remus can also cook." James smiled,

"Good." Lily smiled as she put her hands round his neck. "Because I would not stand for that."

"Hum how about we go home?" James whispered, burying his face in her hair, "Because I can put a charm on my room so that no one can hear anything."

Lily smiled and grabbed James' hand, "Lets go."


	10. Wedding  Plans and Shopping

AN / Hey guys, here's a another chapter. Its is longer than the other one so I hope that you all enjoy it. :)

Wedding Plans and shopping

"What's the theme going to be?" Marigold asked stretching out on the sofa in the Marauders flat.

"Um we were sort of thinking about love." James muttered slightly uncomfortable. He glanced at Lily and she smiled and squeezed his hand. It was two days after she had moved in and after a frosty first morning with Peter, Lily had settled in quite well. The boy had decided to ask Lily what was for breakfast on the first morning, obviously thinking that because Lily was a girl she would be cooking. Both Remus and James had made themselves scarce while Lily shouted at Peter about how sexist he was. The boys only returned to the flat after three hours when they were sure that Lily's rant would be over. Everything had been smoothed over though as Peter had apologised the same day.

"Love?" Sirius asked sceptically.

"Yes Black love. You know red hearts and stuff like that," Lily rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with having that as a theme?" Megan asked, from where she was lying on the floor, her feet propped up on the sofa. She had been invited round as she was one of Lily's bridesmaids. However because of this, Lily had been forced to tell her the truth. Amazingly Megan had accepted it and seemed perfectly comfortable to be in the same room as Lily and the rest of her friends.

"Well nothing its just..." Sirius trailed off.

Lily grinned, "Your just like James, Sirius. Always unhappy about talking about this kind of stuff."

"Well its not our fault. We're boys."

"No really?" Alice asked sarcastically. "We hadn't realised that in the seven years we've known you."

"Ha ha funny."

"Shut up!" Lily glared at Sirius, then turned back to Marigold. "The theme is love and the colour scheme is red to go with it."

"So tables, flowers and bridesmaids dresses are all going to be red?" Marigold asked.

"Yep."

"But red doesn't suit me." Marigold complained.

"Same here," Megan twiddled a strand of her hair. "Can't we have pink?"

"I second that," Marigold shot a smile at Megan. This was the first thing the girls would have been able to agree on since they had met. "I do not want to wear red."

"Tough," James looked up from the wedding book he was looking at. "We want that colour so we'll get it. Its us who's getting married after all."

"But-"

"When the two of you get married you can put Lily into what ever colour you like, if she's your bridesmaid. How about that?" James asked. "I won't care how bad she looks in what ever colour you choose."

"That doesn't make it any better. Lily, I'm not wearing red." Marigold crossed her arms. She looked at Megan for support, but she remained quite.

Lily sighed, "Mari please can you just wear what ever colour we eventually decide on?"

"Can't Megan and I wear pink? And why are you only picking on me?"

"The colour is red," Lily glared. "and I am only picking on you because I know that she will accept whatever I want her to wear."

Marigold stared at her, "How the hell could you say that?"

"Because its true. When have you ever accepted one of my decisions without arguing?"

Marigold looked daggers at Lily, but before the argument could escalate any more James stepped in.

"Lily sweetheart, why don't you help me get some more biscuits?" James asked jumping up and pulling Lily to her feet. He dragged her out of the room and into the kitchen.

"We have enough biscuits James. Let me go back in there and talk to Marigold. She is being totally out of order."

"I know, but Lils listen. In a way your also being out of order." James dared to say, knowing that there would be a possibility that Lily would retaliate.

"In what way?"

James sighed, "You know that Megan and Goldie have never seen exactly eye to eye and by saying that Megan will do anything for you when Goldie apparently wont is not going to help them become better friends."

Lily sighed, "Your right. Sorry Jami. Do you think that she will forgive me?"

"Who knows its Goldie," James smiled, "But you can always try."

Lily nodded. Taking a deep breath she entered the living room again. While she and James had been gone it seemed as if the rest of their friends had been trying to talk to Megan and Marigold as when they entered Marigold glared at Sirius and spoke loudly.

"But I don't want to wear-"

"Oh for goodness sake Mari, shut up!" Alice groaned. "Its Lily's wedding and if she says that the dresses are going to be red you cannot argue with that."

"Fine," Marigold muttered, crossing her arms. "When are we buying these things then?"

"Not yet." Lily spoke up. Marigold's glare deepened and she turned away from Lily. The girl sighed, "Mari I am sorry about what I said, okay? I haven't been sleeping very well for the past few days, and that has made me a bit snappy."

Marigold sniffed, "Fine you haven't been sleeping well but I don't think that gives you the excuse to talk to me the way you did."

"Look Mari, I said I was sorry. What more do you want me to do?"

"Well I think that to rectify what you said needs more than just a simple 'sorry'. You basically accused me of not wanting to anything for you."

"I never said that!"

"But you were implying it!" Marigold yelled, jumping up. "Am I really such a bad friend? Do you know what I would do for you?"

"I never said that you weren't a bad friend!" Lily shouted back. "I just said that Megan would wear something even if she didn't like it!"

"That is exactly my point!" Marigold screeched.

"Oh dear," Alice sighed. She looked at James and Sirius, "Are you going to stop them?"

James shook his head, "No way. Shorty, we would be killed if we intervened and you know it."

"If you don't do something, they might kill each other." Mary pointed out. James sighed and looked at Sirius, "What do you think mate? Should we stop them?"

"Um," Sirius looked over to where the girls seemed closer slapping each other than making up. "It might be better. Goldie!" Sirius pushed himself off the sofa and grabbed hold of Marigold around the waist. "I think we should take a walk and cool off."

"No, Black, I think that would be a bad idea." Marigold pushed him out the way so that she was able to see Lily. Following Sirius' example, James also went to Lily, "Lily," James placed a hand on her arm, "what happened to apologising to Goldie, instead of having a go at her?"

However unlike Marigold, she didn't push James aside. She sighed and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I know," she turned to look at Marigold. "Marigold, I am sorry that I upset you, but I really have not slept this week and you refusing to wear the colour dress that I had chosen was just the thing that I could not deal with. So I am very very sorry." Lily stopped unsure what else to say. Marigold glared at Lily for a bit longer then nodded slowly, "Okay then. I try the red. When are we going to buy them?"

Lily smiled, "Its a bit too early. The wedding isn't until next year."

Keen to get everything back to normal, Sirius frowned,"Why can't you have it sooner?"

"Because Muggles are adults when they turn eighteen, and its better if at least one of us is eighteen than neither of us when we get married."

"But that doesn't mean we can't get the dresses. It might take ages to find the perfect ones." Marigold smiled suddenly, "Come on Lily. You have got to find the perfect dress."

Lily sighed, knowing that if she said one thing wrong their brief truce would end, "Fine I'll call my mum and see when she's free." she left the room, phone in hand. James breath a sigh of relief, it seemed as if Marigold and Lily's fight was now over. Megan was sitting quietly in the corner, obviously uncomfortable about being the reason for the fight. She was playing on her pale green gameboy with Frank and Peter watching her over her shoulder.

"Oh Pads, Moony, Frank and Wormy we have to go shopping at some point for our suits."

"Okay," Lily entered the room again. "My mum's free tomorrow afternoon so as long as Jane is free and we can get Amy out of school, we can go tomorrow."

"Yes!" Marigold grinned, suddenly happy. "I love shopping."

"Well good for you," Sirius muttered, "Lily-Petal, James says that we have to go out for our suits. Why can't we wear dress robes?"

"Because I have Muggles coming, so that also means no magic Sirius."

"Oh," Sirius groaned, "But that's not any fun."

"Hey Lily, why don't you go choose the suits with Goldie and then we don't have to go shopping?" James asked.

"You will be getting the suits James together with your dad and mine."

"So red is definitely the colour scheme?" Alice flicked a page over in her magazine sounding bored.

James threw a cushion at her, "Hey Shorty your one of Lily's bridesmaids, your supposed to be interested in this wedding."

"Who's says I'm not interested?" Alice grinned throwing the cushion back. "Anyway your the groom. Your the one getting married and your complaining about getting a suit."

"I'm a boy I'm not supposed to show interest in this stuff."

"Its your bloody wedding." Alice muttered turning another page.

"True, lets hope your interested in yours, when ever you get married."

Alice laughed, "Yeah sure. I will not be getting married for at least another five years."

"Does Frank know that?" James questioned, glancing over to where Frank and Peter were still staring at the gameboy. Curious about what they were staring at, Sirius slipped over to join them.

"No, not yet," Alice smiled. "But that will change."

"Sure it will." James grinned then leapt to his feet as Alice got to hers. James ran from the room, Alice hot on his heels.

"Well I won't complain if I marry before I'm twenty." Marigold shot a meaningful look at Sirius, but the black haired boy was too busy trying to persuade Megan to let him have a go on the gameboy, "Unbelievable." Marigold shook her head.

Lily laughed, "Its Sirius, Mari. I mean what else did you expect?"

"Humm." Marigold nodded and the three remaining girls turned their gaze on Megan, Sirius and the rest of the boys. The black haired boy had finally managed to get hold of the machine and was pressing buttons frantically. Lily laughed, "Meg come over here and leave Sirius to play that game. We'll go and get a drink and leave the boys."

"What about Alice?" Megan asked jumping up, relieved that she was able to get away from the three boys crowding around her.

"She'll survive," Lily smiled. "James will get bored of chasing her soon and come and find me. But in the meantime, lets go into the kitchen. I think James put some fire whiskey in the fridge last night."

"Fire Whiskey?" Megan asked.

"Wizard's alcoholic drink." Mary informed her as they stepped into the kitchen. Lily was already pulling bottle's out of the fridge and handing them to Marigold. Megan watched them carefully, "Marigold forgave Lily pretty quickly."

"Humm," Mary nodded, "Yeah, but then again Marigold never could stand being angry at Lily for very long. She knows how much Lily needs her and how much she needs Lily."

"They really are best friends?"

"Very best friends," Mary glanced at Megan, "But you know that once your someone's friend your always their friend." Mary crossed her fingers as she said this, remembering Severus Snape.

"Suppose."

Mary sighed, "You were Lily's best friend before she came to Hogwarts weren't you?"

"Thought I was," Megan sniffed, "But I got over the fact that she never wrote to me or called me."

"You know why don't you?"

"Oh yeah. Electric stuff doesn't work around areas that have loads of magic."

"Technically yes, unless you are very, very clever." Mary smiled and took the two bottles Marigold held out to her. She handed one to Megan, "Which Lily is. She managed to work out how to use a phone at work, which is amazing considering how much magic is in the air around the Ministry."

"Humm." Megan took a sip and coughed.

Mary laughed, "It takes a while to get used to."

"Sure." Megan coughed again and this time Lily spoke up.

"Do you want something else, Meg? We do have other stuff."

"No, no its fine," Megan coughed again then smiled. "See?"

Lily nodded slowly, "Are you free tomorrow, Meg?"

"Err, should be able to slip out of the house."

"What about uni?"

"I have two days off, I'll need to be back there tomorrow night."

"Good," Lily smiled. "Because tomorrow we'll go shopping for dresses. In fact I'll pop round to see Jane now and ask whether we can take Amy out of school," Lily put her bottle down. "Tell James where I've gone, if he asks."

"Will do." Marigold smiled, swiping Lily's bottle and pouring the left over liquid into her own drink. Lily smiled and with a quick wave at her friends left the flat.

* * *

><p>The next day Lily arrived outside the gates of Hogwarts. Jane had given her permission to take Amy out and was going to meet them outside the dress shop. Marigold, Alice and Mary were picking up Sara and Megan, before joining Jane. Quickly Lily made her way through the gates flanked by winged boar and up into the castle. Dumbledore's office was the same as it had been when she'd last visited. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk and he smiled at Lily as she entered. "Lily! What can I do for you?"<p>

"Is it possible to take Amy out of school for a bit? I'm buying the bridesmaid dresses today and I need Amy for it."

Dumbledore nodded, "Has Jane said that its okay?"

"Yes, I wouldn't have come here otherwise."

"I see," Dumbledore waved his wand and his patronas appeared. Lily stared in wonder at the phoenix that resembled Forks in so many ways. "Tell Professor Slughorn that I need to see Amy Potter in my office immediately," when Dumbledore finished the phoenix flew from the room. Then Dumbledore turned back to Lily, "Lily, would you be free tonight to do a little scouting?"

"Um, I think so, Sir."

"Ah its Albus, Lily. You are no longer a student and I am no longer your headmaster."

"Right," Lily nodded and tried again, "I think so, Albus."

"Good!" Dumbledore smiled. "I think it would be a good idea if James accompanied you on this one. Is he also free tonight?"

Lily nodded, "If I am, he should be. I'll contact him as soon as I can, then get back to you."

"Splendid!" Dumbledore smiled. There was a knock on the door. "That was fast," Dumbledore commented, before raising his voice, "Come in!"

The door opened and Amy appeared. She stared in amazement at Lily and completely forgetting her manners, ran up to Lily and gave her a hug.

"Lily!"

"Hey Amy," Lily smiled at James' sister. She turned back to Dumbledore, "Your sure its okay to take her out for a bit?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes she may. I cannot stop her if Jane has agreed to her leaving, however I would like her to be back before it gets dark."

"She'll be back by then Professor." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and Lily smiled, "Albus. We only need her for one or two hours."

Dumbeldore smiled, "Well I hope the shopping goes well."

Lily nodded, "May we please use your fireplace?"

"Of course," Dumbledore moved out of the way and let them through to the fireplace. Lily and Amy stepped into it and Lily took a handful of Floo Powder. Just before she dropped the power Dumbledore spoke, "Be careful Lily."

Lily nodded and dropped the powder, "The Leaky Cauldron!"

She and Amy disappeared in a billow of green smoke. They arrived in The Leaky Cauldron and Lily hurried Amy out the door into the Muggle street.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they walked down the street.

"To a shop. Here we are." Lily stopped outside the shop she'd chosen to look for dresses in. Amy stared at the shop windows then turned to Lily, "Why are we going here?"

"To get dresses." Lily pushed the door open and entered the shop. Amy followed and a smiled came over her face as she saw Jane.

"Mum!"

Jane turned, "Amy! Hello Sweetheart." she hugged her daughter.

"Why are we here?" Amy asked again this time looking at her mother for help.

"Didn't Lily tell you? Your getting your bridesmaid dresses."

Amy's face lit up, "Really? That is great, I get to miss a horrible potions test to go clothes shopping."

Lily smiled as she pulled a dress out from one of the racks, "Mari can you try this one on?"

Marigold looked at the ruby red dress and sighed, "Yeah sure."

As she disappeared into the changing room Alice looked at Lily, "She really hates that colour you know."

Lily sighed, "I know. But I can't change the colour scheme just for her."

"Don't forget I don't like red either." Megan piped up from where she and Mary were flicking through a rack of dresses.

"What if none of us look good in red?" Mary asked.

"Um could you just deal with it?" Lily suggested. Mary and Megan stared at her and Lily shoved a dress back onto the rail, "Look can you guys just deal with the dresses that I pick out for you? This is my wedding and afterwards you don't need to wear them ever again," Lily turned in frustration pulling out four more dresses, "Here," she held them out to her other four bridesmaids, "Put them on."

In silence they took the dresses from Lily and went to put them on. None of them had seen Lily in a mood like this since Hogwarts and none of them wanted to get her more angry. Sara put an arm round her daughter, "Come on Lily. Don't be to hard on them."

Lily sighed, "Sorry I'm just tired."

"Are you doing overtime at work?" Jane asked worriedly. "No wait you can't be, your still training."

"Like that matters. We're all doing overtime Jane." Lily turned back to look at the dress rack. She fingered the materials, as Marigold appeared wearing the dress.

"What do you think?" She asked.

Lily turned and looked at her. Her eyes ran up and down the dress a few times then she looked away, "Looks awful. Here try this one on," She pulled out a pink dress and then grabbed her phone. "Mum, can you give the others the same dress and Marigold please? I have to make a call."

Sara nodded and Lily stepped outside, putting the phone to her ear.

Remus answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Remus? Remus its me, Lily."

"Hey Lily, do you want James?"

"Yeah."

"One second, I'll just find him."

Lily heard Remus walking and then James' voice sounded, "Lily! What's wrong? Has something happened?"

A smiled crept onto Lily's face, "Nothings happened. Everyone's okay."

James sighed, "Thank Merlin. So if nothings happened why are you phoning?"

"We have a slight problem with the colour scheme."

"Why? Er I mean how?"

"The colour doesn't suit Marigold and I highly doubt that it will look better on the rest of the girls."

"Why don't you choose a different colour?"

"I have done. What do you think about pink?"

"Pink?"

"Yeah. Pink still fits in with our scheme. We can have pink and red flowers."

"Pink it is then. Oh and Lils?"

"Yes?"

"I don't care what the colour scheme is or anything like that. As long as your happy on the day I'm happy okay?"

Lily grinned, "Okay. By the way, Dumbledore wants us to go scouting tonight, are we free?"

"Err, yes. What time?"

"No idea. I need to tell Dumbledore that we can do it first, then he'll give us more information."

"Good then tell him we'd love to do it."

Lily smiled, "I love you."

"Love you too Lily-Petal. See you later?"

"Yeah, bye." Putting the phone down Lily, checked the streets, before flicking her wand and sending a message to Dumbledore, telling him that she and James were free. Then Lily re-entered the shop to find all the girls standing in the pink dresses waiting for her. They all stood in silence as Lily looked at them. The dresses were knee length and strapless and had tiny pink beads sewn onto the bodice and a silk flower at the hip.

"Well?" Jane asked. "What do you think Lily?"

"They look good. Do you guys like them?"

"I love it!" Amy grinned at Lily. "They look really nice and it fits me."

Lily smiled, "Okay then we'll take them."

"Really?" Marigold stared at Lily. "Doesn't it mess up your colour scheme?"

"Nope. I just called James and he doesn't mind about the colour. So you get your pink dresses."

"Yay!" Marigold grinned. "Are we going to get your dress now?"

Lily nodded, "Yep, let me pay for these first. I know the perfect shop."

After Lily had paid for the dresses the small group left the shop. Despite the fact that the wedding was in February, Lily had decided to get her dress together with the bridesmaids. The group followed Lily down the street to a wedding dress shop. Lily came to a stop outside it, "This is it. What do you think of the dresses outside?"

Alice wrinkled her nose, "I can't say that I would choose any of them. But that's me. I mean you probably have your own ideas about them."

Lily smiled at Alice's obvious attempt to make her feel better, "I don't think I would wear any of them either. Right lets get inside, we need to finish this off as soon as possible."

"Why?" Amy asked. "We're shopping for your wedding dress can't you take your time?"

"Not really. I have work tonight."

Marigold looked up, "We don't have work today."

Lily sighed, "Yes I do Mari, but this is a bit of _extra _ work."

"Oh," Marigold caught Lily's meaning and grabbed her hand pulling her off to one side, "I didn't know you were going out."

"Dumbledore asked me today. Its just a bit of scouting and James is coming with me."

"Thank Merlin for that. I do not want to be around if you ever go on a job without James."

"Yep. He doesn't know and he won't know." Lily pulled out a dress. "What do you think?"

Marigold sighed and looked the dress up and down, then looked up at Lily, "No."

She and Lily spoke at the same time and then laughed. With everyone combing through the racks they soon had a selection of dresses for Lily to try on. Lily disappeared inside a cubical with the shop assistant again and again trying on the different dresses. Finally she found one she liked. She stepped out shyly from the dressing room and Sara gasped.

"Oh Lily its beautiful."

"Amazing." Jane breathed. "James won't be able to take his eyes off you, if you wear that."

"You think?" Lily looked at herself again in the mirror and then grinned. "I'll like it."

The dress was pearl white, with beads sewn all over the bodice, the skirt went down to the floor and there was a medium size train. The dress set off Lily's hair and all over it small flowers had been stitched with silver thread.

"Are you going to wear a veil?" Megan asked, holding one up.

"Yes. I'm definitely wearing a veil." Lily took the one Megan was holding and Sara secured it onto her head with a small silver tiara.

"It looks amazing Lily," Marigold breathed. "You should so get it."

Lily grinned at herself in the mirror, "I am getting it, no matter how much it costs." She slipped back into the cubical and when she was back into her daily clothes, took her dress to the counter and paid.

"Are you going to tell us how much it cost?" Alice asked as they left the shop and Lily shook her head.

"That is going to remain a secret. Not even James is going to know," Lily smiled, and turned to her mother, "Can you take this home Mum? I don't want James to see it."  
>"Okay, are you coming back now? Or do you have something else to do?"<p>

"Um I do have to do something, but I'll drop you and Meg off at home," Lily stopped, "Oh I also need to take Amy back to school."

"I'll do that," Jane smiled. "I need to speak to Albus anyway."

"Okay," Lily hugged Amy. "I'll see you in the holidays."

Amy nodded, "Can you and James pick me up?"

"Err," Lily looked at Jane who nodded, "Sure we'll be there."

Amy beamed, "Great."

They all said goodbye to Jane and Amy and watched as they headed for The Leaky Cauldron. Once they had gone the rest moved off into a small alley way, Lily took hold of her mother's arm, whilst Megan held onto Mary and then they Disapparered. They landed in the Evans' back garden and followed Sara into the house. Michael wasn't back yet so Lily and her friends hung up their dresses in Lily's room and, after saying goodbye to Sara and Megan, left.

* * *

><p>"So you want to get married in a church?" James asked.<p>

"Yes, but not any old church. I want to get married in the church near my house."

"Okay, if I let you have the church can I choose where the reception is?"

"Fine, but it is _not _ going to be a Quidditch pitch or anything like that."

"I thought you liked Quidditch."

"I do but I don't want my wedding reception at a pitch. How would we explain that to some of my guests? They're all Muggle and have no idea that I'm a witch. Oh that reminds me, you have to tell your family to wear normal Muggle clothes, and not wizard robes."

"I'll do that Lils don't worry."

"Good," Lily smiled, standing up, "I'm going round to the girls for a bit. Can you pick me up there later?"

"Err."

"What?"

"My mum wants to introduce us to some relatives that we have never met who she invited to our wedding."

Lily groaned, "Haven't we met them at our party?"

James grinned, "No. They're not actual relatives. They're more people who my mum knows but is so close with its a crime to call them friends."

"Oh right," Lily sighed. "I guess there is no way I can get out of this?"

James shook his head, "Nope, but don't worry we only need to stay there for an hour. I'll tell my mum that we're going out tonight or something."

"We are going out." Lily smiled.

"I know maybe I'll tell her that we're having an early night."

"Wish we were having an early night," Lily muttered as she grabbed her coat and slipped into her shoes. "Come on Jami, lets go, before we're late."

James grinned and taking Lily's hand left the flat, ready for what ever torture Jane had prepared for them.


	11. Take a Break

Take a break

Lily stared unseeing at the paper in front of her. She was tired. So tired she could have fallen asleep right then and there, but she had work to do. She turned her head slightly and glanced over at James who was in a similar state. They hadn't got back to the flat until five that morning, the scouting mission having taken longer than they expected. Much longer. They'd had to go passed Hogwarts once they had finished to report to Dumbledore and had ended up being included in a discussion about where the next order meeting should be held. She yawned just as Marigold dumped a cup of coffee down next to her.

"Lils, why don't you go home? You are way too tired to do any good work today."

"Can't," Lily muttered as she took the coffee. "I have to finish off a report."

"Don't care, you need some sleep," Marigold looked at James, "As does your boyfriend. Listen, tell Simon you're not feeling well. He'll let you go home, no questions asked. Trust me."

"I can't," Lily repeated.

"You can. You look like your ill and if Jane saw you and James she would send you both home immediately and then probably wriggle out of work and come and look after you. What would you prefer? Being at home alone, or having Jane breathing down your neck?"

"Being home alone." Lily sighed.

"Exactly," Marigold settled back in her chair satisfied. "Now shall I ask Simon or will you go?"

"I'll go!" Lily jumped up, snatching up her coffee cup as well. "James come on."

"Muurrpphh." James groaned.

Alice laughed, "Just go home Lils. James is not going to wake up and we are not going to help you get him home. He'll get more than enough sleep here as long as Jane doesn't find him."

Lily hesitated but Marigold grabbed her arm and steered her out of their cubicle, "Come on, lets go find Simon."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Lily was at home. She'd decided to do as Marigold told her and to sleep, but afterwards she would go and visit Megan. Although it had only been one day since she'd seen her, Lily needed her friend. Having a non-magical friend was one of the best things in the world. Lily needed some time out from magic and being with Megan would get her that. She sent her friend a message and then set an alarm for midday before climbing into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep. When the alarm woke her, Lily groaned. She rolled onto her side to turn the alarm off and saw her phone flashing with a message. Sitting up she picked up the phone and bought up the message. It was Megan. Lily smiled when she saw what her friend had written, she knew she could count on Megan. Quickly Lily jumped out of bed. Now wide awake she redid her hair, changed her crumpled clothes for fresh ones and ran from the flat.<p>

* * *

><p>Megan sighed and rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself up. She's been waiting for Lily for almost twenty minutes and it was freezing outside. For what must have been the two hundredth time, she wondered what had made her go to Wales for university. She looked round the empty square. Everyone else had the right idea. No one would come out unless they had to in this cold.<p>

"Megan!"

Megan turned towards the shout. Lily was running across the square, her red hair flying out behind her.

"Lily! I was beginning to get worried."

Lily reached Megan and the two friends hugged. "I'm so sorry it took so long. I only woke up ten minutes ago and I got a bit lost on the way."

"Don't worry," Megan smiled. "As long as your here. Lets go to a café. I'm frozen."

"Good plan."

They headed towards a café and only after they were sitting at a table with steaming cups of coffee in front of them did they start talking.

"What's wrong?" Megan asked.

"Who said anything's wrong?"

Megan sighed, "Lily, you're supposed to be working today in London, yet your here in Cardiff, talking to me and not Marigold. What is wrong?"

Lily looked up into her friends eyes and sighed, "I needed some time out from the magic world."

"Work getting too much?"

Lily nodded, "Work, friends, order. Everything really." she admitted.

"Well I'm glad that you still think that I can help you."

Lily smiled, "Meg, you're my only Muggle friend. At the moment you are the only one who can help me."

"Is your life that bad?"  
>"Not really."<p>

Megan shook her head, "Na uh, Lily. Do you have three essays due in for tomorrow, which you haven't done yet?"

"No, but-"

"Or a massive group of boys following you around all day trying to get you to go out with them?"

"No, but-"

"Don't complain, Lily." Megan smiled.

"Really?" Lily raised her eyebrows. "Meg, I have almost twenty reports due in for tomorrow none of them started and I'm spending my day here."

"Because you can't deal with your world," Megan smiled. "That is why you are here in Wales today and not doing you reports at your flat in London."

Lily gave a small laugh, "You got that right, Meg," she looked round. "Can we go for a walk? Its a bit too stuffy for me in here."

"Sure," Megan jumped up. "I can show you the uni, if you want?"

"Anything to take my mind of my world." Lily smiled.

Arm in arm, Lily and Megan walked back to Megan's university and for the first time since finding out that she was a witch Lily wished that she was normal. That she was able to go to university, like Megan and Petunia, not that she had stayed there long.

"You're so lucky," Lily sighed as she flopped down on Megan's bed.

"You wouldn't think that if you were in my shoes," Megan smiled, laying down beside Lily. Suddenly a silver mist flew through the windows and formed itself into a silver phoenix. Lily groaned when she saw it. Dumbledore's patronas could mean only one thing. That she was needed for some kind of mission, most probably that night.

"What is it?" Megan asked.

"Magical way of calling someone," Lily sighed sitting up.

Dumbledore's voice spoke from the silver bird and Megan stared in amazement.

"Lily, I am aware that this is short notice but would you be available to do some scouting tonight, with Fabian? Please send a reply as soon as possible. Fabian will meet you at Aberforth's."

The phoenix disappeared and Lily groaning again, buried her head in a pillow.

"That bad?" Megan asked.

Lily nodded, "Yes. James is not going to be happy as he isn't coming with me and this means that I will not have an evening and will not be able to finish all the reports. God, Simon is going to kill me!"

"How long will this scouting thing be?"

"Probably all night," Lily stood up, waved her wand to quickly reply to Dumbledore and grabbed her coat. "I'm going to have to go back to London."

"Are you going to tell him about the scouting?"

Lily pursed her lips, "I don't know. I'll see what sort of mood he's in, then depending what he's like, I might tell him."

Megan nodded and watched as Lily pulled her coat on, "Just make sure its the right decision." Megan warned.

"I will," Lily smiled. "Thanks for today."

Megan shrugged, "Its what friends are for. Have fun and be careful."

"I will be. See you soon."

"Bye." Megan called, but she was too late. Lily had already turned on the spot and vanished.

* * *

><p>When Lily got back to the flat she found Sirius and Marigold there. She frowned, "Er hi, guys. Where's James and what are you doing in here?"<p>

"Well that is very nice," Marigold smiled. "James ran out to get something and he is the one who let us in. That is what you wanted to know right?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah, sorry. Um what sort of mood is he in?"

"Can't you guess Lily-Petal?" Sirius asked. "He didn't get any sleep last night and has quite a lot of work to do."

"Great," Lily muttered.

"What's happened?" Marigold asked.

"Dumbledore sent me a message."

Marigold sighed, "He wants you to go out again?"

"But that's two nights in a row." Sirius frowned.

"Yeah I know, but I've already told him I'm going."

"Only you're not sure whether to tell James?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay, you know what?" Sirius stood up. "I do not want to hear this. If you're not going to tell Prongs, I don't want to know." he left the room and Marigold raised her eyebrows at Lily.

"So, what are you going to do?"

Lily bit her lip, "Can you cover for me?"

Marigold sighed, "If James finds out he is going to be so angry."

"I know," Lily sighed. "I just need to go on some of these things by myself."

Marigold nodded, "Okay then. Tell him that we're going to have a girl's night in or something like that. I'll send Sirius and Frank over and they can spend the night here."

"Thank you," Lily breathed. She hurried to her and James' bedroom and when she returned she found James in the kitchen.

"Lily! Why did you leave work without me?" James asked, pulling her towards him. "I was so worried."

"You shouldn't be," Lily gave him a quick kiss. "I was perfectly fine and you know I can take care of myself."

"I can't help myself." James sighed and Lily pulled away.

"I'm going over to the Mari and Alice's flat for a girl's night."

"So you're not coming home tonight?" James looked disappointed.

"I probably will," Lily smiled. "But don't stay up for me, okay?"

James sighed, "Okay then. Are you going now?"

Lily nodded, "Yep, I might see you later."

James kissed her, "Bye. Have fun."

Lily kissed him back then went and grabbed Marigold from the living room where she had been making out with Sirius.

"All set," Lily whispered as they left.

"Good," Marigold said. "I am so glad that I don't have to lie to James. But Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful."

"Yes, Mum." Lily smiled and Disapparated.


	12. Scouting and Spells

AN/ Hey guys. We thought that we'd put another chapter up this week as we finished it earlier than we thought we would and because we didn't put one up last week. We hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry about any spelling mistakes of the spells or other words. :)

Scouting and Spells

Lily walked down the dark street keeping a look out for anything unusual. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Fabian Prewett coming towards her. She stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Seen anything yet Lily?"  
>Lily shook her head, "Nothing. I don't think anything's going to happen tonight."<p>

"You never know. You-Know-Who is unpredictable, and Dumbledore thinks something will happen here."

Lily didn't answer instead she looked round the houses again. A light switched on and Lily and Fabian ducked behind a hedge as a face looked out of the window. Lily's breath caught in her mouth as she recognised the face. She whipped her head round and stared at the street name. Privet Drive. It was Petunia's house. The face disappeared and they stood up again. At once Lily started walking away from the house.

Fabian followed her, "What's wrong Lily?"

"My sister lives there."

"She's a Muggle isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, I bet Arthur would love to visit them. You know he has a thing for Muggle objects."

Lily laughed, she knew Arthur Weasley from the Ministry, his office was near the Auror headquarters, "Maybe so but my sister won't appreciate it if he burst in there and started picking up all their stuff."

Fabian sighed, "Oh that's a shame. Well I guess Arthur doesn't have to know."

Lily laughed, "He can always go to my parent's house. They won't mind him coming."

"I'll tell him that, thanks by the way. I'm guessing you don't talk to your sister anymore?"

"No," Lily sighed as they started along the street adjacent to Privet Drive. "She doesn't like that I'm a witch."

Fabian put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it Lily, its-" Fabian broke off. "Look!" He pointed towards a house at the end of the street, where two people had just appeared outside the gate.

"Do you think they live there?" Lily asked.

Fabian shook his head, "No way. If they lived there they would have gone in already. They must be wizards because they Apparated."

"Let's go closer." Slowly trying to be a quite as possible Lily and Fabian crept towards the house. The two figures were still standing outside the gate, when with a small _pop_ a third appeared.

"Why aren't you inside?" The third figure asked.

"There's someone in there."

"Then get them out before the Dark Lord arrives."

The two figures nodded and slipped through the gate, leaving the third behind. They hadn't even reached the door before a fourth person Apparated. At once the figure standing outside the gate fell to his knees.

"My Lord."

Lily gasped, "He's here Fabian."

Fabian nodded, "Let's hope he doesn't hear us, otherwise we're dead."

They crouched down even more behind the garden wall they were hiding behind, listening to the conversation.

"Why isn't everything set up?" The fourth figure demanded.

The man on the floor kissed the hem of the figures cloak, "My Lord, there are Muggles inside."

"Then they should have been eliminated." The man pulled the hood of his cloak back and sniffed the air. Beside her, Lily heard Fabian gasp and swear. It was the first time Fabian Prewett had ever seen Voldemort and even after everything he had heard about what he looked like, seeing him with his own eyes was a shock.

"That's what I said."

"Then why hasn't it been done?"

Lord Voldemort turned away from the man on the floor and moved up the pathway. As he reached the other two figures they also sank to the floor. Voldemort waved his wand and the door of the house opened. He slipped inside and seconds later there was a flash of green. Lily gripped her wand, "We have to help them."

"We can't do anything Lily," Fabian hissed. "Neither of us is powerful enough to beat Voldemort."

"Well we can't just sit here and watch him kill innocent people." Lily answered as there was a second flash. Suddenly a high pitched scream came from the house and all down the street lights clicked on. The screaming continued and a small figure ran out of the house. It slipped past the two Death Eaters by the door and ran to the gate. By the light of the moon Lily was able to see that the figure was a little girl. More lights were being turned on and people were looking out of windows and doors to see what was going on.

"Shit!" Lily jumped up and climbed over the wall, Fabian following her. She ran forwards and grabbed the girl pushing her to Fabian and pulled out her wand pointing it to the man outside the gate.

"Crusio!" The man shot the spell at Lily and she blocked it. The little girl screamed again and pulled herself out of Fabian's arms and ran towards a house three down from her own. A third flash of green came from the windows.

"Stupify!" The man at the gate dropped to the floor. "Fabian!" Lily turned round and grabbed the man's arm. "Get out of here. You shouldn't be here."

"I'm not leaving you on your own Lily. Don't be ridicules."

"I'm serious Fabian. Get out of here. I can explain my presents you can't. Go!"

A spell shot passed them and Lily spun back round. The two men who had been standing by the door were now coming at them. Lily quickly managed to knock one unconscious but the second man seeing his companion fall turned on the spot and Disapparated. Lily glanced behind her to see Fabian was still there.

"Fabian, go home!"

"I'm not leaving you here Lily, you're not facing him alone."

"Oh for God's sake. Fabian, listen to me. If you stay here Molly her family will be in danger. Voldemort doesn't know about The Order and he doesn't know you're a member. Petunia lives nearby I can make an excuse, you can't."

Fabian stared at Lily for a second then nodded, "Okay I'll go. But as soon as you're done here come to Molly's place, The Burrow. If you're not there in an hour I'm coming back no matter what, okay?"

Lily nodded, "Okay fine. Just get going before he comes."

"I've sent a patronus to Mad-eye. He'll alert the Ministry."

Lily nodded, "Go!"

Fabian turned and vanished. Lily looked round. Voldemort still hadn't shown himself but more and more Muggles were making their way out onto the street to see what was going on. Lily sighed, it was going to take a lot of work to clear this mess up.

"Crusio!" Lily spun round but she wasn't quick enough to block the spell and her body was encased in pain. The pain vanished as quickly as it had come and Lily faced the person who had attacked her.

"Severus!"

Snape stared at her, "Lily! I'm sorry I didn't mean to- I didn't know it was you."

"Severus!" Snape lifted his head and a chill went down Lily spine as she recognised the voice. She started to turn slowly but before she got a glimpse of Voldemort there were several _pops_ and Auror's appeared. But before they could get anywhere near Voldemort Lily heard another _pop_ and he disappeared. Seeing his master flee Snape also turned on the spot and just as quickly as Voldemort disappeared.

"Lily!" Jane ran towards her. "What are you doing here? You're not working tonight."

"I er I came to see my sister. She lives a few streets away, but we can't talk about that now, we have other things to worry about."

Lily gestured to the street where the Muggles were staring at them. A few were backing away and one had run back into her house and locked the door.

"Crap," Jane muttered. "Oh well at least we've got memory wipers with us. Are those two Death Eaters?" She asked pointing at the two unconscious men on the floor. Lily nodded, but before she could speak there was a shout.

"MORSMORDRE!" the spell came from behind the house and a skull shot into the air with a snake protruding from its mouth.

Lily broke into a run and Jane followed her. Together they rounded the corner and climbed the wall into the back garden of the house. The garden appeared empty but after a quick spell done by Lily, they realised that nobody was present and that whoever had cast the spell had already gone. They hurried back to the front of the house where Muggle's were already having their minds wiped. Jane turned to Lily, "Go home. You're not on duty."

"Okay oh by the way Jane. I think you'll find three um..." Lily stopped. "I think Voldemort killed three people in that house, you might want to have it checked out."

"We'll do that," Jane smiled. "Now go."

Lily nodded and walked off down the street. She slipped back into her sister's road and saw that like most of the other houses the lights were on. She could just make out the small bony figure of her sister next to her whale of a husband standing outside the door talking to their neighbours. Relieved that she was safe Lily continued down the road until she found a safe place to Disapparate.

* * *

><p>She landed outside a rickety looking house with a sign beside it that read The Burrow. She walked up to the door and was just about to knock when it was torn open.<p>

"Lily! Thank Merlin you're okay." Fabian pulled her inside and ushered her into the living room where his sister Molly Weasley and her husband Arthur were sitting.

"What happened?" He asked once Lily had greeted Molly and Arthur

"Nothing much another Death Eater turned up. He came from behind and shot a spell at me that I wasn't able to block."

"Are you okay?" Molly looked up. She had their two year old son, Percy in her arms. "What spell was it?"

"The Crusiatus curse."

Fabian gasped and Molly went pale and almost dropped Percy. Luckily Arthur took him from her and the older woman moved towards Lily, "Are you okay? That is a horrible curse. Did you see who sent it?"

Lily opened her mouth then shut it again, and shook her head. She knew she should tell someone about Severus but she couldn't bear it. If she did tell someone then she'd have to reveal who he really was and set people on him, who wouldn't stop chasing him until he was dead or in Azkaban.

"I know exactly what will help. A nice strong cup of tea." Molly bustled off into the kitchen and a small red headed boy appeared.

"Bill!" Fabian stared at his oldest nephew. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Uncle Fabi!" Bill ran to Fabian as another boy appeared.

"Dadda!" Charlie Weasley held his hands out, Arthur looked round helplessly.

"Here I'll take Percy." Lily offered.

Arthur smiled, "Thanks," He handed Percy to Lily and scooped Charlie up into his arms. "Right bed time for you. Fabian could you bring Bill? I think that mummy has already put you two to bed." he disappeared up the stairs with Fabian and they were back before Molly came with Lily's tea. Arthur took Percy back and placed him in a small cot by the fire.

"Here we go dear." Molly handed Lily a steaming cup from the tray she was carrying.

"Thank you." Lily took it gratefully and Molly handed two more cups to her husband and brother before sitting down with one herself.

"What else happened?" Fabian obviously wanted every detail.

With a sigh Lily told them the rest but when she got the the part about the skull they were shocked.

"The Dark Mark," Fabian breathed. "It can only get worse from here."

Lily nodded, "Yeah it will get much worse."

She sighed and Molly leant forwards, "Do you want us to call James dear? He can come and pick you up."

"NO!" Lily almost shouted and Fabian and the Weasley's stared at her in shock.

"What's wrong with James?"

Lily sighed and fiddled with her hair, "He doesn't know that I was out scouting. I didn't tell him because otherwise he'd worry about me and he might have stopped me from going."

"You don't like how much he clings to you." Molly stated.

Lily nodded, "Yeah. He tries to stop me from doing things and at work he won't let me go on a job without Sirius, Frank or himself being with me. Even when Marigold and Alice are going he insists that one of them come."

Molly nodded, "That's just boys I'm sure. Does Sirius do the same with Marigold?"

"Sort of, but he's not as bad as James. I think that it has something to do with the fact that I'm Muggleborn and my kind is the people Voldemort is targeting."

"That is it; he's worried about you Lily. I'm betting he doesn't even like letting you go out with Sirius or Frank. He'd prefer it to be him who was with you all the time."

"Do you think it will ever stop?"

Molly shrugged, "I don't know. If you want it to stop Lily you should tell him. Say something about it if it annoys you otherwise he'll never know. Men and boys are rubbish at reading signs."

"Hey!" Arthur stared at his wife offended. "I'm able to read all your signs."

There was a silence just after Arthur had said that and Lily bit her lip trying not to laugh. Molly was smiling as she turned back to Lily, "I think it might be a good idea if you went home dear. Jane could have sent a message to James and he might wonder where you are."

Lily nodded, "I told him I was having I girl's night in with Marigold and the others, but I suppose I should yeah. Our shift finished twenty minutes ago and the girls will be worried." She stood up.

"I'll come with you." Fabian got to his feet.

"Thank you for the tea."

"You're welcome." Molly smiled as she and Arthur walked her and Fabian to the door.

"Did you get an invitation to our wedding?" Lily asked.

"Of course. We got the invite last week and we will definitely be coming."

Lily grinned, "Great, see you later!"

She and Fabian left the house and Disapparated.


	13. Arguments

AN/ Hey guys. I know its been a long time, but here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. :)

Arguments

Lily landed just outside the door to her old flat and entered. As soon as she opened the door she was ambushed by Marigold, Alice and Mary.

"Oh Merlin Lily you're okay!"

"We were getting worried about you. James called by and we said that you were at your parent's house."

Lily pulled away from her friends, "James was here?"

"Yes but he went again when we told him you weren't here."

"Where did he go?" Lily asked. "Did he go back home or to my parents. Because I told him I would be here."

Marigold stared at Lily blankly, "He didn't say where he was going, but we did say that your mum was worried about something, so you went to see her."

"How long ago was he here?"

"Maybe ten minutes."

"I'll drop past my parents house quickly and see-"

"See if I'm there?"

Lily spun round to see James standing in the doorway which the girls had forgotten to close. "James, you're here. I thought-" Lily stared at him.

"Where were you?" He interrupted. "I went to your parents' house to see you but your mother said she hadn't seen you since the shopping trip. So where were you?"

Lily stood there thinking about what she should say. Behind her Marigold, Alice and Mary slipped away into the living room. "Well? Where were you Lily? Were you with another man?"

"What? NO!" Lily stared at him, "Why would you think that?"

"Because Goldie and the others lied to me. You lied to me. Why would they do that and why didn't you tell me you were going out?"

Lily went forwards, "James I love you. You _know_ would never want to be with anyone else."

"If you loved me Lily you'd tell me where you were." James held her off him.

Lily sighed, "I was scouting. Dumbledore asked me to do it but I didn't want to tell you because you'd make a fuss about it."

"So you lied to me?"

"No I just didn't tell you."

"Did the others know? Goldie, Shorty and Donny did they know?"

"Yes, but Sirius, Remus and Frank didn't." Lily lied hoping that Sirius would keep quiet about the talk they'd had before James had got home.

"Who was with you then?" James demanded. "Dumbledore wouldn't have let you go alone. There are always at least two people on each mission. Who else was with you?"

"Fabian Prewett."

"Was that all?" James sounded shocked.

"James I do not need looking after!" Lily glared at him.

"But something could have happened to you out there. If you had been attacked I wouldn't have known."

"Someone would have told you." Lily pointed out.

James shook his head, "Don't you trust me Lily? Why couldn't you-"

"Are we really going to have this conversation again?" Lily interrupted him. "You know I trust you James. And you also know that I didn't tell you about the scouting trip because you're so bloody over protective!"

"Is that all this is about? Me caring for you?" James stared at her. "Don't you want me to look after you?"

"Yes James yes I do, why do you think I moved in? But now you're doing too much. You have to let me go out on my own sometimes and-"

"But you could get hurt and I don't want anything to happen to you. Emmeline was almost killed last time you went out."

Lily glared at him, "Are you saying that I can't protect my own friends? Because if that's what you're saying then get out."

"What? No Lily I didn't mean-"

"Get out James! If you think that I'm too weak to protect people then go away and do not expect me to come home."

"Of course I didn't mean that Lily. I just-"

"Stop it James!" Lily pushed him away from her and out into the hallway. "Just stop it."

"Lily, listen. I love you, but I don't like you going out without me."

"Yeah, I know," Lily whispered her head bent. James took a step forwards, and Lily's head shot up, "But I don't know why you love me. Do you love me because you can control me more than others or what?"

"Lily please, I love you because you're smart, funny, pretty and...and..." James cast around trying to find things about Lily that he loved. In the end he sighed, "I love everything about you Lily. Please just understand that I want you to be safe. Please come back home with me."

"Then you have to understand that I need my freedom. I have to go out by myself sometimes."

"But you could get attacked and-"

"OH FOR GODS SAKE JAMES!" Lily yelled. "How can I get it into that thick head of yours that I am able to look after myself? Humm oh I know. There is something I forgot to mention to you about tonight. Whilst out scouting, Fabian and I were attacked but don't worry as you can see I'm perfectly fine and I managed the attack all by myself."

"WHAT! Where was Fabian?"

"I told him to go home. It was Death Eaters James." Lily snapped. "But look, there is not a scratch on me, which surprisingly enough means that I can look after myself!"

"Fabian left you on your own! Anything could have-"

"FOR THE LAST TIME JAMES I DO NOT NEED PROTECTING!" Lily shouted at the top of her voice. She glared at James, "Go away Potter. Don't bother waiting up for me tonight, because I will not be coming home and don't come round tomorrow morning. I won't be here."

With that she slammed the door in James' face and stormed off to her old room. Marigold jumped up from the sofa and ran to the door. James was still standing outside, thunder-struck.

"Are you okay?" she asked almost scared for the answer.

James looked at her, "What do you think? I've just had an argument with my fiancé, she doesn't want to come back home and I don't know how to make it up to her. On top of that you lied to me Goldie."

"Yeah sorry about-" Marigold broke off as she was talking to thin air. As soon as she had begun to speak James had Disapparated.

It took James a long time to go to sleep that night and when he finally did he dreamt about the day of his and Lily's wedding. He saw Lily coming up the aisle a thick veil covering her head so that not even her hair was showing. Lily came to halt by the altar and slowly lifted up a white hand and pulled back the veil. James stared down, not into the face of Lily but Lord Voldemort. The wizard smiled, "Blood traitor. Wanting to marry a filthy Mudblood."

"Where's Lily?" James asked.

Voldemort's smiled grew, "That little piece of filth is where she belongs as is the rest of her family."

"What do you mean? Her family are here." James pointed to Lily's father and mother.

"No," Voldemort whispered quietly, "They're not."

He pointed his wand at Lily's parents and James watched in horror as their features changed. Soon two Death Eaters were standing in the place of Lily's parents.

"Bring them out!" Voldemort called and the doors to the church opened. Three Death Eaters came in, each had a body slung over their shoulders. They reached the front of the church and threw the bodies on the floor. James looked at them. Lily's face was staring up at him, her green eyes glassy and unfocused. James screamed.

"James, wake up! Prongs!"

James opened his eyes and stared at the pale face staring down at him, "Get away!" He yelled and scrambled as best he could away from the white face. However he only succeeded in falling off the bed.

"Prongs are you okay?" The light switched on and James saw that the white face belonged to Remus.

He let out a sigh of relief shuddering slightly, "Oh Moony it's you. I thought you were Voldemort."

Remus smiled, "'fraid not. Did you have a bad dream or something? You were shouting and screaming. Where's Lily?"

James nodded, ignoring the last question, "Yeah. What time is it?"

"Almost time to get up. And where's Lily?"

"Staying with the girls."

Remus eyed his friend for a second then nodded, "Okay. What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't care, anything will do."

Remus nodded, "Okay well I'm not sure whether we have Don't Care in the fridge but I'll go check just to make sure."

Remus grinned and James smiled at the feeble joke. Remus left the room and James slowly got off the floor. Pulling a top on he wondered into the kitchen where Remus was flitting about, making breakfast. Peter was sitting at the table watching him.

Peter jumped and lifted his head slightly off the table, "Hey Prongs," He muttered, eyes half closed.

James turned to Remus, "What was he doing all night and when did he get in?"

Remus shrugged, "No idea and he just turned up. Here you go. Waffles. Syrup and jam are in the cupboard."

"Thanks."

"It's almost eight thirty. Don't forget you have to go passed and pick up Sirius and the girls." Remus said as he shook Peter awake.

James jumped to his feet, "I've got to go. See you guys tonight."

Remus looked up, "Bit early to get the others isn't it?"

"I'm not picking them up."

"Won't Lily be upset?"

"No, she knows that I'm not coming past." James left the room as fast as he could. He hadn't told his friends about the argument he and Lily had and if possible he didn't want to tell them. He hoped he could make it up to Lily before Remus noticed she was living with Marigold again.

Lily had also slept badly in fact she was so tired she thought that she hadn't even gone to sleep. She was up early and sitting in the kitchen watching the clock and waiting for the time when she could go to the office and make it not look strange. The minute hand ticked slowly closer to eight o'clock and finally it slid passed and Lily jumped to her feet. She grabbed her bag and rushed to the door, only to run into Marigold.

Her friend stared at her, "Where are you going?"

"Work."

"It's only eight. We don't need to be in until nine."

"Yeah well I've got lots of paper work to do, and I want to get it done. See you later."

Lily pulled away from Marigold, but the blond girl was faster. She darted in front of Lily blocking the door.

"Lily is this about the argument you and James had yesterday?"

"No. Mari please let me go. I have a lot of work to do.

Marigold glared at Lily, "Don't lie to me Lily. You're going early because you think that James is going to come round even though you told him not to."

Lily sighed, "Fine. Your right Mari. I think James is going to come past but I also have paper work, so please let me past."

Slowly Marigold stepped aside, "Have you got lunch or are you buying it?"

"Buying," Lily answered. "See you!"

She slipped out the door and Disapparated.

"James!"

James came to a halt and turned to look at his mother, "Yes?"

"What is going on between you and Lily." Jane asked coming alongside him.

"What do you mean?" James asked casting his eyes around wishing that Sirius, Frank or even Simon would appear and free him from his mother. None of them showed up.

"I mean the fact that the two of you haven't spoken for almost a week." Jane grabbed her son's arm. "James, have you had a fight?"

"No Mum." James sighed. "Nothing is wrong with us. We're fine."

"But you haven't spoken for days and Lily is avoiding you."

James stared at his mother, "Are you watching us?"

Jane sighed, "No of course not James. It's just whenever Lily comes down the corridor and you appear she turns round and goes in the opposite direction."

"Maybe it's-"

"And since Tuesday she's been coming into the office early and without you or the others."

"And how would you know that unless you're watching her?" James suddenly spotted Sirius. "Oh Mum I have to go. Sirius wants me."

Quickly he made his escape. Jane stared after her son and sighed. She turned and saw Lily heading towards her, Alice beside her.

"Lily I need to talk to you." Jane hurried to her side.

"What about? If it's about that paper work I've done it and-"

"It's not about that," Jane interrupted. "No I wanted to talk to you about James."

Lily stiffened slightly, "What about him?"

"Well I and some others have noticed that you're not talking and we were wondering whether something had happened between you. I mean is everything okay in the flat?"

"Nothing's wrong," Lily smiled. "Every things fine."

"Well it doesn't seem like it."

"Doesn't it?" Lily tried to sound innocent, whilst glaring at Alice.

"No it doesn't and-"

"I'm sorry Jane, but Lily and I have to deliver a message to someone as quickly as possible."

"Oh okay then." Jane watched as the two girls rushed off.

"For the love of Merlin Lily you have to make it up with James." Alice spoke as soon as they were out of earshot.

"He has to speak to me first, and he hasn't which means he doesn't want to talk to me."

"Lily how can he!" Alice exclaimed. "Every time you're about to go near him or he's coming towards you, you turn around and walk in the other direction. Listen I know what he did annoyed you and you know what? Frank is starting to do the same to me, but I am not going to ruin my relationship with him because of that."

Lily sighed, "What should I do then?" She asked as they left the office and headed towards the lifts.

"Speak to him. Tell him you're sorry."

"I am not going to apologise. He's the one being an over protective-"

Lily broke off as they entered a lift and Alice steadied herself on Lily as it began to move. They didn't speak until they left the lift.

"He has to make the first move." Lily hissed, walking towards a fireplace.

"Oh for goodness sake, Lily. How can he? He tries to speak to you at work and you ignore him. He comes to the flat and you ignore him. You're not giving him a chance." Alice pushed Lily in front of her into the fire and they emerged in a toilet cubical. Lily opened the door and a witch stepped forwards waiting for their cubical. Quickly Lily and Alice left and hurried up the stairs onto a main road. Once there they made their way towards a café on the other side of the street.

"Maybe I don't want to give him a chance."

"So you don't want to marry him anymore?"

"Of course I do! I love him, but he has to understand me."

"He does Lily." Alice pulled the door to the café open and they joined to queue.

"And how do you know that?"

"I just do. Lily people are starting to notice that you're not talking. They are all going to wonder whether the wedding is still on."

"You didn't answer my question."

Alice sighed, "Lily, I can't tell you how I know that he understands you, I just know it. Did you see the flowers he left by your bed when you were in hospital? No I didn't think so. He understands you Lily. Now what do you want?"

Jane Potter sat at her desk thinking. She knew that Lily and James were hiding something. Jane's fingerers tapped on the desk, eyes gazing unseeing at the picture of her family. Adam looked at his wife and smiled, "Jane? Jaanneee?"

"Huh?" Jane turned to look at him, "What?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Lily and James. Remember what I told you last night?"

"Yeah, you said that they weren't talking and some other stuff."

Jane nodded, "I just asked James about it and he said that nothing was going on."

"So what's the problem?"

"Well after that I talked to Lily and she said exactly the same thing."

Adam frowned, "How's that strange? Maybe they are fine."

"Or maybe they're not. Have you noticed how they don't come in together anymore? They've done that since they first started here, and now they suddenly stop?"

Adam shrugged, "Whatever is wrong Jane it's for them to deal with."

"Fine!" Jane got to her feet. She made her way to The Newbies cubical and found James sitting there with Sirius and Frank. Marigold was nowhere in sight. Jane hovered by the entrance, hidden for their view by the partitions.

"It's been days Prongs you should try to talk to her."

"I can't Padfoot. Every time I try to she practically runs away."

"Why don't you send her a letter?" Frank asked. "She might read it."

"She'd probably throw it in the fire as soon as she saw that it was from me. I'm telling you guys she doesn't want to talk to me."

"But you've got to do something, I mean you're getting married in a few months."

"I know," James sighed, putting his head in his hands. "I just don't know what to do."

"So," Jane slip into view thinking that the right time had come. "There is a problem between you and Lily."

James stared at his mother, "It's none of your business Mum."

"Oh but it is James Potter. You and Lily are not speaking and as Frank pointed out the wedding is in a few months. What is going on?" Jane demanded.

"Nothing you have to worry about Mum. Just a little misunderstanding between the two of us."

"Little? You call the two of you not talking for a week a little misunderstanding?"

"Yes Mum I do," James got to his feet. "I do not want to talk about this anymore. Excuse me."

"You are not going anywhere James Potter," Jane glared at her son. "I asked Lily what was wrong and she lied to me. Now there must be something very badly wrong for Lily to lie to me."

"Can you stop asking me Mum? This is for me and Lily to sort out and nobody else should know about it."

"But your not-"

"I know we're not talking!" James shouted, attracting the attention of everybody in the very large room. "I know that Mum and I am trying to fix it, so I would appreciate it if you did not interfere!"

Jane stared at her son in shock; she had never heard him speak to her in that way.

"Right," Jane's voice was shaking slightly. "James you will not speak to me in that way. You may be an adult but I am still your mother, and no matter how old you get you will always respect me. Is that clear?"

There was complete silence in the office. Lily and Alice were standing at the door to the department in shock. Everyone was waiting for the reply.

Slowly James lifted his head and looked at his mother, "Screw this Mum."

He turned his back on her and strode from the room. Jane stared after him in shock and slowly people went back to work. Sirius and Frank were looking at each other. They had never heard James say something like that to his mother. Adam hurried up and put his arms around Jane.

"Are you okay?"

Jane nodded slowly, "Sirius, when you see my son can you tell him that me and his father want to see him? Tell him to come at once."

"Yes Mama Jane." Sirius spoke quietly and with his head still bend watched Jane and Adam leave the cubical. Alice and Lily entered the cubical and sat down.

"Well that was interesting wasn't it?" Alice asked.

"You need to make it up with him." Sirius looked up at Lily.

"He's the one that needs to make the first move," Lily turned away from Sirius, "It's his fault we're like this now."

"Oh honestly Lily can't you just-"

"Forgive him? No Frank I can't. It's his fault." Sirius opened his mouth but Lily continued, "Sirius do you think you could go round and get my stuff? It's in James' room and whenever I'm off, he'll be off as well."

Sirius sighed and nodded slowly, "Yeah, yeah sure I can."

"Good. Now I'm going home."


	14. The GoBetween

AN/ Hey guys. I just wanted to say that there might not be another chapter up for a while. I've got my exams coming up and have to do a whole lot of revision for them, but I will try and write another chapter. I hope you're all enjoying the story.

The Go-Between

Sirius lifted the glass up to his mouth and drank. He glanced round the kitchen as he waited for James. It had several weeks since Lily and James had broken up and they were still not talking. Across the table from him sat Remus who flicking though a copy of _Witch Weekly _that Sirius had bought round after Lily had finished with it. Sirius sighed and Remus looked up from the magazine.

"What's up?"

"How long does it take someone to get a shirt? Lily-Petal's going to be mad that it's taking me so long."

"Why don't you go find him?" Remus suggested sounding slightly bored.

"Suppose I should." Sirius sighed again. He got to his feet and wondered down the hall to the bathroom. After a quick glance in the room he saw that James wasn't there. Instead he moved over to James' bedroom. Once he entered he saw James sitting on his double bed a picture of Lily in his hands.

"Prongs," Sirius sighed. "If you miss her that much, come with me now and talk to her. She's there now."

James shook his head, "No Pads, she'll just run away from me. She doesn't want to speak to me."

"She misses you Prongs. She wants you back."

"Then why doesn't she talk to me? Huh can you tell me that? If she misses me then she should stop walking away when I come up to her. Here's her bloody shirt." James threw the shirt at Sirius and turned his back on him. Sirius waited there for a few minutes then left knowing that it would be a lost cause. He said goodbye to Remus and Disapparated back to his flat.

* * *

><p>"Here's the shirt Lily-Petal." Sirius handed it to Lily who was curled up on the sofa.<p>

"Thanks. Was um was James there?"

"Yes, he was."

"Did he-"

"Lily, how long are you going to continue this?"

"Continue what?"

"Not talking to Prongs? He loves you Lily, and that is why he's so protective of you," Sirius sat down beside Lily and took her hand. "Listen to me Lily, you know what I'm saying is true. You just don't want to hear it."

"But he won't let me go on any missions by myself, Sirius. And he doesn't understand that sometimes I do need to do that."

"Lily-Petal for the love of Merlin, he loves you and you love him. The two of you are meant to be together. It is killing both of you being apart. Moony says that Prongs hardly sleeps any more. He paces through the flat all night long. And all you do is lay on the sofa when you're not at work. Tell me how long has it been since you left this flat other than for work?"

"Last time I left was the 2nd of November."

"That was almost three weeks ago."

"What!" Lily un-curled herself, "I've been sitting in here for three weeks?"

"More than that Lily-Petal. It was about a week after you two broke up that you stopped going out of the house."

"So a month?" Lily questioned looking shocked.

"A month," Sirius confirmed with a nod, then he jumped to his feet, "Come on Lily-Petal. Let's go shopping."

* * *

><p>Lily's eyes scanned the shelves, trying to find a tin of beans. Beside her Sirius was on the floor look for the same thing.<p>

"So what are we having again?" Lily asked as she found the beans and put them in the trolley.

"Beans on toast," Sirius answered. "They can't really expect more when they ask me to cook. Lily-Petal I can't find any!"

"I've got them. Come on Sirius." Lily helped Sirius to her feet. "Let's go get the bread."

"Okay," Sirius took hold of the trolley and wheeled it round the corner, "So if I invited Moony and Prongs over would you stay in the flat?"

Lily eyed him then shook her head, "No. If it's just Remus then I would stay but if James comes over I am gone."

"You miss him." Sirius stated as they stopped by the bread.

"So?" Lily asked.

"So if you miss him, why do you not want to see him? Wholemeal or white?" Sirius held up two loafs.

"Wholemeal," Lily pointed at one of them. "Because whenever I do see him at work it hurts and I.. I don't know whether he will ever understand what I need."

"He does understand Lily. It's just hard for us boys to let go of the things that they love."

"And how do you know that?" Lily questioned as they lined up to pay.

"Because I feel the same about Goldie and try my best to protect her, even if she doesn't want me to."

"So you're siding with him now?"

"No, Lily-Petal I'm not. I'm just saying that I know what Prongs is doing and why," Sirius turned away then turned back. "Can you pay? I don't have any Muggle money."

Lily sighed, taking out her purse, "Move over. Next time take money out of the jar on top of the fridge."

"Why? If you're living with us you can come with me."

"I'm not coming with you next time as I will be living with James."

Sirius grinned, "Exactly Lily-Petal. You want to be with Prongs, but you don't want to back down."

Lily glared at Sirius, "Why wouldn't I want to back down? Thanks." She grabbed the change the cashier offered and left the shop.

"But you don't want to Lily," Sirius ran after her. "If you did want to, you and Prongs would have been together again ages ago. And you know it's true."

"If I back down James will be able to control me and I do not want that."

"Then tell him what you do want. Tell him and he'll listen. He misses you just as much as you miss him."

"Then why doesn't he come round?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Merlin Lily. He doesn't come round anymore because beforehand when he did and tried to talk to you, you wouldn't. You refuse to be in a room with him and I don't understand why."

"Because..." Lily stopped. "I don't know why Sirius. Maybe – maybe it's because I think that even if we make it up he'll still be too protective. And I can't bear that."

Sirius nodded, "Okay I get it. You're scared that whatever you say he'll always be over protective."

"Yeah, that's it. So what do you think I should do?"

"Talk to him," Sirius said at once. "Go home and talk to him. He's there now."

"No, I can't. He's the one that upset me Sirius, so he's the one who has to make the first move," Lily paused at the door to the flat. "Could you tell him that?"

Sirius nodded, "Sure."

Lily smiled, "Thanks. How about I do the cooking? Mari is not going to like beans on toast after a mission."

"You're an angel, Lily-Petal." Sirius hugged her and the Disapparated.

* * *

><p>That evening Sirius and Marigold were lying in bed. Lily was still up and writing a report and studding for the upcoming exam in their Auror training.<p>

Marigold suddenly turned to Sirius, "What did James say?"

"Hum?"

"What did James say?" she repeated. "When you went to see him for the second time?"

"He said he'd think about it. It's obvious that he misses her."

Marigold propped herself up on her arm, looking down at Sirius, "Do you think he'll come over to see her?"

"I hope so," Sirius sighed. "I can't wait to stop being the messenger. Why couldn't you do it?"

Marigold smiled slightly, "Because I don't know James that well. You can persuade him to do things better than me."

"True. How about we invite him and Moony over for tea? Then they can meet and hopefully make up."

"Hey that's a great idea. But this time I'll do the cooking, even if it's your turn. I don't think James and Remus would want beans on toast."

Sirius laughed, "You do know that Lily cooked don't you?"

"Yeah, only Lily can cook macaroni cheese the way I had it today."

"Oh right so she didn't tell you then?"

"No, but knowing your cooking I know that you cannot cook as good as Lily."

"But I thought that she was rubbish?"

"It was a joke Sirius." Marigold rolled her eyes, and climbed out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked sitting up quickly.

"To try and get Lily to bed. She's out tomorrow night and I think she needs more than one hour sleep."

"Okay," Sirius lay back down. "Come back as soon as you have tucked Lily-Petal up."

"Will do." Marigold grinned and left the room. She found Lily, as she had expected, sitting in the living room pieces of paper scattered around her. The red headed girl looked up when Marigold came in, but as soon as she saw who it was she went back to work.

"Lily," Marigold sighed. "Are you going to bed?"

"I can't. I have too much work to do."

"Lily, you're going out tomorrow night and you need your sleep."

"But I have to finish this report and I still need to revise for our test tomorrow. Can't go to bed Mari, I can't. I have to do this."

Marigold shook her head, "Come on Lils, beddie byes."

Marigold took hold of her and almost carried her to her room. She managed to get Lily into bed and then making sure that she didn't have her wand, locked the bedroom door. As Marigold went back to her room she heard Lily shout out in anger at the locked door. Sirius was still awake when Marigold returned.

"Why is Lily shouting?"

"Cause I locked her in her room, without a wand."

Sirius laughed, "She is not going to like that."

Marigold shrugged as she got back into bed, "I don't care. At least she'll get some sleep."

"Yeah," Sirius smiled, "Which is exactly the opposite of what we're going to do."

Marigold raised her eyebrows, "Really?"

"Really." Sirius grinned and pointed his wand at the lights.

* * *

><p>James looked up as Lily entered the cubical. She froze in the doorway and then tried to back out again. Unfortunately Alice and Frank were right behind her. Quickly she sat down as far away from James as possible and tried to ignore him. James kept his eyes on her until Sirius ran in.<p>

"Prongs! Guess what?"

James sighed, "What Padfoot?"

"You're invited round for tea today."

"WHAT!" Lily spun round. "Why don't I know about this?"  
>"Goldie and I decided it last night," Sirius turned away from Lily. "Well Prongs? Are you going to come?"<p>

"Um sure I guess so."

"Good," Sirius beamed. "Bring Moony with you. Goldie's cooking but I don't know what we're eating."

"Are you out tonight Lily?" Alice asked. "Or are you going to be at home when the others come."

"Um no, I'm out all night. Order stuff."

James' head shot up and he opened his mouth ready to ask who else was going with her. Then remembering the argument he closed it again.

"Oh right. Then you have to eat something before you go."

"I can't," Lily turned back to her work, "I'm stationed near a café so I can get something if I'm hungry. That and I have to be there as soon as works finished."

"Um Lily?" James spoke tentatively.

"Yeah, what?" Lily was flicking through pages so fast she didn't even realise it was James who had spoken.

"Um can I talk to you?"

Lily suddenly stopped what she was doing and spun round in her chair, "Does this talk have something to do about The Order?"

"Um yeah, but not what you-"

"Stop it James. I told you to stop this," Lily stood up. "It is none of your business what I'm doing and who I'm doing it with."

"But Lily I didn't-"

"Stop it James!" Lily glared at him and snatched up the papers she had been reading.

"Lily can you-"

"No James." Lily pushed passed Marigold and left the cubical.

Sirius shook his head, "Prongs you shouldn't have tried to ask her who she was going with."

"I wasn't going to," James sighed. "I only wanted to know what she was doing. I wasn't going to ask who she was going with. Like she says it's not my business anymore." he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "How can I make it up to her when she runs away like that? It's impossible."

"You just have to try James," Alice spoke. "Why don't you come round directly after work? She won't need to leave immediately and you can try to talk to her then."

"I suppose I could try. But then she might think that I'm trying to stop her going and she'll get even angrier and that is not what I want her to think."

"That is true. Maybe you should come round some other time," Alice suggested. "And do it at a time when she's not doing anything for The Order."

James nodded slowly, "I'll think about it. Oh Padfoot, I found another one of Lily's tops under my bed," James pulled out a white top and threw it at Sirius, "Can you give it to her?"

Sirius looked at the top then threw it back to James, "Give it to her yourself. I'm sick of going backwards and forwards just because you two can't talk to each other. From this moment on I stop being the go-between and you have to sort things out with Lily-Petal yourself."


	15. Pick Up Duty

Pick Up Duty

November passed quickly with work for The Order and studding for the exams in Auror training. When December came however Lily and James were still not back together. Jane was getting more and more worried that they would never be together again. But although Lily and James were not together they were at least on speaking terms and Lily no longer ran away when James came up to her. Lily was still living at her old flat with her friends but with Christmas looming, thoughts were going out as to how they were going to spend it.

"Well I need to spend some time with my dad," Marigold told her friends one afternoon as they were sitting in the living room of her flat. "Now that he's only got me left, I can't leave him on his own."

"Okay and I should probably visit my parents on that day too." Lily sighed and fiddled with a piece of hair, trying not to look at James who was sitting opposite her.

"We all need to visit our parents on Christmas," James pointed out. "So why don't we all spend the afternoon at their houses? We could spend the morning together and then see them in the afternoon."

"I like that idea, but can I go to yours Prongs? It's not like I'm going to be welcomed at home." Sirius asked looking at James over Marigold's head.

"Course you can. Why do you even ask Pads? Amy would kill you if she didn't see you."

"Oh shit Amy!" Lily sat up. "When do Hogwarts break up for the holidays?"

"Um I think it's today. Why?" Mary looked at Lily curiously.

"I promised Amy that I'd pick her up. Well um not just me," Lily looked at James, "She thinks both of us are going to be there."

"Then we should go. I haven't told her about us but I don't know whether my parents have."

Lily nodded, "Okay fine. I'll meet you there."

"Good," James flashed Lily a smile and the red head returned it briefly, before turning to look at Alice and Frank. "Are you guys going to your parents?"

"Yeah, we both have to." Frank spoke for both of them and Lily glanced at Remus.

"I'll stop passed them." he shrugged. "Where are we all going to stay on Christmas Eve then? Here or our place?

"Whichever one is bigger, which I think is this one." Alice took a cookie from the plate beside her.

"Well at least that is now sorted," Marigold jumped to her feet. "I need to go shopping. Are you coming Lily?"

"Mari, we've barely sorted anything." Lily stared at her friend.

Marigold sighed, "Um yes we have. Mary, James and Remus are staying here Christmas Eve and on Christmas day we're all going to our parents. What else is there to talk about?"

"Um well-"

"Nothing!" Marigold grinned. "Now I really need to go into town otherwise I will not get all the presents that I need to."

"Fine," Lily sighed and got to her feet. "See you lot later."

* * *

><p>Four hours later Lily stood in Kings Cross Station, wrapped up in a thick winter coat, waiting with lots of anxious parents for the Hogwarts Express. She sighed and looked at her watch. They were late. She glanced at the barrier again between platform nine and ten, but no figures came out. A woman who was also waiting lent towards her, "Um excuse me, but er do you know when the train is coming? My son told me they'd be here at five."<p>

Lily shook her head, "No I don't sorry. The train is late and that's unusual but I don't think anything could have happened to it."

"Oh good. Um do you mind me asking are you from a wizarding family?"

Lily shook her head, "No. Muggleborn, but I did go to Hogwarts."

"You're Muggleborn? I wouldn't have guessed that. You seem so comfortable with everything. We're er... I mean my son doesn't come from a wizarding family. We're what you people call us again, 'Muggles'?" Lily nodded. "And poor thing he thought he was going to be the only one there not from a magical background."

"Oh he shouldn't have worried about that. Lots of students are Muggleborn or Halfbloods."

"Oh that's good."

Lily glanced round the station looking for James but there was still no sign of him either. She looked at her watch again. The train was now half an hour late. With one final look round for James, Lily pulled out her wand and turned to the woman, "If you'll excuse me, there's something I have to do."

The woman nodded, "Of course."

Lily turned away from her and walked towards the barrier. A second later she found herself on platform 9 ¾. There was no sign of the Hogwarts Express and the platform was empty. Lily turned around and walked back through the wall. An arm grabbed her as soon as she had appeared.

"Lily!"

Lily looked up, "You're late," she told James, "And so is the train."

"I know and I'm sorry. I had to get something from the office and got trapped talking to Simon. Why were you on the platform?"

"Wanted to check it out. See if the train was in sight."

"Was it?"

Lily shook her head, "Nope. There was nothing there."

"Shall we go back through?" James asked looking round as a couple came towards them.

"Excuse me, but you just come from the platform didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Well did you come of the train or-"

"The train isn't here yet," Lily answered shortly and turned back to James, "I going back through. Are you coming?"

James shook his head, "I'll scout the station and see if anything strange is happening. Send me word if you need help."

Lily nodded and hurried back through the barrier. This time however Lily could see the train. It was several meters away from the station and not moving. Gripping her wand tighter Lily moved slowly towards the train. Suddenly one of the carriage doors burst open and Amy jump out.

"Lily!" She got to her feet and stumbled slightly on the stones. "Lily, you have to help us." Amy repeated.

A scream came from the train and Amy started to run. She threw herself into Lily's arms, "What's wrong?" Lily asked her eyes still on the train.

"There are people on the train," Amy whispered. "Death Eaters."

"What!" Lily let go of Amy and moved towards the train. The driver's seat was empty and there was no sign of the lady who was in charge of the tea trolley. Lily reached the carriage that Amy had climbed out of and she pulled herself up. Inside the train was dark and there were muffled shouts.

"It's further down," Lily jumped and looked behind her. Amy had followed her back. "Come on I'll show you."

"Are they proper Death Eaters?" Lily asked, as they passed a compartment full of frightened first years.

"No, seventh years who have just proclaimed themselves on Voldemorts side. Here," She stopped at a door. "They're in there. They've locked the doors and we can't break them.

Lily nodded slowly, "Alohamora!" The spell hit the door but nothing happened.

"We've already tried that," Another voiced hissed and Amy's friend appeared beside them. "It won't work."

"Tonks is right. Both of us have tried." Amy spoke taking the girls hand.

"Do you think they've used Dark Magic to lock it?" the girl, Tonks asked suddenly.  
>"Don't be stupid," Lily muttered. She waved her wand and sent a patronus off to James, then turned her attention back to the door. She took a step back and made sure that her body was shielding Tonks and Amy, "BOMBARDA!"<p>

The carriage door exploded and screams came from within. Lily entered, wand raised high, to see a group of people standing in the middle of the carriage. They all turned to look at her.

"Mudblood." one of them hissed.

"Yeah, yeah that's right. I am a Mudblood," Lily smiled at them. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Crucio!"

One of the boys shot the spell at her, and Lily blocked it quickly, "Nice spell that isn't it. Very effective. I've never used it myself though. Expelliamus!"

Suddenly the boys found themselves wandless and they turned to Lily glaring, "Give them back."

"No," Lily answered. "You've been attacking the younger students I see," She shook her head. "I don't think the people who you're going to work for will be very happy about that."

"We won't have to get a job Mudblood. We're going-"

"-Going to work for Voldemort. Yeah I already figured that out. Amy?" Lily turned slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know anyone who's good at Transfiguration?"

"Um yeah."

"Well do you think you find them for me? Do you think they could turn them all into something that I can carry easily to the Ministry?"

"Err sure. But we're not allowed to use magic outside-"

"Oh I know that. But to be honest who does listen to the rules? Now go find them,"

Amy started towards the door, but stopped when Lily spoke again. "In fact maybe I could try it."

Lily grinned at the boys and raised her wand and the boys scattered. Lily watched them happily.

"Why did you do that?" Amy asked coming back to Lily's side. "You let them go. Now they can't be punished."

"Yes they can," Lily twiddled one of the six or so wands she now held in her hands, "Right come on. The trains late and parents are waiting. Amy, um Tonks get onto the platform and Amy wait for me before you go through the barrier."

Lily waved her wand and all the trunks in the carriage lifted into the air and floated out over to the platform.

"Where's James?" Amy asked as Lily started to help people off the floor.

"In the station somewhere."

"So you are still getting married?"

Lily turned to look at Amy, as she opened the door of the carriage "Why wouldn't we be getting married?"

"Someone at school said that the wedding was off because you and James weren't talking. But I said that it wasn't true because you would have told me."

Lily stopped for a second whilst helping people onto the platform, "Oh okay how did they hear about it at school?" Lily tried to sound casual.

"Someone's dad or something works in the Auror office and heard mum shouting at James about the two of you. Is it true?"

"Hey do you know whether the head boy and girl are on the train?"

"Yeah they're somewhere on the train. Are you going to answer my question?"

"Oh good could you either go get them or send someone to find them?" Lily asked trying to avoid answering Amy's question.

"Tonks! Lily wants to see the heads."

"Okay." Tonks smiled and ran off.

"Is her name Nymphadora?"

"Yeah, she's a Metamorphagus and related to Paddy," Amy followed Lily off the train. "So are you and James still getting married?"

"Um look how about you wait here whilst I get everyone off the train?" Lily left Amy as fast as she could and went back to the train. Before she got to the train however a silver white orb floated though the barrier. It stopped in front of Lily and turned into a stag. James' voice rang out.

"I'll stay on the platform if you can manage it yourself. The parents are getting agitated and some want to go through and see what's going on. Be careful."

The stag dissolved and Lily pulled a piece of parchment and a pen from her bag. She scribbled something on the paper then folded it and waved her wand over it. The parchment lifted into the air and flew off and Lily turned back. The head boy and girl had now arrived, and they looked frightened.

Lily glared at them, "Where were you? You should have been here sorting out this mess."

"Um well." The head boy stuttered.

Lily shook her head, "Never mind. Listen get all the trunks and things onto the platform but make sure the rest of students stay where they are. We'll call them out year by year."

The students nodded and disappeared. Ten minutes later all the luggage was on the platform and the first years were assembled in front of the barrier. Slowly going in two's Lily allowed them through the gate. Once all the first years had gone the second years came. This routine continued until all the students had left the platform and the only luggage that hadn't been taken was those belonging to the small group of 'Death Eaters' who had fled. Lily walked over to where Amy still stood, her friend Nymphadora was still beside her.

"Come on then." Lily took Amy's hand and they walked through the wall. James was waiting for them on the other side along with Nymphadora's parents Ted and Andromeda Tonks and a few Aurors who James had called.

"Dora!" Andromeda ran to her daughter and caught her up in her arms. "We were getting worried."

"James!" Amy ran to her brother and James caught her.

"Hey Amy. Lily, did everything go okay?"

Lily nodded, but then turned to Nymphadora's parents as Ted Tonks wanted to talk to her.

"Did anything happen to Dora on the train?"

Lily shook her head, "No, she's fine."

"Good, good. Er, do you happen to know a boy called Sirius Black?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah, he's one of my friends and his best friend is over there." she pointed to James.

"Ah okay well do you think you could give him a message from Andromeda?"

"Yeah sure."

"Good, thank you. Could you please tell him that he is welcome to come over to see us whenever he wants to?"

"I will do that Mr Tonks. Don't worry."

"I would give him the message myself but he's being rather elusive at the moment."

Lily smiled, "That is what Sirius likes to do. But I'll tell him, as soon as I see him."

"Thank you." Ted Tonks smiled at Lily and then turned and went back to his wife and daughter. A few minutes later the three of them left the station. Lily turned towards Amy and James who were beside the Ministry members.

"Ah Lily, can you tell us what happened and if there's something we need to do?" Simon was amongst the group.

Lily nodded, "The train is a few meters from the platform so someone might want to sort that out. There were a few seventh year students that want to follow Voldemort so it's sort of the usual," the assembled Witches and Wizards nodded. "Also," She looked at one of the wizards, "here are the wands of the seventh years who were attacking people on the train. They ran off once I had dissarmed them, but their luggage is still on the platform," Lily handed the wands over and then turned to James. "Let's go. I'm tired."

James nodded, "Come on Amy. Mum's going to be worried sick if we take much longer."

They left the station and walked to Lily's car, Amy eyeing Lily and James carefully as they went. The entire way they didn't touch hands or give any signs that they were together. It was only when they reached the car that Amy asked her question again.

"Are you two still together?"

This time there was no way to get out of it and James glanced at Lily wondering what they should say. To his surprise Lily smiled at his sister, "Yes we are together. Why would you listen to the rumours?"

"Great!" Amy smiled and James stared at Lily as he heaved Amy's trunk into the trunk. Once Amy was in the car James spoke.

"Why did you tell Amy that?"

Lily paused with her hand on the door handle, "It's easier saying that than explaining that we're not, and er also," Lily paused. "I think we need to talk about everything."

"Really?" James looked surprise.

"Yeah after we've dropped Amy off," Lily smiled and slipped into the car. Grinning like an idiot James closed the trunk and got in beside her. "Okay so we'll drive back to my flat and then use the Floo Network." Lily pulled out of the parking space and into the traffic around the station.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Amy, Lily and James stepped out of the fireplace in the Potter mansion. As soon as they appeared there was a yell and Jane Potter threw her arms around Amy.<p>

"Oh thank Merlin your safe!" she let go of Amy and looked at James. "I was getting worried and you didn't once think to send me an owl or patronus?"

"Sorry Mum," James helped Lily out of the fireplace. "The train got delayed."

"Oh and that's your excuse – Lily?" Jane stared at Lily.

Lily smiled, "Hello Jane. Sorry we're late."

Jane looked from Lily to James then nodded slowly, "Okay right. Are you going to stay for tea?"

"Oh no, we can't sorry Jane. We've got something arranged tonight with the others."

Jane nodded, "Okay well thank you for bringing Amy home and if you ever do it again send me a message if you're late."

"We will Mum." James smiled and dipped his hand into the pot of Floo Powder that stood beside the fireplace. He handed some to Lily and she disappeared into the green flames. James hesitated and turned slightly towards his mother.

"I'm sorry Mum. About what I said ages ago in the office. It was wrong."

Jane nodded again, "Apology accepted James and incidentally are you together?"

James glanced round the room for Amy, but his sister had already left. He shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe. We're going to have a talk at some point."

"Well as long as the wedding is still on?"

James sighed, "I don't know about that Mum. Look I have to go, but I'll come back soon."

"Very well. I'll see you at work." Jane watched her son throw the Floo Powder into the fire place, then step in and vanish in the flames.


	16. The Deal

AN/ Hey guys. This is a short chapter but I've been really busy with my exams. However they are finished at the end of this week until after half term, so hopefully the chapters will be longer. :)

The Deal

James stumbled out of the fireplace in Lily's flat. Lily was standing a few feet away from the fire watching the flames. However when James appeared she looked away.

"Can we talk now?" James asked taking a step forwards. Lily nodded and allowed James to take her hand and turning on the spot they Disapparated. They landed in the park near Lily's parent's house. As soon as they landed Lily pulled her arm out of his grip and went over to the swings.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Us," James followed her and sat on the swing next to her. He took a deep breath and began, "Lily, I'm sorry that I was too over protective and I didn't really know that I was doing it at the time but after you said it I realised it was true. I am stopping you from doing lots of things and I shouldn't do that. But it's only because I'm worried about you. You know that Voldemort and the Death Eaters target Muggles and Muggleborns, and seeing as your Muggleborn they would probably target you, and I can't live without you. I can't imagine a world without you."

James paused and looked at Lily. She was staring at the ground swinging slowly backwards and forwards. "Go on." She whispered quietly.

"Well um, the evening we had the fight I had a dream and I...I haven't actually told anyone this but I dreamt about our wedding, only you weren't you."

Lily looked up, "Who was I?"

"Well you weren't even there. Someone did walk down the aisle but it wasn't you. It... it was Voldemort. And then...then-"

"Then he showed you my body, right? He'd killed me?" Lily asked softly.

James nodded, "Yeah, it was horrible and I realised then that I had been stupid."

"No!" James looked up. Lily was staring at him and suddenly she was out of the swing and kneeling before him. "No, James. You weren't being stupid. You were trying to protect me and I wasn't letting you."

"But I didn't talk to you Lily. I realised that I was wrong the very next day but I still didn't speak to you."

"You couldn't have. I was avoiding you." Lily whispered softly.

"I could have tried harder. If I had wanted to I could have stopped you from running away, but I didn't."

Lily smiled slightly looking up at James, "Looks like we're both at fault. Now it's my turn. James I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the scouting thing but I really thought you would stop me, even though Fabian was going with me. I shouldn't have kept it from you but I was fed up with how protective you were being."

"I forgive you Lils."

"You do?"

"Yes, but do you forgive me for being over protective?"

Lily nodded, "Yes."

"Great." James smiled. "Now are we back together or not?"

Lily put her head to one side, "I suppose so, but there are some things we need to sort out first."

"Okay what are they?"

"Number one. You're over protectiveness. When it starts to annoy me or gets too much I'll tell you and you will stop. Okay?"

"Stop trying to protect you?"

"No. You can still protect me but when it gets too much I'll tell you and you have to ease up a bit."

"I can do that. Now I have something."

"What?"

James looked her in the eyes for a second. "Trust me"

"Wh-" Lily started. James put a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"You _have _to trust me Lils. You know I love you, and I know the feeling is mutual, but I have to know that I have your trust as well as your love."

"James you kn-" Lily tried, but once again James cut her off.

"We mustn't lie to each other or keep secrets. We tell each other everything. Please Lils."

"Even what I get you for Christmas and Birthdays?" Lily said, feigning seriousness. James chuckled.

"Well that you can keep a secret but everything else we tell each other. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Just one more thing though."

James groaned. "Really Lils?"

"James" Lily growled.

"Okay okay!" He said hurriedly, knowing the consequences if he didn't listen. "What?"

"You have to let me go on some Order missions by myself."

James frowned and then sighed, "Fine, but I don't want them to be dangerous."

"James you're already failing at the first point." Lily smiled. "All missions are dangerous, so you're just going to have to deal with it. And while we weren't talking I went on lots of missions without you that were dangerous."

"Fine is that all?"

"For the moment."

"Then we have a deal?" James asked hesitantly.

Lily grinned, "We have a deal."

She held out her hand and James took it and pulled her towards him. He kissed her long and hard on the lips and when they broke apart, Lily was sitting on his lap.

"Lils? Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why did you tell Amy we were together? There must have been another reason."

Lily bent her head slightly, "Yeah there was. I- I really. Today when you let me go onto the platform by myself, it showed me that you were ready to let me do stuff on my own and well you were being less protective and I- I liked that."

"Wow," James smiled. "So basically you think that-"

"Oh just shut it James," Lily kissed him again. "We should go back home."

"Why? The others are out tonight."

Lily smiled, "Yes I know that, but a girl really does need all her clothes and wash stuff in the house that she's sleeping in."

James frowned, "But you've got your-"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Oh Merlin James. Come on," she jumped up and pulled him to his feet. "I think I've spent enough time away from you and Remus."

James smiled, suddenly realising what Lily was saying, "Great! We've got a bottle of wine to celebrate you moving back in."

"Just make sure we don't get hangovers."

"Trust me Lils."


	17. Surprises

Surprises

Lily woke the next day to shouting coming from the living room. After a few minutes she was able to recognise Marigold's voice. It seemed as if she was shouting at Remus.

"I don't care whether his door is closed, Remus! We need to ask him whether he has seen her. Her clothes are gone and she left no note! Something must have happened to her yesterday and if James knows something about it then I am going to ask him."

"But Goldie I think-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE CLOSED DOOR, REMUS!" Marigold shrieked.

"Nice way to wake up isn't it?" James whispered and Lily jumped. She looked to the side and saw that James was now awake and smiling at her. "Wonder how Padfoot can stand her? And in fact what he's done this time."

"You'll be amazed to hear that is not about him," Lily sighed and climbed out of bed. "She's yelling about me. I didn't tell her where I was going last night so she's now freaking out."

"Ahh, that was not very cleaver, Lils." James rolled onto his side giving himself a better view of Lily as she dressed.

"Can I borrow a jumper?"

"Sure. They're in the cupboard somewhere."

"Thanks," Lily slipped over to the cupboard, found a jumper, pulled it on and left the room. She walked into the living room to see that Marigold was red in the face trying to yell at Remus, however no sound came out of her mouth.

Lily frowned at Remus, "What did you do?"

Remus grinned, "Silenced her didn't I. She wouldn't listen to me."

Marigold's eyes widened and she spun to face Lily, her mouth opened and closed and Lily could just imagine what she was saying.

"It's really not fair to do that Remus. She'll explode in a minute."

"Okay." Remus flicked his wand at Marigold and all at once Lily and Remus regretted it.

"How dare you stay the night here and not bother to tell us. We have been out all night looking for you and Remus wouldn't help. We called Jane and Adam and they said that you went to talk and then Remus said that James had come back but he didn't mention you. And now you come out here looking as relaxed as ever and wearing one of James' jumpers. Didn't you ever think to tell us where you were? Half The Order's out looking for you and Sirius is practically tearing his hair out in the flat. And YOU!" Marigold whirled suddenly and glared at Remus, "You could have told me that Lily was here. You knew all along and you didn't tell me. Did you tell the others? Is that why none of them came with me and why you didn't want to me go and see James? Because if so-"

"Mari shut up!" Lily shouted. Marigold stopped and Remus jumped in.

"I was going to tell you Goldie but you never let me get a word in. I told the rest of The Order that Lily was here and they went home. You were the only one who wasn't listening to me and refusing to shut up."

Marigold started at Remus then nodded slowly, "Okay I suppose I was quite panicked. Sorry about that. But that doesn't excuse you not leaving a note."

"True. I'm sorry Mari that I forgot to leave a note, but I just wasn't thinking properly and-"

"Wait your wearing James' old Quiddich jumper."

"And?" Lily asked confused.

"You're wearing his jumper and you stayed the night here, with all your clothes." Marigold's face lit up suddenly, "Are you back together?"

Lily nodded slowly and smiled, "Yeah but wow it took you a long time to get that."

Marigold beamed, "Finally. I have to go tell Sirius that you're safe and that you're back together. Oh then I have to tell Mary."

"Okay then. Why don't you do that and then come back here with them," Lily looked at the clock and saw that it was almost eleven, "Then I'll make lunch for you all to say sorry for what I've put you through."

Marigold thought for a second then nodded, "That sounds great. We'll be back as soon as possible."

"Great. Now we just have to get James up," Lily smiled looking thoughtful then took a deep breath, "PRONGS! Get that lazy butt of your out of bed!"

Marigold laughed, "Using their nicknames now are you Lils?"

"Shut it Mari. Get going before Sirius has no hair left."

Marigold laughed again and left the flat. Remus headed off to the kitchen and Lily followed.

"So you really are together again," Remus smiled as Lily started looking for something to cook. "That's good."

"Humm, yeah it is. Did you boys do any shopping while I was gone?"

Remus shook his head, "I thought James was doing it."

"Let me guess," Lily sighed, "James probably thought you were doing the shopping."

Remus nodded, "Yeah that's right."

Lily shook her head, "How in hell did you guys manage to survive without me."

"I've been asking myself the same thing," Remus slipped off his seat, "Tell you what. I'll go get the stuff you need and you can go get James up."

Lily smiled, "Thanks Remus. Here," she waved her wand and a piece of paper appeared with writing scribbled all over it. "These are the ingredients."

"Okay. I'll be back in about ten minutes."

"Right. Be careful and let's hope that James is out of bed by the time you return."

Remus laughed as he left the flat, "Doubt it."

* * *

><p>After ten minutes in the flat, Lily felt as if she had never left. She finally managed to drag James out of bed with the offer of food and then shoved him in the shower and turned the cold water on. The result of that occurrence was that James spent almost the rest of the day glaring at Lily. The red head though didn't seem to care. She flitted about the kitchen and dining room, getting things ready and with flying objects following her where ever she went. Because of all the flying objects James and Remus decided to steer clear of both rooms and relaxed in the living room until Marigold, Sirius, Alice, Frank, Mary and to their surprise Peter arrived. Alice and Mary at once went through to the kitchen to see Lily and after a bit of complaining Marigold allowed Sirius to join them. Seconds after he had ran in there was a yell from Lily.<p>

"You bloody dog! You're not supposed to eat that. Sirius, stop it! Oh for God's sake, MARI! Come take your blasted dog of a boyfriend out of my kitchen!"

Marigold ran into the room to find Sirius had transformed into the black dog and was sitting on the floor happily licking the floor. Lily was glaring at him, whilst Alice and Mary were trying to hold back their laughter.

"What's wrong?" Marigold asked. "He just transformed."

"Yes, and in the process somehow managed to knock half of the dinner onto the floor."

"What dinner? I can't see anything on the floor. It's spotless."  
>"That is because of your bloody boyfriend. Look at his face and try and then tell me where the food has gone."<p>

Marigold looked down into Sirius' eyes and groaned, "Oh I'm sorry Lily. Black, get out of here right now and change back."

Sirius barked and stood on his back legs, his front two on Marigold's chest. Alice laughed loudly now, "Ha ha. Oh Mari, you chose the wrong boyfriend I must say. He acts like a dog when he's human but when he is the dog he's almost human."

Marigold didn't smile. She pushed Sirius down and glared at him, "Get out of the kitchen and into your old room. We need a talk. No, do not give me that look Sirius Black. I am not happy with you."

Sirius' tail stopped wagging and dropped down between his legs and he slowly walked from the room. Marigold followed him out and a few seconds later they heard her shouting.

"Is there enough left for everyone?" Mary asked.

Lily nodded, "Oh yeah. I made more than enough for all of us. Right Alice could you pass me that bottle?"

"So what is it?" Mary asked looking into the bowl.

"Stir fry," Lily answered. "Chicken Stir Fry, with salad. Right, DINNERS READY!" she called and there was a mad dash for the table.

"Okay so everyone can help themselves." Lily placed the two bowls on the table. Then she took the plate that was in front of Sirius away.

"Lily-Petal, that's not fair!" he moaned as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Life isn't fair, Sirius," Lily appeared again, "Get used to it." she bent down and deposited a metal bowl on the floor, then walked to her seat. Sirius looked from the plate to Lily and back again.

"But, Lily-Petal, I haven't got a plate." Sirius complained as Lily helped herself to food.

Lily looked up surprised, "Oh sorry Sirius, I thought seeing as you preferred being a dog you wouldn't want to sit at the table with us," she grinned and pointed at the metal bowl on the floor, "That's your plate."

The table roared with laughter as they saw what Lily had done and at the look on Sirius' face.

"But Lily-Petal that's mean." Sirius whined.

Lily grinned, "Well if you insist on acting like a dog, Sirius, you'll have to get used to being treated like one. And are you really still hungry? You ate half this food off the floor."

"Yes! I'm starving."

Lily smiled, "Okay Sirius," she waved her wand and a plate appeared in front of Sirius. "Next time you're in my house do not act like a dog."

Sirius grinned, "Okay Lily-Petal. Now can I have some food?"

"Sure." Lily handed the bowl over to him and Sirius piled to food onto his plate.

"Dis tuo shw tsht ters-"

"Sirius, stop taking. Swallow the food in your mouth and try again. That way we can understand what you're going to say." James interrupted Sirius.

The black haired boy swallowed then started again, "Did you know that there's a meeting tonight."

"No," Alice looked up. "When and where."

"In our flat, at eight."

Marigold stared at Sirius, "And when was that arranged?"

"Yesterday. Can't use Fab or Gid's house. Death Eaters all over the place. So I offered them our flat. Dumbledore's going to put protective barriers around the house before everyone comes."

"Wait, wait, wait," Marigold held up her hand. "The entire Order is coming over to our flat, which you didn't think to tell me about?"

Sirius smiled, "Yes."

"Merlin Sirius! The flat is a mess and people are coming round," Marigold looked as if she was about to tear her hair out. "Are you metal? Lily, I have to go."

Marigold got to her feet, and Lily nodded, "Okay. I'll come back with you and help. Remus and James can wash everything up."

"What if I don't want to wash the stuff up?" James asked.

"Then I'll put you back into the bathroom and make sure that the water is ice cold this time," Lily smiled sweetly at James and their friends laughed. "Come on Jami. I cooked lunch so you could wash everything up for me."

"Fine." James muttered.

"Great," Lily jumped up. "Then we'll see you later," Lily kissed James goodbye. "Do not be late."

"We won't be." James stood up and started to gather the plates together.

"How about we leave all the boys here?" Alice suggested. "Frank, Sirius and Peter could help them."

"Good idea," Marigold poked her head back into the room and pointed her finger at Sirius, "Stay doggie!"

Sirius stuck his tongue out at Marigold but the girl just laughed and disappeared, the rest of the girls following her.

* * *

><p>Four hours later the doorbell of Marigold's flat rang and Alice looked through the little peep hole that had been installed recently. She saw that Kingsley Shacklebolt and Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Her hand inched towards the door handle but then paused.<p>

"Who's there?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Fabian Prewett."

"Gideon Prewett."

"Where did you first get introduced to The Order?" Kingsley asked before Alice could speak.

"Hogwarts," Alice replied "And then later at Fabian's House," Alice paused for a second trying to remember the question she was supposed to ask. In the end she gave up and asked one that they would know the answer to no matter what.

"Where was the meeting held?"

"My house." Kingsley answered

At those words Alice opened the door and welcomed the three members in and showed them through to the living room, where Marigold, Frank, Sirius and Mary were sitting. As soon as they entered Mary stood.

"I should go. I'm not meant to be here. I'll see you guys later."

Her friends nodded and Mary left. Kingsley looked round the room and then smiled at them, "It's a nice place you've got here. Bit too clustered with all the houses but-"

"It will do for one meeting," Fabian interrupted. "At least we have a place to be. Where's Lily?"

"She'll be here in a minute," Marigold answered and jumped up, "Who wants something to drink?"

"Just water for me and Fab please, Marigold." Gideon smiled.

"Right. Kingsley?"

"Nothing, thank you."

Marigold nodded and disappeared off to the kitchen. Alice sat down next to Frank and Kingsley turned to Sirius, "Where are the rest of your friends then?"

"Oh what James, Remus and Peter?"

Kingsley nodded, "Who else."

"Um well Peter had something to do, Remus needed to clean up the flat a bit and er James is er... James is-"

"LILY!" Marigold yelled coming back out of the kitchen. "LILY! GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT!"

"Shut up Mari!" the yell came back.

Marigold grinned as she handed glasses to Fabian and Gideon, "LILY NOW! AND MAKE SURE YOU'RE DRESSED PROPERLY!"

A door banged and Lily appeared hair in a mess and a dressing gown wrapped round her, "What? I told you not to-" she broke off as she spotted The Order members, "Oh hi guys. Didn't know it was time for the meeting already."

"Yeah," Marigold smiled, "Now why don't you go get dressed?"

"Good idea." Lily rushed away and a few minutes later returned leading James, who's hair was even more messed up than Lily's and his glasses askew. Sirius was holding back a laugh at the look on James' face. The three Order members however looked from Lily to James and then Gideon got to his feet and clapped James on the back.

"Well done mate. You got her back then?"

James nodded, "I certainly did. How are you doing Gid?"

"Great, but you seem to be even better."

James grinned, "Thanks. Hey Fab, Kingsley. You two good?"

"Absolutely amazing," Fabian answered, "Look here James I'm er I'm sorry about not telling you that Lily was coming with me on that scouting mission all those weeks ago."

"Not a problem Fab. I've got over it and it's done me good to see what Lily can do without me beside her all the time."

Fabian nodded, "Good. Just wanted to clear the air with all that."

Lily smiled at Fabian then slipped out of James' arms to answer the door. She returned a few minutes later with Emmeline Vance, Edgar Bones and Caradoc Dearborn. Edgar glanced round at the other member gathered, "Oh I thought we would have been last. Dumbledore not here yet?"

"No," James shook his head, "Neither has Mad-Eye, Hagrid or McGonagall."

"Well we're not due to start for a few minutes yet," Marigold spoke up. "Now who wants a drink? We have Muggle wine, Wizarding wine or just water and juices."

By the time that everyone had told Marigold what they wanted and they had received their drinks, all the other members except Dumbledore had arrived. Hagrid was taking up one whole sofa and Lily had been forced to magic up more seats for their guests. Finally Dumbledore turned up and the meeting started. First they went through everything that had happened since their last meeting and some members gave reports on missions they had gone on.

"...um so yeah thats it." Lily sat down and Dumbledore climbed to his feet.

"Right now that we have done all of that. We have two new members joining us today." Dumbledore paused as murmurs went round the room and almost immediately the doorbell rang. "Ah that will be them now." Dumbledore left the room.

"Who do you think is joining?" Lily asked wrapping her arms around James' neck. "Can't be anyone from school can it?"

"Could be anyone." James sighed, his eyes on the doorway leading to the corridor. They heard the door open and then three pairs of footsteps on the hard wood floor. Then Dumbledore appeared closely followed by Jane and Adam Potter. James' mouth fell open and Lily slid off his lap. Even Sirius was speechless.

"Most of you will know Jane and Adam Potter. Aurors and of course James' parents. I hope you will welcome them as they will be valuable new members to our team." Dumbledore paused and slowly people started to clap. James and Sirius however were still too shocked to join in. after a bit more talking the meeting broke up and Dumbledore, together with Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Hagrid and Edgar Bones left. As soon as they had gone Jane turned to James.

"So when were you lot going to tell me?"

"Um..." James glanced at Lily and Sirius, both of whom shrugged. "We er we weren't allowed to tell anyone."

"I am your mother."

"But we were not allowed to tell anyone." James spoke louder this time.

"But your risking your life outside work as well now. Isn't doing that during the day enough?"

"Yes," Lily answered. "But doing that we don't get to hit Voldemort where it hurts. By joining the Order we're saving people's lives who he wants to kill."

"But if doing that means that you are risking your lives then-"

"We chose to do it Mum. Dumbledore didn't force us to join. We wanted to. We asked him whether we could do something to stop Voldemort."

Jane shook her head, "What if you got killed? Who would have told us? Hum? Didn't think of that did you? You should have told us James and you too Sirius."

"Sorry Mama Jane." Sirius said meekly.

"Not enough Sirius," Jane turned back to her son, "What would Amy have done without you James?"

"She would have got over it eventually," James sighed. "And I know how that sounds Mum, but I am not going to be here forever. Maybe at some point I will get killed on a mission, but so what? I would have died knowing that I have help towards the downfall of Voldemort."

"But you should have told us!" Jane almost shouted.

"None of our parents know what we do Jane," Lily spoke quietly. "Marigold's father, Alice, Frank, Remus. None of them know."

"But you could have told m-"

"No Mum we couldn't," James was now the one glaring, "We weren't allowed to tell anyone, surly Dumbledore told you that?"

"He mentioned it."

"Then you'll understand. We could not tell you."

"I suppose." Jane sniffed and Adam put a hand on her shoulder. The rest of The Order members were watching the conversation with interest, although all of them were ready to hide, should Jane become angry.

"I didn't know whether you'd want to join us," James sighed. "Otherwise I'd have told you and dad about it."

"Wouldn't want to join? James that man has killed almost half of our family. Of course I'd want to join." Jane now sounded exasperated.

"How did you find out about us?" Lily asked suddenly.

"What?"

"How did you find out about The Order?"

"Dumbledore told me after I dropped Amy off."

Lily gasped suddenly, "I remember, you said you wanted to speak to him about something."

Jane nodded, "Yes. I wanted to know whether he was doing anything against Voldemort and whether I could help. That's when he told me about The Order and that James was a member. He didn't say anything about the rest of you though."

"But you didn't seem surprised to see us."

"I had already guessed that you would be here," Jane smiled slightly. "If James was part of some secret Order then the rest of you would be too. But by Merlin you lot have been risking it. How much sleep have you been getting?"

"Not a lot," Marigold muttered. "Hence the bad moods we're sometimes in."

"Well that explains a lot," Jane got to her feet. "Right well we should be off. We need to get back to Amy. We'll probably be seeing you all at some point."

Lily and James walked with Adam and Jane to the door. Just before they Disapparated Lily spoke.

"If you're ever both sent out on a mission and need someone to look after Amy, James and I will happily help you."

Adam smiled, "Thanks for the offer. We'll hold you to it."

* * *

><p>Back in the living room the remaining Order members were talking about Jane and Adam. Lily and James entered just as Gideon was talking.<p>

"-but poor James. It's going to be horrible to have his parents watching over him."

"Thanks for the sympathy." James smiled and threw himself down on the sofa, pulling Lily with him.

"Well one thing is for certain," Marigold sighed. "We are going to have to watch what we do from now on and be on our best behaviour."

"Yes," Caradoc Dearborn smiled from his seat next to Remus. "But I think that mostly applies to Sirius."

"Me?" Sirius looked up. "What has this got to do with me?"

"With Jane and Adam in The Order you're going to have to watch what you do." Caradoc explained.

"Good point," Remus smiled, "Which means Sirius that you can no longer hex Mad-Eye when he's not looking."

Sirius groaned, "But that's fun Moony."

"Yeah you're right Sirius," Emmeline smiled. "I think we all loved the time Mad-Eye turned you into a bouncy ball after the second meeting and took you round with him for three days, continuously bouncing you on the floor. Now that was fun."


	18. The New Year

AN/ Hey guys, sorry it's been a while but in my defence I have had exams. But I have also tried to make this chapter a little longer than the others and I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

><p><span>The New Year<span>

Nothing much happened over Christmas that year. The old Gryffindors spent the morning together in Marigold's flat then went off to visit their families. It seemed as if Voldemort was taking a break, that or he was planning for something big. Dumbledore suspected that that was the case and had all The Order members on high alert during the festive period. However by the time New Year's Eve came nothing had happened and the Gryffindors and Caradoc Dearborn relaxed slightly. Somehow they had managed to get out of Jane's annual party and they spent the evening playing Exploding Snap, Chess and some Muggle party games. It was on the second day of the New Year that something finally did happen. Lily was sitting in her flat looking over some paper work. James and Remus were out visiting Amy as Jane and Adam had to work. As she was sitting there the doorbell rang and getting up Lily answered it. As soon as she had she wished she hadn't. Standing in front of her was Severus Snape.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," Snape glanced behind him. "Potter isn't here is he?"

"No, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to let you in. You can stay right there. In fact give me one good reason why I shouldn't just slam the door in your face?"

"Because I have to tell you something. Lily, he knows about The Order," Snape took a step forwards. "He knows about it and knows some of the members. He knows you and Potter are part of it."

"How do you know about the Order? Did you capture one of our members and torture them?"

"No! I would never do that, Lily. I could never do that."

"But you're on his side and you're killing people."

"I can't leave, Lily. Once you join, you're in it till you die. I cannot get out."

"Like you want to. I don't want to listen to you any more, Snape. You've already told me everything," Lily pulled out her wand. "And it was a mistake to come here."

"Why? You said Potter wasn't here."

"Oh no. James isn't here, but do you remember what I said last time?"

Snape's eyes grew large as he realised what Lily was getting at, "You don't really mean that do you?"

"Of course I do." Lily flicked her wand and chains flew out of the end. Somehow Snape jumped out of the way.

"What was that for?" he asked enraged.

"You know what that was for." Lily answered wand raised ready to fire another spell. Hurriedly Snape stepped back and Disapparated and Lily slammed the door shut. She made her way back to the living room but hadn't even sat down when the bell went again. This time however Lily looked through the peep hole before she opened the door.

"Hey Caradoc," Lily smiled as she let the old Hufflepuff in. "I didn't know you were coming round today."

"I wasn't planning to, but Dumbledore sent me a message." Caradoc answered as he walked into the living room.

"Oh?" Lily asked following him. "What about?"

"He's got a mission and he wants me, James and Remus to go on it. I came past to tell them."

"They're at Jane and Adam's house looking after Amy."

"Oh right."

"When did Dumbledore want you to go?"

"I think as soon as possible," Caradoc answered. "He wants us to trail some Death Eaters and try and find out what they're up to. He's uneasy about how quiet it's been."

Lily nodded, "I know, we've all been uneasy. How about I send for them and you can wait here till they come?"

"Sounds good."

Lily smiled and waved her wand, sending a patronus off to James and Remus. She turned back to Caradoc, "So are you still coming to our wedding?"

"Of course I am! I wouldn't miss it for the world. It is still on right?"

"Yeah it's still on. I think Jane is more relieved about it than I am."

Caradoc laughed, "Lily, everyone is more relieved than you are. You and James are meant to be together and if you weren't then something is wrong in this world."

Lily laughed to, "Aww that is sweet. Do you want a drink?"

"Sure. Might as well while we're waiting," Caradoc followed Lily into the kitchen. "Are you looking forward to marrying James?"

Lily nodded, "Defiantly. I can't wait. I would have had the wedding sooner if it wasn't for the Muggle laws."

"Why don't you just un-invite some of your Muggle relatives?"

"I can't do that, Caradoc. It's not fair on them, anyway I have all my neighbours coming."

"Have you told all the magical lot not to do any magic?"

Lily nodded, "Yep, but Jane and Adam will be able to alter people's minds if someone forgets."

Suddenly the front door burst open and James, Remus and Amy stormed in.

"Lily!" James called. "Lily, where are you?"

"Kitchen!" Lily called back and a second later the three entered.

James went straight to Lily, "Are you all right?"

Lily nodded, "Yes, I am fine. Nothing has happened. I called you because Dumbledore wants you two for something."

"For what?" Remus asked. "Oh, hey, Caradoc."

"Hello, Remus," Caradoc smiled. "I asked Lily to-"

"Amy, why don't you go and watch TV?" Lily suggested interrupting Caradoc. "We're having an adult conversation."

Amy sniffed, "Adult? That is not fair."

"Come on." Lily took her hand and led her from the room. Once they had gone James turned to Caradoc,

"Sorry about that. Amy doesn't know what we do and it's better if it stays that way. She'd want to help otherwise."

Caradoc nodded, "It's not a problem."

Lily came back into the kitchen and lifted herself up onto a surface, "Okay Amy is now fully engrossed in the news. You are free to talk, Caradoc."

"Thanks. Okay um Dumbledore basically wants us three to follow a Death Eater and see whether we can find any information about what Voldemort is up to."

"Are we all following the same Death Eater or different ones?"

"Different I think. The ones we're following go round in a group but just in case they split up Dumbledore wants more than one person trailing them."

"Great," James smiled and clapped his hands. "Let's go then."

Caradoc nodded and moved towards the door. Remus followed leaving Lily and James alone. Lily watched James carefully as he moved towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Lily leant her head on his.

"Be careful, Jami, please be careful when you're out there. Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't. Now you have to be careful as well. I'm going to leave Amy here if that's okay? My mum knows where she is."

"Okay. I might go over to see Marigold and Alice."

"Take her with you and call for Azzie or Quen and tell them where you're going. That way-"

"That way Jane will know where we are," Lily interrupted James smiling. "I know, I know."

"Just checking."

Lily smiled and kissed James, "Go on, you better get going. I'll stay at Mari's until you finish."

"I'll pick you up there then." James kissed Lily again then pulled himself reluctantly away. He walked to the front door, Lily trailing behind. She watched as the three boys left the flat, turned on the spot and disappeared. Once they had gone Lily went back to Amy. The girl looked up as she came in, "Where's James gone?"

"He had to do something for Dumbledore." Lilt answered.

"What?"

"I don't know. Come on, put your coat back on. We're going round to Marigold's flat."

* * *

><p>It was dark as James, Caradoc and Remus finally left the pub in which they had spent nearly the entire afternoon. The Death Eaters were a several meters in front of them and talking loudly, obviously they had had a bit too much to drink. James shivered and pulled his coat tighter around him glancing at Remus and Caradoc. The boys were concentrating on the small group up ahead but seeing James out of the corner of his eye, Remus looked at him. He gave James a brief smile before turning his attention back to the Death Eaters.<p>

"I don't see why he's not doing anything," One of the Death Eaters spoke. "He knows we'd do anything to help him, yet he does nothing."

"Shh!" another one hissed. "Dumbledore might have people out looking for supporters. We're not supposed to talk about-"

"Who cares?" The third Death Eater asked. "It's not like we're going to be doing anything soon. The Dark Lord said he's waiting for something. He's biding his time. There is something he wants before he strikes."  
>"More followers do you think?" the second Death Eater asked.<p>

The third shook his head, "No, he has more than enough followers. No, it's something else that he wants."

"I wish we were allowed to do something. Sitting around doing nothing is completely boring," the first Death Eater muttered. He glanced across the street where a woman was walking in the opposite direction. "Why can't we just attack her?"

"We can't," The third Death Eater held the first back, "The Dark Lord told us not to attack anyone unless we had to."

"Aww come on. You're not going to starting listening to him are you? Bellatrix Lastrange has attacked and killed more than once without orders from the Dark Lord. So has her uncle but he's not a Death Eater."

"Bellatrix Lastrange is in the Dark Lords inner circle. She is one of his followers who he trusts the most, that is why she can get away with those things."

"How about if we get Regulas? He's related to Bellatrix. The Dark Lord wouldn't hurt-"

"He would kill any of us if we are not needed any more. Even Regulas. We stay in is good books and do as we're told." The third one hissed grabbing the first Death Eater again.

"You can do that if you want." the first Death Eater pulled away from the third and crossed the street. The second Death Eater glanced at the third before he two crossed the road. The third Death Eater watched them before he turned and walked off down an alley.

"I'll go after him." Caradoc whispered.

James nodded, "Okay, but be careful."

"Will do."

Caradoc followed the Death Eater. The man walked to the end of the alley and turned left. As Caradoc reached the end of the passageway, he looked back to where James and Remus were standing. Remus was facing away but James was watching him. Caradoc nodded once and raised his hand in farewell before he slipped out of the alley. The Death Eater walked a couple of blocks and then turned into a park. Caradoc sped up, not wanting to lose sight of the man. As he entered the park, he saw that the path ahead of him was empty. He swore as he realised the Death Eater had vanished, then froze as he heard footsteps behind him.

"So you were following me, I thought so."

Caradoc turned slowly to face the Death Eater and managed to speak, "I don't know what you mean. I'm out for a walk."

"You were in the same pub as me just now, with two other men and then you followed me out," The Death Eater smiled, "That is no coincidence especially seeing as you are now in this park."

"I live on the other side." Caradoc answered and started to turn, his hand already slipping into his pocket for his wand.

"Don't move," The Death Eater pointed his wand at Caradoc and the boy took a step back. "I said don't move!"

Caradoc stood still now regretting following the man by himself. He could have needed James and Remus at this point, but they were up the alley watching the other two Death Eaters. Caradoc took a shaky breath as the Death Eater took a step towards him.

"I am going to ask you something and you are going to answer otherwise you are going to-"

"He's going to what?" James asked from behind the Death Eater and the man spun round but before he could see who was behind him, he was on the floor unconscious. Caradoc looked up and saw that a few feet behind James stood Remus. The werewolfs wand was out and pointing at the fallen Death Eater. Caradoc let out a shaky breath, "Thanks guys. Thought he was going to take me there."

"No way," James grinned. "Not while Moony and me are here. You all right?"

Caradoc nodded, "Yeah. What happened to your two guys?"

"Disapparated," Remus came forwards. "They didn't even attack the Muggle."

"Humm wonder what was wrong."

"No idea, but I think we should get out of here as fast as possible," Remus pointed his wand at the Death Eater, "Obliviate."

"Why not just take him in?" Caradoc asked as James and Remus lifted the Death Eater off the path and placed him in the bushes.

"It would be hard to explain what we're doing here. It's much better to wipe his mind and leave him here," James brushed his hands on his trousers. "Come on lets go home."

The three boys left the park and made their way back to the pub, "You going to come for a drink, Caradoc?" Remus asked.

"Sure."

"Great," James smiled. "We need to go passed Marigold and Sirius' flat first. Lily said she'd wait there till I picked her up."

"How about you go passed and pick Lily up and we go home already?" Remus suggested.

"Yeah okay. See you guys there." James spun on the spot and vanished.

Remus glanced at Caradoc, "See you in a minute?"

Caradoc nodded, "Sure thing."

Remus disappeared but instead of following him, Caradoc turned and re-entered the pub. He had a feeling that he and the others were being watched. He went to the bar and ordered a drink. Just after he had sat down a man entered and took a seat a few stools down. Wanting to test his suspicion Caradoc stood up and slipped back out of the pub and waited round the corner. Caradoc didn't have to wait long till the man appeared. Caradoc took a step forward but suddenly found himself frozen. The man turned to face Caradoc, smiling.

"Ah hello there. You got away once, but you're not going anywhere now." the man laughed and dread filled Caradoc's body as the man raised his wand.

* * *

><p>"We're back!" James called as he, Lily and Amy entered the flat. Remus hurried out of the living room and the look on his face made Lily and James stop in their tracks.<p>

"What's wrong?" Lily asked. "You're not hurt are you? James said that all three of you were fine."

Remus nodded, "James was right, but then he left."

James frowned suddenly, "Where's Caradoc?"

"He's not here. He didn't come back."

"WHAT!" both Lily and James shouted.

"Yeah. I was going to go back and see where he was but then I thought you would be worried if I wasn't here when you got back. I'm going to go back now and see if I can find him."

"I'll come with you," James glanced at Lily, "Are you going to stay here with Amy?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah, I'll call Marigold and ask her to come round. Let hope he's just been delayed."

"Let's hope so," James echoed Lily and then gave Lily a quick hug before striding back to the door, "Come on, Moony, let's go."

Remus followed James out, closing the door behind him. By the time they returned Marigold, Alice, Frank and Sirius were sitting in the living room drinking cups of tea and coffee. Lily jumped up as they came in, "Did you find him?"

"No," Remus answered as James dropped into the seat next to Lily. "There was no sign of him and we looked everywhere. The park and the pub. The barman said that Caradoc had gone back in and ordered a drink but left without drinking and paying for it."

"Nothing else?" Alice asked leaning forwards in her seat.

"Well-" Remus glanced at James before he continued, "We did find this." Remus pulled a wand out of his pocket and held it out to the gathered group. Marigold left her seat and took the wand rolling it over in her hands, "Its Caradoc's." she whispered. "It has a small pattern around the grip. I remember it from when he showed it to me at our first meeting."

"Oh Merlin," Lily whispered and James took her into his arms.

"We need to tell Dumbledore and the others," Frank stood up. "I'll go now."

"Go see Aberforth," Sirius told him. "He's the bartender at the Hog's Head in Hogsmead. He'll know where Dumbledore is."

"Good idea. Do you want to come with me?" Frank asked as he pulled on his coat.

"Sure," Sirius jumped up. "I haven't seen Ab in ages. I'll give him your love Prongs and you too Moony."

"Thanks," Remus managed a small smile. "Come back here once you've told the others. We'll all wait here."

"Right. See you soon." Sirius called as he and Frank left. Once they had gone the friends sat in silence until Remus decided that they needed more tea. James suddenly remembered Amy.

"Where is Amy? Have my parents picked her up?"

"No," Lily answered. "She's in Sirius' old room. Jane and Adam are working through the night."

"She asleep?"

Lily shrugged, "No idea. I sent her to bed as soon as we got back and haven't been in to check on her."

"I'll go look in on her if you like?" Alice offered and James nodded.

"Thanks, Shorty."

"He knows." Lily spoke suddenly and her friends looked at her.

"Who knows?" Marigold asked.

"Vo-"

"She's asleep." Alice re-entered the room and realised she'd interrupted something. "Sorry."

"Don't worry. Lily, who knows about what?"

"Voldemort knows about The Order."

"We already suspected that," James pointed out. "But, Lils, why are you saying that now? Does it have something to do with Caradoc?"

Lily nodded, "Yes, well I think so. S-snape came round today while you were out and warned me. Warned me again about Voldemort and that he knew about the members. James, he said he knows that we're against him."

"And Snivellus told you that did he?" James snorted. "How does he even know about The Order?"

"No idea," Lily sighed. "But Snape knows about the Order and that we're members."

"That's not surprising though," James muttered.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Because Snape is a Death Eater," Remus said simply, "And he has probably told Voldemort who all the members are. I wouldn't be surprised if we're all dead with in the year."

"You really think that?" Marigold stared at Remus and the boy nodded.

"Yes, I really think that. Snape must have guessed some of the members but we'll never know who he actually knows about. We just have to face the fact that we're in more danger than we were in before."

James sighed, "Well I can deal with it. As long as Amy doesn't get hurt."

"I suppose there is one good thing in all this." Lily muttered.

"And what's that?" Remus questioned.

"If we all get killed Amy will still have people to look after her. Voldemort can't know that Jane and Adam have joined The Order."

"Unless someone is giving him information." Marigold pointed out.

The group was silent. None of them had really thought of that, they had all believed that Voldemort knew about The Order because Snape had told him, although how Snape had found out was beyond them. But now that Marigold had said it, it seemed logical. There was a knock on the door and Remus went to answer it. He came back with Sirius and Frank.

"And?" Marigold asked.

"Nothing much," Sirius sighed. "We told Dumbledore, Mad-Eye and Aberforth about Caradoc and they said they'd look for him. But Dumbledore wants to know what really happened. He wants to talk to Prongs and Moony about it."

"When?" Remus asked.

"As soon as possible," Frank replied. "Now I don't know about you lot, but I am tired so I think I'll go home to bed."

"That's a good idea," Marigold admitted. "Come on, Padfoot." she held her hand out towards Sirius, "Help me up and then we can go home."

"Okay!" Sirius bounded over and pulled Marigold up. "Coming, Shorty?"

"Of course," Alice sighed getting up. "See you guys tomorrow."

The two couples left and Remus sat down on one of the vacated seats. They sat in a comfortable silence until it was broken by James.

"We'll go see Dumbledore tomorrow, Moony."

"That's a good idea. They might have news about Caradoc."

James nodded and glanced down at Lily who was still on his lap. The red head was fast asleep. James smiled, "I think we'll go to bed, Moons. Lils has already fallen asleep."

"Yeah, I'll turn in as well."

The boys stood up and James carried Lily into their room. He laid her on the bed and turned back to the door where Remus was standing.

"You all right, Moons?"

"Yeah, yeah. Do you- do you sometimes wish that this was a horrible dream and that you're going to wake up and still be at Hogwarts?"

James nodded, "Oh yes, Moony. Lots of times. Especially today. I don't want anything to have happened to Caradoc."

"Me either, but as I said we're all in more danger now."

"You're right. Let's just hope that nothing happens before the wedding and that Caradoc turns up."

"We're all hoping that, Prongs," Remus sighed. "Night."

* * *

><p>The next day though there was no new information about Caradoc apart from his wand that Remus and James had found, he had vanished without a trace. Lily was up early that day and by the time Jane and Adam came passed to pick Amy up the whole flat was sparkling. It was the cleanest it had ever been since The Marauders had bought it and as soon as Jane stepped inside she noticed it.<p>

"Whoa, what has happened here, Lily?"

"Did some cleaning." Lily answered and went back into the kitchen.

"Some is an understatement." Jane said staring at the sparkling surfaces in the kitchen.

"How long have you been up?" Adam asked as Lily grabbed a polishing cloth and started scrubbing at a metal pot.

"Since four. I couldn't sleep. Amy and James are still in bed," Lily looked up. "I can call them if you like."

"Um sure. Lily, are you okay?" Jane asked.

Lily nodded, "Oh yes. I'm fine. I just got up this morning and thought that the flat was rather dirty and that it needed a clean."

"Lily?" James appeared in the doorway rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Are you still cleaning?"  
>"Morning James!" Lily bounded over to him and kissed him on the cheek, "Your mum and dad are here to pick up Amy. Is Remus awake? I need to clean his room."<p>

James' hands shot out and grabbed Lily before she was able to leave the room, "Slow down, Lils. You've already been into Remus' room twice this morning to clean."

"Have I? Oh well I'll clean our room then."

"You've done ours too. Sit down and put that cloth away," James pushed Lily towards a stool, taking the cloth from her hands. "Hi Mum, hi Dad. Lily!" James called as Lily left the room.

"I need to clean the bathroom, James!" Lily called back, James sighed and packed the pot away that Lily had been polishing.

"What's wrong with Lily?" Jane asked curiously, watching her son carefully.

James stopped moving with his back to his parents, "Remus and I were out yesterday with Caradoc Dearborn. We split up for a few seconds as we were coming back here."

"And what happened?"

"Caradoc disappeared. Something happened and he went back to where we started off. Remus and I went back as soon as I found out he hadn't come back, but there wasn't any sign of him."

"Oh my," Jane gasped. "Did you tell Albus?"

James nodded, "Sirius and Frank went to see Aberforth and then told Dumbledore. We're finding out more today hopefully."

"And Lily?"

James shrugged, "I think she doesn't want to believe that anything could have happened to Caradoc. Before we left he was here talking to her."

"So she went into cleaning overdrive?"

"Yeah, most probably to forget."

"Morning, Prongs," Remus entered the kitchen. "Oh, hey, Jane, Adam."

"Morning, Remus. You look wide awake." Jane smiled.

"Yeah, I was woken up by Lily at five thirty when she decided to clean my room."

"Oh, you poor thing."

Remus grinned, "Nah, I'm better off than James. What time did she wake you up again, Prongs?"

"Four," James muttered then raised his voice, "Lily! Amy! Breakfast! Do you want to join us Mum, Dad?"

"Sure, what are you having?" Adam asked sitting down.

"Um eggs, bacon and tomatoes."

"Ah sounds good." Adam smiled.

"Mum! Dad!" Amy ran into the kitchen. "I didn't know you were coming over."

"Who was going to pick you up?" Jane asked smiling and hugged Amy. "Did you sleep well?"  
>"Yes. Jami, I'm hungry. You said that breakfast was ready."<p>

"I know, but by that I meant that I was making breakfast. Not that it was ready. Where's Lily?" James asked as he opened the fridge and took out all the food he needed.

"Um I think she was in your room."

"Is she cleaning?"

"Nope. She's getting dressed. Why would she be cleaning?"

James paused for a second, "Um she's going through a faze where everything has to be clean."

"Oh right."

"So what's for breakfast, Prongs?" Lily asked swinging into the kitchen. James told her and Lily smiled, "Can you cook that without burning it?"

"You know I also wanted to ask that." Jane smiled at her son.

"Fine!" James threw the spatula he was using down. "You cook it, Lily."

"Aww, but you were doing so well." Lily grinned and pushed James out of the way. Ten minutes later they were sitting down at the table and eating. It seemed as if Lily had forgotten about Caradoc and James was glad. After Jane, Amy and Adam had left, Lily sat down and didn't seem to care about the wash up. The doorbell rang and when Remus answered it Marigold, Alice, Sirius and Frank poured in.

"Have you heard the news?" Marigold asked brandishing a newspaper at Lily and James.

"No," James shook his head. "What is it?"

"Someone saw Caradoc last night after you and Remus left. I mean after he left the pub."

"So he's not dead?"

"Doesn't say anything about that. Just says that a young man was seen being dragged by two men along a street. The person who saw them took a picture. Here do you see it?"

Marigold held the paper out to James and he looked at the picture, "That's definitely him. Who took the picture?"

"Rita Skeeter. Well that's who wrote the piece so we're guessing she took the picture too."

"Rita Skeeter?" Lily raised her eyebrows. "She'd better watch out."

"It's Rita," Marigold shrugged. "She probably made up half of the things she saw. You know her."

"Flats bit cleaner than usual, Lils. Been up all night?" Alice grinned.

"No," Lily smiled, "I got up at four and apparently cleaned things more than once."

Alice and Marigold laughed and James stared at them, "Did you know she was like this?"

"Oh yes," Alice smiled. "She did that a few times at Hogwarts when you drove her to distraction."

"And why does she do it?" James asked.

"To forget things," Lily said. She fiddled with her hair for a second then jumped up, "Right we'd better get going. James and Remus have to see Dumbledore and the rest of us better get to work."

"Um okay." James spoke slowly surprised at Lily's sudden enthusiasm.

"Come on, Jami, get ready. I'll make an excuse for you at the office. But you have to be there by lunch time because that's when we have our exam."

"Yes come on, James," Marigold laughed. "Get going. Lily isn't going to be this happy forever."

James nodded and walked slowly off to his room to get changed. Watching him go Lily giggled, "He's really confused."

"That's because you're having weird mood swings," Alice put an arm around Lily. "Which is not normal for you. Anyway shall we go?"

Lily nodded, as James came back, "Yes. We'll be late otherwise."


	19. Parties and Hangovers

Parties and Hangovers

Lily stared at herself in the mirror. It had been two weeks since Caradoc had disappeared and there was still no sign of him. Dumbledore had sent out patrols every night around the area where Caradoc but no one had seen him. He had disappeared off the face of the Earth. Lily started as the bedroom door burst open and Marigold charged in carrying a pink bag, "Lily, are you ready for your make up?"

"I've done it myself." Lily answered turning to face Marigold with a smiled on her face. Marigold's eyes swept over Lily critically then she nodded, "Okay looks good. So now that you're ready we can go."

"Where are we going?" Lily asked as she followed Marigold out into the hall of her old flat.

Marigold sighed, "Lily, it's your Hen Party and you allowed me to arrange it, so just relax."

"But I want to know where we're going."

"We are having a party, Lily," Alice spoke up from where she was sitting on the sofa. "Just like the boys and seeing as Marigold is your Maid of Honour, you have less to worry about than James does with Sirius."

"Fine," Lily muttered and glanced at Marigold, "I hope your boyfriend isn't taking James to a strip club."

"Why should he do that? Sirius is responsible."

At those words Mary and Alice chocked on their drinks and Lily laughed, "Haha Sirius, responsible? You must be mad, Mari."

"Yeah okay, so maybe Sirius isn't that responsible but trust me, Lils," Marigold grabbed a small bag off the table and walked to the door. The girls followed her, "Sirius would never do something like that. He knows what you'd do to him if you did."

* * *

><p>"One! Two! Three! GO!" Frank shouted and immediately Sirius and James grabbed the two glasses in front of them and attempted to down them in one.<p>

"Finished!" James yelled slamming his glass down three seconds before Sirius.

"Not fair!" The black haired boy cried, "Again. You were cheating Prongs!"

James laughed and ordered two more schnapps . Remus was watching them from further along the table where he was sitting with Peter, "You know," he shouted speaking over the noise of the music, "I don't think Lily, Marigold or Alice would approve of where we are."

Remus was right, none of the girls would be happy in the bar where they were. Even though Marigold had told Sirius over a hundred times, the Marauder had not been able to resist bringing James to a strip club for his stag night.

"YES!" Sirius stared to dance as he finally won against James, "Come on, Moony your next."

Remus shook his head, "I think I'll pass. Might do some dancing."

"Good idea," Sirius suddenly lost his interest in the bar and turned eyeing some girls, who were wearing bikini's that were so skimpy that they were pointless, dancing on a stage. "Hey Prongs, are you coming?"

James nodded, "Yeah. Come on, Frank."

Suppressing a sigh Frank followed James and Sirius over to the stage and after a few more drinks Remus followed. Peter however remained sitting at the bar, drink untouched, and his big watery eyes focused on his friends. None of them, he noticed, seemed to have realised that he wasn't with them. Peter smiled and jumped off his seat and still unnoticed by his friends slipped out of the club.

Over by the stage Sirius was now trying to pull one of the dancing girls into his lap, while a completely drunk James was actually on stage dancing with them. Frank was still hanging back slightly, he'd never really hung out that much with the Marauder's before they left Hogwarts and he had certainly never been out with them. He looked towards Remus who was wasn't paying any attention to his friends what so ever.

"Are they always like this?" Frank asked.

Remus nodded, "When they're drunk. But unless Sirius starts trying to undress himself and James goes unconscious we don't need to worry."

"What do we do if that does happen?"

Remus grinned, "Grab them and run for it," He put a hand on Frank's shoulder, "Relax and try to have a bit of fun."

"It's a strip club, Remus."

"Yeah, I think Sirius over did it a bit this time. But anyway Frank, it's the first night you and the others have had off in ages. Let off some steam," Remus glanced at James and Sirius who were both now on the stage and dancing together, "Let's go get some more drinks. James and Sirius are pre-occupied for the moment."

Frank nodded and he and Remus made their way back to the bar, where they soon ended up as drunk as James and Sirius. Eventually they joined them on the stage and danced until they were kicked out in the early hours of the morning.

* * *

><p>"Lily! Lily! Lily!" Marigold cheered banging her hands on the table. Across from her Lily was trying to drain a glass of beer in one, but she was struggling. Finally she put her glass down, it was still half empty but Marigold cheered. "Yay! Go Lily."<p>

"Shut up," Lily groaned. "I am not trying that again. I hate beer."

"Fine," Alice smiled. "We'll get some vodka. You liked that at school."

"I'd rather have Fire Whiskey," Lily admitted. "How about you try it, Mari?"

"Okay," Marigold grinned and grabbed Lily's glass. She poured the rest of Lily's drink into her own glass and then lifted it to her lips. A few seconds later she placed the glass back on the table with a big smile on her face. "There we go, Lils. It's easy enough."

"Unbelievable," Mary shook her head as she stared at the empty glass. "Let me try."

"I'll do it again," Marigold slipped off and returned with two glasses of beer and four vodkas. "Here we go. Lily, Alice I got these for you." Marigold held out the four glasses of vodka. Alice took them and then she and Lily watched as Marigold and Mary lifted the glasses to their mouths. As soon as Marigold and Mary had finished their glasses, the girls left their seats and started to dance. After a few hours of dancing Lily went back to their table. She ordered another drink and sat down. A few minutes later a man bumped into the table.

"Oops sorry," the drink that he was carrying spilt over Lily and the girl reached automatically for her wand and only just managed to stop herself. "Let me help." The man fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a tissue and started to wipe up the drink.

"Its'kay." Lily slurred her words slightly.

The man glanced down at her and then smiled, "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure," Lily smiled and allowed the man to lead her over to the bar. He ordered two drinks and then turned to her, "So what's your name?"  
>"Lily."<p>

"Nice name," The man smiled. "Then again you're a nice girl."

Lily smiled at the comment, "Thankss."

"So what are you doing here all by yourself?" the man took a step closer and his arm slid around Lily's waist.

"I-"

"Lily!" Alice appeared. "There you are. Come on Marigold's got somewhere else to go to and she wants you to put this on."

Alice threw a pink sash over her shoulder with curly white writing saying Bride to be. "There we go, we've got a crown for you too. Come on."

Alice pulled Lily away and back over to where Marigold and Mary were waiting, both girls were as drunk as Lily and slowly they made their way out of the bar, down the street and into a club where they spent the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Lily woke to the sound of her alarm and an ear splitting headache. Groaning she got out of bed and stumbled over a body lying on the floor. Lily focused her eyes on the body and saw that it was Alice, rolled up in a sleeping bag. The girl shifted in her sleep, but didn't wake as Lily lifted her leg higher than necessary and stepped over her. Somehow Lily found her way to the kitchen and made herself a big pot of coffee. After one mug, her head felt a bit clearer so she though herself fit enough to tackle the shower. Twenty minutes later she was washed, dressed and sitting at her desk in the Auror's office, with a Thermos Flask of coffee beside her and thick dark sunglasses covering her eyes. Most of her colleagues thought it better not to disturb her but when Jane found out that Lily was in, she didn't take the previous night into consideration as she stormed into Lily's cubical.<p>

"Lily!"

Lily winced and turned to face Jane, "Hello."

"Do you have a hangover?" Jane voice was sharp and cut though the remaining fog in Lily's mind.

"Um I think so."

"Ah ha. Well you did have a lot of fun last night then didn't you?"

"Mumm." Lily murmured and poured herself another cup of coffee.

"Where are the others?"

"Still in bed."

Jane nodded slowly and was just about to go, when James and Sirius entered looking worse than Lily.

"James, what have you been doing?" Jane cried.

"Stag night, Mama Jane." Sirius answered, flopping down in a chair.

James ignored his mother completely, his eyes on Lily's Thermos Flask, "Is that Coffee, Lils?"

Lily nodded and handed him her half-filled cup. James drank it gratefully and Jane shook her head.

"Honestly, I don't know why you three came in this morning. If your hangovers are that bad, you should go home and back to bed."

"We can't," Lily yawned, "Missed work yesterday for the parties and promised we'd be in today. Oh Merlin, am I now regretting it."

Jane nodded, "I should think so. And thank Merlin Amy wasn't with you, otherwise you three would never hear the end of it." Jane sighed, then turned and left the compartment.

Once she had gone Sirius cracked opened an eyes, "Why did I drink so much last night? I feel awful."

"I think all of us will feel the same way, Black," Lily muttered and jumped at a loud bang. "Oh Merlin I think I'm going to be sick."

Lily jumped up and ran off in the direction of the bathrooms and Simon came up grinning, "You look like you had a fun night last night."

James nodded, "Yeah, but too much alcohol."

Simon laughed, "Well next time you'll know better than to go out when you have work the next day."

"You mean you're not going to let us go home?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Nope," Simon smiled, "Have fun boys and next time be responsible."

He walked off and sent a few sparks over his shoulder, which promptly exploded right beside the boys ears. The boys jumped and clutched their foreheads as Simon laughed his way down the corridor. Two hours later Alice and Marigold turned up. Frank had appeared shortly after Sirius and James and was now sitting at his desk with his head under his coat.

"Hey guys." Marigold muttered and let her legs buckle and she slipped to the floor. Alice managed to make her way over to Frank but then sunk down on the floor too.

Lily raised her head slightly from James' lap, "Hey Mari, Alice. How's Mary?"

"She's still sleeping," Alice answered. "Oh Merlin, my head hurts!"

"Join the club." Sirius moaned.

"Right Sirius, James, Frank!" the group jumped as Simon marched in and almost fell over Marigold. "Crap! Sirius what is Marigold doing on the floor?"

"Sleeping."

Simon shook his head, "Children honestly. Well I did have a job for you lot but maybe I'll give it to someone else, unless anyone feels up to a bit of running?" Five blank faces stared up at Simon and he smiled, "Okay well I'll take that as a no. What about you Marigold?" he looked down at the blonde haired girl who had been the only one not to look at him.

"Sleeping and head hurts." she muttered.

"Very well," Simon turned to go then sighed, "Okay listen up. Why don't you all go home? Sleep and get rid of your hangovers and come back tomorrow. But I expect you all to be in work on Saturday."

"Really?" James asked hopefully.

"Really," Simon sighed. "You lot are no use to me half dead. Get out of here, go on."

The group slowly got to their feet and left the office. After seeing them walk, Simon was glad he had sent them home. Jane came up to him as he was watching them leave and shook her head.

"Honestly sometimes I just do not understand young people."

"Neither do I Jane," Simon shook his head, "Neither do I."


	20. The House

AN/ Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I kept on wanting to but then I always got too caught up in the tennis. Anyway here is the next chapter, I know it's quite short but hopefully I will have the next chapter up very soon. :)

* * *

><p><span>The House<span>

"What about Ottery-St-Catchpole?" James asked flipping through a magazine.

"No."

"Dufftown?"

"No, that is too far away from London," Lily sighed. "I want to live somewhere close to London so that it won't take hours to get there but far enough away that we're not disturbed by traffic."

"That is going to be hard Lils," James told her as he turned another page. "Oh look here's a house for sale in Mould-On-The-Wall."

"Where is that then?" Lily asked glancing at the page James was looking at.

"Um doesn't actually say. How about I fold the page down and we keep looking?"

Lily nodded. There was a week to go before the wedding and she and James still didn't have anywhere to live once they were married. They didn't really want to keep living in the flat with Remus but were finding it hard to find somewhere that they both liked.

"This is ridicules. We're never going to find anything at this rate." Lily moaned.

"We will," James soothed her. "We've got another three magazine's to look through." James turned the page again and was about to reach for a drink when he stopped.

"What?" Lily asked leaning towards him.

"Look Lils. I think I've just found the perfect place. There's a house for sale in Godric's Hollow."

Lily was silent for a second then looked up at him, "Godric's Hollow? But that's the village named after-"

"Godric Gryffindor founder of Gryffindor house at Hogwarts," James grinned. "What do you say Lils? Sound great to me."

"What's the house and the village like?"

"Um okay, 'surrounded by beautiful rolling hills is the small village of Godric's Hollow. This village has a number of Magical folk and Muggles living in peaceful harmony. With a small village shop all your minimal needs are cared for and with the big town of Trenton only a few miles away the bigger shopping is also taken care of,'" James paused for a second. "Ah here it says something about the house. You read it."

Lily took the magazine and bent her head over the pages. When she looked up she was smiling, "It sounds great. I think we should go look at it. I mean it's a mixed community and it's not that far from London and your parents can easily visit us."

"Unfortunately," James said smiling. "Shall I call up and ask to see the house?"

Lily nodded, "Defiantly. If we like it we could buy it and be in by March at the latest."

"Great," James jumped to his feet and grabbed the telephone. He started pressing buttons then stopped, "Er Lils? I think I did something wrong."

Lily laughed, "Okay give it here. I'll do it." She took the phone from James and two minutes later she put the phone down and smiled at James, "Right. We can go see the house tomorrow at nine."

"So by this time tomorrow we might have a house?" James asked.

Lily nodded, "Yep, we might have a house. But before we can get excited about that we need to get things ready for the wedding."

"Everything is done." James sighed.

"Really? Have you booked and decorated the reception?"

"Um well something has been booked but it's not been decorated yet."

"James!" Lily stared at him.

"Calm down, Lils. We can't do anything until the day before. There's another wedding being held."

Lily sighed, "Okay, but we still need to go round to my parents and sort out the flowers in the church."

"Lils, the wedding isn't until the end of the week."

"James its Monday."

"Yes I know, Lily, and the wedding is on Saturday."

"But the flowers-"

"Can be done on Friday. Stop worrying okay? Now do we have work this afternoon?"

* * *

><p>"Here's the house." The estate agent stopped walking and pointed towards a beautiful little cottage. Lily gasped as she saw it. There was ivy growing up the walls and a small stone pathway lead up to the red front door. The garden was full of flowers and trees and a drystone wall separated it from the main street. Lily glanced at James and saw that he looked as excited as she did.<p>

"Can we go in?" Lily asked.

The estate agent nodded, "Yes, if you would like to follow me."

The agent led Lily and James threw the wooden gate and up the flag stone path. She unlocked the door and let them in. Lily and James walked into a small light entrance hall. At the back of the entrance hall was a staircase and there were three doors leading off. The woman led them through the nearest door on the right. "This is the living room and if you can see the kitchen is right next to it."

James nodded, "It's nice. I like it. What about you Lils?"

"It's amazing," Lily breathed. "Jami, look at the kitchen."

James joined Lily and looked round the rustic looking kitchen, "It's very cottagey."

"Mumm," Lily didn't answer as she glanced out of the window at the back garden. It wasn't very big but seeing as Lily and James were probably going to spend most of the time out of the house they would have time for gardening. Lily looked back over at James. He was now looking at the dining room. Lily turned to the estate agent, "How much does this cost?"

"Two hundred thousand."

"Pounds or Gal-" Lily stopped herself just in time.

The estate agent smiled, "Ah Wizards. I thought you might be. We take either but the current owners are Muggles so I suspect pounds would be better."

Lily nodded, "Okay. James!"

"Yes," James appeared. "What's wrong."

"What's two thousand pounds in Galleons?"

"I have no idea. We'll go visit Gringotts. Can we look upstairs?"

"Sure. You saw where the steps were."

James headed out the door but Lily stayed behind, "What's behind the other two doors?"

"One leads into the dining room and the other goes to a downstairs bathroom."

"Ah thank you." Lily left the living room and walked up the stairs. She found James in the master bedroom. He turned as she came in and went to her, "You know what, Lils?"

"What?" Lily asked as his arms snaked around her waist.

"I don't even want to look any further. I think we should buy this house. I love it and it is in Godric's Hollow."

"The birth place of the founder of Gryffindor," Lily smiled. "I like it too. But if we buy it then we need to go straight to Gringotts and find out whether we have enough money."

"Well we have your account and mine."

"But that still might not be enough especially after the wedding."

"Don't you have an account at a Muggle bank?"

"Um yes."

"Then we'll use that as well. Come on, Lils if we still don't have enough money I'll borrow some off my parents," James took her hands, "Please Lils?"

Lily looked up into James' eyes and smiled, "All right, James. We'll buy it."

"Good." James whispered and kissed her.

* * *

><p>They returned to the ground floor and told the woman that they wanted to buy the house. She smiled and pulled out her phone. She called the current owners and told them that Lily and James were prepared to pay the full two thousand pounds. The owners accepted the offer and the estate agent offered to accompany Lily and James to Gringotts. They declined, telling her that they would bring the money to her office later that day. The woman nodded and watched as they Disapparated. They landed outside the doors of the wizarding bank of Gringotts. They entered and once inside made their way to the main desk. They asked the goblin sitting there whether it was possible to find out how much money they had in their vaults. He said there was and a few minutes later Lily and James were taken to a small table to talk with a different goblin. After finding out how much money they had, they converted it into pounds with help from the goblin.<p>

Lily smiled, "Well that's good. We have enough money here and don't need to go into my Muggle account."

James nodded, "We could use the money from your account anyway seeing as its already in pounds."

"Good idea. I have about one thousand two hundred pounds in that one, so we only need to take eight hundred out."

"Sounds good," James nodded.

"Maybe we should take more than eight hundred out just in case you don't have enough." Lily mused.

"Okay. Come on. We'll go get the money now and tomorrow we'll come back and put all your money into my vault."

"Great." Lily smiled.

* * *

><p>Less than one hour later Lily and James were sitting at the estate agents desk sorting out the last part of paper work. The woman handed them the last piece of paper to sign then smiled.<p>

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Potter. You now own a house."

Lily and James smiled. Lily had signed the papers under the name that she would soon carry and hoped that it wouldn't be noticed. "Thank you."

"The current owners will have moved out by the twentieth of February. Shall I send you the keys once they have left?"

"Yes please," James smiled. "Thank you again."

"Any time." the woman smiled and showed them to the door. Once they were outside, James reached for Lily's hand and turned on the spot. A second later Lily found herself standing in the village of Godric's Hollow staring up at the house that was now theirs.

"Look at it Lils," James whispered. "That's our house. Ours!"

Lily grinned, "I know. That is The House of our dreams."

James nodded, "And that is where our luck will last forever."


	21. The Wedding

The Wedding

"LILY! Lily, wake up!" Lily opened one eye to see Amy standing in front of her.

"Go away." She moaned and turned away from the little girl.

"Lily Clare Evans, if you don't get up right now I will pour a bucket of cold water over your head. That wasn't Amy's voice, Lily realised; it was Marigold. And a very angry Marigold at that. With another groan Lily rolled back over and opened her eyes again. Marigold, Alice Mary and Amy were standing in her room. Marigold had a bucket ready in her hands.

"Get up!" She repeated, throwing the bucket on the floor and grabbing Lily's arms. The rest of the girls joined her and Lily suddenly found herself out of bed, in a dressing gown and sitting in the kitchen with a plate of toast in front of her. "Eat!" Marigold commanded.

There was a laugh and Lily turned to see her mother enter the room, "Let the poor girl wake up, Marigold. She was up until late last night."

"Well she shouldn't have been," Marigold muttered as she picked up a glass of juice. "Lily, if you don't start eating right now I'll-"

"Calm down, Mari," Lily yawned. "We have ages till the wedding."

Marigold stared at Lily in shock, "Ages? We do not have ages Lily. It's almost eleven o'clock. The service starts at two."

"Which gives us three hours." Amy pointed out then immediately regretted it as Marigold turned on her.

"Three hours is not enough to get Lily ready. Come on," Marigold grabbed a piece of toast, opened Lily's mouth and stuffed it in. She then proceeded to help Lily chew, by lifting her jaw up and down. "Swallow!" Marigold order and Lily did as she was told. After Lily had finally finished her breakfast, Marigold pushed her into the bathroom, forcing a selection of body washes, shampoos and conditioners into her arms. Lily emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, wet hair stuck to her back and smelling strongly of roses.

"Seriously, Mari, did you have to give me stuff that had all different types of flower essence in?" Lily glared at her. "We've got enough flowers at the wedding so do I have to smell like one two?"

Marigold grinned, "Don't worry about it, Lily. Now up come on into your room. I have to start on your hair."

Lily shook her head as she did as she was told, "Why did I let you organise my hair and make-up?"

"Because I'm your very best friend and your maid of honour."

"But she can also force you to do stuff against your will." Alice smiled and sat down on Lily's old bed.

"Yeah, it's this magic thing called persuasion." Amy hopped happily into the room and settled herself next to Alice. Mary and Megan joined them and together they watched Marigold work on Lily. Although it wasn't the school holidays Amy had been allowed to leave Hogwarts for three days for Lily and James' wedding. She had spent the night at Marigold's flat and had arrived at Sara and Michael's house with the rest of the bridesmaids. An hour later Marigold had finished doing Lily's hair. It was half up and half down. The section of hair that was down, Marigold had curled into ringlets.

"Right, now for the make-up. You can groan all you want, Lily. You are having make-up." Marigold glared at the red headed witch.

"I'd rather take on twenty Death Eaters than put make up on." Lily muttered quietly so that Marigold didn't hear her. Once Marigold had done Lily's make up she started on the bridesmaids and with twenty minutes to go until the car came to pick them up, they slipped their dresses on and then proceeded to help Lily with hers. Sara looked in to how they were going and ended up helping as well. Finally they were all ready and the small group descended the stairs. Mr Evans stared at Lily as she entered the living room.

"Wow." He whispered, and fumbled for a tissue.

Lily grinned at her father as Marigold picked up the silver tiara. With Sara's help they positioned it and the veil on Lily's head.

"Here are the flowers!" Amy skipped into the room and held out a bouquet of pink roses to Lily. The doorbell rang and Sara rushed to open it, "It's the cars girls! Get your stuff quickly. Where's my hat?" Sara hurried into the room again looking frantically round the room.

"Is this it?" Megan asked holding out a sea blue hat.

"Yes! Thank you, Meg. Now come along into the car," Sara took the hat from her and jammed it onto her head. "Marigold, Alice, Mary outside now. No, Marigold you may not rearrange my hat." Sara snapped as Marigold edged forwards, eyes on the lopsided hat. With Sara chivvying them all they made their way outside to the cars. Lily and Michael followed and got into the car behind the bridesmaids and Sara. Lily's insides were starting to bubble nervously as the cars drove off and by the time they had reached the church, she was almost hyperventilating. Seeing her face Marigold grabbed hold of her, "Lily, stop breathing so fast. Okay?"

Lily nodded, but didn't try to slow her breaths. Marigold sighed and took her to the side. "Listen Lils, I know you're nervous, but just think of James, okay? In less than an hour you're going to be his wife. You can do this, you love James and seriously, if you can face Voldemort, you can face getting married."

A small smile came over Lily's face and she nodded, "Okay. Getting married is nothing compared to Voldemort, or fighting any of his Death Eaters, or waiting for exam results, or sitting exams or doing -"

"Lily! Stop it." Marigold resisted the urge to slap her round the face. "You have done much harder things than this, and you love James. Just think about James and it will be fine."

Lily nodded again, and took a breath, "Okay think about James. Thinking about James. James, James, James, James."

"That's right. Now come on. I have to go in." Marigold led her back to the group. Sara had already gone in to join the congregation. Michael took his youngest daughters hand in his.

"Are you ready?" He asked as Lily's bridesmaids entered the church.

"Yes," Lily breathed, "Let's go."

Michael nodded and he and Lily stepped inside the church. As soon as Lily started down the aisle people turned to look at her. Trying to block them all out, Lily's eyes travelled to the front of the church where she finally spotted James. He was staring at her in wonder and even Sirius, standing a little way behind her, had his eyebrows raised, but that could have been because of Marigold. After what seemed like ages Lily reached the alter and took James' hand.

James grinned down at her, "You look amazing." He whispered.

Lily smiled and turned her attention to the priest.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Lily Evans and James Potter."

Lily allowed herself a small smile as the priest droned on. Getting married was much easier than most things she'd done in her life.

"Do you Lily Evans take James Potter to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do." Lily spoke quickly, coming out of her mini day dream. James beamed.

"And do you James Potter, take Lily Evans to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do." James spoke clearly unlike Lily, and the priest closed the small book he was reading from, smiling.

"Then I am proud to announce that you are now husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Grinning like a maniac James turned to Lily, and grabbed her round the waist. He pulled her towards him and kissed her. Finally they parted, but only after Sirius hit James on the back. The couple turned grinning towards their friends and family, before, hand in hand, they walked up the aisle and out of the church, into the sunlight.

* * *

><p>The reception was held in a stately home not far from the church and James had managed to get it decorated so that it fitted in with the theme. Lily was amazed when she saw the house, she couldn't believe that James had got it.<p>

"I thought you would have had the reception at your house?" She cried as they got out the car.

James shook his head, "That would have been impossible. There would have been no way to get your Muggle neighbours there without putting a memory charm on them."

"Wasn't you Mum unhappy?"

"Course she was, but she too didn't think that it would be a good idea to put charms on the guests."

They entered the big dining room of the house and their guests cheered. Half of The Order was at the wedding and Hagrid and May-Eye were drawing some strange looks from the Muggles amongst the guests. James led Lily towards the big table and held out a chair next to her father. As she sat, Michael squeezed her hand, "Are you happy?"

Lily nodded, "Insanely happy, Dad."

"Good."

James sat down and the meal started. Lily couldn't remember time flying by so fast, before she knew it the meal was over and it was time for the speeches. Lily's father stood up first and then Sirius jumped to his feet. He grinned at the guests.

"Hello everyone. So in case you don't know who I am, my name is Sirius Black and I have been James' best friend since we were eleven. I have also known Lily since we were eleven and the first time I met her I think she told me to shut up." Sirius turned to smile at Lily, "Of course it was then that James also met Lily and well I think it's safe to say that they definitely didn't hit it off. My friends," He gestured towards Remus and Peter who were sitting with a few members of The Order, "and I spent most of the next six years at school listening to James obsessing over sweet Lily-Petal – we got quite bored of it really. Now some of you who don't know the story may be wondering how Lily and James got together, and well I was wondering much the same thing. I mean for six years Lily has been shouting and cursing James and James has been acting like a complete and utter idiot in front of her. But somehow James stopped being an idiot around Lily and started behaving better and Lily saw passed all of James' idioticness and everything else that she thought he was, which I will not mention because some of them are not good for the younger guests ears that are here today," Sirius tuned towards Lily, "However the two of them getting together meant that James and I ended, but I have generously decided that you may have him, Lily."

Lily grinned, "Thanks, Black. And before you ask, you are still allowed to visit James."

Sirius beamed at Lily and then smiled back at the crowds, "Anyway that's the end of my speech but before I sit down I'd like to thank you all for coming on behalf of Lily and James and to join me in a toast," He raised his glass, "To Lily and James Potter!"

The assembled guests also raised their glasses and Sirius sat down. While people were clapping James bent towards Lily, "You're going to allow me to see Sirius?" He asked.

Lily nodded, "I can't stop him coming even if I wanted to, and as long as he does nothing stupid now, it will remain that way."

"I love you, Lils!" James kissed Lily quickly then turned his attention to Marigold who was waiting to speak. Her speech was just as long as Sirius' and focused on Lily and what she was like, by the time she sat down most of the guests were laughing. Yet again James leant towards Lily after the speech, "Did you really do that?"

Lily had turned slightly red, but she nodded, "Yeah, in fourth year. It was really embarrassing."

James laughed, "Aww it wasn't that bad. It's quite funny how you managed to knock a vanishing potion all over your clothes. Now why wasn't I there to see it?"

"It was in one of Slughorns special meal things, and he'd left out some cauldrons."

"Wish I could have been there," James sighed, then grabbed Lily's arm, "Come on its time for the first dance."

"Says who?" Lily asked following him.

"Says Megan," James answered as they reached the dance floor and he pulled her towards her. Music started up and people moved from their seats and gathered round the dance floor to watch Lily and James. As soon as the music finished Sirius appeared beside James.

"It's my turn to dance with Lily-Petal now Prongs."

"Who am I supposed to dance with?"

Sirius shrugged, "You're the groom, Prongs. You can get anybody."

With a dramatic sigh, James gave Lily's hand to Sirius and slipped off. Within seconds he was on the floor again, dancing with Marigold. After a few dances Lily left the ballroom and slipped out the main front doors. With all the bodies moving in the room and how close they were to each other made the room quite hot. She had only been leaning against the cool brick wall for about a minute when she heard footsteps. Thinking it would be either James or one of her other friends, Lily pushed herself away from the wall and smiled. However that smile soon vanished as she saw who was approaching.

"Why are you here? You weren't invited."

"I- I heard that you were engaged to him."

"And how would you know that Snivellus?" Lily glared at Snape.

"News travels." Snape shrugged.

"How did you know where to come? Not even I knew where the reception was."

"Followed you. I thought you might get married in the local church and I went to ask the priest."

"He shouldn't have told you. I asked him not to tell anyone, so-" Lily broke off, "Oh my God, you used magic on him didn't you? What was it, the Imperious curse?"

Snape didn't answer, he just shook his head, "Are you going to arrest me?"

"What?" Lily was taken aback.

"Last time I saw you, you said that next time you saw me you'd have to arrest me, because I'm a Death Eater. And you tried. So are you going to arrest me?"

"I can't. It's my wedding Snape, so unless we're about to be attacked and for some reason you're here to warn us, go away."

"Why did you do it, Lily?" Snape asked suddenly stepping forwards, "Why did you marry an obnoxious, arrogant, stupid, idiotic-"

"Shut up!" Lily glared at him, "James is much better than you. He would never follow some crazy murder."

"No, he's not. I'd not be surprised if _he's_ used the Imperius curse on you. You'd never have married someone like Potter, unless you were being controlled."

"Oh and you know me that well do you?"

"Yes Lily I do. You said you hated Potter, but now you're married to him. You're living in a dream, Lily! He's acting and he's completely different to what you think he is. He is all those things but most of all he's an arrogant bastard who doesn't care about you one bit. I-"

"SHUT UP, SNIVELLUS!" Lily shouted. "Why do you have to do this to me? Why? You're ruining my perfect day. NO! Don't you dare come near me!" Lily suddenly whipped her wand out of some kind of hole in her dress.

"LILY!" James appeared at the door, "Snivellus. What the hell are you doing here?" James stepped in front of Lily and drew his own wand.

Snape wasn't able to answer as Sirius and Remus appeared, "Ahh hello, Lily-Petal. Told you she'd be out here, Pron- Snivellus?" Sirius stopped in his tracks. "What are you here for?" He drew his wand and beside him Remus did the same.

"You were not invited." James glared.

"Yeah, go back to your little hovel, Snivellus. We don't want you here."

"I don't care. I wanted to see Lily."

"Lily doesn't-"

"Why would she-"

"I don't want to see you Snivellus. You have just managed to ruin one of the happiest days of my life and unless you leave right now, I will hex you and I don't care how many Muggles see me." Snape took a step back. Lily had interrupted both James and Sirius, to say that to him and both of them were staring at Lily.

"B-but we're friends."

"Ha, friends. I like that. We haven't been friends for almost three years, so don't you dare play that card. Now are you going to leave or do I, my husband and his friends have to jinx you?"

"No, I think I'll-"

But Severus was too late. He had hardly taken a step before five spells hit him.

"Tarantallegra!"

"Rictusempra!"

"Furnunculus!"

"Denseaugeo!"

"Levicorpus!"

The last spell shot Snape into the air, but instead of falling to the ground, he turned into a billow of black smoke and disappeared into the night. It was only when Snape had vanished that Lily, James Sirius and Remus realised that there had been five spells shot. They all turned round and saw Fabian Prewett grinning at them, from the door.

"Hey, I saw you three walk out and thought you were going to have some fun."

"Ha, we are having fun Fab. It's a wedding." James pocketed his wand and took hold of Lily, "Thanks anyway Fab. Come on, Lils, let's get inside. I'm sure it's almost time of pictures and for you to throw your bouquet."

"Okay." Lily sighed and let James lead her back into the ballroom. Before the five of them entered they all made sure that their wands were safely hidden. Sirius' eyes widened as he saw Lily's wand disappeared down her cleavage. She winked at him then took James' hand again and re-entered the hall. All of them tried to forget about Snape turning up, but the fact that he had found out where the wedding was unnerved Lily. But she wasn't able to dwell on it for long as Alice ran up to her.

"Lily!" she shrieked. "Lily, guess what?"

"What?" Lily asked as Alice grabbed her arms.

"Frank proposed! I'm engaged!"

Lily stared at Alice for a second then screamed, "Oh my God! Oh my God, Alice!"

The two girls jumped up and down and then they hurried off to find Marigold and Mary to tell them. Both girls had the same reaction as Lily. By the time the pictures were taken Lily was laughing again. Snape had completely gone from her mind and Lily was thoroughly enjoying herself again. When she threw her bouquet, Marigold and Amy both caught it and in the end Marigold relinquished her grip on the flowers and allowed Amy to take them. After that Lily and James spent the rest of that night and well into the morning dancing. By two o'clock most of the guests had left, and by two thirty, only a handful of people were left. Jane and Adam had already left and had dragged an unhappy Amy with them. Sara and Michael had left soon after them. At four o'clock Lily and James finally left the party. Remus was staying at Lily's old flat for one night, so that the newlyweds could have some time alone. Even though Lily and James had left, the party still continued, but Lily and James couldn't have cared less. They were busy in James' bedroom in the Marauder's flat and were not likely to be disturbed by anything.


	22. Seeking

Seeking

"So Lily's sure that Snape is a Death Eater?" Alice asked for the tenth time, from her desk in the Auror's office.

"Yes, and she's not the only one." Sirius spoke darkly. "I don't trust him and neither do James and Remus. For a start I want to know how he found out where the wedding reception was held."

"Well you did tell the priest and according to Lily, he followed the cars there." Alice pointed out.

"Why don't we track him down and bring him in for questioning?" Frank suggested.

"We can't arrest him, Frank. We don't have any proof that he's a Death Eater."

"Apart from the fact that Lily saw him at an attack and-"

"And what Sirius?" Alice asked. "The only proof we have to go on is that he hung out with other Slytherins who's families were Death Eaters."

"No," Frank shook his head. "He is one of them. "Do you remember Lily said that he knew? And by he she meant Voldemort."

"But there's no proof that-"

"But there is. Well not solid proof but proof." Frank interrupted.

"Well then let's try and find him," Alice sat up in her seat. "It is our job after all."

The rest looked at each other, "Yeah, I suppose we could," Sirius sat up slightly in his chair. "But the big question is where does Snivellus live?"

"Easy," Alice rolled her eyes, "Do you remember that Lily knew Snape before she came to Hogwarts?"

"Uh yeah. What's that got to do with it?"

"Does Snape by any chance live near Lily?" Frank looked up.

Alice nodded, "Correct. Snape lives a few streets away from Lily's old house. Spinner's End I think the roads called."

"Great, but if he's not there?" Sirius suddenly looked anxious.

"Then we can ask his mother. She still lives there."

"How do you know all this, Shorty?"

"Lily, Sara and Michael. They hear things from the neighbours," Alice stood up, "So are you two coming or what?"

"Defiantly." Sirius jumped up, as did Frank. Marigold was out with Kingsley on a call, but they were also secretly on a mission for The Order. Lily and James were on their honeymoon and weren't coming back for a week. Before the three Auror's were able to leave however Simon caught them.

"Sirius!"

Sirius turned, "Yes Simon?"

"Where are you going?"

"Um we think we might know where a Death Eater is living."

"Do you have proof that he's a Death Eater?"

"Not really, no."

"Then could you please leave your suspicion for another day, when you're not working? I have a job for you."

"What would that be?"

Simon smiled, "We have a few new Auror's joining today from America. I would like you to take them out and then show them around. They're waiting in the Atrium."

"Um where are we taking them?" Alice asked.

"You're taking them on a call. Here," He handed them a piece of paper. "try not to get any of them killed on their first day on the job."

"You got it." Alice took the paper, and then left with Sirius and Frank. They found the new Auror's where Simon had said they would be. There were only two of them, and both looked extremely nervous. Sirius nodded at them and then looked at Alice.

"Where are we going then?"

Alice smiled, "Spinner's End."

"No way!" Sirius grabbed the paper. "This is the best day ever. Right," he turned to the two new Auror's. "We'll have to do Along Side Apparation. I'll take one. Who wants the other?"

Frank sighed, "I'll do it."

"Great." Sirius beamed and grabbed one of the new Auror's and vanished.

Alice shook her head, "He's crazy sometimes. Come on." She smiled at Frank then followed Sirius. They landed in Sara and Michael Evans' garden. Sirius was leaning against the door.

"You know, I don't think that Sara will be pleased that you squashed her Pansy's," Alice wondered over to the door. "Are they even at home?"

"No idea. Are you going to knock or shall we slip out the side way?"

Alice seemed to deliberate for a few minutes then turned away from the back door and headed for the side of the house, "We'll go the side way. Sara won't let us out for ages if we go in there. Where's Frank?"

There was a _pop_ and a small cry as Frank and the person who was holding onto him landed in a hedge. Quickly they scrambled out, covered in cuts. Frank smiled slightly at the person who had been with him, "Sorry. Don't remember it being there."

"Come on," Alice led the way out onto the street. "Here we have to go down this small alley way."

"Doesn't this lead to the playground?" Sirius asked. "I remember Lily-Petal taking us there last year."

"Yeah it does and also to Spinner's End."

Alice led them down the alley and into a small street. Straight ahead of them was a bank which they scrambled up and lead them into yet another street. After a few more roads, Alice stopped.

"Here," She whispered. "This is Spinner's-" she broke off and gasped, throwing herself to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Frank hissed.

"Someone's coming. Quick," Alice tapped her wand on her head and she immediately blended into the wall behind her. She stood up and tapped the two new Auror's on the head and they too merged with their surroundings. Realising what she had been up to Frank and Sirius had copied her. They pressed themselves up against the wall as a hooded figure passed them. As quietly as possible the Auror's slipped out of the passageway and followed. They followed the figure to a house, then as the figure slipped inside, Alice came to a stop, bending down again behind a hedge.

"He's in there."

"Who's in there?" One of the new Aurors asked. Alice, Sirius and Frank ignored the question.

"How are we going to get in?" Sirius hissed.

"Shall we knock on the door?" the other Auror asked.

"That could work, but we might get killed," Alice said cheerfully. "Depending of course who opens the door."

Frank stood up, "Right. I'll go ask. What's his mother's name?"

"Mrs Snape," Alice answered jumping. "And I'm coming with you."

Frank didn't argue, he just took Alice's hand and after they had made themselves visible again, they walked up the pathway. Alice knocked on the door and there were footsteps. The door was opened by an old woman.

"Yes?"

Alice smiled at her, "Oh hey. Um I'm so sorry to disturb you but um my partner and I are doing a survey."

"Okay."

"Well could you please tell me how many people are living inside your house at the moment?"

"Yes, I'm the only one. There's no one else here."

"Okay," Alice smiled and whipped out a clip board and pen from nowhere. She pretended to mark something down on the paper. "And um how long have you been living here?"

"Nineteen years."

"Okay thank you. That's all."

"Good." The woman closed the door and Alice and Frank returned to the road. They walked back to the alley way and waited for Sirius and the new Aurors to appear.

"And?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing. She says she's the only one living there and been there before Snape was even born. It's a dead end."

"No," Sirius shook his head. "No he must be there. We saw him go in."

"Sirius, we saw someone go in, but we don't know who it was. It could have been Mrs Snape."

"But it wasn't."

"Sirius, we can't be sure that-"

"I don't care," Sirius interrupted Frank, "I'm going back. He has attacked Lily and he almost ruined Lily and James wedding. He is not getting away with this."

Sirius turned and walked back up the street, leaving the others behind. He knocked on Snape's door and waited. As before his mother opened it.

"Yes? What do you want now?"

Sirius forced a smiled onto his face, "I'm sorry but I'm looking for someone called Severus Snape. Does he live here? I'm an old acquaintance from school."

"I'm sorry, but my son doesn't live here anymore. He moved out after school finished."

"Do you think you could tell me where he now lives? I wouldn't ask but I really need to ask him something." Sirius smiled and surreptitiously slipped his wand out his pocket. A few second later his wand was hidden again.

"I'm sorry, my son hasn't told me where he lives. If it's that important I could take a message."

"Oh no, no don't worry about it. I was just in the neighbourhood and wondered if he was in. So don't worry." Sirius smiled and walked away. He hurried back to the others and Alice jumped on him.

"Why did you do that, Sirius? We're meant to stay together, and you go running off."

"Whatever. I spoke to Snivellus's mum."

"And?"

"She's not telling the truth. Someone else is in the house with her."

"And you would know that because...?"

"Because I cast a spell," Sirius snapped. "Snape must be in the house and she told me he wasn't in."

There was silence then Alice spoke "Let's go back to the office. We need to show this lot around."

"But we need to-"

"No, Sirius, we don't. Just drop it. We don't have any proof."

"Then why did Simon send us here?"

"No idea. If you're that desperate to know lets go back and ask him."

"No, I'm staying here."

"Fine," Alice sighed. "You can stay here and we'll go back. If Simon asks where you are we'll tell him your obsessed with some guy who you think is a Death Eater."

"I don't think he's a Death Eater. He _is_ one, Alice. Don't you get that?"

"I do," Alice took hold of one of the new Aurors. "But I'm not obsessed." With that she spun on her heel and Disapparated.

Sirius looked at Frank, "Are you going back as well?"

Frank nodded, "Yeah. Simon will think something's up if we all go back separately. Are you coming?"

Sirius sighed, "Fine. I'll just wait for James to come back and he'll come with me."

* * *

><p>The next day Sirius, Alice and Frank arrived in the office to find the new Aurors already waiting for them.<p>

"Wow," Alice stared at them, "You guys are keen."

"Wanted to make a good impression." One of them muttered.

"Good plan, but it's not going to work." Alice smiled. "Oh by the way, Sirius, Marigold's on her way back."

"Really? Yes," Sirius threw himself into his chair, "I'm so glad that Lily and James will be back in two days."

"Why? Don't you want some time alone with Marigold?"

"Course I do, but I miss James."

"Aww, is the little puppy pining?" Alice ruffled his hair. "Is he missing his favourite little doggy chew toy?"

"James is not a chew toy."

"Oh no," Alice grinned, "I forgot he's actually your secret lover and the two of you love making out in his bed when nobody's around."

Sirius smiled, "Now that, Shorty, is exactly right. Why couldn't you say that in the first place? Oh and what made you think I'm a dog?"

Alice didn't answer and turned to the shocked new Aurors, "Okay so welcome to your second day in the Auror office in England. There are a few things that you need to know. One, do not anger Sirius, he may be an Auror but he still hexes people who annoy him. Two, whenever you hear Jane Potter coming towards this cubical or hear her shout 'James', either run away or put ear plugs in. Three-"

"That is very nice of you, Alice."

Alice turned and saw Jane standing in the entrance of the cubical, "Oh hello Jane."

"Mama Jane!" Sirius cried jumping up, "Don't be angry with what Shorty says, it's all true."

"Course it is," Jane rolled her eyes, "Here, these came in for you."

She handed Alice a load of letters and left again.

"What are they?" Sirius asked.

"Letters, Black."

"But what's in them?"

"Probably replies. Yesterday I sent a picture to the _Daily Prophet _of Snape and asked them to put it out, together with a small paragraph. Here. It's on page five."

She threw a copy of the morning newspaper to Sirius and he turned to page five. There he saw a big picture of Severus Snape, below the picture were two sentences. _Severus Snape, suspect Death Eater. If anybody knows of his whereabouts you are to send owls to the ministry immediately._

"Sweet. So what are the letters saying?"

"Most are from people we knew at school," Frank thrust a few letters at Sirius. "Saying how they think we're crazy."

"Well then they don't remember what Snivellus was like at school."

"Well most of them actually come from Slytherins." Alice admitted.

"Um what are we meant to be doing?" One of the new Aurors spoke up.

"Look through the letters and tell us if- ooh look here's something." Alice pinned up a letter on the pin board. That letter was quickly followed by a map of the UK and more letters. By lunch The Newbies cubical looked more crowded than it had been since they had manages to catch up on their paperwork. Simon's eyes almost fell out of his head when he saw the transformation. He turned to Alice, "Are you three feeling okay?"

Alice smiled, "We're perfectly fine, Simon."

"What are you doing?"

"Working."

"Working," Simon mouthed. "Working. Um okay, right unfortunately I have to disturb you. Sirius, Frank, I have a call for you and I want you to take two of the Newbi- ah no wait we can't call them that. That's your name. Aha! Juniors. Right Sirius, Frank, take one of the Juniors with you. The other one can stay with Alice and help her. Come to my office once you've sorted out who's coming but do it snappy."

* * *

><p>"Okay so twenty people have reported seeing Snape in twenty different places within one day." Alice told Marigold later that day.<p>

"So we actually have no idea where he is?"

"No, unless we send people to each of these places we will not be able to find him."

Marigold squinted at the map, "Hey isn't that near were Lily and James are staying?"

Alice shook her head "That's not where they're staying. They changed at the last minute from Launceston to St Ives. I think they wanted to be closer to the sea but they also didn't want any surprise visits. So they're not in danger."

"Well as long as he doesn't find them they're okay. So how did Simon christen the new Aurors as Juniors?"

"He can't call them Newbies can he? That's our name."

"Why not change it?"

"To what? Do you want us to be called Oldies?"

Marigold laughed, "It's better than Newbies isn't it?"

"No. It makes us sound like we're fifty or something."

Marigold laughed again, "Well let's just thank Merlin that we're not known as Juniors."

"Hey Alice," One of the Juniors entered. "I got more letters."

"Good. Could you put them on the desk and start looking through them?"

The Junior nodded and sat down. Alice turned her attention back to Marigold, "So anyway how was the trip?"

"Quite good really," Marigold glanced at the new Auror, "I'll tell you more at home. Hey you what's your name?"

The new Auror looked up, "Me?"

"You are the only one here apart from Alice and I already know her name."

"Oh okay um Dawlish."

"Surname?"

"That is my surname."

Marigold sighed and turned to Alice, "Are they all more stupid than we were or what?"

Alice smiled, "No idea."

"Okay now tell me. When is your wedding going to be?"

"Um we're not quite sure. I think we're aiming for either April or May."

"But it's only February. That's ages away." Marigold stared at Alice in shock.

"Oh come on its not even six months and anyway Frank has to ask his mother about it. I mean have you ever met her?"

"No. What's she like?"

Alice pulled a face, "Awful. Sometimes she can be in a shocking mood."

"Ah well just be nice and give her loads of presents and she'll let you and Frank marry earlier."

"Or she'll kill me and make up some excuse." Alice smiled and picked up a piece of paper covered in writing.

"Did you know that Voldemort's now using Inferi?" There was a gasp and Marigold glared at Dawlish. "Still scared about his name? You'd better get used to it if you're working here."

"Marigold, stop it. Where did he get Inferi?"

Marigold turned away from Dawlish, "No idea. I asked Kingsley the same."

"He also didn't know?"

"Nope. I think-"

"Do I have to do this all day?"

"Shut up." Marigold snapped at Dawlish.

"Do I have to do this all day?" Dawlish repeated.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Marigold stared at him, "Well it's not like you've got anything else to do."

Dawlish opened his mouth but before he was able to say anything Sirius ran in, "GOLDIE!"

Marigold jumped off the desk she was sitting on, "Sirius! I missed you!" She jumped into his arms and kissed him.

Sirius grinned at her as they pulled apart, "Bet I missed you more, Goldie.

"I don't think that. Now Alice tells me that you're looking for Snivellus."

"Yep the one and only. How's the pin pointing going?" Sirius gestured at the paper covered boards.

"Good. One of the Squirts is helping us."

"The Squirts? I thought they were called Juniors?"

"Yeah they were," Marigold smiled. "Well at least that's what Alice told me, but I've renamed them. What do you think?"

"Awesome. So where do we think he is?"

"Well as soon as we get more than one sighting in the same place we'll know where he is."

"You sure about that?" Sirius asked as Dawlish opened another letter. He scanned it for a second then stood up and grabbed a pin.

"Another sighting in Newcastle."

"Really?" Sirius' head shot up. "Same place in Newcastle?"

Dawlish nodded, "Yes I um I think he was seen in the same place."

"Good. Come on Goldie. Frank, Shorty, are you coming?"

Alice nodded, "Yep. Hey, Dawlish can you give us the names of the people who saw him?"

"Here you go."

Sirius took the piece of paper, "Thanks Squirt."

* * *

><p>The next day Marigold, Sirius, Alice and Frank entered the office. Their trip to Newcastle the day before had been uneventful. By the time the four Aurors had got there Snape had vanished and even the two people who claimed to have seen him could not remember sending letters into the Auror office.<p>

"Whoa!" Sirius stared as they entered their cubical. All their pin boards and notes were strewn over the floor. The map of the UK had been torn down and ripped.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"I was going to ask you lot the same." Simon spoke up behind them.

"Wait you mean you don't know who did this?" Marigold asked.

Simon shook his head, "Nope. I came in this morning and saw it like this."

Alice bent down and picked up a letter, "Maybe we were getting close. Maybe they've got people working in the Ministry."

"That could be true," Frank took the letter from Alice, "But anyone in here could be one of them, how are we going to find out who did it?"

"We can't," Marigold pulled out her wand and flicked it. A second later the floor was clean and all the paper stacked into piles. "We just can't do anything."

"Should we keep looking?"

"No." Marigold shook her head.

"Why?" Sirius asked aghast.

"Because if this is what they do when we're just investigating him, imagine what they'll do if we get close to him?"

"They've only trashed our cubical." Sirius pointed out.

"No," Marigold held up a piece of paper, "They haven't just trashed the office. They're threatening Lily's parents and Amy."

"What!" Sirius grabbed the paper and read what it said.

_This is just the start. If you insist on pursuing us we will be forced to take bigger steps. Amy Potter and Mr and Mrs Evans will suffer should you continue your investigation._

"Crap," Alice whispered. "We have to stop. I am not letting them kill Sara, Michael and Amy."

Sirius nodded, "Yeah we have to stop. Alice is right," He pointed his wand at the pile of papers. "Incendio!"

The papers burst into flame and Sirius waited until all that was left of the papers were ashes before he put the fire out.

"I'll go down to the paper," Alice sighed. "Tell them to stop putting out Snape's picture."

"I'll come with you." Frank followed her out.

Sirius groaned, "Crap, just as we were starting to get close."

Marigold put her arms around him, "We just can't risk them hurting Sara and Michael."

"What about Amy?"

"Amy can defend herself, but we also can't risk her. She means the world to James, Jane and Adam."

"So we have to stop."

"Yeah," Marigold sighed, "We have to stop, before something bad happens."


	23. Returning and a Meeting

AN/ I know that it's been a while since I posted a chapter and I'm sorry. I'm guilty of watching too much Olympics. Anyway, this is also quite a short chapter and I am sorry about that to. I'll try and get the next chapter out soon, but as a forewarning, I am going away for ten days at the end of August and I will not have any internet so there will not be any updates in that time. R&R. :)

Returning and a Meeting

Remus sat in the old Marauders flat watching television and waiting for Lily and James to get back. It was late on Friday and the rest of his friends were at an Order meeting. Remus had decided to stay at home so that Lily and James wouldn't be worried. They should have returned two hours ago, but there was still no sign of them. Remus sighed and changed channel for the tenth time in four minutes. Maybe it had been a mistake not to move in with Sirius and the others, at least he'd have had company for the past week. He looked at the clock, another ten minutes and then he was calling Sirius, Order meeting or not. Something must have happened to them. Ten minutes later Remus had just reached for the phone when the door opened.

"Remus! Are you home?"

Remus jumped to his feet and rushed to the door, "Lily!"

"Hey!" Lily grinned and hugged Remus. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Um where's James?"

"Oh he went to the office quickly. Said he needed to do something. By the way I am so sorry we're late."

"Why are you late?" Remus asked as they sat down on the sofa.

"Agh there was some kind of trouble getting the flat and the one we stayed in hooked up to the floo network, so we had to Apparate."  
>"And that took you an extra two and a half hours?"<p>

"No, it took us longer to come back because we went to see my parents. We got stuck there and have only just managed to escape."

"Aguamente!" Remus had summoned up two glasses that were now filled with water, "It would have been helpful if you had sent a message to us. I was getting worried."

"Sorry. We were only planning to stay there for half and hour," Lily took the glass, "Thanks."

"What did James need to get at the office?"

Lily shrugged, "I think he wanted to see Jane and Adam. Tell them that we're back, otherwise we'll be attacked tomorrow morning when we go back."

"You're working tomorrow?"

"We were, but we're going to try to get off. That's another reason for going in."

"Well hopefully-"

The front door opened and then closed. James' head appeared round the corner and he grinned at Remus. "Hey, Moony. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I was about to call Padfoot."

"Well thank Merlin you didn't. He would have got half the Auror office out looking for us. Oh Lils, we have tomorrow off."

"Great. Have we missed anything important, Remus?"

"Nothing with The Order at the moment. There is a meeting tonight but we can find everything out tomorrow."

"Why didn't you go?"  
>Remus shrugged, "I thought someone should be here to welcome you home and I thought that you would be worried if you came back and found both flats empty."<p>

"Ahh, okay. Thank you, Remus. Right," Lily stood up. "I'm tired. Night, Remus."

"Goodnight, Lily and you're welcome."

"I'll be there soon, Lils." James called after her.

"Yep." Lily left the room and James sighed.

"It nice to be home. Did you miss me, Moony?"

"Not as much as Padfoot did."

"I'll go see him in the morning. How long till the moon?"

"Next week."

"Okay," James nodded. "Shall we have some Fire Whiskey?"

"Isn't Lily waiting for you?" Remus asked.

James looked longingly for a second towards his bedroom then turned back to Remus, "I can have one drink with you. She won't mind."

"Okay," Remus got up and fetched glasses and a bottle. "Do you have any pictures?"

"Yeah, Lily bought a Muggle camera with her and she says she needs to get them devolped or something."

"Did she mean developed?"

"Yeah that was it, but never fear we also had a wizarding camera."

"Ah good a mixture."

James nodded, "We'll show you tomorrow. Wait, are you working?"

"Not in the morning but in the afternoon I have to go in."

"It won't take that long to show you."

"Did you see the newspaper a few days ago?"

"No why?"

"Padfoot and the others tried to track Snape down."

James' head shot up, "Did they manage it?"

"I think they were getting close."

"Close? What do you mean by close?"

"Well we're thinking that they were so close to finding Snape that their office was ransacked."

"What? Did he hurt any of them?"

"No, no they're all fine, but they've stopped looking for him."

"Why? He's a stinking Death Eater."

"Because they threatened to kill Amy and-"

"If they dare lay one finger on her they will be sorry."

"And Lily's parents."

"Well if they touch any of them I will kill them."

Remus stared at James, "You don't mean that do you?"

James got to his feet and headed for his room, "Oh yes, Moony, I do. Good night."

James disappeared into his and Lily's room leaving Remus sitting alone again in the living room. Remus couldn't believe that James meant what he said. He knew that James and in fact Sirius, himself and maybe even Lily and Marigold would want revenge if Amy was killed, but he could never imagine James actually taking someone's life. Remus got up and slowly dragged his feet to his room. Once there he looked in the mirror. His face was already a slight shade paler and the dark rings under his eyes were starting to show. With a sigh he turned away from the mirror and got undressed. Once he had pulled on his pyjamas he got out _Hogwarts: A History _and began to read.

* * *

><p>Marigold yawned as she sat down. She was tired and really wanted to sleep but first she had to get the Order meeting out of the way. She glanced at her watch as more members floated in. They were going to get home very late tonight. Sirius sighed next to her, "I'm hungry."<p>

"You're always hungry," Marigold muttered. "and we ate before we came here."

"I know, but I am still hungry."

"Oh stop complaining," Marigold sat up straighter as Dumbledore came in. "We need to tell them about Snape and the threat."

"Why don't we do that afterwards?" Alice suggested slipping into her seat on Marigold's other side. "They'll be talking about all sorts of other stuff and we haven't mentioned Snape before."

"Just Dumbledore or everyone?" Frank asked.

"I think just Dumbledore for the moment," Marigold looked thoughtful. "Although, Adam and Jane might want to talk about it as well. Amy is involved after all."

The group nodded and turned to look at Dumbledore and Mad-Eye as they began talking. There wasn't much to go through that week and the meeting was short. Marigold and Alice jumped up and rushed over to Dumbledore as soon as the meeting had ended while the Sirius, Frank and Peter followed more slowly. Jane was close enough to hear what they were asking and she frowned.

"We should keep on investigating them," she looked at Dumbledore. "Right, Albus? Amy is safe at our house and we can invite Lily's parents to stay round. Then we could keep on investigating Snape."

Dumbledore seemed to think about it and then slowly nodded his head, "Yes, that is a good idea, but I don't think you should do it," he looked at Alice and Marigold. "You didn't exactly have a good relationship with Severus at Hogwarts. No, we'll keep this inside the order and I will find someone who doesn't know him to look into it. Jane, would you go and explain what's happening to Mr and Mrs Evans. Suggested that they would be safe staying with you but if they don't like that then we can arrange for some people patrol their house," he turned back to the old Gryffindors. "Thank you for informing me of this. I will keep you updated on how it is going once I have got it organised."

Dumbledore smiled at them and left. They stayed there for a little while longer talking to other members before they left.

"Do you think Sara and Michael will go and live with Jane and Adam?" Alice asked as they entered their flat.

"No," Marigold shook her head. "There is no way that they would do that. They like the neighbourhood too much and if they do move, Lily's sister would never visit them."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not for them," Marigold sighed. "We'll see you in the morning."

She caught hold of Sirius' arm and they disappeared into their room.


	24. Back to Work and Moving In

AN/ Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update, but here is the next chapter. There won't be another one for a while, because as I said a few chapters ago, I'm going on holiday and will not have any internet. So please stay with the story! Hope you enjoy the story. :)

Back to work and Moving in

"So who's this?" James asked as he and Lily entered their cubical one day later, pointing at Dawlish who was sitting in his seat.

"Oh that's a Squirt." Marigold answered flicking a paper ball at Frank.

"A Squib?"

"No, a Squirt."

"Why is he called a Squirt?" Lily asked wondering over to her desk.

"Cause he's a new Auror. Names Dawlish."

"Ah, good," James turned to the new Auror. "Oi Dawlish, get out of my seat."

"James!" Lily turned and glared at him. "Say please."

James sighed, "Please."

Dawlish jumped to his feet apologising, "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you- er that the seat was taken. I mean-"

"Get out of here, Dawlish. Go to your own cubical." At Marigold's words Dawlish grabbed his papers and scuttled out of sight.

"Are you always so mean to him?" Lily asked.

"He's the most annoying one so, yes," Marigold smiled and put down the newspaper she was reading. "So Mrs Potter, are you looking forward to having your own house?"

"We're not getting it for another few days." Lily smiled.

"Yeah, but it's still your house."

"Fine, I am looking forward to it. And so is James."

"What?" James looked up.

Lily rolled her eyes, "We're looking forward to our new house."

"Oh, yeah, yeah." James went back to his pack of Exploding Snap. Lily frowned as she watched him carefully place cards on top of each other, hoping that they wouldn't explode.

"James," Lily spoke carefully, "James, are you sure you want to do that? Yesterday you burnt most of the skin on your fingers off."

"Oh but that won't happen this time, Lily-Petal." Sirius grinned as he entered the cubical.

"And why is that, Sirius?"

"Because I will be helping him." Sirius sat down beside James and Lily turned her attention back to Marigold and Alice.

"How did James heal his fingers? They seem fine to me."

"Had to take him to St Mungo's didn't I? Eleven o'clock at night in the hospital with a husband who manages to burn his fingers so bad you can almost see the bone."

"That must have looked disgusting."

"It was. Tell me guys, did we ever hurt ourselves that badly when we played?"

"No I don't-"

BANG!

"CRAP!"

"SHIT!"

"It hurts ow!" Sirius leapt up from his chair holding his wrist. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow."

"Oh Merlin, Sirius are you okay?" Marigold rushed to Sirius' side.

"James, are you hurt?" Lily asked grabbing James' hands and checking every inch of skin for any sign of injury.

"What is going on here?" Simon entered the cubical, quickly followed by Jane, Adam and the two Squirts.

Alice and Frank were trying to hold back their laughter as Sirius was still howling and jumping up and down and Lily was refusing to stop searching James until she'd found something wrong.

A smiled crept onto Simon's face, "Ah Exploding Snap. James, Sirius surely you can play the game without the cards exploding?"

"Haven't got the hang of it yet, Simon," James finally managed to stop Lily. "Do you want to teach us?"

"I'd love to, but only when we're not working. Sirius, go to St Mungo's and get those burns sorted out."

Sirius nodded and was herded out of the office by Marigold. Slowly people went back to their own cubicles. Jane and Adam were the only ones left. Jane went over to James and just like Lily had done, started to check James over. Adam waved his wand at the exploded cards and they flew back into the box.

"Here you go, Lily." Adam held the pack out to Lily.

"Maybe you could keep them, Adam," Lily smiled. "I don't fancy having to take James to St Mungo's again this week."

Adam laughed, "Okay then. Um Jane, I don't think James is burnt underneath his clothes." He pulled his wife away from his son.

"Thanks Dad." James moved away from his mother and went to stand behind Lily. Before Jane and Adam could say anything else, Simon appeared.

"Lily, James, Alice and Frank. You have a call."

"Great," Frank jumped up, pulling Alice with him. "Where are we going?"

"Surrey. Disturbance. Just go and check it out."

James grinned at Lily and tried to slip passed his mother, but was unsuccessful, "James."

"Yes, Mum?" James spun on his heel to face his mother.

Jane eyed her son for a second, then smiled, "Be careful won't you?"

James rolled his eyes, "Course I will, Mum."

"You too, Lily."

"Got it, Jane." Lily smiled and taking James' hand left the cubical.

* * *

><p>"So how's the invalid?" Lily asked ruffling Sirius' hair, and sitting down beside the black haired boy.<p>

Sirius looked up with a mournful look on his face, "Not very well. I'm not allowed to move my hands." he held up a bandaged wrist.

"Aww poor little puppy." Lily grinned.

"Thank you." Sirius placed his head on Lily's lap.

"Oi Padfoot. Get off my wife." James laughed from the opposite room.

"Shan't," Sirius smiled. "My girlfriend is sitting next to you so I get your wife. Plus I'm injured."  
>"It's just a burnt wrist." James sighed.<p>

"Yeah," Lily grinned at James, "But if I remember correctly you, Jami were complaining that you couldn't even dress yourself the day after you'd burnt your fingers even though they were completely healed and not bandaged."

James smiled, "Well I'm special."

"No," Lily shook her head, "You just happen to now have a wife that you can boss about."

"That too."

Lily grabbed a cushion and threw it at James. Her husband caught it and laughed, "Try and improved your aim, Lily-Petal. You'd get so much further."

Lily stuck her tongue out at him and turned her attention to Sirius, "How are you little puppy? Feeling better?"

Sirius nodded, "A little bit."

"Good. Because James and I have to go. Come on get your head off me."

Sirius gave a dramatic sigh and lifted his head off Lily's lap, "Where are you going anyway?"

"We have to pack," James smiled. "We're moving into our new house tomorrow."

"Can we come round in the evening?" Alice asked and her friends jumped. None of them had realised that she had entered the room. She laughed, "Silent assassin. Pretty but deadly."

"Sure," James pretended to look confused. "But of course you can all come over tomorrow. Right, Lils?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah. If we've get everything sorted by then, if not then maybe the day after?"

"Fine, but whichever day we come round, we are going to expect an amazing welcome dinner."

Lily stared at Marigold, "Okay so you want me to make a wonderful dinner after I have spent the entire day unpacking and sorting out my new house? Oh plus I have to make sure that my husband doesn't do anything stupid."

"Yes," Marigold looked at Lily seriously. "And if we don't get it then we will all be very disappointed."

"Fine," Lily sighed. "I'll see what I can magic up."

"Yay!" Marigold smiled and hugged Lily, "See you tomorrow and we're looking forward to it."

"Sure." Lily took James' hand and they left the flat. They arrived at their own flat a second later and started to pack their stuff. Remus was in his room, waiting for the full moon which would come two days after Lily and James moved into their new house. The couple spent most of the evening packing their things together and very late that night they went to bed.

* * *

><p>Lily was up early the following morning and by nine, everything had been packed. Lily had placed an enlargement charm on her car and was able to pack most to the boxes into it. James got up at nine thirty and by ten they were in the car.<p>

"Do you know where the village is?" James asked as Lily drove out of London.

"Sort of. We're going to the estate agents first to pick up the keys and from there I'll look at the map again."

"Okay," James sat back happily in the car and soon he was fast asleep. He woke with a start as Lily pulled the car to a stop. "Where are we?"

"Estate Agents. Come on, Prongs." Lily smiled and waited for James to get out. She held out her hand and he took it. When they entered the shop the woman who had sold them the house hurried over to them.

"Ah Mr and Mrs Potter. The family moved out yesterday and the house is all ready for you."

"Thank you." James smiled.

"Here are the keys," The woman handed James a set of keys. "And I hope you like your new house."

"Thank you." This time Lily spoke and after standing there for one second longer she and James left. Less than half an hour later they arrived in Godric's Hollow. Their new house was just down the road from the church and there was a sign outside it telling the villagers that it had been sold. As Lily pulled the car to a stop a few faces peeked out of windows curious to see who was moving in. James climbed out of the car and stretched, "Aggh, that was a long drive."

Lily laughed, "You can talk. I did all the driving. I think it's time you got a license."

"What's the point when I have you?" James asked pulling Lily into his arms.

Lily hit him gently, "You are taking me for granted again, Potter, and I don't like that."

"Are you sure?" James smiled and kissed her.

"I'm sure," Lily pushed him away. "Come on let's get unpacking. If Mari wants a good dinner when they come round everything has to be sorted out by three."

"Um Lils, we do have an amazing thing, is called magic."

"Shh!" Lily put a finger to her lips. "Not in the street. Come on it doesn't matter if we have the ability to get things done with a flick of a wand. We still have a lot of work to do."

James sighed, "Fine. Hey wait do we even have a sofa?"

Lily nodded, "Yep we do. Come on."

James sighed but opened the trunk and pulled out a box. He turned and handed it to Lily. She rolled her eyes and started up the pathway. She placed the box down outside the door and went back for more. James stared at her as she came back.

"Wow, you did that fast."

Lily smiled, "I'm leaving them outside the door. Remember what you said at St Ives?"

James nodded, "I promise to carry you over the doorstep when we move into our new home."

"Exactly." Lily smiled. She danced forwards and kissed James on the nose before grabbing the box he was holding out of his hands and walking back towards the house. James shook his head with a smile on his face and he picked up another box. He put the box down beside the others and grabbed Lily before she walked back to the car.

"Come here, Lils."

"What?" she asked then let out a little scream as her feet disappeared from under her. Then she realised that there was no need to scream as she was safely in James' arms. She hit him gently on the arm, "Idiot."

James grinned, "Love you, Lils, and now to complete the promise I gave you in St Ives." James somehow managed to slide the key into the lock. There was a click and the door creaked open. James carried Lily over the threshold, kissed her then unceremoniously dropped her on the floor. Laughing James ran out of the house. Lily jumped to her feet.

"That is it. James Potter, come back here!" Lily yelled running after him. She got out to the street and looked round. James had completely disappeared. Lily swore and turned back to the car.

"Um excuse me?"  
>Lily turned round and saw a woman standing behind her, "Oh hello. Can I help you?"<p>

"Well actually I was wondering whether you needed help unpacking. I noticed that the young man with you has vanished."

Lily nodded, "Yes. My husband doesn't really like hard labour."

The woman smiled, "Men, they're all the same."

"True. Oh sorry," Lily held out her hand. "I'm Lily Potter."

The woman took her hand, "Bathilda Bagshot."

Lily froze, "Bathilda Bagshot? The Bathilda Bagshot who wrote _A History of Magic_?"

Bathilda smiled, "Ah so you come from a magical background?"

"Not- er yes, yes and so is my husband, wherever he's got to."

"Oh he'll turn up eventually," Bathilda smiled. "Now how about I help you with your boxes?"

"That would be a great help." Lily smiled.

An hour later the car was empty and all the boxes were sitting in the living room. Lily was talking to Bathilda when James turned up.

"Hey Lils." he smiled as he entered the house.

Lily ignored him and continued to talk to Bathilda. The woman placed a hand on Lily's wrist, "I better get going. Things to do. It was nice meeting you, Mrs Potter."

"You too, Miss Bagshot," Lily smiled. "Thank you for your help and you can call me Lily."

"Oh it was nothing, Lily. Good bye."

"Bye!" Lily called as the woman made her way back down the path and onto the main street.

"Lils?" James asked once the door was closed, "Are you angry?"

"Of course I'm angry, James," Lily walked away from him into the living room. "You disappear in the middle of unpacking the car and don't turn up until after everything is done."

"Sorry," James pushed a hand through his hair. "How can I make it up to you?"

"By helping me now so that I can start making dinner as soon as possible," Lily answered and waved her wand at one of the boxes labelled KITCHEN. The box rose in the air and floated out of the room. "You can get started on the living room stuff." Lily said as she disappeared into the next room. James again ran a hand through his hair, before he waved his wand at the box marked LIVING ROOM. The box opened and objects flew out. James dodged a flying miniature sofa and armchair, which quickly returned to their normal size.

"Where shall we have to sofa, Lils?"

"What?"

"Where do you want the sofa?" James asked again, walking towards the kitchen. He looked into the room and saw Lily staring at a picture. "Lils? Are you okay?"  
>"Huh?" Lily looked up.<p>

"Are you okay?" James repeated.

Lily nodded, "Yeah, yeah. What was it you wanted?"

"Where shall we put the sofa?"

"Oh um let's see," Lily walked back into the living room and looked round, "What about in front of the window? Then we can see the street."

James nodded, "Okay." he waved his wand and the sofa flew into position. He glanced at Lily to see what she thought of the position, but she had a faraway look on her face.

"Lily, are you sure you're okay?" James asked putting his arms around her waist. "You don't look like you are."

Lily sighed, "I know. I'm sorry. It's just. Ahh, I don't know. I just don't feel right. I feel as if something terrible is going to happen soon and whatever it is we can't stop it."

James looked her in the eyes, "Don't worry about it, Lils. If it's got something to do with us we'll have each other and we'll get through it. Okay?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah, okay."

"Good," James smiled and gave her a quick kiss, "Now how about we do the living room together and then the kitchen? We'll do our bedroom later."

"Sounds good to me." Lily forced a smiled onto her face and she and James continued to unpack.

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD!" Marigold yelled later that day as she entered the house, "This place is amazing, Lils."<p>

"Thanks," Lily smiled as she led her friends into the living room. "It is nice. Do you like the name of the village?"

Marigold looked at Lily, her face blank, "What is it called?"

"Are you joking, Mari?" Alice asked, "We're in Godric's Hollow. Even your boyfriend knows that. Don't you, Sirius?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes and it is amazing that you decided to live here. Ooh Lily-Petal, can I come live with you?"

"Not unless something really terrible has happened, Sirius."

"What about on full moons?"

"You're going to come here to take Remus out on full moons?" Alice asked surprised.

"We were thinking about it," James spoke entering the room, "Padfoot! Hey,"

"Prongs! Your wife is being mean to me, tell her off."

James laughed, "Are you crazy, Pads? Tell Lily off? She'd kill me, and you do not want you best friend to die do you?"

"NO!" Sirius yelled and everyone laughed.

"Right," Lily headed towards the kitchen, "James, can you sort out the drinks? I've got to sort out the dinner."

"Do you need help with that?" Alice offered.

"You can help if you want, but you can also look round the place. Jane, Adam and my parents are coming round for dinner as well."

"When was that decided?" Marigold asked sitting down on the sofa.

"About an hour ago," James answered, appearing from a cupboard with a bottle of Fire Whiskey in his hands. "Who wants some?"

"I'll pass," Alice smiled, "I want to look around."

"I'm coming with you." Sirius cried jumping up.

"Hey if you're looking round so am I," Marigold spoke up. "James, fancy giving us a tour?"

"Yeah all right," James placed the bottle of alcohol on a table and pointed at the kitchen, "That is the kitchen, and right next door to that is the dining room."

"What's up stairs?"

"The bedrooms."

"Can we go see them?"

"Sure. Stairs are in the hallway."

"You're not taking us up?" Sirius asked.

James shook his head, "This is a small house, Pads, it has three bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs. I'm sure that you'll be able to find your way around."

"Fine," Sirius sighed. "If we get lost..." Sirius trailed off not sure what to say.

James grinned, "You can't even think up a threat, you're losing your touch, Pads."

"Ha in your dreams, Prongs," Sirius grabbed Marigold's hand, "Come on, Goldie, let's go."

Sirius, Marigold and Alice left the room and James joined Lily in the kitchen. Lily was flitting all over the place and had several things cooking at once.

"How's it going?" James asked leaning against the door frame.

"Busy. Where are the others?"

"Looking round upstairs."

"Ah okay. When are Remus, Frank and Peter getting here?"

"Didn't ask, but our parents are turning up in half an hour."

"Great. Can you grab some tomatoes from the fridge please?" Lily asked flicking her wand at a pot of water.

"Sure," James grabbed the tomatoes, and handed them to Lily. "On the full moon we're going to our old flat to take Moony out."

"Sure you don't want to do it here?" Lily asked glancing at James.

"Too many people and not enough trees," James sighed, "Lils, I would love to stay nearby but-"

"It's too dangerous," Lily interrupted him. "I know, but I will not sleep till you come home."

"Same as usual then?" James asked with a smile.

"Yeah same as usual. Right," Lily started to cut up the tomatoes. "Should we send a message to Remus, Frank and Peter to see when they're coming?"

"I'll see to that."

"Is the table set? Because I didn't do that and that does need to be done."

"Calm down, Lils. It is the first night in our new house. Nobody is expecting anything amazing."

"I know, but it has to be amazing," Lily pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Can you set the table?"

"Sure after I have sent a message to the others. Now just calm down, you'll do great and we'll have an amazing meal. Trust me."

Lily turned to look at him, "I do trust you, James."

"Go-"

"Prongs! I love your house. It's amazing." Sirius ran into the room.

"Thank you," Lily smiled at Sirius. "Now get out of my kitchen before you eat all the food."

"Yeah, how about you go for a run in the garden?" James asked. "I'll even find a ball for you to fetch."

Sirius beamed and the doorbell rang, "I'll get it!"

"No, you won't!" James grabbed his friends shoulder. "It is my house, Pads, I will answer the door."

"Fine!" Sirius stormed into the living room and threw himself down on the sofa. James shook his head and went to answer the door. He found an old couple standing there. They smiled at him.

"Oh hello. We live next door and we just wanted to say hello and welcome you to Godric's Hollow."

"Thank you," James smiled. "Would you like to come in?"

"If you have time. We saw a few people enter a few minutes ago."

"Oh they're some of our friends," James smiled and stepped back from the door. The couple entered and after James had closed the door, he led them into the living room. Sirius was still sitting on the sofa, spinning his wand in his hand. He looked up when James entered.

"Padfoot, these are some of our neighbours."

"Hello," Sirius jumped up and put his wand away. "I think I'll go see where the others are."

The couple looked strangely at Sirius as he left and James smiled slightly, "That is er one of my friends. Sorry about that. Um," James turned slightly towards the kitchen, "Lily?"

"What?" Lily sounded angry as she looked out from the kitchen. "Has Sirius hurt himself by falling off the sofa?"

"Unfortunately, no," James smiled. "Lils, these are our neighbours."

"Oh! Sorry," Lily came forwards. "I'm Lily Potter and this is my husband James. It's nice to meet you."

"You too," the woman of the couple stepped forwards, "My name is Martha Bilson, and my husband is Sam."

Lily nodded and opened her mouth to say something when Marigold appeared, "Lily, I think something's burning in the kitchen."

"Shit!" Lily turned and ran into the next room and James winced.

"Uh sorry about that. Lily's very stressed at the moment."

"Yes, I can imagine," Martha smiled. "Moving house is stressful and then cooking on the same evening."

"Yeah, we couldn't stop them from coming unfortunately." James laughed. He ran a hand through his hair and Lily reappeared.

"Okay crisis over," she smiled at their neighbours. "So um how long have you lived in Godric's Hollow?"

"Twenty years," Martha answered. "I am sorry but may I ask how old you are? You both look incredibly young."

"Lily's eighteen and I'm se-"

"James is nineteen," Lily interrupted with a smile. "We met at school." James frowned at Lily but she ignored him.

"Moony's here!" Sirius yelled from the hallway. "So is Frank. MAMA JANE!"

Sirius ran into the room and grabbed Lily, "Mama Jane's here, Lily-Petal!"

"Then go and open the door," Lily sighed. "And do not shout while you're doing it."

"Okay!" Sirius bounced out of the room again and Martha Bilson headed to the door.

"Well we'd better go. It looks like you've got company."

Lily nodded, "Yes it does. Thank you for coming."

Lily and James walked to the door with Mr and Mrs Bilson. Jane, Remus and Frank were standing in the hallway. Lily and James smiled at them and then turned their attention back to the departing couple. They waited until the Bilsons had reached the end of the pathway and were out the gate before Lily closed the door. As soon as the door was closed James turned to Lily.

"Why did you tell them I was nineteen? I'm not even eighteen yet."

Lily sighed, "I've told you how the Muggle laws work haven't I, James? You can only marry once you're eighteen but if you've got you parent's permission it's sixteen."

"So why tell them-"

"Because it is easier to tell them that. Look I'll explain it later," Lily sighed and she turned to Jane and the others. "Hey guys. Where is Adam and Peter?"

"Adam's gone to pick up your parents but we have no idea where Peter is."

"Right, I need to go back into the kitchen, but can someone send a message to him please?" Lily rushed off and James looked at his mother.

"Do you want to be shown around?"

"Yes please."

"JAMES! Have you laid the table?" Lily shouted from the kitchen.

"Um yes?" James answered sounding guilty.

"Can you do it now please?"

"Yeah," James sighed. "Goldie, can you show them round, while I lay the table?"

"How about I lay the table and you show everyone around? I'll even send a message to Peter." Marigold suggested.

"Sounds good. At least Lily will be happy with the way you decorate things," James smiled at Marigold then turned to his mother and friends. "Right lets go. Oh Padfoot, keep out of the kitchen."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, everyone was sitting at the table in the dining room. Peter had eventually turned up just before the meal started. Lily had managed to cook an amazing meal of chicken in lemon sauce, risotto rice and a salad. Both sets of parents loved the house as did all their friends. Half way through the meal Lily told the others about meeting Bathilda Bagshot. James gasped, "Is that the woman who you were talking to when I came back?"<p>

"What do you mean when you came back?" Jane asked sharply.

"Well er..." James trailed off casting round trying to find something to say.

"I sent him off to see when the shop closed," Lily broke in. "I thought he would like walking round and doing a miniature exploration than unpacking the car."

Jane frowned, "Well-"

"Leave it, Jane," Adam placed a hand on his wife's arm. "They're old enough to make their own decisions. So how was Bathilda Bagshot?"

"Wonderful. I didn't get a chance to speak with her properly as she was helping me carry boxes in, but hopefully I can invite her round at some point and talk to her."

"I bet you're going to love that," Alice grinned. "Maybe Mary will come passed and the three of you can have a nice chat about history."

Lily laughed, "Sounds good. How about it, Mary?"

"Sure, when I have time." Mary smiled at Lily from across the table. It was the first time since Lily and James' wedding that she had been with all over her friends. Her training for work and her family were taking up most of her time and she was happy that she was finally able to spend one night with the people who she had gone to school with.

Sara laid her cutlery down and smiled at her daughter, "That was wonderful, Lily, darling."

"What's for desert?" Sirius asked.

James laughed, "You're still able to eat something, Pads? You had about four helpings of this meal."

"I'm still growing, Prongs," Sirius held his head high. "So yes I do still have space. What are we having, Lily-Petal?"

"Chocolate pudding," Lily smiled, "Which is a favourite of my dad's."

Michael smiled, "Ah I haven't had one of those for ages."

Lily grinned and jumped up, "Jami, can you get the plates?"

"Yep," James stood up as well and flicked his wand. Twelve plates rose into the air and followed James from the room. In the kitchen he wrapped his arms around Lily's waist, making her jump.

"That was a wonderful meal, Lils."

Lily smiled and twisted in his grasp to face him, "Glad you liked it." she kissed him.

"I'll give you a special treat tonight when they've all gone." James whispered into her ear.

Lily grinned and slipped out of James' arms, "I'm looking forward to it. Could you take the desert plates out for me?"

James nodded, "Course. How long do you think they're going to stay?"

"No idea, Jami. But they are our family and friends and with these times we don't know how long we've got with them. We should enjoy them while they and we are still here."

"You've got a point," James sighed. "Okay come on then, let go back."

Lily smiled, "Yes lets. Have you got the bowls?"

James nodded and they went back to the living room. Their friends and family looked up as they came in.

"Ooh yummy!" Sirius stared hungrily at the pudding.

"Down doggy." Lily grinned and James glanced at his parents to see whether they had noticed what Lily had called Sirius. Luckily they seemed to be interested in the pictures on the walls.

"Looks lovely, Lils," Marigold smiled. "Sirius, sit _down._" Marigold grabbed her boyfriend and pulled him back onto the seat.

"Right here we go," Lily placed the pudding on the table. "Who wants some?"

"ME!" twelve voices melded into one and Lily winced.


	25. Helping Out

AN/ Hey guys, I'm back from holiday! Here's the next chapter but I'm not sure how frequent the updates are going to be because I'm starting school again tomorrow, but I will try and update once a week. Thank you for reading this story and please review if you have time. :)

Helping out

Over the next few days Lily and James got used to living in their new house and Remus got used to a house without Lily and James. A week after Lily and James had moved to Godric's Hollow the full moon came but on the very day that Remus was supposed to change, James and Sirius got a call from The Order.

"Oh crap." James groaned and threw himself down on the sofa.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked looking up from the book she was reading.

"Dumbledore wants me and Padfoot to go out tonight."

"Well what's- oh it's the full moon!" Lily gasped.

"Exactly, which means we can't take Moony out."

"What will Remus do?"

James shrugged, "Probably what he did in the holidays when he was at home."

"Which was what?"

"Lock himself in a cage in the cellar of his parent's house."

"Oh Merlin, that is horrible," Lily stared at James in shock. "Is that what he's going to do today?

"I guess he might, but he doesn't have a cage in the flat. Well as far as I know, but I'm still worried."

Lily laid her book down and went to James, "If you're that worried about him, I could go round and check on him. I still have a key."

James took Lily's hands, "He wouldn't want anyone to spy on him, Lils. You know what he's like."

"Of course I do, James, but we're his friends and it's the first time in ages that he's been alone during a change." Lily pointed out sitting next to James on the sofa.

"Good point," James sighed. "Okay go round once Padfoot and I go out."

"Right. If I'm not home when you get back I'll either be at Marigold's or Remus'."

"Good. What's the time?"

"Ten to seven."

"I have to go," James stood up. "Are you going to come with me now or go later?"

"Bit later," Lily got to her feet and followed her husband to the door. "Just be careful."

"You say that to me every time I go out." James smiled.

"But if I don't say it, you won't be careful."

"And I love you for it, Lils," James swept Lily up into his arms and gave her kiss. "You know what? I think we should get that cat you wanted."

"Really?" Lily asked excited.

"Yeah. It can keep you company when I'm out."

"Ha ha," Lily laughed. "Can we go to Diagon Alley after work tomorrow?"

"We'll go when we have time. I love you." James gave Lily another kiss and then left the house pulling his coat on. Lily watched him go then quickly changed her clothes and grabbed her coat and bag. As she left the village she saw Bathilda Bagshot. Lily waved at the old woman as she approached her.

"Lily! How are you and James doing? I saw him leave a few moments ago."

"Oh yes we're fine thanks, Bathilda. James is doing a late shift at work and I'm just going to see one of our friends. He's not feeling to well."

"Aww that is a shame. I hope he gets better dear. You and James should come round at some time."

"Oh we'd love too," Lily smiled, genuinely hoping that she and James would be able to visit. "We're quite busy at the moment."  
>"Oh don't worry. Just send me a message whenever you have a few hours or something. I'm always at home or around the village."<p>

"Sounds good. We'll do that. See you later, Bathilda."

"Goodbye, Lily and be careful."

Lily nodded and left the old woman standing in the street. She walked out of the village and then Disapparated to an alley down the side of the Marauder's old road. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was twenty passed seven. The sun wouldn't be setting for a while but she supposed that Remus could use some company. Lily climbed the stairs to her old flat and rang the bell. It took a few minutes for Remus to answer the bell and when he did answer the door Lily was sorry that she hadn't used her key. Remus was paler than she had ever seen him and the rings under his eyes were darker than ever.

"Shoot, Remus, are you okay?"

Remus grinned, "Hey, Lily. Not too good but then again it is the full moon."

"True," Lily smiled. "Stupid question really wasn't it?"  
>"A bit. Do you need something?"<p>

"Actually I came round to see how you were doing without the boys."

Remus grimaced, "Okay at the moment but it's later that the worst happens."

"Suppose that's true. Do you mind if I come in?"

Remus frowned slightly then nodded and stepped away from the door, "Sure, but Lily please make sure you leave before the moon rises, okay?"

Lily nodded and stepped into the flat. Everything looked the same as it had when she and James had lived there; apart from the fact that none of their stuff was there. Lily sat down on the sofa and looked at Remus as he followed her in.

"Where are you going to go to change?"

Remus looked uncomfortable, "Oh I thought I might go to the woods or something like that. Look, Lily, you honestly do not need to worry about me, I'll be fine."

Lily smiled, "But I will worry about you, Remus. I'll worry about you because you're my friend and friends look out for each other."

"Thanks. Shall I get you a drink or something?"

"No, sit down, Remus. I'll get a drink, I know where everything is after all."  
>"But you're a guest." Remus protested as Lily skipped into the kitchen.<p>

"Yeah right, Remus. I used to live here so I am not a guest."

"Fine," Remus sighed and sat down on the sofa, waiting for Lily to come back. "What did James and Sirius need to do for Dumbledore?"

"No idea," Lily came back in and handed Remus a glass of orange juice. "James told me about it today. It could be anything. He didn't tell me and I didn't ask."

"Thanks," Remus took the glass from Lily. "Do you think Marigold will know?"

"No. If James didn't tell me, Sirius wouldn't have told Marigold. Seen Peter lately?"

Remus shook his head, "Not since the dinner. I think his mother is ill again. Why did you want to know?"

"James hasn't mentioned him and I was wondering whether you lot had an argument."

Remus smiled, "Lily Potter, the Marauders never have arguments, we have shouting matches. And no, nothing as far as I know has happened between them."

"Oh right. Well maybe I'll get James to invite him round."

"Humm. When's Alice and Frank's wedding?"

"Not for a few months. I'm not too sure when exactly. They need to talk about it with Frank's mum."

"Didn't Alice say she was really scary?"  
>Lily nodded, "Yeah, but I've never seen her. When are you doing another mission for The Order?"<p>

"Well I won't be doing anything for the next few days. Dumbledore might want me to do something once the full moon has gone. What about you, why aren't you with James and Sirius?"

"I was out late yesterday, but tomorrow night I'm going out again with Emmeline and Gideon."

"Forgive me for saying this, Lily, but you're lucky."

"What do you mean by that?"

Remus sighed and stood up, turning away from her, "What I mean is that I am going to be stuck in this flat for a few days and I can't help fight against him. I want to fight but I'm stuck here until I get better."

Lily was silent for a second, her eyes on Remus' back, "We all feel like that, Remus, and we can't always go out. James and I missed helping out when we were away on our honeymoon."

"That is not the same. You chose to go away, Lily. You and James wanted to go away. I don't have a choice." Remus turned and glared at Lily.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Remus," Lily stood up. "I'll go now okay? You need some rest before sunset."

Remus nodded and watched as Lily left the flat. Once she had gone, he snatched up a book and threw it angrily across the room. He was about to pick up another book when his watched beeped, telling him that it was almost sunset and almost time for the change.

* * *

><p>Lily sat in a café a few streets away from her old flat. Her eyes were on the setting sun, waiting till it had completely disappeared before she stood up. She paid for her drink and then set off back to the flat. If James knew what she was about to do, he would try and stop her and Lily knew that she was risking everything. The Marauders could stay with Remus as animals while he was a werewolf because if he bit them they wouldn't change. Humans however were another matter. If Remus managed to escape from the cage he was in, Lily wouldn't stand a chance of stopping him from biting her. She paused at the door of the flat as she fumbled for her key. As she had been walking the full moon had risen and Lily knew that wherever he was Remus would have changed. The front door swung open and Lily walked slowly into the flat. She headed straight for the bedrooms thinking that Remus would be in one of them. She looked in Remus' room first, but found it empty, then she checked Sirius' and Peter's old room but still had no luck. The last room left to try was her and James'. Hands shacking slightly she turned the handle, but nothing happened.<p>

"Alohamora!" Lily whispered and she heard the lock click. A moan came out of the room and Lily froze. "Come on, Lily," she muttered, "Its only Remus, only Remus he will not hurt you."

Repeating this over and over in her head, Lily pushed the door open. What she saw almost made her scream. There in the place where she and James had had their bed was a large metal cage. Curled up in the corner of the cage was Remus, but not as a human. The werewolf Remus looked exactly like the pictures Lily had seen in books and she had prepared herself for this sight, but it was still a shock to see Remus looking like them.

"Remus?" Lily took a tentative step forwards. "Remus, can you hear me?"

The wolf's head lifted and a moan escaped from its lips. Lily took another more confidant step towards the cage. "Remus, it's me, Lily," another moan. "I've come to help."

This time Remus let out a small howl and Lily looked round nervously. She saw a chair standing by the wall and hurried over to get it. She dragged it closer to the cage and sat down.

"Remus? I know you can't answer me but -" Remus howled louder than before and Lily started to worry about the neighbours. The walls of the flat were not very thick and if Remus howled any louder he would be heard. "Muffilito!" Lily pointed her wand at the door. Another howl shook the room and Lily looked back at the cage. Remus had moved. He was now as close to Lily as the cage would allow. Lily gasped then recovered herself. She had to do something. She had already noticed the cuts and scratches on his body. She took a breath.

"Remus, did I tell you that James and I want to get a cat?"

* * *

><p>Almost two hours later Lily stopped talking. Her voice was sore but Remus hadn't tried to hurt himself the entire time she had been talking, but now she had run out of things to say. She had told him about the cat she and James wanted, reminded him of the wedding and of all the things they had done at Hogwarts, going over every single detail that she could remember. She looked round the room willing herself to find something to occupy his mind. Her eyes landed on a book. She got up and looked at it. <em>The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe. <em>Lily glanced back at Remus. It was worth a try, he might like to listen to the story. But before she read it to him she would get a drink and Summon the rest of the series from Godric's Hollow. She'd start from the beginning. Ten minutes later she sat down in the comfy beanbag she'd changed the chair into, opened the first book in the series, _The Magician's Nephew, _and began.

"This is a story about something that happened long ago when your grandfather was a child. It is a very important story because it shows how all the comings and goings between our own world and the land of Narnia first began," Lily paused to see whether Remus was listening. The werewolf was curled up tightly in the corner so Lily continued, "In those days Mr Sherlock Holmes was still living in Baker Street..."

Lily sighed and stopped reading for a second to take a drink of water. As she did she glanced at her watch and saw that it was almost half passed four in the morning. The moon should be setting soon, she thought happily before turning back to the book. She was now on the last book in the series (fittingly called _The Last Battle_) and had nearly finished it.

"If one could run without getting tired, I don't think one would often want to do anything else. But there might be special reasons for stopping, and it was a special reason which made Eustace presently shout: 'I say! Steady! Look what we're coming to!' And h-"

"Lily?"

Lily stopped reading and looked over the book at the cage, "Remus! Has the moon set? I didn't think that-"

"How long have you been here?" Remus asked pulling a blanket around himself.

"All night," Lily answered getting up. "Shall I get you something to drink?"

"All night? In this room?" Remus stared at her.

"I'll go make some coffee." Lily disappeared from the room and once Remus had managed to pull his clothes from the previous day on he stumbled into the kitchen.

"What in the name of Merlin do you mean you stayed here all night? What is James going to say when he finds out?"

"He won't find out," Lily handed Remus a mug. "Anyway if he does ask I'll say I spent the night at Marigold's."

"That's not going to work." Remus told her.

Lily shrugged, "Oh well. You're okay and that's the main thing."

"Mumm," Remus murmured into his mug as he drank. "Well," he said as he put the mug back down. "doesn't feel like I've done much damage."

"You wouldn't have done," Lily spoke where she was now making some toast. "You enjoyed the stories. I think I'll leave the last one here for you to finish reading."

"What!" Remus almost shouted. "You were in the room the entire night?"

"Oh yes," Lily smiled at him. "Where did you think I was?"  
>"Sleeping in another room with the door locked, not sleeping in the same room as a werewolf."<p>

"Ah correction, I wasn't sleeping. I stayed up the whole night and read Muggle stories to you."

"What the-"

"MOONY! MOONY! Open the door! Moony! Remus!" someone hammered at the front door and both Lily and Remus were able to determine that it was James almost breaking down the door.

"I'll go," Lily sighed. "I'm the one he'll be angry at."

"MOONY, OPEN THE DOOR!" James bellowed, banging his palm repeatedly on the door. "I DON'T CARE-"

"Hey Jami. How was the mission?" James stopped in mid-sentence as Lily opened to door. He stared at her then pulled her to him in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Merlin, Lily, I thought something had happened to you."

"I'm – fine – James. Just- let – me – go." Lily managed to choke out.

"Sorry. Have you been here all night?" James asked releasing Lily.

"Um yeah."

"Where did you sleep, and why aren't wearing your pyjamas?"

"Because I didn't sleep here. I was up all night." Lily turned away from James and walked back to the kitchen.

James followed her after closing the door, "What do you mean you didn't sleep? What were you doing?"

"Morning Prongs," Remus muttered. "I think I'll go clean up my-"

"Moony, what was Lily doing last night?"

"Hmm? Oh I didn't know she was-"

"Do not lie to me, Moony."

"I'm not," Remus sighed. "I didn't know she was here until this morning."

James turned to Lily, "Are you going to tell me?"

"Fine," Lily sat down. "I was up all night."

"Doing what?"

Lily took a breath preparing herself for what would come next, "Sitting with Remus and trying to stop him self-harming."

"You were in the same room as Remus when he was a werewolf?"

"Yes, I was. So what?"

"So what? Lily, I'm sorry but it is dangerous. If Remus had managed to escape he could have bitten you."

"Would you have stayed with me?" Lily asked suddenly. "If Remus had bitten me, would you still want to be married to me?"

"Of course I would, Lily. I promised when I married you to love you no matter what, for better or for worse and I mean that."

"Then what is your problem?" Lily asked.

"It's that. Agghh." James pushed a hand through his hair.

"James, listen. This is exactly the same problem that I had with you and the other two running around with Remus at Hogwarts. Do you understand what I was talking about now?" Lily asked.

James nodded slowly, "Yeah, I do. I'm sorry, Lils, but I still have to say that it is more dangerous for you than me to be round Remus when he's a werewolf."

"I know," Lily spoke quietly. "But, Jami, you didn't see him last night. He looked awful and a little bit scared. I had to do something; I couldn't let him stay here alone."

James sighed and then took Lily gently into his arms, "I would have done the same, Lils. I'm sorry."

He kissed her head and then Lily pulled away from him, "Are you okay after last night?"

James nodded, "Yes. Nothing much happened."

"Good," Lily glanced towards the bedrooms. "Shall we go home? I need some sleep before work."

James smiled, "Don't we all, Lils? Come on. Moony!"

"Yes?" Remus appeared, his hair wet from a shower.

"We're going to head off. So we'll see you later?"

"Sure. Thanks for what you did, Lily."

Lily smiled at him, "Your welcome, Remus and I would gladly do it again. Just give me a call."

Remus nodded, "I'll remember that. I'll see you later in the week."

"Bye!" James called and he and Lily left. They got back to their house a few minutes passed five and went straight to their bedroom where they slept until seven thirty.

AN/ I just quickly wanted to say that the idea for this chapter came from the third film not the book. Remus tells Harry that Lily was there for him when no one else was and I thought I'd mix that into this story. Just in case you were wondering. R &R :)


	26. New Member

AN/ Hey guys. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. This is a very short one and I am sorry, but I have had so much homework this weeks, it's amazing that I even got anything out. I will try and find time to write a longer chapter next time.

New Member

The figures slowly started to appear from the shadows. One by one they made their way up the drive. It was a new house. One they had never visited before. The door to the house was open and a small boy stood there, he looked no older than eighteen, with small watery eyes. He pointed the figures down the hall to where the living room was. They passed him in silence and stood waiting for Him. There was no talking as they waited and presently a tall hooded figure glided into the room, the small watery eyed boy following him.

"Master," One of the figures knelt on the floor. Hands reached up and pulled the hood she was wearing to reveal Bellatrix Lestrange. "Master, why-"

"All in good time, Bellatrix, all in good time. First we must welcome a new member. A new member and also our generous host. Severus, I think you know who he is?" Voldemort looked towards a tall figure standing at the back of the room. The figure nodded but other than that did not move.

"Master, how do we know we can trust him?" Bellatrix Lestrange spoke again. "He is one of Potter's friends."

Voldemort looked towards the small boy, "That, Bellatrix is true, but for many months he has been feeding us information on The Order of the Phoenix. More information than you could give us Severus but that is to be expected seeing as you're not a member. He told us where we would find the Dearborn boy and at what time he would be there and he has given me new information on the members. My dear friends it seems as if Jane and Adam Potter have joined," Voldemort turned his eyes on Bellatrix, "You know what to do with them don't you, Bella?"

"Yes, Master. As soon as you give the word I shall deal with them."

"Good," Voldemort breathed, "It also seems as if James Potter has married the Mudblood fool Lily Evans."

At this piece of news the assembled Death Eaters gasped and made chocking noises. Voldemort held up his hand and the silence fell again.

"But, Master," Bellatrix stepped forwards again, "how do we know we can trust him? He-"

"He has given us valuable information, Bellatrix, that Severus has failed to do."

Severus opened his mouth to speak then closed it again. He couldn't defend himself, he would just have to hope that the little rat didn't tell Voldemort where Lily and James were now living. Severus knew, but he hadn't told anyone. He would protect Lily till the day he died. He loved her and even if Voldemort tortured him he would never tell The Dark Lord about the little cottage in Godric's Hollow.

"Severus? Have you any news about the movement of the Potters?"

"No, my lord," Severus spoke. "The older Potters still live in their mansion, with the young girl at Hogwarts."

"And what of the younger pair?"

"I cannot find any sign of them, My Lord. They have disappeared." Severus crossed his fingers hoping that Voldemort would not try to read his mind. Luckily Voldemort turned back to the boy standing a few feet behind him.

"Tell me, do your friends know that you are here?"

"N-no M-my Lord." The boy stammered.

"Good. Then you must follow them, find out where they live and what they get up to. Report back to me," Voldemort turned away from the small boy and back to the rest of his followers. "Now my friends let us depart from here. Till we meet again, my dear friends."

Voldemort turned a swept from the room. Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband followed him. Slowly one by one the other Death Eaters left, until only one figure remained in the room. The small boy shook and the figure came closer.

"You would betray your friends?" Severus asked, pulling down his hood.

"I-if t-the D-dark lord w-wants it I- I will d-do it." The boy stammered.

"Ha, you would betray Potter, Black and Lupin?"

The boy looked up, "You betrayed your friend first, not me."

Severus took a step back at the comment shocked then he managed to recover himself, "At least I will not be the cause of their deaths," he hissed. "Bye Wormtail."

Severus pulled his hood back up and left the room. The house door slammed shut as Severus left. Wormtail stood in the dark living room, wondering, not for the first time, whether he was doing the right thing.

**AN/ I also promise that the next chapter will be much more interesting. Please stick with me and review if you have time.**


	27. Seeking Abroad

AN/ Hey guys. Sorry this chapter took a bit longer. I've been loaded with work but it's up now and I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R! :)

Searching Abroad

Lily rolled over in bed and draped her arms over James' chest. Downstairs the doorbell rang and almost immediately there came the sound of scratching and meows. Lily groaned as the bedroom door opened and the bed dipped slightly.

"Meow."

Lily lifted her head as the cat curled up next to her, "Hey Misty. Who's at the door?"

The cat just purred and closed its eyes. The doorbell rang again and Lily heard Sirius and Marigold's voices. "James! Lily! Get up right now!"

"Answer the door, Prongs!"

Lily sighed and climbed off the bed, dislodging Misty, who promptly relocated herself on top of James' chest. The brown haired boy didn't notice as the warm fluffy cat lay down. Lily pulled her dressing gown on and hurried downstairs. She pulled the front door open and glared at Marigold and Sirius.

"What the hell are you two doing here? Do you know what time it is?"

Sirius beamed, "Of course we do, Lily-Petal. It's seven in the morning and we need to get ready."

"Couldn't you have come later?" Lily asked letting them in.

"Nope. We're going to be late," Marigold smiled at Lily, "Have you and James even packed?"

"No. We were out late last night. Anyway do you really think that Dumbledore's going to be angry if we get there four hours early?"

"He'll get angry if we're four hours late," Marigold pointed out. "Where's Misty?"

"Upstairs in our bedroom. She ran up when she realised that a dog was at the door."

Sirius laughed, "I'm a lovely dog. She knows that."

"Course maybe you could try and speak to her. She might understand then."

"I might just try that. Where's Prongs?"

"In bed," Lily answered. "As was I before you two arrived."

"Aww poor Lily," Marigold grinned at her, "Do you want to go back to bed?"

"I'm up now," she sighed. "Right I'll go wake James up."

"I'll go!" Sirius cried and ran up the stairs. A few seconds later they heard a yell from James.

"Padfoot, what the hell?"

"You're naked!" Sirius screamed. Sirius ran back downstairs rubbing his eyes, "Eww, I think I'm scarred for life!"

"Oh stop it, Sirius," Lily smiled as Misty ran into the room. She picked the cat up and stroked it, "You woke Misty up."

"Prongs is naked."

Marigold rolled her eyes, "Yes we know, Sirius. We did actually hear you."

"But he's-"

"We know that, Sirius." Lily interrupted him as James entered the room, now fully clothed.

"Next time, Padfoot, think before you act. Hey, Goldie. Misty!" James took the cat from Lily's arms as he kissed her. "Are you going to miss us when we're away?"

"She'll be fine," Lily smiled as she got out two bowls from a cupboard. "Bathilda's looking after her."

"And we're only gone for a week," Marigold pointed out. "We're lucky Simon gave us the week off to go away."

"Nah, he would have let us go if we'd asked him nicely." Sirius' kept his eyes on the cat in James' arms, "Prongs, your cat doesn't like me."

"Are you really surprised?" James asked. "You're a dog and Misty can sense that, can't you girl?" James ruffled the cat's fur. "Let's get you some breakfast."

"So have you packed?" Marigold asked as Lily started to eat.

"No," she answered swallowing the cereal. "We got in late last night. Listen why don't you go see Remus? Pick him then come back here. We'll be ready by the time you get back."

"Promise?" Marigold narrowed her eyes.

Lily sighed, "Promise."

"Okay," Marigold jumped up. "Come on, Sirius. Let's go pick Remus up."

* * *

><p>An hour later Marigold and Sirius were back with Remus in tow. Lily and James were waiting by the door as they got to the gate talking to Bathilda Bagshot, who was holding Misty.<p>

"Oi Prongs! Lily-Petal! Let's go!" Sirius called.

"Coming," Lily answered and turned back to Bathilda. "Are you sure you're going to be okay looking after Misty and the house? If not we can ask James' parent's to do it."

Bathilda shook her head, "My girl, are you suggesting that I am too old?"

"No, of course not."

"Don't worry about it. I can manage. You'd better hurry now; Dumbledore doesn't like to be kept waiting."

James frowned, "How-"

"I have my ways," Bathilda smiled. "Be careful, Misty won't thank you if you don't come back."

"We'll be careful," Lily promised. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome. Now get going both of you."

Lily and James smiled and picked up their bags. They joined their friends by the gate and then together the five of them left the village. Once out of sight they Disapparated and a few seconds later landed outside The Hogs Head in Hogsmead. Sirius knocked on the door and a man who looked remarkably like Dumbledore opened it.

"Oh it's you, Sirius."

"Hello, Ab. How are you doing?" Sirius asked. "Can we come in? Your brother told us to meet him here."

"I know," Aberforth Dumbledore shuffled to one side and let the five Order members in. "He's upstairs. Go up, he needs to go back to the school soon."

"Right." Sirius pulled Marigold up the stairs but James paused.

"You don't mind us being here, Aberforth?"

"Not at all, not at all. Get up there, he's waiting."

"Getting old, Ab?" James asked.

Aberforth tried to clip James around the ear, but missed as James ducked, "Just get up there."

James grinned and followed Lily, Marigold, Remus and Sirius up the stairs. At the top of the stairs they found Albus Dumbledore waiting for them. He looked the five old Gryffindors up and down then smiled.

"I trust you are all well?"

"Yes sir." James answered for all of them.

"Good, now you have all managed to take the week off?" the group nodded. "Excellent. Now in ten minutes a Portkey will leave from The Shrieking Shack. It will take you to Albania."

"Why Albania?" Marigold asked.

"Because I think that Voldemort might go there when he's not in the UK."

"And you don't think he is here." Lily stated.

"Exactly," Dumbledore smiled at Lily. "I want you to see if you can find people who are willing to help us. I want to know if any of them ever met Tom Riddle."

"Is that all we're doing?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius!" Marigold stared at her boyfriend in shock.

Dumbledore however smiled, "I'm afraid so, Sirius. For the moment at least. If there is something else that I would like you to do whilst you are there I shall find a way of contacting you. However even though I do not believe that Voldemort is there at this moment in time you must all be wary, do not let your guard slip."

"We won't, Professor." Lily answered.

"Good. Now you'd better go. I am expecting you back here at twelve o'clock on Friday. Keep the Portkey with you as it will bring you back. Be careful and have a good time."

Dumbledore smiled at them and then watched as the five teens left. Aberforth walked up the stairs and looked at his brother.

"Why are you sending them there? They won't find anything."

"They need a rest." Dumbledore answered, looking away from his brother.

"You're sending them on a false errand."

Dumbledore stood up and brushed passed his brother downstairs. Aberforth went after Dumbledore stopping him from leaving. "You're going to get them killed."

"They know what they got themselves into. I didn't force them to join The Order."

"No but you offered it. To children who weren't even out of school. Of course they'd want to fight. Everyone wants to be a hero when they're little, everyone. Are you going to sacrifice them like you did Ariana?"

Dumbledore pulled Aberforth away from the door at the mention of their sister, "I regret what happened every day of my life and wish that I could change what happened."

"But you can't. Our sister died for you, are you going to let others do the same?"

"Goodbye, Aberforth." Dumbledore said shortly and left the pub.

* * *

><p>"So where do we start?" Sirius asked as they looked around. The Portkey had taken them to a forest and now they were trampling through the trees trying to find a path.<p>

"No idea," Lily answered. "I say that as soon as we find a village or something like that we find a place to stay."

"Good idea," James answered. "What language do they speak here anyway?"

"Albanian?" Marigold suggested.

"Well let's just hope they speak English," Lily muttered. "Otherwise we're not going to get very far."

"Let's just keep our fingers crossed," Remus suggested. "Oh look what's that?"

Everyone looked to where he was pointing and saw a small path. There was a collected sigh of relief.

"Finally. I have twigs and leave in my hair." Marigold complained.

"Does it really matter?" Lily asked. "No one but us is going to see you."

"And the people from the village. Well when we get there."

"Can't be much further can it?" Sirius asked his face red from the walk.

"Come on, Padfoot," James smiled at him. "It's not that bad."

Sirius glared at James who wasn't the slightest out of breath even though he was carrying both his bag and Lily's. "Show off."

James laughed, "Course. I'm showing off because I can walk without getting out of breath. How unfit have you become since we left Hogwarts?"

"I am fit!" Sirius cried. "It's just all this foliage."

"Wow have you been reading, Padfoot?" Remus asked. "I have never heard you say 'foliage' before."

"Are you all against me?" Sirius demanded. "This is so unfair."

"Not at all. We have just never heard you use that word before. Where did you learn it?"

"I heard it from Mama Jane and she told me what it meant. Look! There's a sign."

"What does it say?" Marigold asked.

"Um 30 minutes to Glyseten. I think that's what it says," James shrugged. "So we've got half an hour before we get to a village."

"Great." Sirius muttered.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later they arrived in a small Albanian village. It was only when they had managed to find somewhere to stay that they realised they had no way to pay for their lodgings, they had no idea whether the people who owned the guest house were Magical or Muggle. Sirius decided to go and ask, while the others tried to figure out what they were going to do. Lily had grabbed a map from the reception which was now spread over the floor of her and James' room.<p>

"Right we're here." she pointed to a small dot where the name of the village was barely visible.

"We're miles away from any other village," Marigold stared at the map. "Why the hell did Dumbledore send us here? There's nothing!"

"Shh," James put a finger to his lips then pointed his wand at the door. "Muffilito. Now you can talk."

"It's not like we have anything to say. We don't know what we're doing. Dumbledore just sent us here to ask questions, when he could have done that himself."

The bedroom door opened and Sirius came in shaking his head, "I have buzzing in my ears. It is really annoying. Did you put some kind of charm on the door Prongs?"

"Only Muffilito. Here," James flicked his wand at Sirius and the boy stopped shaking his head, "Better?"

"Defiantly."

"What did the woman at the reception say?" Remus asked.

"Um well she isn't Magical but her brother is and she knows about magic."

"So what did she say?" Marigold pocked Sirius in the ribs.

"Ow! Well she is going to ask her brother to come round tomorrow so that we can talk to him."

"Will she take galleons?"

"Yes. She says her brother can go exchange them, but there are hardly any Magical people round here so we have to get some Muggle money."

"Where do we go for that?" James asked.

"Um some kind of big town. The brother will show us tomorrow and then two of us can Apparate there."

"I volunteer Marigold and Sirius." Lily grinned looking at the couple.

"Then I volunteer Lily and James." Marigold returned Lily's smile.

"Not fair," James pouted. "Lily and I are very tired after yesterad-"

"You didn't do anything yesterday," Marigold glared at James, "Stop trying to get out of the trip."

"How about you draw straws?" Remus suggested and all four looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing," James answered and turned back to Marigold and Sirius. "Pads, you love exploring and to be honest all we'll be doing here is walking round and asking questions. Do you really want-"

"I'll go to the town tomorrow," Sirius announced cutting James off. "Goldie, are you going to come too?"

"Defiantly. Give me exploring any day."

"So that's settled then. Tomorrow Marigold and Sirius will go to the town and get Muggle money."

"And what are you doing tomorrow then?" Marigold asked.

"Questioning people about Voldemort. That is what we've been sent here for," Lily looked at her watch, "What is the time difference in Albania?"

"An hour," Sirius answered. "The clock in the reception said that it was twenty past eleven. What's the time now?"

"Twenty to twelve."

"Ah lunch time! What are we eating, Lily-Petal?"

"Do you always expect me to cook for you?"

"Yes," Sirius took hold of one of Lily's hands. "Pllleeeaaasssee?"

"Sirius do you really think that I can cook without food and a kitchen?"

"Can't you just Transfigure something?"

"Sirius, did you go to wizarding school or not?"

"Um I did."

"And did you or did you not take Transfiguration and did you or did you not learn all about the rules of Magic?"

"I did," Sirius looked confused at Lily's questions. "Why?"

Lily sighed exasperated, "You can't magic things from think air. We do not have any food here so I can't cook it."

"But I'm hungry!"

Lily sighed, "Then we'll go out and eat."

"But we don't have any money. How can we eat when we can't pay for it?"

Everyone sat in silence, they had no idea how to solve this new problem. They still hadn't moved ten minutes later when there was a knock on the door. Slowly James got to his feet and opened to the door. He found the woman who owned the guest house standing there. She smiled at him.

"You have no money, yes?"

James nodded, "Yeah that's right."

"You need food now and later?"

"Um yeah."

"I have food. You like?"

James glanced back into the room at his friends, who nodded, "Sure. Um where do we go to-"

"I bring, I bring. Five, yes?"

James nodded again and the woman left, hurrying off down the corridor. He closed the door again and smiled at his friends, "We got food."

"Awesome. What are we having?" Sirius looked up at James.

"No idea, Pads. Just wait and see."

"Right." Lily stood up and with a flick of her wand, the map folded up.

"What are you doing?" Marigold asked as Lily twiddled her wand and Transfigured one of the bedside tables into a table big enough to fit five people round it. "Ahh some where to eat. Good idea."

"Do we have enough chairs?"

"Yeah, we do. Prongs, do you want to help the woman with the food?"

"She said she'd bring them," There was a knock. "There she is now." James smiled and opened the door.

The woman bustled in carrying a tray with five plates. She looked round the room and spotted the table. "This is Byrek shqiptar me perime. It is how you say vegtable pie?"

"Vegetable pie. Sounds wonderful," Remus smiled, "Thank you. It's very kind of you."

The woman smiled and nodded, "I hope you enjoy. I come later with dinner." with that she left the room. The pie was amazing and after they had finished Sirius even went to find the woman to thank her. After they had eaten they decided to walk round the town and try to get an idea of how big it was and whether there were any wizarding families living there. They only returned to the guest house when it started getting dark. The woman was already waiting for them and she followed them down the corridor to Lily and James' room with plates of steaming hot food.

"So what is this?" James asked as the plates were placed on the table which they had left up.

"Qofte me vezë dhe limon."

"Right." James smiled politely although he had no idea what the woman had just said.

"I think it has lemon in it." Remus looked at the woman questionably.

She nodded, "Yes, yes. Meatballs, egg dhe lemon sause."

"Ah lemon sauce. Sounds really nice," Remus smiled, "Thank you."

The woman nodded and left. Remus, James and Lily waited until Marigold and Sirius appeared before they started eating and after taking the plates back to the woman, they all went to bed.

* * *

><p>The next day they were all up early. Marigold and Sirius met with the woman's brother and left with him for the nearest town. Remus, James and Lily started on their mission. After looking round the town yesterday they knew the best places to look. They started their search in the local pub. Although it wasn't even ten, the pub was full of people drinking and smoking.<p>

"Spilt up?" Remus suggested. Lily and James nodded and they went their separate ways. James and Remus quickly got through most of the people, but Lily ended up getting stuck on the second person who she spoke to. Unfortunately for Lily, the man spoke English and questioned Lily about where she came from and what she was doing here.

"Um I'm on a sort of holiday with my husband and three of my friends."

"How long have you been married for?"

"Um a few years," Lily lied and tried to change the subject. "Actually we're also looking for someone. Could you help us?"

"Do you think your husband would mind if I took you back to my house?" The man asked completely ignoring Lily's question.

"His name is Tom Riddle," Lily powered ahead speaking over the man and hoping that James or Remus would turn up. "He came here a few years ago and we're trying to find him. Do you know anything about him?"

The man stared at her, "I will answer your questions if you answer mine."

"Fine," Lily sighed. "Yes he would mind, he is very protective and if he finds out what you have suggested he will probably try and kill you. Right now it's your turn. Do you know someone called Tom Riddle?"

"No I do not. Can I buy you a drink?" Lily stared at the man. It didn't even seem as if he had heard her.

"I can't my-"

"Two more," The man turned to the barman. "One for me and one for my pretty lady here."

"I have a husband." Lily stood but the man grabbed her hand.

"Stay, please."

"No, I can't."

"But I have-"

"Lily!" James appeared, grabbed Lily round the waist, and turned to the man. "My wife would not like a drink and I would like it very much if you stopped trying to get her to come home with you. Come on." James turned away from the man and took Lily over to where Remus was waiting.

"Wow, that was very polite," Lily remarked as she sat down. "Why didn't you attack him? He was trying to hit on me."

"Would have attracted too much attention and that is something we cannot afford while we here. If we were at home he would have been unconscious on the floor."

Remus smiled as he handed Lily a glass of water, "Well it's good to know that James can restrain himself sometimes."

Lily nodded, "Yeah it is. Did you find anything out?"

"Nothing," Remus sighed. "Neither did James. What about you?"

"Well I didn't manage to talk to more than two people. That man was the second person that I asked, but he didn't know anything, neither did the first man I asked. To be honest I don't think we're going to find anything."

"Don't give up hope yet, Lils," James took a sip of his drink "It's only the first day."  
>"Great. Thanks for reminding me."<p>

"Oh come on," James jumped up and pulled Lily up as well. "We've still got loads more people to ask."

"We asked everyone in the pub," Remus pointed out. "So shall we go outside and ask people we see on the street?"

"Yeah we could but that might draw more attention to us."

"We can't sit around doing nothing," Remus argued. "Dumbledore sent us here for a reason so someone must know Him."

"Fine," James sighed. "We'll go ask random people in the street and hope we don't get killed." James put on a smile and he and Lily left the pub. After a second Remus followed them. They wondered round the streets aimlessly hoping to find someone to talk to, but it seemed as if the little village was now deserted. The only place they could go was back to the pub but none of them really wanted to do that. By lunch time they still hadn't found anything so they returned to the guest house. The woman was nowhere to be seen but that didn't matter as Lily had saved some of the pie that they had had yesterday for lunch. Lily made a small fire in a jar and somehow managed to warm the pie up. They ate it with their hands sitting on the floor. The rest of the day they spent inside the house. Late in the evening Marigold and Sirius returned from their trip to the town. Both were soaking wet and grumpy as they had managed to Apparate three miles away from the town and had to walk the distance into town. On the way back they had also managed to Apparate really far away.

"At least we've got money for food. Are you guys hungry?" Lily asked.

"Starving," Marigold fell into a chair and kicked her shoes off. "And shattered."

"Well James and I will go out and get some food now. Where's the money?"

"Here." Sirius handed a big bag of money to Lily, who opened it and took out several coins.

"Let's go, James." Lily jumped up. James sighed and followed Lily out of the room. Twenty minutes later they were back with several bags full of food. While James Transfigured the other bedside table into a fridge, Lily cooked up a small but satisfying meal for Marigold and Sirius. While they had been out Remus had got a chair from his room and turned it into a cooker for Lily to use.

* * *

><p>The next day, with Marigold and Sirius in tow, they set off again through the village searching for people who knew Tom Riddle. As with the day before they were unsuccessful and to top the day off it rained. The rest of the week wasn't any different, it rained every day and nobody knew any information about Tom Riddle. The teens returned to England, wet and deflated. Just as when they left, Dumbledore was waiting for them.<p>

"How did it go?" he asked looking at the slightly bedraggled group.

"We didn't find anything. No one knew anything about Tom Riddle."

"Ahh, that is a shame." Dumbledore started to twiddle his thumbs.

Lily eyed him for a second, "Sir, has something happened?"

Dumbledore sighed as he nodded, "Yes. Unfortunately we have lost another member of The Order."

Dread filled Lily and she moved closer to James. Beside her Marigold took hold of her hand. Both of them were hoping that Alice and Frank were okay.

"Who have we lost?" James asked finally, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Edgar Bones and his family. They were found in there house two days ago."

Lily felt Marigold squeeze her hand passing relief through to her. Lily felt bad for the relief that was now running in her, but she was also sad for the loss that the Bones family had suffered.

"How did Voldemort know Edgar was in The Order?" Lily asked. "Has someone given him all our names?"

"No, no if someone had done that then we would all be dead. I believe that Edgar and his family were killed because of his connections to the Ministry and maybe to warn his family. You know who his sister is, don't you?"

"Amelia Bones." Remus answered promptly.

"Correct. Very well, I shan't keep you much longer. Go home and rest we will have a meeting soon and I might call on you to do a bit of scouting and protection details."

The group nodded and slowly they left the pub. At un-unspoken agreement they all went Apparated straight to Marigold and Sirius' flat where they found Alice, Frank and Mary waiting for them. After welcome home hugs the group of friends sat down and talked about the past week. After half an hour Lily and James left. They Apparated to Godric's Hollow, picked up Misty from Bathilda and spent the rest of the evening in comfortable silence, glad that they were home and had each other.


	28. Worries and a Wedding

Worries and a Wedding

"OH MY GOD!" Alice yelled running into Lily's arms as the red headed girl entered the flat. "I'm getting married tomorrow!"

It was the middle of March and the day before Alice and Frank's wedding.

Lily smiled at the excited girl, "I know that Alice. But calm down there's still one whole night to go before you marry Frank."

"I know but I'm getting so excited! Don't tell me you weren't like this before you married James?" Alice bounced into the living room, re-joining Marigold and Mary on the sofa.

"You're late." Marigold accused Lily as she followed Alice in.

"I know, and I'm sorry. You can blame James and work."

"Why James?"

"He was being an idiot and didn't want me to come."

"Being protective?"

"Nope," Lily smiled as she sat down. "It seems as if my husband has a problem with staying alone in the house for one night."

Mary laughed, "Its James, what do you expect. What does work have to do with this?"

"Simon kept me talking. He went on about whether there would be any protection at the wedding, and if there was who was doing it."

"What did you say?"

"That we've arranged something and not to worry."

"Good," Alice flicked her wand at the bottle of wine and it poured a glass for Lily. "Are you staying overnight then?"

"I was," Lily sighed, "But Dumbledore needs me to do some scouting and I'll be out all night."

"Does James know about it?" Marigold questioned, curious.

Lily nodded, "Yeah, he's was going to come with me, but Dumbledore's now sending him somewhere else with Mad-Eye."

"Who are you going with then?"

Lily shrugged, "No idea. Maybe Fabian or Gideon. Dumbledore didn't actually tell me."

"James can't be happy about it." Alice smiled, watching Lily for her reaction.

The girl just laughed, "James is going to have to deal with it. As long as someone comes with me, he doesn't care if I go out."

"What if it's Mundungas Fletcher?"

Lily wrinkled her nose, "Let's keep our fingers crossed that that doesn't happen. That is the one person who James would not like me to be with."

"How long can you stay for and when are you coming tomorrow morning?" Alice threw a cushion at Mary who had just spilt her wine on the floor. "Idiot."

"Sorry. Scorigify!" Mary waved her wand and the wine vanished. "Are you going to answer Alice's question?" she looked at Lily.

"Start at eight and I should be here by nine tomorrow morning. That means that I'll have to go soon."

"And that also means that you cannot have any more wine," Marigold snatched the glass out of Lily's hand. "You can't go on a mission drunk. Dumbledore will not like it."

"Fine," Lily sighed and stood up, "I should go anyway. I need to change before I go out."

"Okay but don't you dare get yourself killed before my wedding." Alice got up. Marigold and Mary copying her, and followed Lily to the door.

Lily laughed, "Sure. I'll just send a message to all the Death Eaters and ask them not to come and attack otherwise I'll be killed for not attending the wedding of one of my friends. Like they would care."

Alice laughed as well, "Okay, okay that was a stupid request. I'm sorry."

"Just make sure you don't look too tired tomorrow," Marigold warned. "If the rings under your eyes are too dark not even make-up will help."

"I'll try and make sure that won't happen," Lily smiled. "And I promise that I will be here in good time."

Her friends smiled and watched as she turned on the spot and Disapparated.

* * *

><p>The next day Alice stood in the living room of the flat that she shared with Marigold, Sirius and Frank. It was almost nine thirty and Lily still hadn't turned up. Alice was surprisingly the only one of her two friends who weren't freaking out. Sirius had left the house early before Marigold had the chance to kick him out and had gone round to Remus' flat where James was also staying. Alice sighed and picked up one of the small bouquets of flowers that her three bridesmaids were going to hold. She hoped that Lily would get there soon, before Marigold started to get really panicked.<p>

"Oh Merlin, I think I could kill that girl," Marigold stormed into the room, "She's not even answering her phone! This is ridicules."

Alice sighed and turned to face her, "Calm down, Mari, she'll be here on time. The wedding doesn't start until twelve."

"But it's already nine thirty."

"Here's a hint," Alice smiled. "Give it till ten thirty and then I as the bride give you permission to panic."

"That's very nice of you," Marigold's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Least then I'll have a chance to think about how I will kill her. Now come on I have to do your hair."

Alice sighed and let Marigold lead her to the bathroom and be pushed into a chair. By the time Marigold had finished Alice's hair, it was ten o'clock and Lily still hadn't turned up. Marigold tried to call Lily but just like last time, she didn't pick up. It looked like Marigold was about to throw something and it was only the fact that the flowers and dresses were in the way that stopped her. The blonde haired girl sat on the sofa her eyes on the clock watching the small minute hand tick closer and closer to half past. Alice and Mary watched Marigold's fingers and they tapped faster and faster on the edge of the sofa. The minute hand slid slowly past the small digits and Marigold shot to her feet, "That is it. I'm going to speak to James. He must know where Lily is."

Marigold ran from the flat and almost a second later Lily appeared with James beside her.

"Lily! Thank God!" Alice ran to the girl. "Marigold's just gone to ask the boys where you were."

"Sorry." Lily smiled slightly and James put a hand on her arm.

"Sit down, Lils. You need to rest."

Alice and Mary glanced at each other and followed Lily and James into the living room, "What happened?" Mary asked as soon as Lily was sitting.

"Got attacked," Lily sighed. "And one of the Death Eaters managed to hit me with a spell and I ended up in St Mungo's."

"Shit," Alice whispered. "Are you okay to come to the wedding?"

"Of course," Lily sat up straighter. "I just have to make sure that I don't over exert myself, hence the sitting down."

Alice let out a breath, "As long as you're okay. How long were you in the hospital?"

"I got attacked round about midnight. So since Midnight until two minutes ago. Poor Fabian still in there. They didn't let him leave."

"Is he going to miss the wedding?"

"No idea," James sighed and glanced at the clock. "I have to go back, Lils. Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Lily smiled. "Go back and say hi to the boys for me. They'll be worried."

"Will do." James kissed Lily and left. Once he had gone Lily leant back against the sofa and closed her eyes. Mary and Alice kept their eyes on her and when Marigold came bursting through the door, Lily was fast asleep. Marigold's worried face changed when she saw Lily on the sofa and she looked at her two friends.

"When did she get here? The boys only told me that James was with her."

"She got here just now. Did they tell you where she was?"

Marigold shook her head, "No, as I said, they only told me that James was with her."

"She got attacked whilst out last night and was taken to St Mungo's."

Marigold's eyes widened, "Oh wow, thank Merlin she's safe," Marigold looked at the sleeping red head then glanced at the clock. "We can let her sleep for a while. Come on, we've got to get ready. I'll wake Lily up half an hour before we need to leave."

Alice and Mary nodded but none of them wanted to leave the room so they got everything they needed and continued to get ready. At half past eleven Marigold woke Lily up and after having a go at her for not being careful enough, hugged her best friend and then threw her the bridesmaid dress. By twenty to twelve they were all ready and waiting by the door. There were footsteps on the steps and James appeared. His eyes went straight to Lily and he waited till she smiled before he turned his gaze to Alice and the others.

"Cars here."

"Great." Alice gathered up her skirts and with Marigold and Mary following her walked down the stairs. James took Lily's hand and smiled at her.

"Feeling better?"

"Much."

"You look it. Did Goldie let you sleep?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah until half an hour ago."

"Wow," James looked surprised. "That's kind of her."

Lily's smiled widened, "Isn't it, but I tell you one thing. If we're not down stairs in two seconds she is going to be very unhappy."

James laughed, and together they hurried down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Lily eyed the crowds of people who were clustering round the bride and groom, trying to see if any of them had their wands out. She could see James across the room doing the same as her, and a few feet away Remus was twiddling his wand whispering spells under his breath. Sirius and Marigold were nowhere to be seen but the whole group expected that after seeing Sirius down eight glasses of wine in a row. Mary was standing next to Lily and she shifted uncomfortably.<p>

Lily glanced at her, "You okay?"

Mary shook her head, "No, I don't like how you, James and Remus are 'on duty' at Alice's wedding. You haven't even had a drink since this morning."

"I know," Lily's eyes shifted to a man with dark hair who had just joined the group of well-wishers. "But there are only a handful of us here tonight. Gideon had to stay away seeing as Fabian is in hospital and Dumbledore and Mad-Eye can hardly show up here."

"But there must be others who can do the job." Mary protested.

"Nope." Lily looked at the big wooded doors leading into the room and wondered whether she should check the charms she'd put on them. Deciding that she should Lily set off. Quickly Mary set down her glass and followed her.

"Lily, I'm serious. You need to have fun, you and the others are getting far too into all this stuff."

Lily was silent for a second before she spoke, "Would you want to see him in power? You know what will happen if he does win against us don't you, Mary? He'll want to wipe out all Mudbloods. He'll want to get rid of people like me."

Lily stopped by the doors and started to wave her wand in a complicated pattern. Mary leant against the door and sighed, "I know that, but you're in more danger of dying by fighting against him. Take last night as an example, you could have been killed last night and James would have been beside himself as would Alice, Marigold and myself. Can you think about what you're doing might also be affecting the rest of us?"

Lily looked up at her friend and placed her hands on her shoulders, "Mary, listen. What James, Alice, Mari, me and the others are doing is fighting for what we believe in. We don't want to live under the rule or terror of Voldemort anymore. We want to fight against it and win, even if it means that we have to give up our lives."

"But-"

"You don't understand it, Mary. You're not in The Order." Lily turned away from her and headed back into the hall. Mary stared after her and sighed. She knew in her heart that what Lily and her friends were doing as right, but she couldn't forget what she had promised her parents. Not matter how much she wanted to help now, she'd made a promise and couldn't go back on it. With another sigh she took a flute of champagne from the table standing by the doors and disappeared into the crowds.


	29. The Second Encounter

AN/ Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update at the weekend; I had a tone of work. But anyway, here's the next chapter. A few of you might hate me at the end of this and I apologise in advance. Please R&R! :)

The Second Encounter

Lily turned the page over in the newspaper she was reading and her eyes scanned the pages for any information that would be of use. Her eyes widened suddenly as she saw a small article about presumed Death Eater, Severus Snape. It was a short paragraph talking about how he had been accused by an old woman in The Leaky Cauldron, who had then been killed the very next day. However Snape had managed to avoid arrest when his mother had told the law enforcement team that he had been with her the entire evening. Picking up a pair of scissors Lily cut out the article and placed it on a pile of older cuttings. Across from her Marigold was doing the same and hearing the sounds of cutting looked up.

"What did you find?"

"Article about Snape being accused about being a Death Eater."

"That's not very much," Marigold sighed. "I don't think we're going to find anything by doing this. Why can't we do what James and Sirius are doing?"

Lily shrugged, "No idea, but at least we're doing more than Dawlish."

"Why? What's he doing" Marigold asked flicking over another page.

"Going over all the notes that have been made in the past few years on Voldemort and his followers and checking whether they're still readable."

Marigold laughed, "Okay that is so much worse than what we're doing. Oh hey, Simon."

Lily glanced up at Simon, and was about to smile when she saw his face, "What's wrong?"

"I need you two and James and Sirius to go out. There's been a sighting of a group of six Death Eaters in the village of Little Hangleton."

"We're on it." Marigold jumped to her feet and left the cubical to find James and Sirius, but Lily stayed behind and looked at Simon.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes. Little Hangleton was the place where Voldemort's father lived with his parents until all three of them were found dead."

"So we should be careful?"

"Be very careful. If you get into trouble send for help."

Lily nodded and stood up, grabbing her coat. As she went passed Simon she paused and grinned at him, "Don't worry about us, Simon. With James and Sirius we can handle anything."

She left and Simon sighed, "That's what I'm worried about."

* * *

><p>They landed in a graveyard a few meters away from a tomb stone, with three names written on it. Lily only looked at it long enough to see the name Riddle on it before she turned away. James looked round; the graveyard was deserted and silent. He held out his hand and Lily took it before they followed Sirius and Marigold towards the church. The church was also empty and after having one final look round the graveyard, the four Auror's left. The street they stepped into was just as empty as the church and Lily began to feel uneasy.<p>

"There should be lots of people round surely, even if it is a week day."

"It's almost twelve," James pointed out. "People would be going on lunch breaks."

"I don't like it." Marigold stated.

"Me either." Lily tightened her grasp on James' hand.

"Shall we split up?" Sirius asked. "We'd cover more of the village that way, faster and can get away from here."

"We would cover the village quicker," Lily admitted. "But I would prefer it if we stayed together. I don't feel safe here."

Sirius and James looked at each other, then Sirius smiled, "Relax, Lily-Petal. You go with Prongs and I'll go with Goldie. We'll be fine."

Lily wasn't convinced but wasn't able to voice her fears again as Sirius grabbed Marigold's hand and led her off. James didn't take his eyes off his wife's face. He knew she was worried and it wasn't only because of how hard she was gripping his hand. Slowly he laid his free hand on her shoulder.

"Lils? Shall we start?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah sure."

She turned slowly away from the departing figures of Sirius and Marigold, and looked up at James. A small smile flickered onto her face for a second before disappearing. James returned her smile and then they set off in the opposite direction. It didn't take them long to find why there were no people by the church. It seemed as if the Death Eaters had chosen to visit the village on the day that the people of Little Hangleton were holding their village fate.

"See," James whispered into Lily's ear. "Nothing to worry about. There's always a reason for everything."

Lily nodded, "Suppose there is. Right come on Jami, let's get to work."

"Oh Lils, can't we go on a few stalls? Pllleeease!"

Lily sighed, "Fine, let me see if I have any Muggle money."

While Lily dug around in her pockets trying to find some money. James looked round the village square and suddenly spotted the reason why they were there.

"Lils! Lily, I've seen them."

"What? Where?" Lily looked up and followed James' eyes and saw seven hooded figures standing near an alleyway. "We're outnumbered."

"We can take them," James took Lily's hand again. "I think I want to go over there."

He pointed with his free hand at a Tombola stall which was as close as possible to the seven figures, but hidden from their line of sight.

"Right. Come on then," Lily set off across the square and when they reached the Tombola stall handed James a coin. "There you go. That should be enough for two goes."

"Thanks." James took the money and gave it to the woman behind the stall who held out a bucket full of little white slips of paper. However before James was able to pull a slip out, Sirius appeared with Marigold beside him.

"Lily, we have to go," Marigold spoke breathlessly. "I got a call from work and there's an emergency."

Lily frowned. They had just come from the Ministry and Simon had lots of Auror's at the office, why did they need to go back? She was about to ask Marigold when she realised what Marigold was doing.

"Right. Come on, James. We need to get back to work."

"But I haven't pulled a number yet."

Lily sighed, "Fine but do it quickly. Mari, go on ahead we'll come after you."

Marigold nodded, "Be quick." she warned before she turned away and walked to where the Death Eaters had been standing. James plunged his arm into the bucket and pulled out a slip of paper.

"I got one, Lils!"

"I know, James. Open it and see what numbers on it." Lily told him as she put her own hand in. James did as he was told, then handed the slip to the woman at the stall. She smiled at him and wondered off down the tables.

"Lily, Lily, she's gone somewhere."

"Hum?" Lily looked up at James, from her own slip of paper. "You must have won something then."

The woman appeared again with a teddy bear and gave it to James.

"Thank you," Lily told the woman.

"Did you win anything?"  
>"No," Lily smiled. "Come on, James. We have to go to work."<p>

"Right," James tucked the bear under his arm and they left the stall. "What are we going to do with this?" James asked as soon as they were out of earshot of the woman.

"Shrink it and put it in your pocket," Lily told him shortly. "But hurry we have to catch up with Mari and Sirius."

He quickly did as Lily told him and they ran after Marigold and Sirius. They hadn't got very far when they rounded a corner and collided with someone.

"Sorry!" Lily gasped and then stopped. Standing in front of her and James was Megan. "What are you doing here?" she asked, still shocked.

"Visiting my grandmother," Megan said as if it was common knowledge. "What's wrong? Did you forget that?"

"Yeah," Lily glanced at James, wondering how they were going to get out of this. "Are you going to the fair?"

"Yeah, I go every year. Do you want to come with me, or…" Megan trailed off as she spotted their wands. "Or are you working?"

"Working," James answered. "Go to the village square, Megan and stay there. Do not leave."

"But why?" Megan asked.

However it was too late; James had taken hold of Lily's hand and pulled her off. Megan stayed where she was for a second and then followed them. She didn't care what James had told her. She wanted to see them working. She hurried down the streets and after not catching a glimpse of them for several minutes, thought she'd lost them. Then the street she was in suddenly ended and she found herself in a small square that she had never known about. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the small group of people who appeared to be fighting. Bright lights were shooting everywhere and it took Megan a second to realise that they were spells. As she watched, one person was thrown backwards by a spell she'd been unable to deflect. Megan saw a flash of red from the woman's hair and cried out, "Lily!"

She started running towards her friend who was trying to stand up again.

"Stay back, Megan!" Marigold yelled, risking a glance behind her. She swore as a spell came flying towards her that she couldn'ts deflect. Marigold ducked and the spell went over her head. By this time Lily had climbed to her feet again. She grabbed Megan's arm.

"We told you to go to the square!"

"I'm sorry," Megan couldn't take her eyes off the people duelling Sirius, James and Marigold. "I was curi-" she stopped and screamed as a man appeared from thin air in front of them. Lily's breath caught in her throat as she recognised Voldemort. The man's eyes fell on them.

"Potter and a Muggle," Megan shivered; she didn't like his voice. She took a step back, just as Lily stepped in front of her and raised her wand.

"Nice to see you again," Lily spoke evenly, trying not to let the fear slip into her voice.

"Is it?" Voldemort glanced behind him at the fighters. None of them had noticed him yet. "Shame you're going to die then, isn't it?"

He raised his wand.

"Lily!" Megan screamed and grabbed her friend. She didn't know why she did it; it was just impulse. She pushed Lily to the floor and met the man's gaze. There was a hint of a smile on his face as he pointed his wand at her. He didn't care who he killed, as long as he could get to the Potters.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"NO!" Lily shouted and tried to pull Megan down beside her but she wasn't quick enough. The curse hit Megan before she had time to move. "No," Lily repeated quieter this time as Megan collapsed to the floor. She stared at her friend for a second and then jumped to her feet, wand at the ready. She pointed it at Voldemort.

"Crusio!" she cast the spell without even thinking properly. "Sectumsempra! Crusio!"

Voldemort deflected every single spell a smile on his face. Tears were pouring down her face as she threw every spell she could think of at the man who had killed her friend. Finally Lily dropped her wand to her side. She was out of spells, and none of them had touched Voldemort. He smiled as he pointed his wand at Lily. He opened his mouth ready to cast the spell when James appeared. He grabbed hold of Lily and turned on the spot. They Disapparated seconds before the killing curse reached the space they had just been in. They landed just outside the Potter Mansion.

"James," Lily gasped. "James, what-"

"Shh," James interrupted and put an arm around Lily. "Come with me."

"But Meg-"

"I know," James led her through the gates and up to the house. They had got halfway up the path when the front doors opened and Amy came running out.

"Jami! Lily!" Amy threw herself at James and he had to let go of Lily to catch her.

"Hey," James frowned. "What are you doing at home?"

"Easter holidays. I've been home for a week already. Mum said that she'd tell you that I was here but-" she broke off. "Paddy!" she started to run towards Sirius who'd appeared behind Lily and James. She froze however, shock spreading over her face. James grabbed his sister arm and pulled her and Lily into the house but not before Lily had turned round to look at Sirius. He was holding Megan in his arms. Lily tried to run back but James tightened his grip. He took them up to the living room and then called for Azzie. The house elf appeared a second later.

"Master James! You're back!"

James smiled, "Yeah, can you find my parents and ask them to come home, please?"

"Of course." Azzie disappeared again and James went to Lily. She'd sat down on a sofa and was staring at the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"Megan's dead." Lily whispered.

"I know."

"She's dead and you're asking me whether I'm okay?"

"I couldn't think of anything else," James admitted. He took Lily's hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry. Listen, when my parents come, I'm going to tell them what happened and sort everything out. Do you want to go home with Goldie?"

Lily nodded, "Yes, please."

James left her and minutes later Marigold appeared. She pulled Lily to her feet.

"Come on, Lily," Marigold put an arm around her and led her to the fireplace. "I'll make you some coffee when we get home."

Lily didn't answer. She allowed Marigold to take her into the fireplace and hardly noticed where they stepped out. Marigold sat her friend down on the sofa and hurried off into the kitchen to make coffee. It was a tough day for Lily. Seeing Voldemort and then having him kill one of your friends. Marigold closed her eyes; she'd never been that friendly with Megan but now that the girl was dead she was sorry that they hadn't got along better. She just hoped she would never have to watch Lily, Sirius or any of her friends die. With a sigh, Marigold switched the coffee machine on and returned to the living room to comfort Lily.

* * *

><p>AN I'M SORRY IF ANYONE LIKED MEGAN! :(


	30. Funeral and Leave Taking

AN/ Hey guys. I am so sorry that it took me so long to update and that this is a short chapter. I got a whole load work (which I still haven't completed, but oh well) to do. But hopefully as halfterm is a week away I'll be able to write longer chapters. Please stick with me and review if you have time afterwards. :)

Funeral and Leave Taking

Lily stared at herself in the mirror; she could have looked worse. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she'd done and there were dark rings under her eyes from lack of sleep. It wasn't seeing Voldemort for the second time that haunted her sleeps; it was seeing her friend die. The same instant repeated itself continuously whenever she closed her eyes. She heard James climbing the stairs and knew it was time to go. She brushed her hands over her black dress, smoothing out the creases and then picked up her coat and bag. She left the bedroom just as James reached the top of the stairs.

"Ready?" he asked.

Lily nodded slowly, "Yes."

"Come on," James took her hand and they left the house. They Apparated to Lily's old neighbourhood and walked to the church where Megan's funeral was being held. It was the same church where they had been married only a few months before. Lily's footsteps slowed as they neared the church. James glanced at her, "Are you sure you want to go?" he asked. It must have been the fortieth time he'd asked her and every time Lily had said yes. James didn't care what she said, Lily did not look like she could handle the funeral, but James didn't want to argue.

Lily nodded, "Yes, I have to go. I have to go for her!"

James took hold of Lily's shoulders, "Lils, no one is expecting you to go. You saw her die and that is traumatic. Megan's mother said that she would understand if you could come."

"I have to go!" Lily spoke fiercely and looked up at James. "I didn't speak to her for so many years and then she saves me and dies. I have to go for her, if I don't…" Lily trailed off and closed her eyes.

James pulled Lily towards him and held her, "You won't be letting anyone down if you don't go, Lils. Everyone will understand."

"I have to," Lily mumbled into James' chest. "I have to do this."

"Okay," James sighed and took hold of Lily's hand. "Let's go, but Lils, if at any time it gets too much for you, just tell me and we'll leave. Okay?"

Lily just nodded. She hesitated slightly on the doorstep of the church but then went in. James followed. He spotted Megan's family immediately standing at the front of the church. Lily's parents were in the row directly behind them. Sara had been keeping a look out for them and when she saw them she smiled. She stood up and hurried over to her daughter and hugged her.

"I'm glad you came," Sara pulled away from her daughter. "Meg's parents will be glad. They really wanted you to come."

Lily still didn't answer. She nodded again and moved towards Megan's parents. James went to join Michael and after a several minutes of talking to Megan's parents Lily and Sara joined them. Lily slipped her hand into James' and lent her head briefly on his shoulder. James kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand gently. Lily managed a small smile before she turned her attention to the front of the church as the minister appeared. James sighed quietly as the service began. He didn't like funerals, even so he sat through the service and put an arm around Lily as she started to cry again. Finally the service ended and James almost dragged Lily away. The sooner she got away from here and got over Megan's death, the better she would be. Although James wanted to leave straight away, Lily refused. For the first time since they'd entered the church she spoke.

"We have to stay here for a bit and mingle. I- I have to talk to some of my old friends. Can you come?"

James nodded and followed Lily back into the crowd of people. They stayed for another hour. Lily found her old friends from before she'd gone to Hogwarts and they talked for a while. As soon as the friends realised that Lily had been with Megan when she'd died they started asking all sorts of questions. It was at that moment that James stepped in.

"Lily, we have to go. Simon only gave us the morning off." James lied and hoped Lily would understand what he was doing. Thankfully she did and she nodded.

"We should go then," she turned to her old friends. "It was good to see you again, just unfortunately it was under these circumstances."

Her friends nodded and they said goodbye. It was only when they were back home that Lily spoke again.

"Thank you," her voice was quiet.

"What for?" James asked.

"For doing everything," Lily looked up at him. "After- after IT happened, you organised everything and sorted everything out. Thank you."

James smiled, "I didn't mind doing it. You couldn't do it so I did. Oh come here!" Lily had started to cry again and James pulled her into his arms. "Shh, you've done it, Lils, it's over. It's over. The hard part is over, Lils, I promise."

"I know," Lily sniffed. "I think I'll go to bed."

Lily wondered slowly up the stairs and closed the door to their bedroom. Misty was on the bed and when Lily lay down beside her the cat purred and pressed herself up against Lily, as the red head fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Mary paced her room in the small apartment she had rented with some other medical students. She had a decision to make and it would be hard but after Megan's death, it was an important one. With a groan she threw herself onto her bed. She knew what she was going to do. She'd known what she would do from the moment her parents had told her that they were going to leave. She stayed on her bed until she knew that her friends would be home. With a sigh she got up and grabbed her bag; it was the only thing left in the room that belonged to her. She Flooed to her old flat and found all her friends there. Lily still looked terrible even though it was three weeks after Megan's death.<p>

"Hey, Mary," Marigold smiled as she stepped from the fireplace. "Do you want a drink?"

"No," Mary shook her head. She wanted to get this over and done with. "I'm not staying for long. I can't. My parents are waiting for me."

"Are you going somewhere?" Alice asked with a frown. "You didn't tell us."

"I er it was a last minute decision," Mary sounded nervous and all her friends realised this. They stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked gently.

Mary stared round at all the watching faces and knew she couldn't keep it to herself any longer.

"I'm leaving."

"For a holiday?"

"No, for good."

Lily dropped the glass she had been holding in shock, "What?"

"I'm leaving. My parents are moving to America and I'm going with them. I'm going with them because I'll feel safer there."

"What do you mean, 'safer there'?" Marigold asked harshly. "It's safe here as well."

"No," Mary shook her head. "It's not. Megan died because she was hanging out with you guys. I hang out with you guys and I am not part of the Order. I do not want to stay here. I- I can't!"

The Gryffindors just stared in silence at Mary in shock. They had no idea their friend had felt like that. She'd never said anything about it, not really. She had spoken to Lily about it briefly at Alice and Frank's wedding but she hadn't really thought about it after that. But she was the one who now spoke first, even after what Mary had said about Megan.

"You're going tonight then?"

"Yes," Mary sighed. "I couldn't tell you before. I was worried about how you'd react. I'm sorry." She looked round the room at the people who she'd known for almost eight years and couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She was going to leave them to fight this war but she couldn't help them. She'd promised her parents that she wouldn't get involved and now she'd promised that she would go with them to America.

"Can you tell us where you live at least?" Alice asked. "If you are going away I want to write to you and Frank and I might even come and visit you."

"I'll tell you when I get there. I have no idea where we'll be living but as soon as I know I'll send you a letter."

Alice nodded and then stood up. She hugged her friend, "Have fun out there then and if you ever come back to England you have got to come and visit us."

"I'll visit," Mary smiled.

Slowly one by one the rest of her friends said goodbye. Marigold's was slightly frosty; she hated that Mary was leaving them, but she was the only one. Ten minutes after Mary had arrived, she left and despite what she had told her friends, vowed never to return to England again.


	31. Catching Up

Catching Up

"More tea, Lily?" Bathilda asked holding the pot out to her. Lily hesitated and then nodded.

"Yes, please."

Bathilda smiled and poured Lily another cup before turning to James.

"More tea, James?"

"Err, yeah, sure," James said distractedly, trying to listen to the radio where a Quidditch match was being commentated.

Lily shook her head, "Don't give him any, Bathilda. He needs to be paying attention to what's happening before you give him anything else."

Bathilda laughed, "I understand, trying to get him to behave more like an adult?"

"Yes," Lily sighed and glared at her husband's back. "Not that it will work," she shrugged.

Bathilda set the pot down and put her elbows on the table in a matter of fact sort of way, "Now tell me, has that friend of your written?"

"No," Lily took her mug in her hands. It had been almost a month since Mary had left and they hadn't heard anything from here. They'd sent letters and tried to contact her through the Floo Network but they couldn't get anything. "I don't understand it though. Mary said that she would stay in contact with us."

"Maybe her parents don't want her to talk to you anymore. I mean you are doing some dangerous stuff. Very dangerous stuff, Lily and you have to be careful."

Lily sighed, "You sound like James' parents. They're always telling us to be careful."

"And they are right to tell you that," Bathilda spoke sharply, which she hardly ever did. She was very fond of the Potters and in a way treated them as her family. "YES!" James shouted jumping up. "They scored, Lils. They scored!"

"Wonderful," Lily sighed. "But we are having tea with Bathilda. If you are so desperate to listen to the Quidditch why don't you go home?"

"Can I?" James seemed excited.

"Yes,"

"Thank you!" James jumped up and ran from the room but not before thanking Bathilda for the tea.

"It's working very well, your system of trying to make him grow up," Bathilda commented as her front door swung shut.

Lily shook her head, "Sometimes I don't know why I married him. He is such a child sometimes."

"But you could never be without him," Bathilda smiled slightly. "Sometimes they annoy you so much you don't know why you're with them and other times you couldn't care less what they did."

"You're so knowledgeable," Lily groaned.

"That is because I am old, dear," Bathilda smiled and pushed another slice of cake onto Lily's plate. "You are young and have your whole life ahead of you to learn things."

Lily laughed, "You are not old, Bathilda, you are in the prime of your life."

Bathilda laughed, "Thank you, Lily. Although James does remind me of Albus when he was a boy."

"Do you mean Dumbledore?"

Bathilda smiled, "Of course I mean Albus Dumbledore! He used to live here you know with his family."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, they moved here after Albus' father was put in Azkaban."

"Why was he in Azkaban?"

"Yes, Percival went after a group of Muggle boys who'd been attacking Ariana, but that is beside the point."

"Who's Ariana?"

"Ablus' sister," Bathilda took a sip of her tea. "Anyway Albus was a bit like James before and even after his mother's death. He was planning on traveling around the world once he'd finished school but then Kendra died. That was when he met Gellert, my great nephew. They were very much like James and his friend, Sirius."

Lily nodded, enthralled. She took a biscuit and settled back in her chair, wanting to find out more about what Dumbledore had been like as a boy.

* * *

><p>When Lily got home later that evening she found the house empty. There was a message from James scribbled quickly on a notebook in the living room. Lily glanced at it and then smiled. Dinner at the Potter Mansion with all their friends. It had been a while since they'd all been together. Peter was always off somewhere and they were so busy with the Order and their jobs the only time they actually did see each other was at work but even that was getting busy with several call outs every day. Lily had hardly seen her parents since Megan's funeral although she was still trying to avoid walking down the street as every time she did, she was reminded of Megan. She hurried up to her bedroom and changed into fresh clothes before she flooed to the Potter Mansion.<p>

"Lily!"

Sara ran towards her daughter as soon as she had appeared in the fireplace. She pulled Lily out and hugged her. "I have missed you so much."

"Me too, Mum," Lily managed even though she was being choked. "How are you?"

"Couldn't be better," Sara smiled. "What about you? You look tired."

"I am," Lily shrugged, "Work's just busy at the moment."

"Sara, come and look at this!" Jane called from the dining room. Sara let go of her daughter and hurried off. Michael laughed and went to greet his daughter.

"Hello, Petal," he kissed her cheek. "You're mother and Jane are going crazy over something."

Lily smiled back, "I realised. Do you know what it's about?"

"I think they want us all to go on holiday together."

"Ahh, what you, Adam, Jane and Mum?"

"Apparently," Michael pulled a face. "Adam and I are thinking of hiding when the time comes."

Lily laughed and looked at Adam.

"Hey, Adam. Who won the Quidditch?"

"Not our team. James is sulking in his old room."

"Well he can stay there," Lily shrugged. "He'll come down when he realises that no one is coming to look for him."

"Attention seeking then?" Adam asked with a smile on his face. "Ahh well. He will turn up at some point. Drink?"

* * *

><p>A few hours later everyone had turned up and the get together was in full swing. James had finally appeared from his room but it didn't look as if he was upset about the Quidditch results. In fact he looked really happy. He grabbed Lily and pulled her to one side.<p>

"I've had an idea."

"Really?" Lily asked raising her eyebrows.

"You know it's Sirius' birthday soon, right?"

"It's only May. Sirius' birthday isn't for ages."

"I know, but I've still had a great idea."  
>"What is it then?" Lily sighed.<p>

"A motorbike."

"What? You want to get Sirius a bike?"

"Yes," James nodded. "He loves them, Lils. Do you think it's a great present?"

Lily looked at James carefully. His eyes were bright with excitement and Lily could see that no matter what she said James would get the bike for Sirius.

"Fine, get it for him, but you are_ not_ going to drive it. Understood?"

"Yes, sweetheart," James smiled. "How long has it been since I told you, I love you?"

"Ages," Lily grinned. "Possibly about a day."

"Then I love you, Lily Potter." James grinned and he kissed her.

* * *

><p>"We should do this more often," Marigold sighed as she propped her feet up on the sofa. "It feels like ages since we sat down together."<p>

"That's because it has been ages," Alice pointed out sitting opposite her. "The last time was probably the day that Mary left."

Marigold sniffed, "Let's not mention her. She left us and will probably forget about us."

Alice sighed, "Don't be so hard on her, Mari. Mary never did like fights. She wanted to live a simple life without any hassle."

"Why are we still talking about this?" Marigold snapped. "I do not want to talk about Mary. She left us, and as far as I'm concerned, she's not my friend anymore."

Alice shook her head, "You're just saying that cause you're tired. You'd also feel different if she'd been your best friend."

"No," Marigold shook her head. "If she had been my best friend, she would have stayed. She would have fought with us and not ran away, because that's what she did, Alice. Mary ran away."

"Fine," Alice sighed, not wanting to fight. "Do you think you and Sirius are ever going to get married?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're the only ones who haven't got married yet, out of all of us who've got someone."

Marigold laughed, "Is that the only reason? I don't know if we'll get married. It's too early. Personally, I would think that you and Lily are mad, if I didn't know that you are going to stay with Frank and James for the rest of your lives. You are all perfect for each other, but Sirius and I?" Marigold shrugged. "I don't know."

"I think you're perfect for each other," Alice smiled. "But I just can't see Sirius as the type of person who'd want to get married. I mean, can you imagine him being a father?"

Marigold laughed, "Actually I could. He'd be a terrible one. His children would be monsters as well. Can you imagine a whole bunch of mini Sirius'? We'd never have a moment's peace. What about you and Frank, though? Do you want kids?"

"We're thinking of it, but we might be a bit young. Frank doesn't think he can handle being a father at this age."

"Maybe you're right," Marigold mused. "Maybe we should all wait until we're forty before I marry Sirius and before any of us have children."

"Maybe," Alice echoed staring at the wall behind Marigold. "then again Frank's mother wouldn't like that. She wants a grandchild as soon as possible."

"You'd better get busy then," Marigold grinned and then stood up. "Come on, we'd better get back. Lily might be looking for us."

"I doubt it. Last I saw of her, she and James were having a private moment in a corner."

"Then we'll go and rescue Remus, Sirius and Peter from the adults that they're trapped with and go and have some fun."

"We are adults," Alice muttered standing up as well. "Sirius has started to rub off on you."

"I know," Marigold grinned, heading for the door. "Isn't it great?"


	32. A Story and a Holiday

A Story and a Holiday

"Albus met Gellert just after his mother died. He'd been staying with me for only a few days before he met. Kendra had died so Albus wasn't able to travel around the world like he'd been planning to with Elphias Doge," Bathilda took a sip of her tea and then continued. "As far as I know they had been good friends at Hogwarts but hardly saw each other after Albus called off the trip, although I do think he was at Ariana's funeral."

"How did Ariana die?" Lily asked as Bathilda took another drink.

"I'm not too sure. I was never told the details. Gellert could have had something to do with it, because he left the day after Ariana died. I never asked him, Albus or Aberforth what happened.

But anyway, Albus and Gellert met and they became as thick as thieves. They would send letters to each other almost every minute of the day. Even if they had just seen each other, I could guarantee that an owl would leave my house or arrive ten minutes later."

"But when Gellert left, did they ever see or speak to each other again?"

"Not as far as I know. They broke off all connections to each other. Gellert never came to stay again; I wrote and asked but he always had an excuse. The only time they did see each other again was years later, when he and Gellert duelled," Bathilda stopped again. "Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Yes," Lily nodded. "I read about that duel when I was at Hogwarts."

"Then you'll know that Gellert lost the duel?"

"Yes," Lily nodded again. She was sitting on the very edge of her seat, eager to know more about Dumbledore. However Bathilda seemed to have finished for the day. She settled back in her seat and sighed.

"Ah well, when are you at work again?"

"Oh not for a while," Lily also sat back. "James and I wanted to take a holiday and we promised his sister that she could come with us."

Bathilda smiled, "You'll need a lot of energy then. If James' sister is anything like James, you are going to have a very exhausting time."

"I know," Lily sighed. "I don't even know why we agreed to bring her along."

"Because she's your sister-in-law and she's a child. Where are you going?"  
>"Not very far. We're going to France for a week. It's all the time that James and I can take off at the moment."<p>

"Then I hope you enjoy yourself and I want to know everything when you get back."

"Oh I'll tell you everything," Lily smiled and stood up. "I'll send you an owl when we get back."

"And I'll look after Misty whilst you're gone." Bathilda followed Lily to the door.

"You're the best, Bathilda."

The old woman smiled, "I try my best dear. Have fun, Lily and try and relax."

* * *

><p>"LILY!" Amy shouted as she appeared from the barrier. "Where's James?"<p>

"Working," Lily smiled and hugged the girl. "Have you got everything or do we need to go past the mansion?"

"I have everything. Mummy sent me everything I needed."

"Good," Lily took her trunk. "Come on then. James said that he would meet us at home when he's finished and then we can go straight away."

"Okay," Amy took hold of Lily's hand and they left the station.

James was already at the cottage when they arrived and he grinned at his sister, "Hey Aims. How was school?"

"Good. Tonks and I are going to try and get onto the Quidditch team next year."

"Isn't Tonks in Hufflepuff?"

"So? We're still going to try. Can you help me practice this summer, Jamie?"

"If I have enough time," James took Amy's trunk. "Is this everything?"

"Yes," Lily nodded. "Are we going?"

"Yep. Our stuff is already there, Lils."

"Okay. Shall I take Amy or the case?"

"You can take Amy," James took a better hold of the trunk. "I'll meet you there."

Lily nodded and took Amy's hand, "Hold tight."

"Are we Apparating there?"

"Yes, it's much faster and costs less. Right let's go."

Lily turned on the spot and Disapparated with Amy clinging onto her. They landed just outside a tiny cottage on the French island of Corsica.

"Wow!" Amy dropped Lily's hand and ran into the cottage. There was a pop and James appeared beside her.

"Amy inside already?"

"Yes," Lily took James' hand. "She's really excited about this holiday."

"Well it's the first one she would have been on for ages. I can't even remember the last one we went on as a family. There has always been something to stop us going every year."

"Maybe this will make up for it then."

Lily and James entered the house. It was a house that Lily's parents had often rented for their own family holidays and Lily had several happy memories of summers here before she'd found out she was a witch.

"I'll take this to Amy's room and make sure she actually knows which one she's sleeping in. otherwise she could take our room."

"But there's only one double bed."

"Which Amy will take," James quickly hurried off down a small corridor. Lily stayed where she was and looked round. Everything was exactly as she remembered it; the living dining room and kitchenette were all the same and she knew if she went down the corridor she would find the two bedrooms and the bathroom.

"Lily! This place is amazing!" Amy shouted, running into the room. "Can we go swimming?"

"Tomorrow. We have to do some shopping today."

"Oh," Amy looked disappointed but Lily hardly noticed as James arrived.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep," James nodded. "We'll get some food and then go explore the village. Maybe we'll even get an ice cream." He glanced at Amy to see whether that cheered her up and a small smile did appear.

"Let's go then," Lily grabbed her bag and they set off.

Later that night when Amy was asleep, Lily and James fell into bed. They were both exhausted; looking after Amy had taken more out of them than they expected.

"You know," Lily whispered as she snuggled up next to James. "I think next time we should go away alone."

"I am so with you on that," James muttered. "We have another seven days of this though, Lils."

Lily groaned, "Please don't remind me. Why did we agree to this?"

"Because we're nice people and mum and dad wanted Amy out of the country for a bit. Night, Lils," James whispered his voice getting quieter as he drifted into sleep.


	33. Realisation

Realisation

Lily pulled her coat of quickly and flicked her wand at the kettle; it was freezing outside. She rubbed her hands together trying to get the feeling back and then went to stand beside the fire. She'd been walking round outside for over two hours on patrol for the Order and James was still out there. The doorbell rang and she went to open it. Marigold rushed in.

"Brrr, it is so cold out there," she took off her coat. "Is the kettle on?"

"Yep, it is. It'll be a minute or two. Do you want a snack?"

"Yes please!" Marigold followed Lily into the kitchen. She sat on the counter and watched as her friend made some toast.

"Here you go," Lily pushed a plate towards Marigold just as the kettle boiled. She made the tea and then pulled herself up next to her friend. "When are you next on?"

"Tomorrow," Marigold sighed. "I've got work as well, though. I am not going to get a lot of sleep. When are you back in?"

"I only had two days-" Lily broke off and dropped her mug. She stared at the calendar on the wall opposite.

"What's wrong?" Marigold asked and when Lily didn't answer, she jumped off the counter and grabbed her friend's hands. "Lils? What's wrong? Are you okay? LILY!"

Marigold almost hit her friend when she didn't answer but finally Lily spoke, her voice in a whisper.

"It's late."

"I'm sorry?" Marigold asked, confused. "Lils, what are you talking about?"

Lily looked up, "It's late, Mari. My period is late."

"Ohh," Marigold understood. "You don't think…Lils, you don't think you could be pregnant do you?"

"I don't know. Well maybe. Possibly… I don't know!" Lily finished off. "I mean it's been a while since James and I have done anything. We've been too tired in the evenings."

"Didn't need to know that piece of information," Marigold smiled and then dropped Lily's hands. "There's one way to check. Give me ten minutes and I'll be back."

Marigold ran from the room and seconds later, Lily heard the front door slam shut.

* * *

><p>Less than ten minutes later Marigold was back. Lily hadn't moved from her position not even to clear up the broken mug.<p>

"Come on," Marigold helped Lily down. "Take the test while I clean up this mess here. Okay?"

Lily nodded and took the small box from her friend. She walked slowly out of the room and upstairs. Marigold grabbed a cloth and started to clean up the mess. She'd already made a new mug for Lily by the time she reappeared.

"And?"

Lily shrugged, "I didn't look at it. I – I can't."

"Do you want me to look?"

Lily hesitated and then nodded, "Yes please."

Marigold took the stick and turned it over.

* * *

><p>"James! James!"<p>

James heard the shouts and looked around only to see Frank running towards him.

"What's wrong?" he asked as his friend came to a stop beside him.

"Marigold just sent me a message. She says you have to go home straight away."

"Why? Has something happened to Lily?"

"I don't know. She just wanted you to go home immediately. I'll take over here for you."

"Thanks. Gideon should be here soon to take over from me so you won't have to stay long."

"I don't mind. Go see what's wrong with Lily."

James spun on the spot and the next minute found himself standing outside his cottage in Godric's Hollow. He burst through the front door.

"LILY! Lily, where are you?" James stormed into the living room and saw Lily sitting on the sofa with Marigold. "What's wrong?" he asked rushing to Lily's side.

"I'll go make more tea," Marigold jumped up. "Do you want some, James?"

"Sure," James said distractedly, his entire attention on Lily. "Lils? What's wrong?"

Lily looked up at him and took a breath, "I'm pregnant."

"Wh- what?" James asked, grabbing hold of the chair.

"I'm pregnant, James. We're going to have a baby."

James stared at Lily for a long time and then grinned, "We're having a baby? An actually baby?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah, a baby. Are you okay with that?"

"Am I okay with that?" James stared at her. "Lily, it couldn't be better news. We're having a kid!"

"Do you think we're too young?" Lily asked, suddenly worried. Before James had turned up, she'd been overjoyed but now she wasn't too sure. James took hold of Lily's hands.

"Lily, I don't think we're too young and I think we can raise a baby."

"You really think so?"

"Yes," James grinned. "I really do. Come here," He pulled Lily towards him and into a hug. "I love you, Lily Potter."

* * *

><p>"Alice! I'm home!" Frank called as he hung is coat up. He'd just finished the shift that he'd taken over for James. He wondered round the flat and finally found Alice lying on their bed.<p>

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm sick," Alice muttered as she rolled over to look at him. "I've thrown up loads of times and nothing's making me feel better."

"Aww, you poor thing and during your evil time as well," Frank sat down and smiled at her.

Alice suddenly sat up, "Oh."

"'Oh' what?" Frank asked. "What's wrong?"

"I haven't had it yet. It's late," Alice looked up at him. "It's never been late."

"What does that mean? Do you think…" Frank trailed off and then tried again. "Do you think you're pregnant?"

"I-I don't know," Alice started to do the maths in her head and then she nodded. "It would add up. Oh Merlin, what are we going to do?"

"My mother would be ecstatic if we had a child."

"But we've only been out of school for about a year. I don't want a baby this young! How can we look after a baby, Frank?"

"Shhh," Frank took her hand. "We don't even know if you are pregnant, Alice. Don't get panicked before we know things for certain. Okay?"

Alice nodded slowly, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Lily rang the doorbell and waited. She glanced at James who was standing beside her and he smiled. The door opened and Mrs Evans stared in shock at her daughter and son-in-law.<p>

"Lily! James!" she pulled them into a hug. "You should have told us you were coming. Come in, come in, um," Sara hesitated as she closed the door behind them. "Petunia and Vernon are here."

"Maybe we could come back another time then," James suggested, already moving towards the door.

"No, no," Sara grabbed hold of James' arm. "Petunia has some news and I think you should hear about it from her."

"But Mum-"

"Come on, Lils," Sara took her daughters hand and pulled her into the living room. "Look who's here, Michael, Petunia."

The talking that had been going on, stopped when they entered the living room. Lily's eyes flew straight to her sister. Petunia looked almost the same way she had last time Lily saw her. Vernon, it seemed had just got larger.

"Petal," Michael stood up and went to hug Lily. "I didn't know you were coming."

"We thought we would surprise you," Lily smiled. "James and I wanted to tell you something," she paused and glanced at Petunia. "but we heard that Petunia had some news."

"Oh yes," Michael's eyes lit up. "Tell them, Petunia."

Petunia sniffed and crossed her arms, "Vernon and I are going to have a baby."

Lily was shocked into silence but suddenly her mind processed what her sister had said. She smiled, "Congratulations. Actually, that goes with our own news."

"What is it?" Sara asked.

"James and I are also expecting a baby," Lily glanced at her sister to see what she thought of her news. Petunia's lips thinned and Vernon's face started to change colour. Sara and Michael however were over the moon.

"That is amazing news!" Sara hugged Lily again. "The children will be able to grow up together."

"Are you joking?" Petunia snapped. "Vernon and I will most certainly not let our child anywhere near those freaks!"

"Petunia," Sara chided. "I think we need to celebrate. Michael, get some champagne and glasses. We're getting grandchildren!"

Lily smiled at her mother's excitement and she could only imagine what Jane, Adam and Amy would be like when they found out. She glanced at James and he took her hand and squeezed it.

"Oh," Lily suddenly remembered and looked at Sara. "Alice and Frank are having a baby too."

"Really?" Sara asked. "That is wonderful. Why didn't you bring them round as well?"

"They went to go tell Frank's mother," James smiled. "and they'll be stuck there for the rest of the day."

Sara laughed, "I see, well, maybe I'll run into her at some point."

"Right, here we go," Michael appeared with a bottle and six glasses. He poured the champagne out and lifted his glass. "To the future."

"To the future." Five voices echoed, two of which sounded slightly reluctant. However nothing could ruin the Evans' happiness that day, not even their daughters not getting along.


	34. Torn Apart

AN/ Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long, but my internet has been playing up recently and I haven't been able to get on it long enough to post a chapter. I hope you enjoy this one and don't hate me for it. :)

Torn Apart

Lily dipped her spoon into the pot of peanut butter before putting it in her mouth. She looked across the cubical where Marigold was sitting looking at her in disgust.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked going for another spoonful.

"You've always hated peanut butter."

"I know," Lily pulled a face. "I just felt like having some this morning. James went and got it for me."

"Lovely," Marigold pulled a face. "I hope I never get cravings for it."

Lily laughed and set the pot down, "You'd probably go for something that you love and then you'll hate yourself for eating lots of it."

"True," Marigold sighed and stood up. "Give that to me and I'll hide it."

"Oh don't be mean!" Lily grabbed the glass and jumping up, held it above her head.

"Give it to me!" Marigold tried to snatch it away, but she was laughing at the same time.

Simon past the cubical and shook his head. He spotted James and Sirius also in the cubical sitting in the corner. Thankful that those four were there, he hurried off to find Jane and Adam Potter; there was something he needed them to do.

* * *

><p>"Simon!" James called, poking his head into his office. "Simon, have you seen my parents?"<p>

"They're out on a job," Simon answered not looking up. "Where-"

He broke off as a silver robin appeared in the room. Jane Potter's voice emanated from it.

"_Simon, we need back up. There are more than we can manage. Hurry!"_

"Where are they, Simon?" James demanded before his mother's patronus had faded.

Simon bit his lip, "They're at Mr and Mrs Evans' house."

"What!" James turned and ran from the room before Simon could stop him. "Padfoot!"

"James!" Simon shouted, following him.

"Padfoot!" James grabbed his friends arm. "Come on, we have to go somewhere."

"Wher-"

"Just come!" James snapped and pulled him along.

"JAMES!" Simon's voice shattered the stillness of the office. Almost everyone looked up and stared at Simon as he chased James and Sirius down the hallway.

Lily and Marigold looked out of their cubical to see their partners run past.

"James! Where are you going?" Lily called after him.

James didn't answer. Marigold somehow managed to catch hold of Simon's shirt as he past, forcing him to stop.

"Simon! What's happened?"

"No time, Marigold. I-"

"Where are they going?"

"I-"

"Simon, where are they going?" Lily took hold of Simon's other arm.

Simon didn't answer her. Instead he looked round the office, "Heather, John, Kingsley, Robert and Janet. I need you to go to Cokeworth and help Jane and Adam out. They- LILY!" Simon broke off as Lily shot past him. She sprinted after James and Sirius; there could only be one reason why they were rushing to get to the Potters. Lily was sure that there would only be one place Jane and Adam would go to in Cokeworth; her parents. She reached the Apparation spot and turned as fast as she could. Just as she turned she saw Marigold and Janet coming up behind her. Seconds later she was standing in her road, staring at a fierce battle going on. She only had time to take a step forwards before Janet grabbed her.

"Go back to the office, Lily."

"No way," Lily pulled away from her. She started to run towards the battle but faltered when she heard her name being shouted out. Her eyes flew over the bunch of fighting people to her mother's scared face. "Mum," Lily whispered.

"Sara, look out!" the shout came from Jane as she appeared from the fighters. Lily glanced away from her mother for a second to look at Jane but when she looked back Sara was gone.

"Mum!" Lily shouted and started to run towards where her mother had been. Before Lily could reach the area there was another shout of her name.

"Lily!"

She turned just in time to see a green spell coming towards her. Seconds later she was forced to the ground as someone dived on top of her. The spell missed Lily by inches but hit whoever had saved her. Lily wriggled out from under the body and let out a small cry. It was Adam. A tear trickled down Lily's cheek as she stared at her father-in-law. A hand touched her shoulder and she looked up to see Marigold standing there.

"Oh my God," Marigold dropped to her side. "Lils, let's get back to the office."  
>"No," Lily shook her head. "I'm not going to leave Adam. He saved me, Mari. I am not leaving him."<p>

Marigold sighed and looked round. She saw Michael bending down behind a wall trying to hide from the spells that were being shot at him. Desperate that he wouldn't get hurt, Marigold started towards him. She'd almost reached him when a spell flew over her head. She spun round, wand at the ready and was soon drawn into the battle. Suddenly all the Death Eaters vanished. Marigold looked round her in and Sirius appeared.

"Goldie!" he grabbed her arm. "Goldie, can you get Lily out of here?"

"Wh- why? What's happened?"

"Just get her out of here, Goldie. I have to get to Prongs. Take Lily to our flat."

"Why? Sirius, what's happened?"

Sirius hesitated for a second, "Lily's parents were killed and Mama Jane is hurt. Do you know where Adam is?"

Marigold somehow forced the words out of her mouth, "Adam got hit. Lily's with him, but-"

Marigold trailed off. Neither she nor Sirius spoke for a few minutes and then Sirius nodded.

"Okay, I'll er I'll go get Prongs. We'll have to tell someone about Adam-"

Marigold only nodded. She turned and went to find Lily. She hardly knew what she was doing. Sara and Michael had been like second parents to her and she'd known them ever since she and Lily had joined Hogwarts. However Marigold knew that no matter how horrible this was for her, it would be even worse for Lily, James and Sirius. When she reached Lily she saw that Janet was with her. The Auror was trying to convince Lily to leave but the girl was refusing.

"Lily," Marigold pulled Lily to her feet. "let's go home. I – I need to tell you something."

"I have to find my parents," Lily's face was already red from the tears and Marigold knew that more tears would fall when she told Lily what had happened. "Please, Mari, I have to find them."

"No, let's go home."

"Mari, I wan-"

Lily broke off as Marigold spun on the spot dragging her friend with her.

* * *

><p>"Give me my wand back!" Lily shouted at Marigold, furiously.<p>

"No," Marigold shook her head and moved further away from her friend. "We're staying here, Lily."

"Let me go back to my parents!" Lily screamed.

"I can't!"

"Marigold, they're my parents! Give me my wand!"

"No!"

"Lily!" James appeared at the door of the flat and pulled Lily into his arms.

"James, I have to go back," Lily tried to pull away from him. "I have to see my parents."

"Lils, they're not there anymore. Listen to me, Lils, listen," James gently took her face in his hands. "I have to go to the hospital. Can you stay here until I get back?"

"What about-"

"Lils, please. I have to go back there, but I don't want you to be at home alone."

Lily nodded slowly, "Okay, I'll wait. How- how is she?"

"Not too good," James sighed and kissed her forehead. "I should go back. I'll see you later."

He left without another word and Lily allowed her legs to buckle. She landed on the sofa and placed her head in her hands.

"What am I going to tell Petunia? She always hated our kind and now she's lost her parents to them. What am I going to do, Mari?"

"Shall I tell her?" Marigold asked gently, sitting down beside her. "I will honestly go and tell her, if you can't do it."

"It's not only her," Lily wasn't even listening. "We've got to tell Amy what's happened to Adam and if Jane dies. Oh God, if Jane dies! What are we going to do with Amy?"

Marigold didn't know what to say. She just sat there while Lily rambled on and on. Eventually Lily ran out of stuff to say and Marigold led her into one of the bedrooms. She sat with Lily until she was asleep and then left the room. Marigold sat alone in the living room. It was almost eight o'clock before she heard a noise outside the door. She got quietly to her feet and drew her wand, pointing it at the front door. She heard a key scrap in the lock and then it opened to reveal Sirius and James. A question burned on her lips but it vanished when she saw the looks on the boys' faces. She already knew what had happened. She turned wordlessly and walked back to the sofa. Sirius disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a bottle of Fire whisky. James had sat down on the sofa beside Marigold but hadn't spoken. He took the bottle of alcohol from Sirius and took a swing from it.

"Stay here tonight, Mate," Sirius told him, not taking his eyes off his best friend. "Don't go home."

"Maybe," James took another drink. "I'll have to tell Amy. I'll have to go to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"You should get some sleep," Marigold took the bottle from James. "Lily's in her old room. She was asleep but she might have woken up."

James nodded, but stayed where he was. An hour later he still hadn't moved and Sirius finally spoke again.

"Come on, Mate," Sirius pulled James to his feet. "Get some sleep."

He took James to Lily's room and left him there, returning to Marigold. They sat in complete silence, just thankful of each other's company. Marigold did eventually speak though, "What's going to happen to Amy?"

"Lily and James will have to take her in," Sirius rubbed his eyes. "I think I'll go to bed. I have to go to the mansion tomorrow and tell the house elves."

"Do you think they'll sell the mansion?"

"Probably. Can you imagine Lily and James living there? Besides, I don't think Amy will want to stay there."

"Hmm," Marigold sighed. "I'll come to bed as well. Tomorrow is going to be a horrible day."

Sirius didn't answer but he knew that Marigold was right; tomorrow would probably be the worst day of Lily and James' life.


	35. Coping

AN/ Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long. I'll have to blame the internet as it is very temperamental. Anyway, I hope you stay with the story and that you're enjoying it. :)

Coping

Lily and James got up late the next day. Leaving their room they found Marigold waiting for them in the kitchen.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Shit," James told her as he sat down. "Where's Padfoot?"

"He went out. I don't know where though. Do you want some coffee or breakfast?"

"Just coffee, please," Lily stayed in the doorway. "I don't think I could eat anything."

"You have to eat something," Marigold glanced at her. "Lils, you are having a baby."

"Oh yeah," Lily sounded like she'd forgotten. "but I still don't want anything."

Marigold turned to James, hoping that he would change her mind, "James?"

"I can't eat anything either," he stood up suddenly. "I need to go out."

Lily didn't try and stop him as he left the room. Marigold held a mug out to her and she took it wordlessly.

"What are you going to do today?"

"I'll have to go and tell Petunia what's happened," Lily drank a bit and then put the mug down. "I can't even drink that."

"You shouldn't leave the house without eating, Lils," Marigold sighed. "It's not good."

"I'll be fine," Lily managed a smile. "I might even go past Hogwarts and see Amy."

"Lily-"

"I will be fine," Lily repeated firmly. "One day without breakfast will not kill me."

Marigold sighed, "Fine then, but come back here before you go to Hogwarts. I'll make some lunch for you."

Lily didn't reply as she left the room. She didn't think she could trust herself; the tears were threatening to fall again. She dressed as fast as she could and then left the house. Instead of Disapparating straight away, Lily walked for about twenty minutes, until she felt she was in control of her emotions. It wouldn't do for her to turn up at Petunia's house and not be able to tell her what had happened. She turned on the spot and landed seconds later outside Petunia's house. She took a deep breath and walked up to the door. She hesitated again before she rang the bell. Hopefully Vernon would be at work; Lily didn't feel like dealing with him today. The door opened and Petunia stood there. For a second she didn't recognise Lily but then her face turned to shock.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Um," Lily looked down. "It would be better if we went inside. It's not good news."

Petunia eyed her for a second and then stepped aside, allowing Lily into the house. The house was spotless, the exact opposite of her own little cottage.

"What did you want to tell me?" Petunia swooped passed her and stood with crossed arms, glaring at her sister.

Lily turned away from her and looked at the pictures on the wall from Petunia and Vernon's wedding. Still facing away from Petunia Lily spoke, "How long has it been since you heard from mum and dad?"

"About two days. Mum said she'd call me today. Why?"

"Because something happened yesterday. It er it was while I was at work and there was nothing I was able to do."

Petunia dropped her arms, "What happened?"

Lily glanced over her shoulder and allowed Petunia to see the tears that had started to form again.

"Mum and dad are dead. The- they were killed yesterday along with James' parents."

Petunia paled and reached for a sofa, sitting down with a bump, "They're gone?"

Lily nodded, "Yes."

There was silence. Lily turned back round to look at her sister so that she could study her face. Lily was about to speak again when Petunia suddenly jumped up.

"This is your fault! It was your people, freaks like you that killed mum and dad! Get out of my house!"

"Petunia, listen it-"

"Get out of my house!" Petunia shouted. "I don't want to see you! You killed them!"

"No, Petunia, please listen I-"

"No," Petunia shook her head and took hold of her sister's arm. "I want you out."

She dragged Lily to the front door but Lily forced her to stop, "Petunia, please just listen," Lily begged but Petunia didn't listen. She pulled the door open.

"Get out of my house, Lily. Do not come back." She pushed Lily outside.

"Tuney, please!" in a last attempt Lily used her childhood name. There was a flash of sorrow in Petunia's eyes for a second but it was gone and the door was slammed shut before Lily could do anything. Lily rang the bell but the door stayed shut. After another two rings, Lily gave up. She wondered away from the house and along the streets until she found somewhere quiet to Disapparate.

* * *

><p>James, on the other hand had gone to the Potter Mansion. He wanted to tell Azzie and Quen what had happened and to collect a few things. He landed in the village a few miles out and walked towards the mansion. It was the smell that alerted him that something was wrong. Burning was not the usual smell that was found in this area. He broke into a run and rounding a corner stumbled to a halt. The Potter Mansion was in flames. There was already a fire engine standing outside the gates however the gates were sealed with magic and the crew was stuck outside. James saw that Sirius was next to them. Suddenly his friend turned and spotted him.<p>

"Prongs!" Sirius yelled and waved at him. "Prongs, I can't open the gate!"

James forced his legs to move and when he did arrive at the gates he placed a hand on the iron bars.

He lowered his voice so that no one other than Sirius would hear him.

"It is I, James Potter, master of Azzie and Quen, house-elves, and sole owner of the Potter Mansion."

The gates clicked and James pushed them open. The fire crew ran past him and James felt Sirius as his shoulder.

"How did that happen?" James asked. "Did you do anything?"

Sirius shook his head, "No, I got here and couldn't get in, but the dark mark was above the house."

James closed his eyes, "Azzie and Quen?"

"I called them but they didn't answer and they always answer to me."

James moved away from the gates and sat down on the grass. Sirius joined him, "I went looking for a way to get in and heard an explosion. I ran back to the gates and saw that it was on fire. The Death Eaters must still have been here."

James' eyes were fixed on the burning building, "What I want to know is how they got in. when my parents or Amy aren't at home, no one can get in. Dad charmed the gates to keep anyone who wasn't family out. There is no way that the Death Eaters could have got in through the gates."

"Apparation?"

"Charm against it. Come on, Padfoot, you know we had all sorts of charms put on this place to protect Amy."

"What about the Floo Network?"

"It was blocked to every fireplace except mine and Lily's and yours."

Sirius sighed and placed a hand on James' arm, "At least you weren't in there, Mate. They came to finish you all off."

"But they won't," James gritted his teeth. "Hardly anyone knows where we live. They did this so that people would know my parents died at their hands and not by some other means. I wouldn't be surprised if the mark is hanging over Lily's parent's house."

Sirius didn't answer. He just sat next to James and the two of them watched their childhood house, burn into dust.

* * *

><p>Hours later, James and Sirius left the ruin. As soon as the fire had been put out James and Sirius had scoured the wreckage for any signs of the house elves. All they had been able to find was a small badge that Azzie had worn on her blouse. James had only looked at it for a second before dropping it back in the dust. Finding nothing else of use or value, they decided to leave and go to Hogwarts; it was time to tell Amy. They left the boundaries of the mansion and Disapparated, landing in Hogsmead.<p>

"How's Lily?" Sirius asked as they walked up to the school.

James shrugged, "I don't know. We hardly spoke this morning. It's not like we can comfort each other. Both of us lost people we love yesterday."

Sirius nodded, "I'm going to stay away when you tell Amy."

"Okay. Maybe you could send a message to Goldie and ask if Lily's alright?"  
>"I'll do that."<p>

The friends walked through the front doors and almost ran into Professor McGonagall. She didn't seem surprised to see them and gave James a comforting smile.

"I'm sorry about what happen, James."

"Thank you, Professor. Have you seen my sister? I need to tell her and take her home."

"Lily's with her."

"Lily's here?"

"Yes," McGonagall nodded. "She arrived about an hour ago and asked to see Amy up in Dumbledore's office. They should still be up there or in Gryffindor tower."

"We go look for them." James and Sirius started towards the stairs but McGonagall spoke again.

"James?"

"Yes?" James paused on the first step.

"Your parents were great people. They will be missed."

James nodded, "I know. Thank you, again, Professor."

McGonagall nodded and the boys disappeared. They decided to go to Gryffindor Tower instead of going to Dumbledore's office. They had just rounded the corner by the Fat Lady when they spotted Lily. She was sitting on the floor, staring at the wall. From where he was James could see that her eyes were red.

"Lils?" James went to her.

"James!" Lily wrapped her arms around his neck. "I told her," she whispered as James lifted her into his lap. "I told Amy and I told Petunia."

"I could have told Amy, sweetheart," James kissed her forehead. "Where is she?"

"Getting her stuff. Dumbledore allowed her to stay off school for as long as she needs to."

"Okay, shh," James tightened his grip on her. "What was she like?" he asked after a moment's pause. He knew better than to ask about Petunia; he could guess how it went.

"She's in shock," Lily mumbled. She was about to say something else when they heard the Portrait Hole open and a cry.

"Paddy!"

They looked up and saw Amy throw herself into Sirius' arms. Slowly Lily and James got to their feet. Sirius let go of Amy and the little girl turned to her brother.  
>"Jami!" she ran into James' arms and refused to be put down. Sirius picked up her trunk and took Lily's arm.<p>

"Come on, Lily-Petal. Where are we going? Your house or the flat?"

"Our house," Lily glanced behind her at James and Amy. "I think we just need to be alone for a while."

Sirius nodded, "I'll tell Goldie. Is there anything that we need to get for you?"

"No. We should be okay. Thank you."

They walked all the way down to Hogsmead and then Disapparated. They landed just outside Lily and James' cottage in Godric's Hollow. They hurried into the warmth of the house and while Lily went to make tea, Sirius took Amy's trunk up to the spare room. James carried Amy into the living room. When Sirius got back downstairs, he saw that Lily had joined James and Amy in the living room. One of them had draped a blanket around Amy and the girl was leaning her head against James' shoulder. Seeing him standing there, Lily stood up and went to him.

"Thank you, Sirius."

"It was nothing, Lily-Petal," Sirius gave her a hug. "I'll get back to Goldie. If you need anything, just Floo us, okay?"

Lily nodded, "Okay."

Sirius left and Lily decided to go and fix up Amy's bedroom. When she returned, James picked Amy up and carried her up stairs. Lily sat down, exhausted. James re-joined her after ten minutes and put his arm around her.

"How is she?" Lily asked.

"She's asleep. I gave her some of that Dreamless Sleep potion you had in the bathroom."

"Good," Lily whispered. "Tomorrow is going to be hell."

"The entire week will be hell, Lils," James sighed. "I'll need to organise their funeral."

"Hmm," James closed his eyes and lent his head on Lily's shoulder. They fell into a comfortable silence and remained where they were for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>The next day James left the house early to go and sort things out for Adam and Jane's funeral. Lily had no idea what would happen about her own parents but guessed that Petunia would organise everything and that she wouldn't be invited. She stayed at home cleaning the cottage up until Amy appeared near midday. Her face was red and Lily guessed that she'd been awake and upstairs for most of the morning. Lily smiled at her, "Hey, how are you feeling?"<p>

Amy didn't answer. She just sat down on the sofa and curled up under a blanket. Lily watched her for a second and then went into the kitchen. She came back a few moments later with a mug of cocoa. She set it in front of the girl and then sat next to her.

"It doesn't seem real," Amy whispered. "How can it be real?"

Lily put her arm around her, "I know. It is hard, Amy."

"Jane and Adam were like my real parents after my own died," Amy pulled away from Lily so that she could look at her. "Where am I going to live?"  
>"Here. You are going to live here, Amy. James and I will never let anything happen to you."<p>

Lily pulled her back towards her and hugged her.

"Thank you," Amy wrapped her arms around Lily's waist. That was how James found them when he returned two hours later. He was about to speak when he realised that both of them had fallen asleep. He smiled slightly and left the room.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Lily and James were busy organising things for the funeral. This meant that Amy was free to do whatever she wanted. She spent most of the time out of the house, roaming around the village or talking to Bathilda, who Lily had introduced her to the day after Amy had come to live with them. Marigold, Sirius, Remus and Alice were frequent visitors in those two weeks that Lily and James had off work. Frank hardly ever came round, because he had taken on more work, both at the office and in the Order. Slowly, Lily, James and Amy got over what had happened and a week after the funeral, Amy went back to Hogwarts. To Lily and her friend's amazement, a day after Jane and Adam's funeral, they received a letter inviting them all to Sara and Michael's. Lily and James, however were the only ones that went. They stood in the back of the church, mindful of the warning that Petunia had written on the invite: <em>'Do not come and sit with Vernon and me. I have not forgiven you for what you did, but you should be there for our parents. Vernon and I do not want to see you and we most certainly do not want his family to know that I have a sister.' <em>Afterwards, they left without even speaking to any of the guests, returning to Godric's Hollow.

"You know we're going to have to make Christmas extra special this year don't you?" Lily said softly as she and James were sitting on the sofa.

"Yeah, I know," James kissed her forehead. "Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail and Goldie can come round. We'll have a big party."

"Good," Lily closed her eyes. "Maybe we'll take her on holiday in the summer."

"Maybe," James whispered. "Don't forget about the baby though."

"No," Lily smiled and her hands flitted over her stomach. "I will never forget about that."


	36. Christmas

Christmas

Amy came home from Hogwarts a week before Christmas. Lily and James had stuck with their decision on making Christmas extra special and already redecorated Amy's room and bought all her presents. They had decided to wait until she got home before decorating the house, but that hadn't stopped Lily from making the house smell like Christmas. James had gone to pick her up and when she got back, Lily had already baked a whole load of biscuits. Sirius and Marigold were sitting on the sofa, waiting for them.

"Hey Paddy," Amy walked slowly over to him and sat down. "Hello Marigold."

"What have you been up to at school? Play any tricks?"

"No," Amy looked around. "Aren't we having Christmas?"

"Of course we are," Lily appeared from the kitchen with a tray in her hands. "We just wanted to wait till you got home, so that we could decorate it together."

"Can I have a biscuit, Lily-Petal?" Sirius asked jumping up but grabbed one before Lily could answer. He dropped it almost immediately, "Ow!"

"They're hot, Sirius," Lily laughed as she tipped them onto a plate. "Hello Amy. How was school?"

"It was okay," Amy looked down. "I'm tired."

"Go upstairs and lie down," Lily smiled. "I'll call you down when we're ready to decorate."

"No, thanks," Amy stood up and left the room without another word.

Lily sighed and looked at James, "She doesn't seem happy."

"She'll get over it," James glanced after his sister. "This is the first Christmas without them."  
>"As it is for us, James."<p>

"I know," James went over to his wife and gave her a quick hug. "But she is younger than us and we have to be strong for her even if it is killing us."

"When did you get so wise?" Lily asked, a small smile on her face.

"Since I've been married to you," James answered and kissed her. "Now let's start decorating and maybe she'll come down. Padfoot, put some music on."

* * *

><p>James was right. The sound of music and laughter soon brought Amy down from her room. She stood at the doorway for a minute watching James, Sirius and Marigold messing about; Lily was sitting on the sofa watching. Lily saw her and waved her over. as she sat beside Lily, Amy lent towards her.<p>

"Thank you for decorating my room."

"It was nothing," Lily smiled and put an arm around her. "Listen, Amy, I know it's going to be hard this year but just try and be happy, okay? Your mum and dad would have wanted you to be happy."

"But I don't want to be. I miss them."

"I miss my parents too," Lily spoke softly. "but we have to remember that we have people around us who love us and will always be there to help and look after us."

"But what if something happens to you? Where will I go?"

"Oh Sirius would look after you, you know that. But you don't have to worry, Amy," Lily pulled her closer. "nothing is going to happen to me or James, I promise."

Amy nodded and didn't say anymore. She stayed with Lily for a while and then stood up and went to help James and Sirius with the tree. Marigold joined Lily on the sofa.

"How is she now?"

"A bit better, I think," Lily kept her eyes on the girl. "It's taking time but hopefully by Christmas she'll be back to normal and will be able to enjoy the day."

Marigold nodded, "Good. Maybe you should invite her friend round at some point. They'd both like that."

"Yeah," Lily mused. "They would."

* * *

><p>For the rest of the time leading up to Christmas, Lily and James tried to fill Amy's days as much as possible. They'd both taken the whole of the Christmas holidays off work so that they could devote themselves to Amy and slowly but surely, Amy did become happier. When Christmas did finally come, Amy was her old self, although she was quiet after the presents had been opened but Sirius soon changed that by proposing a snowball fight. Lily decided not to join in so that the teams would be equal. Instead she stood by the kitchen window and watched the fight and prepared hot chocolate for them. Frank, Alice, Remus and Peter arrived later that day after lunch and the group of friends and Amy sat down to dinner. In the evening they played games until midnight, which was when all the guests left. Lily, James and Amy however stayed up, all curled up next to each other on the sofa in front of the fire. The radio was on and playing Muggle Christmas music, which was lulling all of them to sleep. Lily and James were fighting to stay awake and Amy had already fallen asleep, when they decided to go up to bed. James carried Amy carefully up the stairs and into her bedroom. He'd just laid her on her bed when Amy stirred and looked up at him.<p>

"Jamie?"

"Yes?"

"This was the best Christmas ever."

James smiled and bending down, kissed Amy's head, "I'm glad. Night, Amy."

Amy didn't answer; she was already asleep again.


	37. A New Year, A New Beginning

AN/ Hey guys. Sorry it's taken so long. I got caught up in the Christmas spirit. I hope that everyone had a good Christmas and that you got everything that you wanted. I also want to wish you a happy new year. I also hope that you keep with me and that you are enjoying the story. :)

A New Year, a New Beginning

"Okay," Sirius looked down at his friends. "What would you say if I wanted to do something that would change my life?"

"Like what?" James asked, flicking through the paper.

"Something life changing," Sirius started to pace. "I'm not going to say anything because I don't know whether I will actually do this."

"Do what?" Remus asked.

"It's a secret!" Sirius threw himself down on the sofa. "I'm not telling anyone except Lily-Petal."

"Whoa!" James sat up. "Why does my wife get to know about this and I don't? Since when have you been best friends with Lily?"

"None of your business," Sirius sniffed. "Anyway, what would you say about doing some that would change my life."

"Padfoot, mate," James sighed. "You have to tell us what it is otherwise we can't help you."

Sirius chewed his lip, "Maybe I'll just ask Lily-Petal then."

"Or you could ask Marigold," Remus pointed out. "She'd want to help you with this life changing event."

"No, I can't ask Goldie," Sirius groaned and rolled off the sofa, landing with a bump on the floor. "Ow," he muttered as he stood up. "I'm going to see Lily-Petal. See you later."

Neither James nor Remus answered. Both of them had been out all night for the Order and the only reason why James was at Sirius' flat rather than his house with Lily, was because she was at work.

"Why do you think he trusts Lily with this secret more than us?" James mused after a while. "I mean, we are his best friends."

"Maybe Lily won't laugh at his secret," Remus glanced up at James. "She will listen to him and won't laugh if it's something stupid, like wanting Marigold to marry him."

James laughed, "That I cannot imagine. Padfoot would make a terrible husband."

"I don't know about that," Remus smiled. "We didn't think you would make a good husband and look at you and Lily."

"Maybe so, but can you see him as a dad? Imagine a mini Sirius. He would be a terror."

The boys looked at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Sirius slipped into the Auror office. He hoped that Marigold wasn't in the cubical when he got there. He needed Lily on her own. Luck seemed to be with him though, as not only was Marigold not in the cubical, Frank and Alice were nowhere to be seen. Lily was flicking through a pile of papers.<p>

"Lily-Petal!" Sirius grabbed hold of her shoulders, making the girl jump.

"Sirius! What are doing here? You're not going working today."  
>"I know," Sirius grinned and sat down. "I decided to come and visit."<p>

"Marigold's out with Kingsley at the moment. You've just missed her. She won't be back for a while."

"That's okay," Sirius lowered his voice slightly. "I need to ask you something."

"What could you possibly need to ask me that you can't ask Marigold?"

"Please, Lily," Sirius begged. "I have to ask you before Goldie comes back."

Lily sighed and looked at her watch, "I've got another ten minutes before my lunch break. If you can wait that long then I will talk to you. Can you manage that?"

"I suppose so," Sirius sighed. He threw himself down on the floor and made bubbles fly out of the tip of his wand. Lily hid a smile as she returned to her paperwork. Ten minutes later, Frank and Alice returned and Lily was free to go on her break. Sirius jumped up happily and grabbed Lily's hand.

"Can we go to a posh place to eat?"

"If you want to pay for it," Lily smiled as she picked up her bag. "I was actually thinking of going to a café."

"Err," Sirius felt his pockets. "I don't have any money. I'll pay you back if we go to a posh place. Please! Someone might see us if we eat in the café near here."

Lily shook her head, "Okay then. Where shall we go?"

"I know where!" Sirius grinned. They reached the Apparition Area and Sirius turned on the spot. Lily found herself in a small village just outside a little restaurant. "What do you think of this place?" Sirius asked as they entered.

"It's quite nice."

"Do you think Goldie will like it?"

"I think she would. Why? What are you planning to do?"

They sat down at a table and Sirius pretended to be absorbed by his menu so that he didn't have to answer the question. Lily didn't pester him and waited until they had ordered their food before she spoke again.

"Padfoot, what are you planning to do with Marigold? You said you wanted to ask me something but you also have to answer some of my questions."

Sirius sighed, "Okay. I was thinking of doing something which would change our lives, both mine and Goldie's but I don't know if she'd like the change."

"Does she have a say in whether it happens or not?"

Sirius nodded slowly, "Yes."

"Then you should do it. See what she says. She can only say no to your idea."

"But if she says no, I don't know if we could stay together!" Sirius burst out, causing a few people to stare.

"Shh!" Lily glanced around and then looked back at him. "What do you mean, Sirius? Why wouldn't you stay together if she-" Lily broke off and her eyes widened. "No!" she whispered. "No way, Sirius. Are you really?"

Sirius shrugged, "I was thinking about it. But I wasn't sure. If she says no wh-"

"She won't say no," Lily interrupted. "She loves you, Sirius. Ask her."

Sirius nodded slowly, "Then there is one more thing that I need your help for."

Lily smiled, "Of course I'll help you, Sirius. You only have to ask."

* * *

><p>Two days later Sirius brought Marigold back to the little restaurant that he and Lily had been to. The boy was a bundle of nerves. Lily had managed to persuade him to go through with his idea and even now she was watching the couple round the corner. Sirius had wanted her help to make the evening special and Lily had agreed despite the amount of work she had. Lily had spent half an hour in a small room that Sirius had hired out for the evening decorating it. Now the room looked completely different and Lily was certain Marigold would like it. The couple entered the restaurant and Lily hurried to the window of the small room so that she could keep an eye on what was happening inside. She watched for only a few minutes before she slipped away, to Godric's Hollow.<p>

* * *

><p>James, Remus, Peter, Frank and Alice were all waiting for her at the cottage. They were sitting in the living room talking but as soon as Lily entered they stopped.<p>

"And?" Alice asked. "How did it go? Did she say yes?"

"I don't know," Lily shrugged, dropping her bag and hanging up her coat. "I left before he asked. They were still having dinner. We'll find out soon enough. Sirius will either come back crying or ecstatic. If it's the first one, it's up to you boys to sort him out and Alice and I will deal with Marigold."

"But what if it's the second one?" James asked innocently. "Are we allowed to make fun of him?"

"Why would you want to do that? Just because you can't imagine him having a serious relationship."

"Well he might prove us wrong," Remus mused. "He is Sirius after all."

The friends talked for a bit longer and then they left. Lily carried the mugs that they had used for coffee into the kitchen and started washing them up. James leant against the doorframe to watch her.

"Are you okay?" James asked once Lily had finished.

"Yeah," Lily grabbed a cloth. "just thinking."

"About what?" James moved forwards and took the cloth from her. He picked up one of the mugs and started drying.

"Stuff," Lily sighed and pulled herself up onto the counter. "It's just, I never thought that we would be here."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I never thought that we would be here, expecting our first child without any of our parents. Doesn't this scare you, James? We're having a baby and neither of us has any idea how to look after it and we can't ask our parents because they're dead!"

Lily stared at James before she burst into tears. James wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, shh, Lils," James kissed her head. "We'll be fine."

"How can you say that? Have you ever looked after a baby?"

"No but-"

"Then how do you know we're going to be okay?" Lily looked up at him. "I wanted my mum to be around to help me, but she's now not going to be here."

"I know, Lils," James closed his eyes. He needed to summon up strength so that he could comfort Lily, but instead he was trying to hold back his own tears. Finally he managed to continue. "But there are books on this stuff and I'm sure Bathilda knows something."

"But Bathilda isn't mum or dad and she isn't Jane or Adam."

"I know," James sighed. "but we can cope without them. You are going to be a wonderful mother, Lils. Trust me."

"I do, James," Lily whispered leaning her head against his chest. "I just miss them so much. I concentrated so much on Amy I hardly thought about missing them, but without her here-"

"You feel it more," James finished. "It's the same for me, Lily. But we've just got to believe that we can do this. Remember, Alice and Frank are in almost exactly the same position."

"How? They still have their parents."

"Yeah but Alice's parents are moving to Spain and can you honestly imagine Frank's mother wanting to help out?"

"But they have their parents, James and we don't."

"I know," James sighed. "and I don't know what else I can say, Lils. I know they have their parents and we don't but there is nothing we can do about that. We have each other and at the moment that is all that matters."

Lily wrapped her arms tightly around James' waist.

"We have each other," she whispered. "and soon we'll have a baby."

"Exactly," James murmured. "Tomorrow I'll go to a Muggle bookshop and get every book that I can find on babies and then when I get back we'll go visit them."

"All four of them?" Lily asked and James nodded.

"Yes, all four of them. I'll buy flowers on the way home as well and I'll even make dinner."

Despite herself Lily managed to smile.

"You're going to cook?"

"Well," James smiled as well. "I'll try and cook. Can't make any promises though."


	38. Bruises

AN/ Hey guys. I hope you've had a great New Year. Sorry it's taken me so long to put this chapter up but I didn't want to dampen the mood. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't want to kill me after it and that you still stick with me.

Bruises

"Oh my God!" Marigold ran into the kitchen, almost knocking James over. "Sorry, James! Lily!"

Lily was washing up at the sink and turned to stare at her friend, "Mari! How was yesterday?"

"Um I think a more important question is how did you get in, Goldie?" James asked.

"Oh I used Sirius' key," Marigold waved a hand. "Anyway, Lily, guess what Sirius did last night?"

"I don't know," Lily hid her smile so that Marigold wouldn't guess that she already knew. "What?"

"He asked me to marry him!" Marigold screamed at the top of her voice, jumping up and down.

"And you said yes?"

Marigold nodded, "Yes! Can you believe it? I'm getting married! Sirius is going to be my husband!"

"That's great!" Lily grinned and hugged her friend. "I am so pleased for you. Have you told your dad yet?"

"No, no," Marigold shook her head. "I've still got to do that but I thought I'd come round here first and say thank you for helping Sirius pick out the ring."

"I didn't help him."

"Yes you did," Marigold smiled. "Sirius would never have been able to pick out something as beautiful as this," Marigold lifted up her hand to show off the ring.

James frowned at it and then nodded, "Yeah, you are totally right, Goldie. Padfoot would never have chosen something like that."

"Wow," Sirius' voice came from the doorway. "You guys have so much faith in me."

"Aww," Marigold turned to him and gave him a quick kiss. "Don't worry, Sirius, we do have faith in you but you know there are some things which you just cannot do."

Sirius sighed dramatically, "I cannot believe that my own fiancé does not have faith in me."

Marigold laughed, "Come on, Padfoot," she took Sirius' arm. "We have to go tell my dad. We can celebrate properly tomorrow."

"Why can't we do tonight?" Lily asked as she and James followed them to the door.

"Oh I'm on duty with Fabian and Gideon. We're only doing a patrol, so we shouldn't run into any trouble. Aren't you also on tonight, Lily?"

"Oh yeah. It's a small stake out with James and Frank."

Marigold sighed, "Looks like you might get some action tonight then. I wish I was doing a stake out instead of a patrol. That is so much more exciting that patrolling."

"Yeah but at least you'll get an evening at home," Lily smiled. "James, Frank and I have to stay out no matter what happens."

"Well, then make sure you get sleep tomorrow and we'll celebrate all night," Marigold smiled. "Come on, Padfoot. We'll be able to have a small celebration at dad's."

Marigold and Sirius disappeared and James shook his head.

"We are going to need to sleep if Goldie and Padfoot want us to be up all night tomorrow as well."

"Hmm," Lily closed the door. "That is a good idea."

"What time do we start tonight anyway?" James asked as they walked into the living room.

"Eight. I told Frank we'd pick him up before we went."

"Great. Means I can sleep all day."

"Oh no," Lily shook her head. "We have got work to do."

"Aww, Lils," James groaned. "I didn't think you'd want to start reading the books today."

"Of course I do. You can sleep after lunch if you want to as long as you read some of the books with me."

James sighed; he knew it had been a mistake to buy the eight books and twenty or so different magazines. Not wanting an argument and wanting to get his afternoon sleep, James allowed Lily to place a pile of books in front of him and he started to read.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Marigold tucked her wand into her pocket and turned to Sirius. "I will be back by twelve possibly a bit later. Gid and Fab might want to go out for a bit afterwards to get warm."<p>

"That's fine," Sirius smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be waiting here. Maybe we'll even have a little nightcap."

"Sounds good," Marigold smiled. "Right, I love you, Padfoot."

"I know," Sirius grinned. Marigold snatched up a pillow and threw it at him. Sirius caught it before it hit his face. "Fine, I love you, Goldie."

"Thank you," Marigold grinned, blew him a kiss and left. She Apparated to The Burrow where Fabian and Gideon were waiting for her.

"Is the news true?" Fabian asked once they'd greeted each other.

"What news?"

"The news that you and Sirius are getting married," Gideon smiled. "Fab's disappointed. He hoped that the two of you would break up so that he could get you."

Marigold laughed, "Don't worry, maybe we will break up before we can get married or maybe we'll have an affair if I get fed up of Sirius."

"Great," Fabian grinned. "I'll keep my hopes up that nothing works out between you."

"What about you Gid?" Marigold turned to the other man. "Are you hoping that Sirius and I break up?"

"No, I wouldn't be that mean. I hope that you and Sirius stay together. You and Fabian would never get on long enough to have a good relationship."

All three of them laughed and Disapparated.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Fabian crossed his arms. "can I be one of the groomsmen?"<p>

"I might be able to persuade Sirius to do that. As long as he wants Gid to be one as well."

"But I am so much better looking than him," Fabian sniffed. "Anyway, Gideon doesn't like dressing up in suits."

"Says you!" Gideon laughed. "I recall that you absolutely hated wearing a suit to Molly's wedding and she is our sister."

"Yeah well," Fabian shrugged. "I was younger then wasn't I? We were still at Hogwarts when she married Arthur."

"Oh," Gideon turned to Marigold. "Did we tell you that Molly is pregnant again?"

"No, how many months?"

"Oh several. Over five I think it is, not too sure. We haven't been there for a very long time; we've been too busy with the Order and work."

"Ahh, I must remember that and tell Lily and Alice later. Lily will definitely want to go round and see her. Maybe when Lily and Alice have had their babies they can all meet up."

Gideon nodded, "That would be good. We'll tell Molly about that idea when we next see her."

"We should probably go round once we've finished tonight," Fabian sighed. "I am dying for some of her food again."

"You should come round as well, Marigold. You can warm up at The Burrow and then go home."

"That sounds-" Marigold started but was interrupted by Fabian.

"Shh!" Fabian's hand flew over Marigold's mouth. "I heard something."

"What?" Gideon asked in a whisper.

"Shh!" Fabian removed his hand from Marigold's mouth and reached for his wand. Gideon and Marigold pulled theirs out as well. They stayed as quiet as they could, straining their ears. After a while Marigold shook her head, "I can't hear anything. You must have imagined it, Fab."

"Maybe," Fabian sighed.

"Must be tired," Gideon patted his brother on the back. "You should take a rest from doing jobs, Fab."

"I'll think about it," Fabian smiled. "Come on, let's move on."

They started walking, rounded a corner and found themselves face to face with a group of five Death Eaters. The two groups stared at each other for a second and then the spells started flying. Marigold found herself fighting Dolohov. The man smiled at her and Marigold wondered if he'd been one of the Death Eaters who'd killed her mother and brother. That thought made Marigold fight harder. She heard a cry and glanced quickly to her left. Gideon was lying on the floor after being hit by a spell which had caused him to trip over the curb. Fabian was fighting two Death Eaters at once and didn't have time to help his brother. Marigold shot a stunning spell towards Dolohov and then rushed to Gideon. His two Death Eaters were closing in on him as Marigold pulled him to his feet. Together they started duelling the men and Dolohov joined in.

"Marigold," Gideon panted. "Get out of here. Go and tell someone."

"No," Marigold gritted her teeth and ducked a killing curse. "I am staying!"

"Protago!" Gideon threw up a shield and grabbed Marigold's arm. "I'm serious, Marigold. Get out of here before something happens to you. Go back to Sirius."

"And leave you?" Marigold deflected a spell and pulled her arm away. "Forget it, Gid. I am not leaving!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The spell, performed by Dolohov, pulled Marigold's wand from her grip.

"Get behind me!" Gideon pushed Marigold behind him so that he could defend her from the oncoming spells. Marigold looked round desperately for her wand but she couldn't see it anywhere. Glancing round Gideon's back Marigold saw that Dolohov's eyes were fixed on her.

"Oh Merlin," Marigold whispered. She looked towards Fabian and saw that he was losing and she knew that Gideon wasn't going to be much better. He was fighting three Death Eaters and still had to protect her. It was going to take a miracle for them to survive this.

* * *

><p>The doorbell ringing woke Lily and James the next day but neither of them tried to get out of bed. If it was someone important they could send a Patronus. It was only when they heard the key scrap in the lock that James got up. There was only one person who had a key and that was Sirius. James pulled on a t-shirt and hurried down stairs. The front door had closed again but Sirius wasn't in the hallway.<p>

"Padfoot?" James asked as he walked into the living room.

"Prongs," Sirius' voice was hoarse and came from the corner. James turned and saw that his friend was pale.

"Padfoot, what's wrong?"

"Goldie hasn't come home."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Goldie isn't back," Sirius looked up at his friend. "She should have been back by midnight but she wasn't."

"Who was she out with?" James asked. "Maybe she's with them. If she was supposed to finish at midnight then she might have stayed at someone else's house."

"Prongs, it's eleven o'clock!" Sirius moaned. "She should have been back ages ago!"

"I'm sure there's a very good explanation for it," James ran a hand through his hair. "Listen, she was out with Fab and Gid last night, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then the first place we should look is their house and then The Burrow. I'll come and help you look."

"Really?" Sirius looked up.

"Really," James nodded. "We won't tell Lily anything; she'll get too worried."

"Won't she wonder what you're doing?"

James shook his head, "No, she'll be asleep. Yesterday tired her out. She'll sleep till past midday. I'll just get changed quickly."

"Okay," Sirius nodded. "Thanks, Prongs."

James ran upstairs to the bedroom. Lily's eyes fluttered open as he came in.

"Wasup?"

"Nothing, Sweetheart," James sat on the bed. "I'm just going out for a bit. I should be back in about two hours."

"What are you doing?"

"That is a secret," James whispered and kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep and rest."

"Okay," Lily murmured and was instantly asleep again. James quickly changed into fresh clothes and joined Sirius downstairs.

"Let's go, Padfoot. I've got two hours or so before Lily will wonder where I am."

* * *

><p>Hours later the two friends returned to the cottage without success. None of the Weasley's had seen Fabian or Gideon for weeks. They'd also gone past the flat that the boys lived in but the neighbours said that they hadn't seen them since the night before. The smell of sausages filled the air as James opened the door.<p>

"Lily?" he called out. "Lils? You up?"

"Kitchen!"

Sirius frowned, "That didn't sound like Lily-Petal's voice."

"Yeah, sounds more like Frank's," James strode straight into the kitchen and came face to face with Frank. "Oh hey, where's Lily?"

"Living room," Frank reached out and took James' arm as he moved off. "Er James? Alice is in there too."

"And?"

Frank bit his lip, "They got some news a few minutes ago. Um have you seen Sirius?"

"He's right behind me."

"Hey," Sirius nodded. "You haven't seen Goldie have you?"

"Errr," Frank's eyes flickered towards the living room.

"Is she in there?" Sirius' eyes lit up and without waiting for an answer, he ran into the living room.

"James," Frank's grip tightened on his arm. "Marigold isn't in there."

"What do you mean?"

Frank sighed, "The news that the girls got wasn't good. Dumbledore came round to speak to Alice and," Frank too a breath. "and it seems as if Marigold and the Prewetts were attacked last night."

"No," James breathed. "No, Frank, don't say it."

"They were attacked by five people and Mad-Eye got there just as the Death Eaters were leaving."

James closed his eyes, "Frank, do not say it!"

Frank's voice shook slightly, "There was nothing Mad-Eye could do, James. The Death Eaters had tortured them."

"No!" James slid to the floor.

Frank continued, "Mad-Eye was able to stun one of the Death Eaters though. Dolohov; he's in Azkaban now."

"And-" James was cut off by a howl from the living room.

"NO!"

He forced himself to his feet and ran into the next room. Lily and Alice were clinging to each other on the sofa but there was no sign of Sirius. The front door banged open and James caught a flash of black hair.

"Padfoot!" he shouted and ran after his friend. He reached the street and saw a shaggy, black haired dog racing down the street towards the edge of the village. James followed. He waited until he was out of the village before he transformed. He needed to catch Sirius up before he did anything stupid. Summoning up his energy James increased his speed, hoping that Sirius would tire soon.

* * *

><p>AN SORRY! I know some of you might hate me for what I've done but Marigold isn't in the real story and I'm not going to change it. I hated killing her off and almost cried while I wrote it. Please stick with me!


	39. Cut Off

AN/ Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been really busy with school and stuff, but anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that you will keep reading despite what I had to do last chapter. Please review if you have time! :)

Cut Off

Sirius sat in his new room in Godric's Hollow and stared at the wall. He didn't even notice James and Frank standing at his bedroom door. It had been two months since Marigold had died, and Sirius was no closer to getting over it. Of course, neither were Lily or Alice. Sirius had moved in with Lily and James in the bedroom that they had been planning on using for the baby. James sighed, "We have got to find a way of getting him outside. He hasn't left the house since her funeral."

"He wouldn't," Frank turned away. "Marigold's death has shocked him. He loved her more than anything in the world, James. She was his life and then she was suddenly ripped away from him."

The boys returned down stairs to where their wives were sitting. Alice looked up as they came in, "How is he?"

"The same. He hasn't moved since last night."

"Maybe being cut off from everything will help him," Lily suggested. There were dark rings under her eyes from lack of sleep and she looked thinner.

"But he only has his own thoughts," James sat down next to her. "And his own thoughts are full of Goldie. How can that be good for him?"

"It isn't," Alice got to her feet. "but it's not like we can do anything. He's stuck in his own memories and cut off from us. We can't get him back until he wants to come back."

"Shall we come round tomorrow?" Frank asked.

"Do you have time? I thought you were both working."

"We are," Alice answered "but I thought Lily might want some company."

"I'll be fine," Lily smiled. "Simon wants me to come in for a few hours each day. Sirius has time off until next week and then he was to come un but I don't know how that is going to work out and once he'd back, I'm on full time again until it's time for the baby."

"Same as me then," Alice gave her a small smile. "I'll come round tomorrow for a little bit after I've finished work."

"I'll leave with you," James stood up. "I have to grab some things from work and talk to Simon. Are you going to be okay for a few hours, Lils?"

"Yeah," Lily nodded. "I'll be fine. I'll make some lunch and find something to do."

"Good," James kissed her. "I'll be as quick as I can."

He grabbed his coat and left with Alice and Frank. Lily stayed where she was for a few minutes and then got up. She would make some lunch and take a bit up to Sirius and see if she could persuade him to eat.

* * *

><p>"Sirius?" Lily knocked tentatively on the door.<p>

Sirius barely glanced at her, "Hey Lily-Petal."

"Hey," Lily went and sat beside him. "I've brought you some lunch."

"I'm not hungry," Sirius turned back to the wall.

"Maybe not, but you have to eat. Come on, Padfoot. It's your favourite."

"Macaroni cheese," Sirius sighed. "I don't want it, Lily-Petal."

"You have to eat, Padfoot."

Sirius looked Lily over quickly, "You need it more than me, Lily-Petal."

"Okay," Lily set the plate of food down and crossed her arms. "I'll do a deal with you."

"What?"

"I'll eat as long as you eat."

"That is not fair," Sirius groaned. "You have to eat because of the baby."

"Exactly," Lily smiled. "I will eat as long as you eat. Come on, Padfoot. James won't like it if I don't eat."

"That is blackmail."

"But you have to," Lily nudged the plate with her foot. "Go on, Padfoot."

"You bring a plate up as well so that I can see you eat."

"Why don't you come down?" Lily suggested. "Have a change of scenery."

"I like it up here," Sirius muttered turning away from her.

"Oh come on," Lily rested a hand on his shoulder. "Keep me company downstairs. James has gone out for bit and I'm all alone."

"You've got the cat."

"Misty has decided that Amy's room is the best place to stay as there is no smell of dog there."

That got a small smile from Sirius, "She's not even going in your room?"

"Nah," Lily shook her head. "Our room stinks of stag and it seems as if she doesn't like stags either. I don't fancy eating in Amy's room. Come on, Padfoot."

"Fine," Sirius sighed. He grabbed the plate and stood up. They ended up sitting in the kitchen and Lily was pleased to see that Sirius' appetite seemed to have returned. He ate four helpings of the macaroni cheese, leaving hardly any James. But as soon as he'd finished, Sirius disappeared back to his room. Lily sighed; it was going to be hard to bring Sirius back to the world.

* * *

><p>When James got back he found Lily fast asleep on the sofa. He glanced quickly into the kitchen and grabbed a plate of food that Lily had left out for him. He ate and then hurried up stairs to check on Sirius. He found his friend lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.<p>

"Hey, Padfoot. How are you?"

"I don't want to talk," Sirius sniffed. "Go away, Prongs."

"Nope," James sat down on the edge of the bed. "Did you eat any lunch?"

"Yeah, Lily-Petal blackmailed me."

"She's good at doing that," James smiled. "I might go out for a drink later with Moony and Wormtail. Do you want to come?"

"No."

"Oh come on, Sirius," James sighed. "You can't stay in this room forever."

"Maybe I want to."

"But you can't," James said firmly. "What are Lily and I going to do when the baby comes? This was meant to be its room."

"Then enlarge the house," Sirius muttered. "I am staying right where I am."

"Not forever. You have to go back to work soon."

"I'll quit."

"You love that job, you'd never quit it. Besides Goldie would never have let you do that."

Sirius sat up suddenly, "Don't talk about her."

"Why not?" James asked. "It's been two months, Pads. Goldie would not want to you be like this."

"Don't talk about her, James!" Sirius raised his voice and James looked surprised. It had been a long time since Sirius had used his real name.

"Padfoot," James recovered. "Goldie would not have stayed up here if it had been the other way round."

"But you would have," Sirius accused.

"Maybe," James admitted. "but Pads seriously you are worrying Lily spending so much time up here. Have you seen what she looks like recently? It's not just the fact that she has lost Goldie, it's the fact that you are holed up here and cutting yourself off from the world."

"Maybe I want to be cut off. Maybe it is better this way. Donny had the right idea, leaving."

"Do you regret it?" James asked quietly. "Do you regret joining the Order?"

"No," Sirius answered quickly. "I just regret allowing Goldie to join. Prongs, do you know what I am going through? I lost my girlfriend! My future wife!"

"I know, Padfoot."

"You've got Lily-Petal! You haven't lost her!"

"Luckily," James stood up. "Honestly, Pads, I'm surprised the two of us are still alive with the encounters we've had."

"And Goldie was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, right?"

James shrugged, "I don't know."

"Or her luck run out," Sirius sighed. "Yours and Lily's luck will never run out."

"Hopefully," James lent against the door. "but you never know what can happen especially with Voldemort in power."

"My luck is already failing," Sirius shook his head. "I just can't believe she's gone."

James nodded, "Neither can Lily. Listen, mate Lily is still suffering. If you spend a few hours downstairs with Lily you'd feel better."

"You sure about that?"

"No," James shook his head. "But at least it will get you some contact with more people."

"Lily-Petal is one person."

"Still," James smiled. "You have to start somewhere, Pads. Start with Lily. She needs it at much as you do."

"I'll think about it."

James nodded, "See you later then."

"Prongs!" Sirius called as James was disappearing down the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"I'll come with you tonight. For a drink."

James nodded, "Good. Moony and Wormtail will be happy. The Marauders back together again!"

"Yeah," Sirius managed to smile and James vanished. "I can do this," Sirius muttered. "I can do this."

He looked towards the picture of Marigold that he had standing on his bedside table and nodded. He could do this for her. James was right; Marigold wouldn't have wanted him to be like this. Sirius stood up. He would take a shower and then maybe join Lily and James downstairs. Sirius nodded; yes that is what he would do.


	40. Anniversary

Anniversary

"Padfoot! James! Get down here this instant!" Lily shouted pulling the cake she'd been baking out of the oven. She heard two sets of feet run down the hallway from the bedroom that she and James shared and then a loud bang as one of them fell down the stairs.

"OW!"

"Are you okay?" Lily ran out of the kitchen and saw Sirius in a pile on the floor.

"Pads, I said be careful," James hurried down the steps behind him. He helped him up. "Anything broken? Do we need to take you to St Mungos?"

"No," Sirius groaned. "I am going to be covered in bruises."

"Ah well, maybe you can use that as an excuse to stay off work," Lily smiled as she and James helped him to the sofa. "What were you two doing up there anyway?"

"Oh nothing," James shrugged.

"Really?" Lily raised an eyebrow. "So you and Sirius were not doing anything in our bedroom?"

"Yes."

Lily shook her head, "I don't have time to deal with you boys. Tea is ready in five minutes."

"I'm an invalid!" Sirius moaned, flinging out his arms and almost hitting James.

"Then you'll have to stay where you are," Lily told him walking back into the kitchen. "Which also means you're not having any food."

"What!" Sirius appeared at the door. "Why not?"

"Lily only let's very special people eat in the living room."

"I'm special!"

"Not special enough," James grinned. "There are only two people who are allowed to eat in there when it isn't a special day and that is me and Amy."

"But I am special," Sirius repeated.

Lily turned round with the cake in her hands, "Oh Padfoot, are you feeling better?"

"No, but I'm hungry."

Lily laughed and set the cake down on the small table that was in the corner of the room.

"Sit, Padfoot. James, can you get drinks out please?"

"So what's the occasion?" Sirius asked as he sat at the table. "Why are we getting cake?"

"It's our anniversary," Lily smiled. "James and I got married this time last year."

"Really?" James set the drinks down. He looked surprised.

Lily nodded, "Yep. We've survived one year of marriage together. Had you forgotten?"

"Err no?"

"James Potter, you absolute liar!" Lily slapped him gently. "You forgot!"

"Well, no I didn't."

"Yes you did," Sirius spoke with a mouthful of cake. "I reminded you this morning."

"Padf-"

"Stop spraying crumbs everywhere, Sirius or I'll make you eat out of Misty's bowl." Lily threatened.

"Sorry!" Sirius sprayed more crumbs and then clapped a hand over his mouth looking scared. Lily shook her head.

"Oh just sit down!" Lily pushed James towards a chair. "As soon as you've eaten you can get back to what you were doing."

"Great," James snatched a slice of cake and jumped up. "Come on, Padfoot."

"Coming!" Sirius grabbed his third slice and followed him leaving Lily standing in the kitchen with a half-eaten cake.

"Right," Lily spoke to herself. "I have got to teach that dog some manners."

There was a loud bang from upstairs but Lily didn't even bother asking. Whatever the boys were up to didn't concern her and she would only get worried if the house started falling apart.

* * *

><p>"Lily!" James appeared at the doorway to the living room. "I need you to get changed. We're going somewhere."<p>

"Where?" Lily asked not looking up from her magazine.

"We're going out to eat."

"Where are we going?"

"That is a surprise," James smiled. "Here, I got this for you."

He held out a dress. Lily glanced up at the dress. It looked like it was made from a stretchy material. It was long and Lily guessed that it would go right down to the floor.

"Um is that going to fit me?"

"Yes," James nodded. "I took Alice with me when I got it and she's about the same size as you. It was slightly too small for her so you should fit into it."

"I'm pregnant, James!"

"Yes, I know but it will fit. If it doesn't we can change it."

Lily sighed and stood up, "Fine. I'll go change upstairs."

"Ah can you change down here?"

Lily eyed her husband, "What have you and Sirius done to our bedroom?"

"Nothing," James smiled. "It's just slightly messy and there isn't really any room for you to get changed."

"James!"

"Don't worry," James spoke quickly. "Sirius would have sorted everything out by the time we get back."

Lily sighed. She took the dress from James and disappeared into the dining room. When she returned, she wasn't smiling.

"And?" James asked, slightly nervous.

"It fits," Lily shrugged.

"Well that's good," James smiled. "I think you look beautiful, Lils."

"You would," Lily muttered. "I feel fat in this, Jami."

"You are not fat, Lils, you are pregnant."

"But still."

James sighed, "I'm not letting you take that off, Lils. You have to wear it so that we can go eat."

"Oh James."

"Just do this one thing for me today and tomorrow you can do whatever you want to me."

Lily grumbled and complained but in the end she did wear the dress. Finally she was ready to go. James had also changed into a suit. He took her hand and they Disapparated. They landed on a busy street in London. Lily stared at James.

"What are we doing in London?" she asked as James started leading her down the street.

"Just follow me," James smiled. They walked for about ten minutes before James came to a stop. "So what do you think?" he asked.

"About what?"

"About that," James nodded towards the restaurant on the other side of the road.

Lily looked to where he was pointing and gasped. On the other side of the road was her favourite London restaurant. She hadn't been there since she was ten and she couldn't even remember telling James about it.

"James, how-" Lily stopped. "You have to book a table months in advance in there."

"That is exactly what I did," James smiled.

"But how did you know that I liked this place?"

James' smile wavered slightly, "I asked Goldie before she died."

"Oh," Lily's smiled also dropped slightly. "Wait, that means that you actually remembered our anniversary?"

James smiled, "Of course I remembered it, Lils. It is the most important date in my head apart from my birthday."

Lily laughed, "Thank you, James."

"You're welcome, Lils. Come on, let's go in. I'm starving."

* * *

><p>"Are there any more surprises?" Lily asked as they got home.<p>

"I don't know," James shrugged. "It depends on what you count as a surprise."

"Okay, the restaurant, the jewellery, the dress. Almost everything that you did for me today."

James smiled, "I'm glad you liked it."

"Where's Padfoot?"  
>"He went round to Moony's for the night."<p>

"It's full moon."

"Exactly."

"Don't you want to go there?"

"No," James shook his head. "I am staying here with you because it is our anniversary. Moony is okay with it."

"You sure?"

"Oh yes. Now," James scooped Lily up into his arms. "Let's go upstairs and see what Sirius has left behind for us."

"So you were up to something in our room?"

"Of course," James smiled. "I left him to tidy up so I don't know what he would have done."

"Now you are worrying me," Lily admitted. James set her down outside the door

"I know," James smiled. Lily opened the door but couldn't see anything wrong. She turned to James.

"What were you two doing?"

"Just wait and see," James smiled. "I'm not telling you what Padfoot and I were doing. There are only a few small changes so you have to find them."

"Well maybe I'll look for them tomorrow," Lily sighed and went to the bed. "I'm tired."

"You're going to sleep in your dress?"

"Not if you take it off for me." Lily glanced up at him.

"Oh I would love that," James smiled and closed the bedroom door.


	41. Pretending

AN/ Hey guys. Sorry it's taken so long. I was a bit stuck on what to put in this chapter but I finally got it out. I hope you enjoy it and stick with me until the end. :)

Pretending

"Have you noticed a change in Sirius?" Lily asked James one day when they were eating lunch at a café near the Ministry.

"He's not thinking about Goldie much now, if that is what you mean?"

"Well yes but he's become more erratic or crazier in a way. Did you know he spends quite a few nights out of the house when he's not even on Order duty?"

James stared at her, "No, I just thought he got up early."

"No," Lily shook her head. "last week I think he only slept in his room twice."

"You mean you're worried."

"Of course I'm worried!" Lily grabbed James' hand. "James, he spends hardly any time in the house. We have no idea where he is going. Anything could happen to him."

"Oh calm down, Lils," James smiled. "Padfoot is old enough to take care of himself."

"James," Lily sighed. "don't you worry about where he goes? It's not good for him to go wondering around."

"Maybe he's spending the nights with Moony or Wormtail," James seemed determined to defend his friend. "Lils, I'm not about to ask him where he goes."

"You didn't even know he left the house!"

"Shh!" James rubbed Lily's hand. "Lils, he's living with us but we are not able to direct what he does. He can do what he wants and if he wants to go out, I will not stop him."

"James-"

"But," James continued. "if you want me to talk to him, then I will."

Lily nodded, "Thank you. I worry about what he does when he's out alone."

"I'll ask," James smiled. "I'm out late tonight though with the Order."

"That's fine. It can wait for a few days."

James stood up, "Are you coming? Lunch break is over."

"Unfortunately," Lily sighed but stood up as well. James took her hand as they walked slowly back to the Ministry.

* * *

><p>James hadn't really been sure whether Lily was imaging things with Sirius so he decided not to ask his friend about it. Instead he wanted to see it for himself. One night, after Lily had fallen asleep, James slipped out of bed and downstairs to the living room. He was prepared to sit and wait for Sirius to turn up but he'd only just sat down, when he heard footsteps on the stairs. Whoever was coming down was wearing shoes. James stayed as still as he could and saw Sirius slip out of the house. James grabbed his coat and followed. Sirius was walking quickly down the street. He checked his watch and sped up. James ended up having to jog to keep up with him. Sirius reached the church and turned to the right. James was about to turn the corner as well when he heard voices.<p>

"Sirius, finally! We thought you weren't coming."

"No way. I would never drop out."

James peeped round the corner and saw Sirius greeting a group of men. None of them looked familiar to James. He supposed that was good but not knowing who the men were made him nervous.

"You ready to go? El's got a great plan for us tonight. How early are you going to leave?"

"Not sure. How far are we going?"

"Next village. Pub crawl!"

The men threw their arms around Sirius and they set off.

"Pub crawl," James murmured. "Padfoot!"

James waited until the group had rounded the next corner before he followed. He stayed behind them all the way into the next village and into the pub. It seemed as if Sirius had already had a few drinks as he didn't notice James slip past him to the bar. The pub crawl seemed to have been abandoned as by three in the morning, the group hadn't moved pub once. Finally a very drunk Sirius staggered to his feet. He said goodbye to the rest of the group who continued drinking, and left. James quickly paid for the two small drinks he'd had and rushed past the drunken group. However, by the time he got outside, there was no sign of Sirius. James swore. He wondered round the village for a bit but after not seeing any movement went back to Godric's Hollow.

* * *

><p>Sirius on the other hand was wondering through a graveyard. He'd left the pub, immediately Disapparated and landed outside the graveyard where Marigold had been buried. He stumbled up the pathway to the grave and fell to his knees once he'd reached it. Tears threatened to fall as Sirius knelt there. The need he felt for Marigold's presence had increased. It always did when he drank. Sirius knew this, yet he went out almost every evening with his new group of friends because the pain made everything real. When he was with James and Lily he sometimes forgot that Marigold had ever existed. He needed the pain to remember she was gone. He couldn't tell James what he was feeling or even Lily. He didn't think they'd understand. He didn't think anybody would understand what he was going through. But he knew he had to stop soon. He'd seen James follow him to the pub which was why he'd Disapparated as soon as he'd left. If James was following him, Lily must have noticed something. Sirius sighed and pulled out his wand. He summoned up a bunch of flowers and set them by the headstone.<p>

"I love you, Goldie," he whispered quietly. "Forever until the day I die."

* * *

><p>Sirius woke in the morning with a splitting headache. He sat up slowly and realised he was still in the graveyard. He'd slept beside Marigold's grave. There was a movement from his other side and he turned to see Lily sitting on a bench. There was a book lying open in her lap but she wasn't reading. Her eyes were fixed on him.<p>

"Morning, Sirius," Lily's voice was quiet.

"Hey, Lily-Petal," Sirius pulled his legs up to his chest and leant his head on them. "Wh-"

"What day is it?" Lily guessed.

"Mmm."

"Friday. It's about nine in the morning and you look like hell."

"Thanks," he muttered. "My head is killing."

"That is your fault. Drinking is bad for you."

"Oh shut up. Can you take me home?"

"Sure," Lily stood up, tucking her book away. "Come on, but don't expect me to be here every time you decide to go out without James and get blind drunk."

Sirius staggered to his feet. Lily took his arm and seconds later they were standing in the back garden of the Potter's cottage.

Sirius rushed off to the bushes to be sick while Lily went into the house. By the time Sirius stumbled in, Lily had prepared the Hangover drink for him. Sirius took it gratefully.

"Where's James?"

"Work," Lily's arms were crossed. "Which is where both you and I should be as well."

"But?"

"But I called both of us in sick."

"Thank you," Sirius was about to leave the room when he stopped and looked back. Lily was still watching him. "Er what?"

"Are you okay? You didn't look too good this morning."

"I'd been out drinking all night. Of course I didn't look good."

"I wasn't talking about the alcohol, although that clearly had an effect on you. Come on, Padfoot, are you going to tell me why you've been out every night this week?"

Sirius stared at Lily. She looked tired and worried. He forced a smile onto his face, "Order work, Lily-Petal. Dumbledore wanted me to do stuff and didn't want anyone else to know about it."

"Last night?"

"I went for a drink afterwards and had too many. But I won't be going out again," Sirius told her and it wasn't a lie. Lily shouldn't be worrying about him when she was worried about everything else. He knew he wouldn't go out anymore. He'd made that promise last night as he sat in front of Marigold's grave. "I promise. Last night was the last time I had to go out. I finished the mission."

"So don't you need to report to Dumbledore?" Lily eyes him. It was clear she didn't believe what Sirius had just told her.

"I'll do that later. I need a sleep first."

Lily only nodded and Sirius left. Lily shook her head and started to bake Sirius' favourite cake. If that didn't bring him round, she didn't know what would.


	42. Summer Time

AN/ Hey guys. Sorry it's taken so long but I was slightly stuck for ideas and I was away on a field trip most of last week. There won't be another chapter up for almost another week as I'm going away and I don't think I'll have time to write but I promise that I will try. Please review if you have time. :)

* * *

><p><span>Summer Time<span>

Sirius kept the promise he'd made and there were no more night time trips. He spent more time with Lily and James and it wasn't long before the summer holidays arrived. On the day Hogwarts broke up, Lily and James made Sirius pick Amy up. They told him that they wanted a day together before they had to look after Amy. Sirius had moaned and groaned about it but in the end agreed to go along.

"Paddy!" Amy called as she appeared from the hidden barrier. "Paddy!"

"Hey," Sirius smiled and gave her a hug. "How was school?"

Amy wrinkled her nose, "It was okay. I got a detention for doing practically nothing."

"Ah, now that is not true," Sirius took her trunk and they started for the exit. "James and I always got into trouble for doing nothing but you, Amy, you always do something."

Amy rolled her eyes, "It's true though. I did nothing and Slughorn gave me a detention!"

"Set a trap that blew up his store cupboard, did you?"

"How did you know?" Amy asked, staring at him.

Sirius laughed, "Amy, Lily and James are your guardians; they get told things."

Amy stopped and turned to Sirius, "How many letters did they get?"

"Oh quite a few," Sirius smiled. "but you know, Lily doesn't know about any of them. James received them all and has never shown Lily any of them."

"So she won't get angry?"

"She won't get angry," Sirius confirmed. He took Amy's arm and Disapparated. They landed in the cottage garden and trooped inside. Sirius dumped Amy's trunk in her room and then set about trying to cook dinner. Amy stayed in her room until the smell of burning brought her down.

"Paddy, what-" she broke off and screamed as a jet of fire shot out from the stove and set light to a chair.

"SHIT!" Sirius started flapping at the burning chair with a dish cloth, but that only made the fire burn quicker.

"Paddy, your wand!" Amy cried. She stayed at the doorway, watching the fire fearfully. "Use your wand!"

"Ahh," Sirius stopped flapping and his hands flew into his pockets. They came out empty handed. Sirius's eyes flew round the room. He couldn't remember where he'd put it. The fire got bigger and Sirius started to panic even more. If Lily and James got home to find the house burnt down, he didn't know what he would do.

"A-Aguamente!" Amy gasped from the doorway. She pointed her wand and the chair and a jet of water flew out. It doused the chair and put the fire out. Black smoke billowed up.

"Right!" Sirius ran to her. "Let's get out of here for a bit. Air the place out."

He took her wand and flicked it at the windows which immediately flew open. Then he grabbed her hand and then left. Hopefully they would be back before Lily and James returned so he could fix the chair. He didn't fancy telling her what had happened and Lily would kick him out before he could kill the cat. Sirius stopped dead in the street. The cat! He cursed under his breath and hurried back to the house. Five minutes later he was back, carrying a squirming Misty in his arms.

"Here," he thrust the cat at Amy. "We'll take her with us."

"Where are we going?" Amy asked. "I'm hungry."

"Where ever you want," Sirius smiled. "Tonight you are in charge."

Amy grinned.

* * *

><p>Later that night Lily and James arrived back at the cottage. It was completely dark but they'd expected that; it was past midnight. Lily wrinkled her nose as soon as she entered the house.<p>

"Why does it smell of smoke in here?"

"It's Sirius," James shrugged. "Who knows what he's been up to with Amy. To be honest I'm just glad the house is still standing."

Lily smiled, "Yeah, I guess we have to be grateful for that."

There was a small meow and looking down, Lily saw Misty at her feet.

"Hey girl," Lily bent down and picked her up. "What did Padfoot do with you? Was he mean?"

"It's a cat, Lils," James shook his head. "She can't answer you."

Lily laughed, walked into the living room and stopped. A smile flickered over her face. Sirius and Amy were curled up, fast asleep on the sofa.

"James!" she called softly. "Get the camera!"

James poked his head round the corner and grinned before going to get the camera. Lily shook her head and went into the kitchen. The smell of smoke was stronger here but Lily couldn't see anything wrong. Lily set the cat down and filled up her food bowl. She left and went back to the living room. James had just finished taking the picture and smiled at her.

"Don't they look sweet?"

"Adorable," Lily agreed. "I'm going to bed, James, okay?"

"Alright, I'll be up in a minute. Do you want a drink?"

"A glass of water, maybe."

"I'll bring it up," James set the camera down and kissed Lily's forehead. "I'll see you in a minute."

"Okay," Lily left.

James wondered into the kitchen and switched on the light. He immediately spotted Sirius' bad handiwork on the chair. He shook his head, smiling slightly. Thank goodness Lily hadn't turned the light on. He pulled out his wand and waved it at the chair, which fixed itself instantly. He filled two glasses with water and returned to the living room, switching off the kitchen light.

"Prongs?"

James turned to look at Sirius, "Hey mate, what happened to the chair?"

Sirius' eyes widened, "Does Lily know?"

James shook his head, "Nah. You were lucky if Lily had turned the light on she would have seen what you'd done to the chair."

"It was an accident."

James nodded, smiling, "Of course it was. Anyway, Lily and I are going to bed."

"Okay," Sirius closed his eyes but they shot open again a second later. "But I fixed the chair, Prongs!"

James laughed quietly, "No offense, Padfoot, but even a baby could have fixed that chair better than you did."

Sirius smiled, "Night, Prongs."

"Night, Pads."

* * *

><p>When Sirius woke up the next day Lily and James were gone. He didn't even need to get up to know it. The house was quiet and Amy was still asleep next to him. He slipped carefully off the sofa and went into the kitchen where he found a note.<p>

_Padfoot,_

_Could you look after Amy today again please? James and I have to work but I will be back at lunch. I've spoken to Simon and he's given you half the day off. Do _not_ take Amy into London, in fact stay in the village and do not let her out of your sight. There have been a few attacks in London that have been hushed up and neither James nor I want Amy anywhere near there. If you need money there's some in the small alcove behind the cupboard in the hallway. Do something fun with her as I won't be. _

_Thanks,_

_Lily_

"Great," Sirius muttered and scrunched up the paper. "I get to play babysitter."

He started to cook breakfast but burnt his hand on the stove as a floating image of Lily appeared over the stove.

"Sirius," Lily's face smiled at him. "after the incident last night, I think it would be better of you didn't cook anything today. There is cereal in the cupboard and milk in the fridge. Have a great morning!"

Lily's face disappeared with a small pop and Sirius stared at the empty space.

"How the hell did she find out?" he muttered but he already knew the answer. Lily was Lily and hardly anything could get past her. He sighed and pulled out the cereal. Knowing Lily she would have charmed the stove to do something else if anyone else but her touched it. By the time he'd finished Amy was starting to stir. He decided to have a quick shower but set out the things for Amy to eat, guessing that she would be awake before he'd finished.

Sirius' guess turned out to be right. Amy was awake when he got back down and looking bored.

"Paddy! What are we doing today?"

"Err, not too sure. I'm only looking after you for half a day; Lily's coming back at lunch."

"Do you have to go to work?"

"Yeah," Sirius nodded. "So I say we go for a walk."

"Boring," Amy sighed. "Can we do something fun?"

"I thought you would want find it fun to walk a dog."

"We don't have a dog, Paddy."

"Oh yes you do," Sirius smiled. "You have your very own, one of a kind dog."

Amy's eyes widened as she understood what he was talking about.

"I'll be ready in ten minutes!" she jumped up and ran from the room. Sirius shook his head; this babysitting business was a lark.

* * *

><p>Babysitting sucks, Sirius thought glumly as he and Amy trampled back into the cottage five hours later. Both of them were covered in mud. It might have been summer but Amy had somehow managed to find the only muddy field around the village, although Sirius strongly suspected that Amy had used some magic. The fact that he temporarily couldn't find his wand was almost confirmation.<p>

"That was fun," Amy smiled, pulling her trainers off. "Can we do it again?"

Sirius didn't have the heart to refuse her outright so gave a small nod, "Maybe another ti-"

"Where the hell have you been?" Lily was standing at the doorway of the kitchen, staring at the muddy footprints which were all over the floor; Amy having wondered into the living room.

"In the fields," Amy was back. Through the mud on her face Lily could see the smile. "I took the dog for a walk."

"Right," Lily's eyes narrowed. "Amy, go upstairs and clean yourself up."

Sirius hung his coat up, "Hey, Lily-Petal. How was work?"

"Stop trying to avoid the subject, Sirius. And do not give me that look; you know exactly what I'm talking about. I told you not to go out of the village."

"Oh calm down," Sirius started patting down his pockets. "There was no one around. Crap, have you seen my wand?"

"No, I haven't, Sirius and listen to me!" Lily snapped. "Why can't you listen to what I tell you?"

"Lily-Petal," Sirius sighed and looked at her. "Amy was safe. There was no way anyone could have seen her. Can't you trust me?"

"I trust you, Sirius, but I don't want anything to happen to Amy. I wanted-"

"I know what you wanted, Lils, but Amy can't be kept locked up in this house or the village for the entire day. At the Mansion it worked because it was a big place but here it won't. There is nothing for her to do here."

Lily sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I know. I'm sorry for shouting at you. I was just worried about Amy; I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Nothing will happen to her," Sirius assured Lily, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Besides she really _was_ safe with me. I mean, I'm Sirius Black, bestest prankster in the history of Hogwarts."

To his surprise Lily laughed, "Bestest isn't a word, and if you were the best prankster Hogwarts has ever had, including my husband, how come a thirteen year old currently has your wand?"

Lily allowed her question to hang in the air and returned to the kitchen.

"Oh and Sirius? Don't trample the mud through the house please. Clean yourself up before you go after Amy."

Lily couldn't help but smile as she heard Sirius swear. She wondered how he would get himself out of the situation without his wand. However, after only five minutes she heard footsteps running up the stairs. Lily stopped what she was doing and hurried out into the hallway to see if Sirius had done as she'd asked. Her mouth fell open when she saw the pile of muddy clothes on the floor.

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

"WHAT?" Sirius' called back down.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOUR CLOTHES DOING DOWN HERE? I HOPE YOU ARE NOT WALKING ROUND NAKED UP THERE!"

Sirius' face appeared over the banister. He was grinning, "Don't worry, Lily-Petal. I wouldn't do that. I'll pick those clothes up in a minute, just as soon as I've got my- ah ha!" Sirius disappeared as Lily heard the bathroom door open. Amy gave a small scream and scampered off to her room, slamming the door behind her. Sirius hammered on it, "Give me back my wand, Minnie!"

Lily shook her head; this was going to be a long summer with Sirius and Amy in the same house. A smile still on her face she returned to the kitchen.


	43. The Last Time?

AN/ hey guys. Sorry it's taken so long to update. I was quite stuck on this chapter, but I haven finally managed to finish it. I also apologise for how short it is. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Thanks for staying with me. :)

The Last Time?

"Lily!" Amy ran into the kitchen where Lily was cooking. "Tonks asked if I could go round to her house. Can I go please?"

"No," Lily hardly glanced at her.

"Why not?" Amy pulled herself up onto the counter. "Her parents don't mind and it's the holidays. I've done all my work."

"Amy," Lily put down the knife she was holding and turned to her. "you can't go to Tonks' house because you are grounded. It doesn't matter if you've done all your work, you are not going out."

"I haven't done anything!" Amy stared at her. "I've been doing my work."

"No," Lily shook her head. "you have done something. What is the number one rule you have to keep when you are not at school?"

"Not to do magic."

"Exactly and what did you do in the village last weekend?"

"But they were annoying me!"

"It doesn't matter," Lily turned back to the cutting board. "James and I told you that you were not allowed to see any of your friends for one week. You've only got a few more days and then you can go out."

"But Tonks wants me to come today."

"Then tell Tonks that you can't come. I will not take you there and neither will James."

"I'll floo there then!" Amy jumped down. "You can't stop me from going! You are not my mum!"

Lily dropped her knife and turned to face the girl, "But I am all you have, Amy! You are mine and James' responsibility. You broke the rules and we have to punish you."

"James never got told off when he used magic at home."

"But you're not at the Mansion anymore. The Mansion doesn't exist anymore. We live in a village, not a secluded country mansion, where there are no Muggles around to see you. This village is a mixture and the Muggles don't know about it."

"But it's not fair!"

"Listen, Amy, I'm not saying you can't practice magic inside this house, but not outside in the village and not in a way that will make you noticeable!"

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Amy screamed suddenly and ran from the room.

"AMY!" Lily ran after her as fast as she could but the girl reached the front door before Lily could catch her. "Shit!" Lily swore. She grabbed her wand and sent a message to James, then snatched her coat from the hook and hurried out of the house. She searched the village for over an hour but couldn't find Amy. She returned home tired only to find James and Sirius where there.

"Did you find her?" Sirius asked seeing Lily first.

Lily shook her head, "No. What about you?"

"Nothing," Sirius sighed. "Prongs and I looked everywhere."

James walked over to Lily and helped her take the coat off.

"We even went to the old mansion," he spoke quietly. "But there was no sign that anyone had been there for weeks."

"Did you go see Mr and Mrs Tonks?" Lily looked between the two. "Was their daughter there? They might have run off together."

"Lils, we checked everything. Their daughter was still there and hadn't heard from Amy since she'd invited her this morning."

"We have to tell someone that she's gone!"

"Lily," James took hold of her arms. "calm down, okay? We have to wait for a while. Knowing Amy she's run off somewhere to sulk and she'll be back before tonight."

"And if she isn't?"

"Then we'll tell someone," James led her over to the sofa. "Now just sit down. Padfoot, get her something to drink, would you?"

"Yep," Sirius jumped up and disappeared into the kitchen. He came back with a tray full of biscuits and three mugs of coffee. They all squashed up on the sofa together. Lily sat between the two boys, her head on James' lap and her feet resting on Sirius' knees. The television was on but none of them were watching. All were focused on the sounds on the street outside, hoping that footsteps would at some point leave the street and come up the path.

* * *

><p>It was past midnight by the time they gave up. Lily had fallen asleep long ago but the boys had stayed up. James slid carefully out from under Lily and lifted her into his arms without waking her up. Sirius climbed stiffly to his feet and followed James up the stairs. He stood at the doorway to their bedroom as James set Lily gently down on the bed.<p>

"Where do you think she is?" Sirius asked quietly. "Do you think something would have happened to her? She'd never not come back."

"There's nothing we can do mate," James walked over to him. "Not tonight anyway. I'll notify her as missing tomorrow if she hasn't come back."

"I could go look for her," Sirius suggested. "She might be hiding somewhere in the village."

"Padfoot, Lily searched the village and couldn't find her."

"I'd go as Padfoot," Sirius argued. "If I can find her scent, I can find out where she is."

"I don't know," James ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe we should wait."

"If we wait anything could happen. Think about it, Prongs, Amy would never stay away for this long. She's angry at Lily but she wouldn't stay angry, not for this long. Something must have happened to her. Prongs, Amy is not the type of girl not to come back home. She loves you and Lily-Petal and she knows that her not coming home would worry you!"

James stared at his friend and then nodded, "You're right. But I can't leave Lily. It's bad enough that Amy's gone but if she wakes up and sees that I'm not here, she'll freak out."

"Then stay. I'll go look."

"You sure?"

"Yes," Sirius nodded. "I'll be as fast as I can without missing anything."

With that he turned and left. James heard the front door open and then close. He sighed, and sat down on the bed next to Lily seriously hoping that Amy was safe.

* * *

><p>Padfoot sniffed the air slowly; he didn't want to miss anything. His sensitive nose caught a whiff of mint and he paused. Hadn't Lily recently brought new mint shower gel? And hadn't Amy been having extra showers to use it as she loved the smell so much? There was no other scent in the air that was familiar to him. Padfoot took a hesitant step forwards and then another. Soon he was running down the street. Following this scent was better than sitting at home, waiting for Amy to turn up when anything could have happened to her. Padfoot had to find Amy; for Lily, for James, for himself and for Mama Jane and Adam. He was already feeling guilty about having lost her but he couldn't imagine what it must be like for Lily and James. Amy was their responsibility. Mama Jane and Adam had trusted them to look after and now she was gone. Padfoot picked up his speed, the only thought running through his head as he charged through the warm July night was Amy.<p>

* * *

><p>Drip, drip, drip. The constant tapping of the water on the floor would soon drive her crazy. Amy was sure about that after the third drop. She looked around the small dungeon she was in, wanting to see, in vain, if there was anything that could stop the dripping. There was nothing. She could hardly see her hand in front of her face, let alone whether there was a container or something stuffed in a corner. She clutched her legs closer to her chest and whimpered. Why had she run off like that? Lily had only been doing what any responsible for a thirteen year old girl would have done. <em>Stop it,<em> Amy told herself sharply. _What would Paddy say if he found out you were behaving like this? I would never hear the end of it. _Crying wouldn't help her situation. In fact no one could help her. James, Sirius and Lily didn't have a clue where she was, neither did Tonks. She would have to get herself out of this alone. But what could she do? Her wand had been taken from her when she'd been thrown in here. Amy started to think when a key grated in the lock. She let out a small gasp and pushed herself back into the wall. A wand tip appeared round a corner followed by a face. Amy started to shake as she stared up at the witch standing before her. The woman smiled and stepped aside, allowing the man behind her to come through. Amy's hands clenched into fists as she recognised who it was. She forced herself not to look away. A smile flitted across the man's face and Fenir Greyback stepped closer.


	44. Waiting and Shopping

Waiting and Shopping

"LILY-PETAL!" Sirius shouted, running into the room. Lily looked up from the sofa where she was reading a book.

"PADFOOT!" she cried with mock enthusiasm. "What is it?"

"Prongs wanted me to check on you," Sirius shrugged, sitting down next to her. "He has to work over his lunch break so asked me to come back home."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Then go back and tell him that I don't need checking up on. I'm pregnant not dying."

"He's just worried about you."

"Well I'm fine," Lily went back to her book. Sirius continued sitting next to her. After a few minutes of silence he got bored and started bouncing up and down. Lily sighed and put her book down again.

"What's the matter, Sirius?"

"I'm hungry."

"Then go get something to eat."

"I want something hot."

"Then cook it!"

"But I'm not allowed in the kitchen. You told me that when I was looking afte-" Sirius broke off and bit his lip.

Lily's face paled slightly but she nodded, "When you were looking after Amy. I remember. Help me up then and I'll throw something together."

Sirius jumped to his feet and helped Lily up. He followed her into the kitchen, wishing he'd never asked about the food. Amy was something they never talked about; at least it was something he avoided talking to Lily about. Ever since she'd disappeared, Lily wouldn't talk about her. Neither Sirius nor James knew what Lily was thinking about when she was mentioned as she didn't talk to James about it. Amy's room hadn't been touched since she'd left it. A few members from the Ministry had come and looked round, wanting to see if there was clue to where Amy might have gone. Sirius hadn't managed to find any trace of her on that night, or any other night. Both he and James went out every night in their animal forms to see if they could find her, but they'd had no luck.

"Here you go," Lily handed him a plate of food. "Enjoy."

"Thanks, Lily-Petal," Sirius spoke through the food in his mouth, spraying a few pieces out.

"Eww," Lily shook her head. "Sirius, if you dare act like that around the baby-"

Sirius swallowed his mouthful, "-you'll kick me out of the house and never let me see Prongs again."

Lily nodded, "Exactly. Clean up the mess and wash your plate up once you've finished please."

"Yes, Lily-Petal."

Lily left the room and went back to the sofa, where Sirius joined her after ten minutes.

"Don't you have to go back to work?"

Sirius seemed to think for a second and then shook his head, "No. Prongs will lie to Simon for me. I think I'll stay here and sleep."

"You mean, you'll stay here so that you can keep an eye on me," Lily smiled and shook her head. "Sirius, go back to the office and tell James to stop worrying. Anyway, if you want to keep an eye on me you'll have to come shopping with me."

Sirius made a face, "I think I'd rather go back to work. Although, what are you getting?"

"Alice and I are getting things for the babies. Clothes, bottles and stuff like that. Sure you want to go back t-"

Lily broke off as Sirius jumped up and sprinted from the room.

"Bye, Lily-Petal! See you tonight!"

Lily laughed and stood up. She grabbed her coat and then flooed to the Longbottom house. Alice was waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" Alice asked. "I was about to come looking for you."

"Oh Sirius turned up because James is being overprotective. I only just got him out of the house."

"How did you do that?" Alice asked as they walked through the house to the front door.

"Told him that he could come shopping with us," Lily smiled and Alice laughed.

"I bet that was the fastest he's ever left the house."

"Yep," Lily nodded. "So, what do you still need to get?"

"Er, Frank's mother says I need more bottles and I have to return some clothes."

"She doesn't like them?" Lily guessed.

"Right in one. So unless you want them, I'll take them back."

"I'll look at them later."

"Good, I can leave them here than. What do you need to get?"

"Well, James and I still haven't got a cot and I saw this really pretty mobile in a shop window."

"Ohh, you have to show me that. I didn't think about getting one of them."

"Neither did I but then I saw it and I knew I needed to get it. I don't even care if the baby likes it or not."

"Well, it's not like you and James aren't going to have more children. So if this baby doesn't like it, the other ones might."

"Other ones?" Lily raised her eyebrows. "How many kids do you think we're going to have? We only have two spare bedrooms!"

"You could use an undetectable extension charm."

Lily shook her head, "I think I'll take it one step at a time, Alice. What about you and Frank? That mansion you live in will mean you two can have loads of kids."

"Frank's mother would want that. She's already informed us that she doesn't want just one grandchild."

"Well as soon as that baby is born, you and Frank will have to get busy."

Alice laughed, "I think we'll be waiting a while too. Here's the shop Frank's mother wanted me to go to."

Alice came to a stop. Lily eyed the shop; from the look of it, she wouldn't find anything in there that either she or James would like. However she just nodded.

"Okay, let's get shopping."

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Lily and Alice arrived back at the cottage in Godric's Hollow, laden down with shopping bags. They found James, Sirius and Frank waiting for them.<p>

"Oh dear," James sighed when he caught sight of the amount of bags Lily was carrying. "How much money did you spend, Lils?"

"Not that much," Lily smiled as she dropped the bags on the floor. "I got everything we need though."

"Does that mean you won't spend anything else?" James asked with a hopeful look on his face. Lily just shook her head and looked at Alice.

"Drink?"

"Please."

They went into the kitchen and when they got back saw that the boys had started unpacking the bags.

"Don't mix the stuff up," Alice told them sitting down. "Frank, do you think you mother will like those clothes?"

Frank nodded, "Yes, they'll be fine. What else-"

"Ooh!" Sirius pulled out a stuffed toy dog that Lily had brought. "Can I keep it?"

"It's for the baby, Sirius," Lily rolled her eyes. "But if the baby doesn't want it then I suppose you can have it."

"Yay! It looks just like me. Prongs, look!"

"Yeah," James took the toy away and put it back in the bag. "I can see that, Pads, but you are not a kid. You're an adult!"

"Ah no," Lily ruffled Sirius' hair. "Jami, you forgot to take Sirius' mental age into consideration. I think in that respect he's more than suitable to play with the toy."

"HA!" Sirius grabbed the dog back.

Lily shook her head, "What are we going to do with you, Padfoot?"

"Get me more toys?" Sirius suggested. "Ooh!"

He grabbed another bag and pulled out a second toy.

"Ah Sirius, put that back," Lily took the bag from him. "That belongs to Frank and Alice."

"But it's so pretty!"

"Play with the dog," Lily took the toy and pushed it back in the bag. "It's almost five thirty, Alice. Didn't you and Frank need to be back by five?"

"Oh shit!" Frank jumped up. "We need to go. Can we pick this stuff up later?"

"Sure," James helped Alice up. "Or I'll drop the stuff round later for you, if it's easier."

"Thanks," Frank took Alice's hand. "That would be a great help. We'll see you later."

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Lily called as they stepped into the fire place. Alice waved before she disappeared behind the green smoke.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Lily, James and Sirius got a message from Frank telling them that Alice had had her baby.<p> 


	45. The Arrival

The Arrival

"Can I hold him?" Lily asked Alice staring at the baby in her friends arms.

"Sure," Alice handed the baby over.

"He's so cute," Lily sighed. "What's his name?"

"Neville," Alice smiled. "Frank chose the name. Who's choosing the name for you?"

"We both have," Lily sat down. "James and I discussed it."

"But you don't know whether it's going to be a girl or a boy."

"Which is why we've got names for a boy and a girl."

"Are you going to tell me what they are?"  
>"No," Lily shook her head. "You will find out when the baby finally comes."<p>

"Well it should be here soon right?"

"Hopefully," Lily handed the baby back as it started to cry. "Did I tell you that Petunia's had her baby?"

"No. Boy or girl?"

"Boy. He's about three or four months old and they called him Dudley."

"Hmm, Dudley Dursley," Alice looked thoughtful. "Marigold would have said something funny about that."

"Yeah," Lily smiled. "She would have done."

"If Neville had been a girl I would have called her after Marigold."

"Hmm," Lily nodded. "If it was a girl Marigold would be its middle name."

"Only the middle name?"

Lily shrugged, "James and I already have a name and we thought that it would be better for Sirius if he didn't always have to hear her name."

"Surely he's moved out?"

"He will when the baby gets here," Lily smiled. "He's flatly refused to leave until then."

"But how can you get the room ready in time if he won't leave?"

"I made him help paint it with James and everything we wanted in the room is in the dining room. Sirius has also promised to help set everything up when we do need it."

"I suppose that's one thing. Where will he live after that?"

"I think he might move in with Remus, but I'm not too sure. He's sold the flat that he and Marigold shared."

"What about his parent's house?"

"He won't go there," Lily shook her head. "He hates his family and they've disowned him."

"Maybe he'll buy his own place."

"Maybe," Lily smiled. "or he might come running along to you and Frank wanting a room."

"Which I will decline," Alice laughed. "Frank's mother would never put up with him."

Lily laughed and stood up. "I should go. James will be home soon and will get worried."

"Okay," Alice set Neville down in the small cot beside her bed. "Come back tomorrow won't you? It's very boring in here."

Lily laughed, "I'll come," she promised and left.

* * *

><p>She got back home an hour later after doing a bit of shopping to find James and Sirius sitting in the living room.<p>

"Where have you been?" James asked jumping up when he saw her.

"I went to see Alice and the baby."

"And you went shopping," James shook his head. "I thought I told you that I would do all that."

"You did," Lily smiled. "But you didn't do it and as I didn't want to starve I thought I should get the food."

"Okay, fine," James took the bags from her and Sirius got up to help. "but next time I will do it."

"If you don't get distracted."

"Be quiet and go sit down." James and Sirius disappeared into the kitchen but Sirius was back in an instant.

"Lily-Petal, can I sleep in the dining room?"

"No, it's the dining room."

"I don't want to leave," Sirius crossed his arms. "I want to stay."

"Aww," Lily ruffled his hair. "Well, James and I would love to keep you but we simply will not have the room when the baby is born."

"But until then?"

"Until then-" Lily broke off. "Oh!"

"What?" Sirius asked. "Can I stay or not?"

"No, you can't stay," Lily shook her head.

"But you've always said I could."

"Yes but now you can't."

"But that's not fair!" Sirius stood up. "PRONGS! Your wife is being mean."

James looked in from the kitchen, "What is she saying?"

"That I can't stay here anymore."

"But you can stay until the baby comes," James looked at Lily. "Or when did that change?"

"Just now." Lily smiled up at him.

Sirius screwed up his face in confusion but James' eyes widened in shock.

"Are you serious?"

Lily nodded, "Yes."

"Okay," James ran a hand through his hair. "You get your coat. I'll get the bag. Padfoot, just stay out of the way!"

"What's happening?" Sirius asked still confused as James ran out of the room.

"Lily's having the baby!" James shouted back racing up the stairs. Less than a minute later he was back down. Lily had already got her jacket on and was waiting by the door. Sirius was jumping up and down beside her.

"You're going to have a baby. You're going to have a baby!"

"Oh shut up, Padfoot," James reached for his coat. "If you're just going to stand around and be annoying you can go get Moony, Wormtail and Frank."

"What about Shorty?"

"She's already at St Mungos with her baby. Keep up, Pads," James rolled his eyes. "Okay Lils, hold tight to me okay?"

"Are you sure this is safe?" Lily asked but took hold of James' arm anyway.

"Nope."

James spun on the spot before Lily could argue. They landed in the reception of the hospital, almost on top of a nurse. The woman glared at James and was about to walk off when James grabbed her arm.

"Please, my wife is having a baby."

"Oh right," the nurse looked at Lily. "I'll take her and you sign her in. Once you've done that you can come up to the ward."

"Okay," James handed the bag he was carrying to the nurse and turned to Lily. "I won't be long, Lils."

"Okay, but hurry."

"I will. I love you." James kissed Lily quickly on the forehead. He watched as the nurse led Lily away and then he turned and went to join the back of the queue leading towards the front desk.

"And?"

James jumped at the voice. He turned and saw Sirius and Frank standing there.

"A nurse took her away. I have to sign her in and then I can go up."

"Shall I do that?" Sirius asked. "Then you can go to Lily-Petal."

"That would be great," James smiled. "Thanks, Padfoot. Where are Moony and Wormtail?"

"They're coming. I went round and told them and they're coming. Moony was still in bed."

"Right," James stayed where he was. Sirius and Frank stared at him.

"Prongs, you're supposed to go to Lily-Petal."

"Oh yeah."

"Come on," Frank took his arm. "I'll take you up there."

* * *

><p>Six hours later Sirius, Remus and Peter were shown into a small two bed room. In one bed was Alice and in the other was Lily. James was sitting on the bed next to Lily who was holding a small bundle. Frank was with Alice on her bed.<p>

Sirius bounced over to the bed, "And? And? And?"

"And what?" James asked looking up.

"Boy or girl?" Sirius asked leaning over the baby.

"It's a boy. Harry James Potter," James smiled.

Sirius' face fell, "I thought you were going to name him after me!"

"We would never do that. It's bad enough that the poor thing has to grow up with you," Lily smiled and Sirius staggered back, clutching a hand to his heart.

"Lily-Petal, that hurt."

"Sorry," Lily looked at James. "Tell him what we've decided instead though."

"Well, Lily and I were wondering whether you wanted to be the godfather, Padfoot."

"Really?"

"No," Lily rolled her eyes. "We're lying, we hate you."

"YAY!" Sirius screamed and jumped over the bed to hug James. "Thank you, Padfoot. Can I hold him?"

"Only if you're quite," Lily told him but handed the baby over anyway. "Don't drop him."

It was a quiet whisper which only James heard. He kissed her gently on the head. Sirius wondered over to Remus and Peter, who in turn also held Harry.

"He's got your eyes, Lily," Remus said as soon as he'd got Harry. "But unfortunately, I think he's going to end up looking like James."

"Hey," James complained. "that is not fair. If he gets my looks he'll be the hottest kid in Hogwarts."

"But also the most annoying and arrogant," Lily muttered, with her eyes half closed. James was about to complain when he saw a small smile on her lips. He shook his head.

"You'll pay for that later, Lils," he whispered, leaning closer. "When we get home and you've had some rest."

"Hmm," Lily didn't open her eyes. She just moved closer to James and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Sleep, Lils. The boys aren't going to drop Harry."

After a few minutes Lily had fallen asleep and the talking dipped to whispers. In order to hear each other the group moved closer together, clustering around the two beds. Sirius ended up leaning on the wall next to James.

"Goldie would have adored him," Sirius spoke quietly. "Amy would have as well."

"Amy will adore him," James spoke firmly and looked at his friend. "I haven't given up, Padfoot. Please can you not give up either?"

"I haven't, Prongs, but it's been almost a month and she hasn't turned up yet."

"We're not giving up. Lily printed more posters the other day. She feels like she's failed mum and dad by losing Amy."

"She shouldn't," Sirius glanced at Lily. "She did an amazing job of looking after Amy. It's just the bloody Death Eaters that are a problem. They're the ones who've caused all our trouble."

"But we were the ones who decided to go against them," James lowered his voice so that the rest of their friends couldn't hear them. "We've ruined our lives by joining them."

"Do you mean that?" Sirius asked. "You've got Harry. Surely he hasn't ruined your life?"

"No," James smiled. "No, if anything, I think he'll make our life better. I meant about our parents, Goldie and Amy."

"Suppose that is true. But you believe that Amy is still alive."

"Of course she's still alive. She's my sister and she can do anything."

"Mmm," Sirius nodded, "Except cook."  
>"She's thirteen. She doesn't need to know how to cook yet. Anyway, this isn't about Amy cooking. This is about getting her back."<p>

"You're thinking about going out again in the evenings aren't you?"

"Of course," James sniffed. "Lily will be worn out because of Harry so she won't notice I'm gone."

"Ah unless she wakes up during the night because the baby is crying."

James glared at him, "Do you want my plan to fail?"

Sirius seemed to think for a minute and then nodded, "Yes. It would be very entertaining."

"Well you won't be invited," James muttered, crossing his arms. "Will you be coming with me?"

Sirius didn't even need to think about it, "Of course I will. When are we going?"

"Tonight," James glanced down at Lily and seeing that she was still asleep, continued. "Lily has to stay overnight and they're not allowing me to stay. Which means that the house is empty for one more night."

"Does that mean I can still stay?" Sirius looked excited.

James smiled and nodded, "Yes it does. But not in Harry's room."

"Where can I sleep then?"

James fell silent, thinking about it but Sirius seemed to have an answer already.

"Can I sleep in your bed?"

"Whoa!" James stared at his friend. "Padfoot, Lily would kill me."

"She wouldn't find out." Sirius wheedled.

"Oh yes she would," James sighed. "Okay, I'll make up a bed for you on the sofa."

"And you'll sleep in your room, I suppose?"

"Er yeah."

"That's not fair!" Sirius raised his voice.

"Shh!" James glared. "You'll wake, Li-"

"James!" Remus called out to him sounding panicked. "James, he's crying!"

James pushed away from the wall and took his son from Remus. Within a few minutes, James had quietened him down. Following the example of his mother, Harry fell asleep and James set him down gently in the cot and the end of Lily's bed.

"I think we should go," Remus piped up after ten minutes. "Can I come again tomorrow, James?"

"Sure," James smiled. "Come whenever you want."

"Great," Remus smiled and after saying goodbye to Alice, Frank and Sirius, Remus left. He was quickly followed by Peter. Sirius lingered for longer but then left so that James and Lily could have time together with baby Harry. James watched his friends go, but didn't really mind. All he was thinking about was Lily and Harry. He checked on Harry and then gently sat down on the bed next to Lily, making sure that he didn't wake her. Alice and Frank had drawn the curtain around their cubical for privacy so James leant back. He let out a small breath; he couldn't believe that he was a dad. He couldn't believe that Harry was actually there. He shook his head and closed his eyes, linking hands with Lily.


	46. A Discovery?

AN/ Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long. I was really stuck on what to write but I have managed to write something. I hope you like it. I will try and get the next chapter up quicker. Hope you all had a good Easter. :)

* * *

><p>A Discovery?<p>

Sirius waited impatiently for James to get home that night. He was eager to get out and look for Amy. There may not have been any sign from her, but he didn't care. There could always be something that he'd missed. As a dog his nose was extra sensitive but he'd never been able to find anything. However, he'd never gone into the wood surrounding the village. It was almost midnight by the time that James got home. He looked exhausted but smiled when he saw his friend.

"Hey Padfoot, sorry I'm so late. Harry woke up and Lily was so tired, I looked after him."

"It's fine," Sirius yawned. "Are we still going out?"

"Sure," James ran a hand through his already tousled hair. "let me just grab a drink and then we can go."

Ten minutes later, they left. They entered the woods and transformed on a run. It had been weeks since James had been a stag. For a few minutes he forgot what he and Sirius were meant to do and just wanted to run. A bark from Sirius brought him back to reality. Sirius was already sniffing the ground, trying to find a scent. James joined him. They'd been searching for about half an hour when Sirius suddenly caught the smell of something familiar. It was very faint but he was sure it was the smell of the perfume that Amy had always borrowed off Lily. It was one that Mary had given Lily on her 16th birthday, but she hardly ever wore it. He let out a small whine just loud enough for James to hear. James trotted over. Unable to communicate properly in their animal forms, both boys transformed.

"Have you found something?" James asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Sirius nodded. "Do you remember that perfume Donny gave to Lily-Petal on her 16th birthday?"

"Er no. Does she still have it?"

"Yes, Amy used to wear it all the time."

James wrinkled his nose, "Do you mean that sickly sweet smelling one?"

Sirius nodded, "I think I smelt it. It's very faint. I might be wrong."

"Doesn't matter," James looked around. "Padfoot, it's the only lead we've got and we're going to follow it up."

They transformed again and James immediately recognised the smell. He lowered his head and gently nudged Sirius in the direction of the scent. Sirius understood and they set off.

* * *

><p>"Do you think this is the place?" Sirius asked, frowning round. "It's horrible here."<p>

"Then let's hope Amy isn't here," James pushed past Sirius and walked down the steps. They'd followed the scent to an old mill, almost an hour away from Godric's Hollow. The scent led into a cellar below the mill. Sirius hesitated on the top step, "Prongs," he whispered. "Prongs, I think it would be better if we had our wands."

"I don't have mine," James turned to look at him. "and unless you have found a way to hide your wand in your fur then I'm guessing you don't have it either."

"No, I don't," Sirius sighed. "What I meant that was maybe it would be better to come back with our wands. We have no idea what we are going to find down there, Prongs."

"You're afraid?" James asked. "You don't have to come, Padfoot. I can go myself."

"No, no, I'll come. I was just thinking about Lily and Harry," Sirius walked past James. "I'll go first, Prongs. If there is anything down there, Lily and Harry need someone to look after them."

James shook his head, "Since when have you been this caring?"

"Since I became Godfather to that kid in the hospital."

"Nice to know you care so much," James smiled as he followed his friend down the stairs. "I should have had a kid earlier."

They stopped talking as they got further underground. They heard water dripping somewhere in the distance.

"Here," Sirius stopped in front of a door. "ready?"

"Ready," James nodded.

Sirius took a breath and opened the door. Nothing. The room was empty aside from a dirty, torn jumper in the corner.

"Prongs," Sirius picked the jumper up. "Prongs, this is Amy's jumper."

"Are you sure?" James came over. He examined it and then nodded. "That's hers. I remember mum knitting it. You know what this means, don't you, Padfoot? This means that she's alive."

"Prongs, I-"

"She has to be alive!" James stared at him. "Her body isn't here and I can't see any blood. I can't even smell blood. She's alive."

Sirius only nodded. He didn't have the heart to tell James that it would be a miracle if Amy was still alive. Just before he'd transformed he'd caught a whiff of Werewolf. He knew the scent well because of Remus, but it was a scent that he hadn't recognised. He worried what would have happened to Amy if she'd been kidnapped by a Werewolf.

"Shall we head back?" Sirius asked finally.

James nodded, "Yeah, there's nothing else here. We'll come back tomorrow and see if her scent leads away from here."

Sirius didn't answer. He had an uncomfortable feeling that someone was watching them.

* * *

><p>Amy sat in the tree above the old mill. She was longing to go down to forest floor. She'd seen James and Sirius go into the mill. She wanted to hug them and tell them how much she'd missed them. She wanted to go back to the cottage in Godric's Hollow, where Lily would be waiting for her with Misty. A tear trickled down her face as Amy thought about it. Beside her Greyback shifted.<p>

"It would be so easy," he whispered. "so easy to go in there and kill them. They can't defend themselves. They don't have their wands."

"No," Amy shook her head. "I'll do what you want, just don't hurt them, please."

Greyback didn't answer. He sprang from their current tree to another. Amy bit her lip and then followed him. They waited in the tree until James and Sirius appeared again. Greyback grabbed Amy's wrist to stop her from jumping down. He held onto it until James and Sirius were long gone.

"Time to go back," Greyback jumped to the floor, pulling Amy with him. "Nice trick with your jumper. You take after Potter."

"He is my brother," Amy muttered. "I should be like him."

"Just remember our deal," Greyback told her shortly and set off at a run. Amy sighed quietly and then followed him. She was already regretting making the deal with Greyback. The temptation to visit her family was getting too strong. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before she would run to Godric's Hollow to see Lily and James. Amy stopped running. Greyback didn't seem to be paying attention. Knowing that this would probably be the last thing she did, Amy turned and ran as fast as she could away from Greyback and away from Godric's Hollow. She only had one shot at this. Greyback and Voldemort didn't know where Lily and James lived and Amy was not going to be the ones to betray them. She'd heard about the prophecy and had heard that Voldemort was going after Lily and James. Whether Lily and James knew about the prophecy yet, she didn't know, but that didn't matter to her, she would rather die before she gave up Lily and James. There was an angry shout behind her as Greyback discovered she hadn't followed him. Amy risked a glance behind her and then ran faster. Dodging trees and roots, she kept running. Suddenly she left the trees behind her. In front were miles and miles of open farmland. Amy forced herself not to think about Greyback. Instead she thought of Lily, James, Sirius, and her parents. A hand grabbed her shoulder.


	47. Coming Home

AN/ Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I last updated and that is chapter is so short. It's exam season and I've been spending loads of time revising. I still have exams next week so I can't promise another chapter being up but I will try my best. Thank you for sticking with me and for reviewing. :)

Coming Home

"I don't believe it," James whispered staring at the floor. "It- it's impossible!"

"It's not, Prongs," Sirius sighed. "They found her body yesterday. It was in a field not far from where that old mill was. Here," Sirius held out a piece of paper.

James ignored it and looked up at his friend, "Do you think she was there whilst we were there? Do you think she was watching us?"

"Maybe," Sirius shrugged and placed the paper on the table. "But, mate, it proves that you were right. Amy was still alive. Whoever had her, killed her yesterday or a few days ago."

"What is so good about that? How is that supposed to make me feel better? My little sister is dead, Padfoot!"

"She was like a sister to me as well, Prongs. My point was that she must have done something to make that person angry. If they had wanted to kill her, they would have done it the moment she was taken."

"So what does that mean? Amy found out something she wasn't supposed to know? That doesn't help us, Padfoot. We know who took her. It was Voldemort, and he is going to pay for what he has done!"

"Prongs!" Sirius jumped up and grabbed his friend. "Don't say that!"

"Why? Don't you want to make him pay?"

"Of course I do, and he will. I'll make sure of it, but you have to be careful, Prongs. You have a family. You have Lily and Harry to worry about. I don't have anything like that to worry about."

"So you are going to hunt him down?" James sounded sceptical.

"I will try," Sirius moved away. "Don't you need to go pick Lily and Harry?"

"Shit," James jumped to his feet. "I forgot they were coming home today."

"You better get going," Sirius grabbed James' jacket. "I'll clean up here and then leave."

"Thanks," James pulled his coat on. "How late am I?"

"Oh about an hour."

"Shit, Lily is going to kill me."

"Blame it on me," Sirius grinned. "I'll be your excuse. Tell Lily I kept you."

"Thanks, Pads," James grabbed his keys and ran from the house. Sirius shook his head and closed the door. He would only have ten minutes at the most to clean up the house from the mini celebration that he, James, Moony, Wormtail and Frank had had the evening after Harry had been born. He flicked his wand at the living room and then hurried upstairs to the master bedroom where he and James had slept for two nights. He spent more time here clearing up and even added a vase of fresh flowers to Lily's nightstand. He looked into Harry's room and made sure that everything was how Lily had left it before returning to the kitchen. He put the kettle on and set out two mugs on the side. He was still waiting for the kettle to boil when he heard the front door open. Not even bothering to pick up his jacket, Sirius left the kettle and slipped out of the back door, letting it slam shut behind him.

"What was that?" Lily asked from the front door.

"It's probably Misty," James set down the bags he'd been carrying. "Go and sit down with Harry and I'll make us something to drink."

"I'd rather go and sleep." Lily yawned.

James nodded, "Okay then. I'll look after Harry. Sleep as long as you want."

He kissed Lily on the forehead and took Harry from her arms. Lily walked slowly upstairs and James sat down. He'd only been sitting for a few minutes when the kettle that Sirius had put on, beeped.

"What has Uncle Padfoot done?" James asked Harry, standing up. "Did you know that Mummy told Uncle Padfoot that he couldn't cook in the kitchen after he almost burnt it down? Ahh look," James stopped in the doorway. "Uncle Padfoot's made us coffee, Harry!"

"And Uncle Padfoot would like to have some," Sirius pocked his head through the back door. "Where's Lily-Petal?"

"Upstairs. She wanted to sleep."

"Good," Sirius slipped inside. "Can I hold him?"

"Yeah," James handed Harry over and then set about making coffee. "You cleaned up pretty quickly."

"The joy of magic," Sirius smiled. He wondered into the living room and sat down. "Hey, Harry, look what Uncle Padfoot got for you!"

Sirius pulled out a small toy owl. He made it dance in front of Harry, but the baby only yawned and closed his eyes. Sirius' smile dropped.

"Don't be too upset," James appeared with the drinks. "He's only a few days old, Pads. He completely ignores all the toys I brought to the hospital as well."

Sirius set the toy down on the table and grabbed the remote for the television. He switched it on as James took Harry back. After several minutes Sirius found a film that he wanted to watch and settled back into the sofa.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Lily came downstairs. The house was so quiet it made her nervous and she wondered where James and Harry were. She'd called out their names a few times but there hadn't been an answer. She went straight to the kitchen once she got downstairs and grabbed a drink of water. She turned towards the living room and smiled. James and Sirius were both fast asleep on the sofa. Harry was tucked securely against James' chest, while Sirius was squeezing the toy owl he'd given Harry to death. Harry's arm waved in the air slightly and there was a small gurgle which told Lily he was awake. She tiptoed over and gently lifted Harry up.<p>

"Hello, darling," she kissed him. "Did daddy fall asleep? Did he forget he was holding you?"

She went back to the kitchen and started making up a bottle for him.

"Shall we go for a walk once you've had something to eat?" Lily asked. "Bathilda will want to see you," she paused for a second. "Marigold would have loved you, as would mummy and daddy's parents."

Lily returned to the living room. She sat down in the armchair and gave Harry the bottle. She rocked him gently as he drank and looked around the room.

"Uncle Padfoot cleaned up a bit didn't he? It's never this clean when I haven't been in the house."

She spotted a piece of paper lying on the table. She leant forwards and picked it up. She recognised Simon's writing on it.

_Sirius, had reports of a body found late last night. Description matches to Amy. Could you tell Lily and James please? Thank you, Simon._

It felt as if ice was suddenly flowing through her veins. Amy was dead. James hadn't mentioned it when he'd come to pick her up. How long had he known about it? She looked over at her sleeping husband and decided not to wake him. She would ask him about it later, once she'd put Harry to bed. That way he wouldn't have an excuse to not talk to her. Harry's tiny fist hit her arm and she turned her attention back to him.

"Have you finished, sweetie?" she pulled the bottle away. Harry yawned and Lily smiled. "Do you want a sleep? Let's go to your room. Daddy and Uncle Padfoot painted it and mummy watched. Daddy refused to allow mummy to help."

She carried him upstairs and into his room. Sitting down in the rocking chair she waited until Harry was asleep before she laid him down in his cot. She watched him for a while and then went to Amy's room. The only thing that had changed since she'd gone missing was the fresh pile of clothes that Lily had washed and folded. She sat down on the bed, fingers drifting over the clothes. Her eyes fell on the picture on Amy's desk. It was one of all three of them at their wedding. Lily reached forwards and picked it up. She'd forgotten about that picture. Looking at it now, she remembered taking. She remembered James swinging Amy round after she'd threatened to drop wine on his shirt, just because James had made a joke about a boy who she'd told him she liked.

Lily didn't know how long she sat there but suddenly she heard a noise at the door and turned to see James standing there.

"Hey," Lily's voice was hoarse.

"Hi," James stayed where he was. "I have something to tell you."

"About Amy?"

"Er," James hesitated.

"How long have you known? Did you find out before Harry was born, or something? How long have you kept this from me?" Lily's voice started to shake.

"Hey," James hurried into the room and grabbed her shoulders. "Lils, I only found out today. Sirius, told me just before I came to pick you up. I didn't want to tell you before we'd taken Harry home. How did you find out?"

Lily held up the note, "I found it on the table downstairs."

"Lily, this isn't how I wanted you to find out and I am really sorry," James put his arm around her and pulled her closer. "I was going to tell you tonight."

"Do they know for a definite?" Lily tried to stop her voice from trembling.

"I don't know," James sighed. "Padfoot said he would deal with all of it because of Harry."

They sat there in silence waiting for something to happen. After a long time Lily spoke.

"I suppose we should clear the room and allow Sirius to move back in?"

"No," James' grip tightened momentarily on Lily's arm. "I want to keep it like this. Just for a while."

"I understand," Lily lent against him. "I can't believe she's gone, Jami. I always thought she was alive somewhere."

"She was," James closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and then told Lily what he and Sirius had discovered only a few days ago. Lily listened in shock and afterwards, she too felt, like James and Sirius, that Amy must have been close by.

"Do they have any idea who killed her?"

"Werewolf," James' voice was quiet. "Padfoot said it was mostly likely Greyback."

"Are we going to tell Remus?"

"About Amy dying? Of course, we can't not tell him."

"I didn't mean that. I meant that do we tell him about a Werewolf killing her."

"No," James mused. "Maybe it would be better if we kept that from him."

"Yeah," Lily snuggled closer. "We need to tell Alice and Frank but can we do that tomorrow?"

"Mmm, but the detail about the Werewolf I think we should keep between us and Padfoot."

"Agreed," Lily closed her eyes. "I need to take Harry to Bathilda tomorrow. Do you want to come?"

"I'll think about it. Don't know whether I can stand tea and cake."

There was a small meow and Misty trotted into the room. She jumped up on the bed and curled herself up on both Lily and James.

Lily smiled, "I think we're going to be stuck here for a while. Misty is not going to be happy if we move."

"Ah well," James kissed the top of Lily's head. "At least it gives us an excuse to spend time together without doing any work."

"I love you, James," Lily whispered, closing her eyes.

"I love you two, Lils," James sighed quietly, holding her closer.


	48. The First Halloween

The First Halloween

"Boo!" James jumped out at Lily as she passed the bathroom. Lily let out a small scream and dropped the glass bowl she'd been carrying. In James' arms, Harry gurgled with delight.

"James," Lily glared at him. "stop doing that! I could have fallen and seriously hurt myself."

She indicated at the stairs which were only a few feet away.

"Oh come on, Lils," James sighed. "It wasn't that dangerous. Besides, Harry enjoyed it."

"Yes, well I am seriously reconsidering whether I should allow you to go out with him tonight."

"It's Halloween, Lily," James grumbled as Lily took Harry from him. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the broken pieces of glass. "Reparo. Harry will love it. Padfoot and I have already worked out what we're wearing."

"So you've coordinated have you? What about Frank and Neville?" Lily started down the stairs and James followed.

"Are they actually coming over? I didn't think Frank's mother would allow it."

"They are coming over for an early dinner and then you boys are going out, whilst Alice and I have a girls night without the babies."

James gasped, "Did you hear that, Harry? Mummy wants a night without you!"

"Oh shut up," Lily smiled. "I deserve a rest. I look after him every single day."

"I know," James grinned. "Which means that you are an amazing mother. Swapsies?"

Lily rolled her eyes but handed Harry over and took the bowl from James.

"What's that for anyway?" James asked wondering into the living room, carefully stepping over toys.

"The trick or treaters. I brought lots of Muggle sweets yesterday and thought that I would place the bowl outside."

"Can't be bothered to have people ringing the doorbell and getting up each time?"

"Exactly," Lily smiled. She waved her wand over the bowl and then emptied a bag of sweets into in.

"Mummm, yummie," James reached for the bowl. "I think Harry and I will have some of them."

"Only one," Lily warned him and went off into the kitchen. There was a shout of anger a minute later and Lily poked her head round the corner. "Is there a problem, Jamie?"

"I can't get my hand into the bowl."

"Have you got a packet of sweets?"

"Yes."

"That's the problem then. I told you to only take one, but you tried to take another."

"You put a charm on it?" James asked surprised. "Lily, you can't do that! Muggle children will be going round tonight. What are they going to think if they can't get their hand into a bowl?"

"It's just a precaution," Lily smiled. "I'm putting a sign up telling them to only take one packet but the charm is in case they don't listen."

"Still don't think it's a good idea." James muttered.

Lily disappeared into the kitchen again, "To be honest the charm is there to stop you and Padfoot eating the sweets before the children get to them."

"That is not fair."

Lily heard James trying to cast spells in order to get rid of her charm. She smiled and heard the front door open.

"Prongs? Lily-Petal?"

"Living room, Padfoot!"

"H-ooh sweets!"

Lily frowned and walked slowly back into the living room. Sirius was rummaging through the sweet bowl.

"Hi Sirius, where did you get our house key from?" Lily asked, making him jump. "I thought we'd asked you to give it back."

"Ah, yeah," Sirius looked up guiltily. "about that. I might have borrowed your spare one."

Lily's eyes narrowed, "Borrowed our spare one? Bathilda has that, Sirius."

"Well before you gave it to her," Sirius smiled and tried to remove his hand from the sweet bowl. "What's up with this? Why can't I get my hand out?"

"Lily charmed it so that we can only get one packet of sweets out only."

"Oh," Sirius dropped all the packets he was holding apart from one and then sat down on the sofa. "So Prongs, have you got the costumes ready?"

"All up stairs."

"Can I be the Centaur?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"No, you are the troll," James smiled. "Besides we don't have a Centaur costume."

"That is not fair. What are you going as then?"

"Harry is a lion and I'm going as stag."

"You can't go as a stag! You don't look human."

"No I won't. I'm going as Rudolf. The Muggle reindeer?," James retorted. "We're trying to dress like Muggles tonight. Come on Padfoot, don't be grumpy just because you can't be a Centaur."

Sirius scowled, "Can I be the reindeer?"

"Nope," James grinned. "Besides Harry likes me better as a reindeer and Lily's got a mask that she made especially for you as the troll."

"Still don't like it," Sirius muttered.

"Would you like it better if I let you have another packet of sweets?" Lily asked coming in again, this time carrying a mask.

"No," Sirius crossed his arms.

James glanced at Lily and then still holding Harry, sat down beside Sirius.

"What if I gave you your Christmas present early?"

Sirius' face lit up, "You've already got me a present?"

"Of course. It's here now. Come out with me and you'll get your present tomorrow."

"Can't I get it tonight?"

"No," Lily shook her head. "Absolutely not. You will only get your present when Harry and I are safely out of the house."

Sirius' eyes sparkled, "Is it dangerous?"

"Come with us and you'll find out," James smiled

Sirius chewed his lip, "Okay," he sighed finally. "I'll come but I want my present first thing tomorrow."

"You'll get it," James promised. "Now go look at your costume."

Sirius jumped up and ran out of the room. Lily looked at her husband.

"How long do you think it will take him?"

"I'll give him ten minutes," James smiled and turned his attention to Harry. "Uncle Padfoot isn't very clever is he?"

Harry gurgled happily and waved his arms about, almost knocking James' glasses off.

"Here's your mask," Lily handed it to him. "I've charmed the nose so that it will glow in natural light. The antlers are upstairs."

"It's great," James laughed. He was going to say something else but Sirius appeared in the doorway. "And?" James asked.

"I er I couldn't find it. Have you changed bedrooms?"

"Nope," Lily smiled. "Did you look properly, Sirius? Your costume is up there."

"Yes. The only things on the bed were Prongs and Harry's costume and a lead!"

"Oh so you did look properly," Lily grinned. The doorbell rang and she went off to answer it. Sirius was still confused.

"I don't get it, Prongs," Sirius frowned as James stood up. "What does Lily-Petal mean?"

"The lead is your costume, Padfoot. Lily and I thought it would be funny if you went as a dog. It' so much easier."

James left the room and went up stairs, calling out a hello to Frank and Alice who were standing in the hallway. Sirius stayed where he was for a second and then he grinned.

"I get to be a dog!" he shouted at the top of his voice and ran out to greet Alice, Frank and Neville.

* * *

><p>An hour later, however, Sirius wasn't happy. It was cold and although Sirius had thick fur, the wind was cold. Not only that but now that he was a dog, he wasn't able to get any sweets. Although he was carrying a small bag that Lily had given him, the people of Godric's Hollow oohed and ahhed but didn't give him any sweets. The most he'd got from them was the occasional pat and a dog biscuit.<p>

"Cheer up, Padfoot," James set Harry gently down on Sirius' back. "I'll give you some of Harry's sweets later if you want. Just try and cheer up."

Sirius' answer was to continue walking down the street, although his tail did pick up slightly.

James turned to Frank, "Neville can ride Sirius too, if he wants."

"Alice would not be happy if she found out," Frank sighed. "But he would have loved to."

"She'll never know,' James smiled. "Sirius won't tell her and neither will I. besides think how much trouble I'll be in if Lily finds out what I've done."

Suddenly there was a small bang and a howl. James and Frank both spun to look at Sirius. The large black dog was gone and Sirius, the human stood in his place. He was holding a gurgling Harry in his arms.

"That was not funny," Sirius glared at the baby. "It hurt. You do not pull my tail. Is that clear?"

Sirius looked sternly at Harry, as if expecting an answer. James glanced at Frank and then looked back at his friend.

"Er Padfoot? Harry can't talk yet. He's not going to answer you."

"I know that but he isn't going anywhere until I see some remorse!" Sirius sat down on the curb. He held Harry out in front of him and waited. James almost laughed. Sirius reaction had been almost exactly what it would have been if they'd been at Hogwarts and before Marigold had died.

"What are we going to do?" Frank asked quietly, not taking his eyes off Sirius and Harry.

"We'll leave him," James clapped Frank on the shoulder. "He won't hurt Harry and as soon as Sirius has decided that Harry has apologised."

"But he can't, he's a baby."

"Exactly," James smiled and started off down the street. "Sirius will eventually get bored and cold sitting here and he'll either come looking for us or go home."

Frank decided not to answer. He wasn't completely sure why or how James had so much faith and trust in Sirius. Personally, he wouldn't trust Sirius to look after Neville. Sirius was too forgetful. He was surprised that Sirius had actually managed to finish school. However, that thought slipped from his mind as he and James took Neville around the rest of Godric's Hollow.

* * *

><p>It was much later that James went back to find Sirius. Frank had gone back to the cottage already as Neville had fallen asleep. James rounded a corner and was almost knocked over by a black dog. James wouldn't have paid any attention to the dog, if he didn't recognise Sirius. He reached out and grabbed the dogs fur, forcing the animal to stop with a yelp of pain. Seconds later the dog had turned back into Sirius.<p>

"Where the hell is Harry?" James demanded not even greeting his friend. "Where did you leave him?"

"Er," Sirius frowned.

"Sirius!" James stared. "He's a baby! Why can't you be responsible? You can't just leave him alone on the street! What is Lily going to say?" James started running his hand through his hair. Sirius sighed and grabbed his friend's arm.

"Prongs, mate you have to let me explain. I haven't lost Harry."

"Then where the hell is he?"

"He's asleep."

"So he's with Lily. Phew," James lent against the wall, relieved. "At least she's not going to kill-"

"He's er not with Lily," Sirius spoke quietly over James. He didn't expect James to hear him so he was surprised when James grabbed him.

"What do you mean he's not with Lily? Where is he if he's not with Lily and not with you?"

"He's safe," Sirius pulled out of James' grip. "I'm not an idiot, Prongs. I know you can't leave a baby on the streets. Harry fell asleep and I was cold, with hardly any clothes on, so I put him somewhere safe and came to find you."

"Well now you've found me can you take me to my son?"

"Sure," Sirius transformed and trotted off in the direction he had come. James followed. He wondered whether Sirius could actually remember where he'd put Harry. It wouldn't be surprising if he didn't, but then James probably would be alive to tell him off. Lily would kill both of them if they lost Harry. They came to the end of the road and turned left. Sirius veered to the right, heading towards a set of houses with bushes along the side road. James recognised the area from earlier that evening where he and Frank had left Sirius. Sirius let out a small bark and pawed at one of the bushes. James took the hint and bent down. Gently parting the branches, he saw Harry, fast asleep nestled in the leaves. James smiled and lifted him out.

"He's okay," James looked down at Sirius. His friend was sitting on the road staring up at James. "Good dog," Sirius received a pat on the head. "Let's not mention this to Lily. We don't want her shouting at us. Agreed?"

Sirius let out a bark and he and James set off back to the cottage, where Lily was waiting for them.

"Aw he fell asleep," Lily cooed as James and Sirius entered the house. "Did you boys have fun?"

"Yes," Sirius returned to his human form. "Can I have some sweets Lily-Petal? I got really cold."

"In the living room," Lily answered, taking Harry from James. "Did you have a good time?"

James nodded, "Yes, Harry got lots of sweets and really enjoyed himself."

"Ahh well that's good. I'll go put him to bed quickly. Alice and Frank have gone already."

"Oh? Why?"

"Augusta called and wanted them home."

"I see. I'll make some coffee," James wondered into the kitchen and Lily walked up stairs. She wiped the face paint off Harry's face and changed his Halloween costume for his pyjamas. Lily set Harry down in his cot and watched him for several minutes. She brushed a small strand of hair out of his face.

"Happy Halloween, Harry," Lily whispered, kissing his forehead before she left the room to join James and Sirius.


	49. The Bike

AN/ Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update. I have had absolutely no idea what to write but I have finally managed to get a chapter long enough to put up. Hopefully the chapters will be updated more often from now on, but don't hold me to it. Thanks for staying with the story. :)

The Bike

Sirius was up early the next morning. Lily and James had allowed him to stay over so that he could get his present first thing. Sirius had refused to sleep in Amy's old room. Although Lily and James had planned on clearing it, neither of them had approached the subject or made any move to clear the room since they'd brought Harry home. Lily had offered it but Sirius had flatly refused. Instead he'd slept in the living room, curled up on the sofa as a dog.

Misty, angry that her house had been overtaken by a dog, spent the night in Harry's room, sleeping next to the baby. Lily had seen the kitten sleeping there when she'd stumbled into the room to tend to her screaming son. It seemed however that Misty preferred sleeping away from a kicking and crying child and would do anything to get away from it as when Lily went downstairs the next morning, she found Misty sleeping happily on Sirius' back. Lily couldn't help but laugh. She grabbed the camera and took a picture of it before going into the kitchen.

Almost three hours later Sirius ran into the kitchen.

"Can I have my present!" he shouted excitedly, jumping up and down.

James laughed from where he was trying to feed Harry, "Don't you want breakfast first? Lily made a full English breakfast. With sausages. She said you can have extra."

"Really?" Sirius eyes lit up.

"Yes. Apparently you had a hard night."

"I did?"

"Yeah, Lily said that Misty used you as a pillow. Very tough for you. She even said you could use Misty's bowl."

"Funny," Sirius sat down at the table. "I think I'll just have a plate."

"Get it yourself, Pads," James indicated with his head to the cooker. "Harry is being fussy and doesn't want to be put down."

"But I'm a guest! Where's Lily-Petal?"

"She went to the shops, I think," James frowned. "You know, I'm not completely sure where she is."

Sirius sighed, "Do we have to wait for Lily-Petal to get home?"

"No," James smiled. "Lily said that we didn't have to wait."

"YES!" Sirius jumped up. He ran over to the stove and snatched up several sausages. "Ow! Hot, hot hot!"

He threw the sausages from one hand to another as he headed for the plate cupboard. James waited until Sirius had got the plate and had the sausages safely on a solid surface before he spoke.

"They are hot by the way, Padfoot. Lily only just finished cooking them."

"Thanks for telling me," Sirius muttered sitting back down. After a second of looking at the sausages Sirius stood up, set the plate on the floor and transformed. James smiled as Padfoot scooped the sausages up in one mouthful.

"That was better," Sirius smiled once he'd transformed back into a human. "Can we go now?"

"Fine," James sighed. "Just let me finishing feeding Harry."

Sirius waited impatiently while James cooed and cuddled Harry, trying to convince the little baby to drink the milk. Eventually the bottle was empty. Sirius leapt up from the floor where he'd been lying for the passed ten minutes.

"Can we go now?"

"Yes," James shifted Harry. "Come on, it's outside. Lily wouldn't let me keep it in the house."

Sirius bounced behind James all the way down to the bottom of the garden to where they had a small shed.

"Is it in there?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," James stopped. "Go in and look."

Sirius pushed the door open and squealed like a girl. James laughed and went to lean against the door. He watched Sirius run round the motorbike. It was one of the happiest he'd seen his friend since Marigold's death.

"Looks like daddy did a good job, Harry," James looked at his son. "Uncle Padfoot likes the bike."

"Prongs, it is amazing," Sirius jumped onto it. "Can I drive it?"

"Of course. Bring it out onto the road. I'll show you something special about it if we go somewhere no Muggles can see us."

Sirius hurried to the front of the house while James went back inside to get Harry warmer clothes. When he joined Padfoot, his friend was already sitting on the bike with the engine on.

"Come on, Prongs. I want to try this out."

James made sure that Harry was strapped securely against his chest and then climbed on behind Sirius. Then they were off. Sirius sped through the village, going much faster than the speed limit. Several times he only just managed to miss a child or animal in the middle of the road. He drove several miles out of the village before he skidded to a stop.

"Merlin Prongs!" Sirius jumped off. "That was amazing."

"I know," James grinned. "I drove it home from the shop, but here, take Harry a second. There's an addition to this bike that I want to show you. It's not a normal Muggle bike."

They quickly swapped Harry over and James took Sirius' place, while Sirius slid on behind them.

"Hold on," James told Sirius as he pressed a button. One minute they were on the ground and the next they were flying through the air. Sirius' mouth dropped open.

"IT CAN FLY!" he shouted at the top of his voice. "WHOO!"

Sirius let go of James' waist for a second and James let out a yell.

"Padfoot, hold on!"

Sirius returned his grip but James was already heading back to the ground. They landed and James immediately turned round.

"Is Harry okay? Lily did want me taking him up."

"He's fine," Sirius handed him over. The little baby was grinning and gurgling. "Can I have a quick go?"

"Yep," James jumped off. "Go ahead. I'll start walking back with Harry. Lily won't want Harry out so long."

"Okay," Sirius nodded. "I won't be long."

James waited until his friend was far away in the distance before he spoke to Harry.

"Uncle Padfoot isn't going to be back until lunch. He'll forget the time and you can see mummy getting angry with him for not being back in time."

* * *

><p>James was right. It was almost eight in the evening before Sirius returned. Lily had been back when James had reached the house.<p>

"Everything go okay?" she asked from the kitchen.

"Yes," James went to join her. Harry had fallen asleep on the walk back and still hadn't woken up. Lily smiled at him.

"The fresh air has made him tired," she turned back to the dishes. "Sirius won't be back for a while?"

"No, he went flying."

"Good. I arranged to have lunch with Alice and Neville."

"What am I supposed to do?" James asked. "I assume you're taking Harry."

"No, I thought I'd leave him here alone," Lily said sarcastically. "Of course I'm taking Harry. He and Neville love being together. Go see Remus. You boys haven't visited him for a while."

"Yeah, you're right. Isn't Frank joining you?"

"He's working. He decided to put in a few extra hours. Go visit Remus and ask him for dinner so that he can see Harry and Sirius before you two go out."

"Shall I ask if he's free to stay with you?"

"I don't need someone looking after me, James."

"I didn't mean that," James sighed. "I asked that so that you could have another adult here who will stop you from worrying. Padfoot has told me what you're like when I do something for the Order."

"Fine," Lily agreed. "Now give me Harry and get going."

* * *

><p>Remus had agreed to come over and was playing with Harry when Sirius appeared. Lily and James had left Remus with him because of having to go out with the Order. Lily had decided to take Sirius' place as they had no way of contacting him and they were already late. The boy burst through the front door, wheeling the bike with him.<p>

"I'm back!"

"Hey Padfoot!" Remus called from the living room. "Harry, Uncle Padfoot's back."

"MOONY!" Sirius grinned at Remus as he looked into the living room. "Where're Lily-Petal and Prongs?"

"Order stuff. Apparently you were meant to go out with James tonight but you're late."

"Shit, I forgot about that," Sirius gasped. "How angry was Lily-Petal?"

"Not much," Remus smiled. "To be honest I think she was happy to have an excuse to get out again. She doesn't like not going out and helping."

"So we're the babysitters for the night?" Sirius asked sitting down opposite Remus with Harry in between them. They sat there in silence for few minutes watching Harry.

"I'm hungry," Sirius broke the silence. "Did Lily-Petal leave me any food?"

"In the kitchen. I'll put Harry to bed. Do you want to help or eat?"

"I'll help," Sirius scooped Harry up and he and Remus went upstairs. It took them a while to get him into his pyjamas then both boys froze. They knew what they had to do now, but neither wanted to do it.

"I think he likes you better," Sirius pushed the clean nappy over to Remus.

"Ah no, he knows you better and you were late coming back."

"All the More reason for you to do it. _I'm _not meant to be here."

"Padfoot, you are Harry's Godfather. You change his nappy."

"I don't know how!"

"It's not that difficult."

"We could just wait till Lily-Petal and Prongs get back."

"Do it, Padfoot!" Remus ordered. He stood there, arms crossed while Sirius started to change Harry.

"Ew, ew, ew," he chanted under his breath. Finally Harry was changed and Remus clapped Sirius on the back.

"Well done, Padfoot. You've just won me some money."

"Huh?"

"James and Lily didn't think that you'd change Harry, so we bet on it. You changing him means I win," Remus walked forwards and lifted Harry up from the changing table. "Good night, Harry. Mummy and Daddy will be back soon so don't worry."

Sirius took Harry, "Night, Harry."

They laid him down in his cot and then left the room. However, they'd only just reached the bottom of the stairs when Harry started crying.

"I'm not going," Sirius told Remus and went into the living room. Remus sighed and climbed the stairs again. "What was wrong?" Sirius asked when Remus returned.

"I don't know. I just gave him a toy and he quietened down."

"Oh good. Here Lily left a video in. I think it's one of the children's ones she used to watch."

"Put it on then," Remus sat down beside Sirius on the sofa.

They were only ten minutes into the film when Harry started crying again.

"Your turn," Remus stretched out. Sirius disappeared and returned carrying Harry. The baby's face was red from tears.

"I thought he might want to watch," Sirius offered. "I don't think he'll sleep without Lily or James."

Remus agreed. They settled Harry between the two of them and continued watching. It was passed midnight when Lily and James returned. They were late but Sirius and Remus were both still awake. Harry had eventually fallen asleep close to eleven, but both boys were sick of looking after him for one night. Harry had cried almost the entire time and they hadn't been able to pay attention to the film. The front door slamming woke Harry up again; the boys groaned.

"We'd just got him to sleep!" Sirius complained scooping him up again as Lily and James came in.

"Everything okay?" James asked surveying the scene.

Remus nodded, "Yep. Harry is a nightmare when you're not here by the way."

"Did you cry, darling?" Lily asked going over to her son. "Well done, sweetheart. I wanted you to keep Uncle Padfoot on his feet."

She took him from Sirius' arms and Harry stopped crying.

"Don't really see the problem," James grinned, clapping his friend on the back. "By the way, who won the bet?"

"I did," Remus grinned back. "It took a while but he did it eventually."

"Damn," James hand over the money and turned to Sirius. "Did you have fun, Padfoot?"

"No," Sirius threw himself down on the sofa. "Can I stay here tonight? Lily-Petal?"

Lily paused on her way out of the room, "Yeah sure. You have to fight over who gets the bed, unless you're happy sleeping in the same single bed. I'm putting Harry to bed."

She disappeared and the boys looked at each other, then Remus turned to James.

"Where is the bed?"

"Amy's room," James turned away. "That is the only spare bed in this house."

"I'll sleep on the sofa," Sirius offered quickly.

James nodded, "You don't have to sleep up there, Moony if you don't want to. We can make you up a bed in here with Padfoot."

"Thanks mate," Remus nodded. "I would prefer that."

"I'll go sort it," James vanished upstairs. He returned again a few minutes later and made up two beds for his friends before returning upstairs to Lily.

"Harry asleep again, Lils?"

"Yeah," Lily yawned. "Come here, I want some warmth."

James quickly pulled his clothes off and jumped into bed. Lily wrapped her arms around his waist and James kissed her forehead.

"Where are they sleeping?" she whispered, already half asleep.

"Living room," James murmured. "Padfoot gave Moony the sofa so he's sleeping on the floor."

"Hmm,"

"Love you, Lils."

"Love you too, Jami."


	50. First Christmas

AN/ Hey guys. I'm really really sorry it's been so long since I put a chapter up. The main reason it's been a while is because of my A-Levels, which I have now finished (Yay!). Anyway, in an attempt to make it up to you there will be a second chapter coming straight after this. I may even be able to get out a third chapter. Thank you for staying with me, even though I've been terrible with updating. :)

* * *

><p><span>First Christmas<span>

"Are you going to help Daddy with the tree?" Lily asked Harry as James pulled on his coat in the hallway. "We've got to pick it out so that we can decorate it."

Harry gurgled happily and Lily picked up his small shoes.

"Are we bringing the sledge with us?" James asked coming in with Harry's small woollen hat and gloves. Lily held Harry still while James put them on.

"Yes," Lily handed the baby over and pulled on her own shoes, hat and gloves. "You strong enough to pull both of us?"

"Of course," James flexed him muscles. "Look at that, Lils. They are as strong as they were at school."

"Good," Lily grinned. She took Harry back and then she and James left the house.

It was a few days before Christmas. Lily had decorated the house already and was backing biscuits everyday, as most of them disappeared with James when he went to work and the few that remained were always gone by evening as Sirius would visit every lunch to polish them off.

At that moment though, Lily and James were going to get their tree. It had snowed heavily and wrapped up warmly, they set off. Lily sat on the sledge with Harry on her lap, while James pulled. They were going to a small wood a couple of miles out of the village where you could choose and cut down your own tree.

"So," James asked when they got there. "How big a tree do we want, Harry? Do we want a big one, or a small one?"

Harry reached out from Lily's arms for James and he nodded

"I quite agree. The bigger the better," he took Harry and set off along the aisle of trees leaving Lily to bring the sledge and the axe. She lost sight of the boys for a while but eventually found them standing beside a huge tree.

"No," Lily said immediately before James could ask her. "We will not even get that in the house, James. Maybe a little bit smaller please."

James sighed, "Oh Harry, mummy doesn't want the tree,"

James set off again but this time kept pace with Lily. Only a short time later they found a tree that Lily was satisfied with. Once again Harry changed hands and James picked up the axe.

"You know," James panted. "We could have used magic to get this down."

"Nope," Lily shook her head. "Remember we said that this year it was a Muggle Christmas? That means no magic."

James started muttering under his breath but carried on chopping down the tree. He wished he'd brought Sirius along with him. Finally though, the tree was down and James had the job of lugging it back to their cottage. Halfway back they met Sirius and after a little effort persuaded him into helping.

Once at the cottage, Lily sat on the sofa with Harry and they watched the boys set up the tree in the corner of the living room. They were still sitting there when they started decorating the tree. James disappeared for a while and only returned when Lily called for him.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "I thought you loved decorating the tree."

"I do," James smiled, holding his hands behind his back. "but I've got something for you. My mum and dad got one for me and for Amy and her sister."

"What?" Lily asked eagerly, leaning forwards.

"This," James pulled out a small cardboard box and handed it to Lily. "Open it."

Lily did as James suggested and gasped as she pulled out a pale blue bauble. On one side there was a printed picture of Harry, James and Lily at the hospital just after he was born and on the other was an inscription: _Baby Harry's first Christmas. December 1980._

"It's amazing," Lily whispered. "I didn't even think about getting something like this."

"So you like it?"

"I love it, James. Look, Harry," Lily showed the bauble to the baby. "Do you like it? Daddy got it for you."

Harry stretched out his hands for the decoration and Lily let him have it. Harry beamed and searched for something on the bauble to put in his mouth. Finally finding the ring that it hung from, Harry gurgled in delight and moved it towards his mouth.

"No!" James grabbed it from Harry and lifted him into his arms. "You can't eat that, Harry. Shall we put it on the tree?"

Sirius flopped down on the sofa next to Lily, "Lily-Petal, can I come here for Christmas? Moony and I don't have a tree."

"Couldn't you buy one?"

Sirius sighed and ignored Lily's question, "Please can we come Lily-Petal, because its Christmas and you should be with family and friends. Yes, Moony is my friend but I still want to be here for Christmas. It's much nicer than the flat."

Then Lily understood. She nodded, "Yes. I'll cook Christmas dinner for all of us. Do you want to stay over night?"

"Yes!"

"Right," Lily nodded. "You have to-"

"I'll go tell Moony!" Sirius jumped up. "We'll be back soon!"

He ran from the room and a minute later the front door slammed shut. James stared after his friend and then turned to his wife.

"What's he excited about?"

"I said he and Remus could come for Christmas and he assumed I meant they could stay now until Christmas."

"Great," James sighed, and joined Lily on the sofa. "I was hoping we would have some fun now and between Christmas."

"Well I do know spells," Lily whispered leaning closer. "I can put a silencing charm on the door."

"That sounds like a very good idea," James murmured and kissed her. They were broken apart by Harry hammering his fists on Lily's leg.

"He's hungry," Lily sighed.

James groaned but pulled away, "Can we finish it off later?"

"Absolutely," Lily grinned and left the room.

* * *

><p>"LILY-PETAL! PRONGS!" Sirius shouted, running through the bedroom door and jumping on the bed. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!"<p>

"Padfoot!" James shot bolt upright. "What are you doing?"

"It's Christmas," Sirius stared at his friend. "We get presents."

James groaned, "Padfoot, its five thirty."

"But it's Christmas."

"Go away," James lay back down. "We'll get up in about an hour and I seriously hope you haven't woken Harry."

Sirius stared at his friend, but didn't move as James closed his eyes. Sirius crossed his legs and stayed exactly where he was. After a few minutes Lily groaned.

"Sirius, please. We want to sleep. Go to bed."

"But-"

Lily sat up, "We know that it's bloody Christmas, Sirius but you are old enough not to get over excited about it. Please, just give us a few more hours."

Sirius pouted but climbed slowly off the bed. Lily lay down again but Sirius didn't leave the room. Instead he transformed into a dog and lay down on the floor waiting. Somehow, although he didn't know how he managed it, Sirius waited until seven before he moved from his position.

He padded quietly to James' side of the bed and nudged him. When James didn't stir Sirius stuck his nose into his friend's ear. James batted Sirius away without opening his eyes. He rolled over closer to Lily. Sirius wined in frustration and climbed up on the bed. He lay down and watched them for a second before crawling forwards. He was inches from James' face when he flicked his tongue out.

"Muurggh," James pushed at Sirius again but his eyes still didn't open. Sirius turned to Lily. He paused for several minutes, knowing that Lily's reaction would be the complete opposite of James'. In the end his desire to open his presents overtook his fear. He licked Lily's face. She sat bolt up right, stared into Sirius' face and screamed. James sat up quickly as well, now wide awake.

"Padfoot, what the bloody hell are you doing in here?" Lily glared at him. "James, get your bloody dog out of here."

She lay back down, pulling the blanket over her head. Sirius transformed and sat cross legged on the bed.

"But Lily-Petal, it's Christmas. I waited. It's seven in the morning."

"James!" Lily groaned.

James looked at the clock and sighed, "He's right, Lils. He waited over two hours. Okay, Padfoot, we're coming. Go back downstairs and wake Moony."

"YAY!" Sirius jumped off the bed and ran from the room.

"Has he gone?"

"Yeah," James lay back down and pulled Lily into his arms. "I reckon we've got about ten minutes before Sirius returns."

"Oh good. Just enough time for us to get a bit more sleep." Lily yawned. Both of them were almost asleep when Harry started crying. They groaned simultaneously, knowing that they now had to get up. Together they stumbled out of bed and while Lily went to Harry, James went down to his friends.

* * *

><p>"Could you have taken any longer?" Sirius asked when Lily arrived in the living room with Harry. "We've been waiting almost twenty minutes."<p>

"Then next time you can change his nappy and put his clothes on. By the way, do you like what he's wearing?"

Lily held up the baby to show her husband and friends. She'd dressed Harry in a little red and green Muggle elf suit and had even added the hat with the pointy ears attached. The boys all stared at it. James was the first to answer.

"What er what is he supposed to be, Lils?"

"An elf."

"I have never seen an elf like this. Why couldn't you dress Harry up as something festive instead of a house elf?"

"Oh he isn't a house elf, James! He's an elf! I never put house in front of it. It's a Muggle Elf costume. Don't you like it?"

"I think it's nice," Remus volunteered. "I remember my mum talking about it when I was younger."

Sirius rolled his eyes but turned to Lily, "Can we open our presents now please, Lily-Petal?"

"Go for it," Lily sighed. It was only seven thirty and Sirius had already exhausted her. She took a seat on the sofa as Sirius threw himself onto the floor. He squealed in excitement as he spotted a present with his name on.

"Padfoot," James sat down next to Lily and took Harry from her. "you can open one present and then it's Moony's go. Okay? We go round in a circle."

Sirius' face dropped slightly but then he nodded, "Okay. Can I choose the present?"

"Go for it."

* * *

><p>An hour later all the presents were opened and the friends were sitting down to breakfast. Lily had already put the turkey in and was due to be ready just after Alice, Frank, Neville and Peter arrived. Once breakfast was over Sirius was restless and after annoying Lily constantly she sent all the boys on a walk with Harry so that she could finish cooking and setting up for lunch alone. By the time they got back Alice, Frank, Neville and Peter had all arrived. They opened up the last few presents and then sat down to eat.<p>

"How did you stop Sirius from eating all of this?" Alice asked, filling her plate.

"Sent him out the house. How-"

Lily broke off as a silver patronus floated through the window. It formed into a Lynx. Everyone fell silent as Kingsley's voice emanated.

"Lily, James, I know that it's Christmas but the Order needs you. Can you come into the office as soon as possible please."

The lynx had just disappeared when another arrived with the same message for the rest. The group of friends looked at each other.

Sirius scowled, "I haven't finished my lunch!"

"Stay here then," James got to his feet. "We need someone to look after the babies. We can't ask Bathilda to do it."

Sirius eyed the two babies and by the time he'd turned around, the dining room was empty. He heard Lily's shout from the front door.

"Thanks, Pads! We'll be back soon!"

A second later the front door slammed and they were gone. Sirius stared forlornly at the door, already wishing he hadn't complained. His attention was caught by Harry who, in a bid to get Sirius to look at him, had pushed his plate onto the floor.

"Harry," Sirius groaned, getting up to grab a cloth. "You can't throw your food on the floor. It's supposed to go in your mouth!"

He went to the kitchen, really hoping that it wouldn't be long until his friends returned.


	51. Boxing Day

Boxing Day

Sirius woke with a start as the front door burst open. He jumped to his feet and pulled out his wand only to see Lily and Alice in the doorway. They looked slightly cut up and ruffled but otherwise unharmed.

"Are they okay?" Alice asked, staring into the room, while Lily closed, locked and then bolted the door shut before kicking her shoes off. "Where's Neville?"

"Up stairs," Sirius sank back down on the sofa, and yawned. "I put both of them in Harry's cot. They're fine. What about you lot? Where're the others?"

"They're coming. We wanted to check the babies were okay. Back in a minute."

Lily and Alice disappeared but were back only a few minutes later with their sons on their hips. It was passed midnight but both women sat down. Sirius watched them for a second before he spoke.

"How did it go? What was the mission?"

"The usual," Lily answered quickly, gripping a sleeping Harry to her chest. Alice was doing the same with Neville. "It took longer than we expected. Had a few unplanned visitors."

Something in Lily's voice made Sirius look up from the floor, "Unplanned? Did Voldemort turn up?"

Lily nodded slowly, and ducked her head, looking down at the baby in her lap, "Yeah," she stroked his hair. "yeah he turned up."

"Where is James?"

Lily pursed her lips, "St Mungos."

"He's hurt!" Sirius yelled, jumping to his feet. Both Neville and Harry started crying. The young mothers glared at Sirius.

"No," Lily stood up and jiggled Harry around, trying to sooth him. "Frank and Peter are fine as well. Remus got a little more banged up. The boys took him there."

"He's not seriously hurt though?"

"It's Voldemort and his followers, Sirius. How bad do you think it is?"

"Merlin," Sirius ran a hand through his hair. It seemed as if everyone could pick up James' habit given the chance. He half got to his feet then paused, looking at his two friends. Alice was completely focused on Neville. Since getting him in her arms, she hadn't looked up once. A hand repeatedly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as it continuously fell forward. Despite knowing her better, Lily was harder to gauge. Sirius managed to catch the tapping of her fingers against Harry's back and her eyes flashed towards the front door, the windows, to Harry and then back again.

Sirius sank back down in his chair. Whatever had happened, both Lily and Alice were worried enough to rush straight home to their children instead of staying with Remus at the hospital.

"Anyone want a drink or a sandwich?" Sirius asked.

"No, thanks, Sirius."

"I- oh god I need to pack the food away!" Lily hurried towards the dining room, Harry still in her arms. Sirius got to his feet and went after her. He found her standing in the room, staring at the clean table.

"Padfoot, did you clean up?"

"I got a bit bored," Sirius shrugged. He lent against the wall, not moving his eyes from Lily.

"You cleaned absolutely everything?"

"I got really bored. Foods in the fridge. Lily-Petal, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Lily spun to him and smiled. "I'm fine."

She left the room and went to the kitchen, Sirius following. Harry had fallen asleep again and Sirius took him as Lily took the turkey out of the fridge. She sighed as she started to pull the left over meat off the bone.

"Well Harry's first Christmas was ruined."

"Nah, he had fun. I let him play with his toys when you were gone."

"Yeah, but I had other stuff planned, Sirius. Family traditions and stuff like that."

"We've still got today, Lily-Petal."

"It's boxing day, Sirius. Boxing day is not Christmas day."

"He doesn't know the difference, Lily-Petal and you know it. Do the family traditions when James and the others get home. It'll be fine."

"You sound like James," Lily muttered. She finished with the turkey and threw the bones in the bin. The meat went into a Tupperware box and back to the fridge. "He said that too. God, Padfoot, why do we have to deal with these things?"

Lily slammed the fridge, "I just wanted one normal Christmas. One where we weren't sad or thinking about our friends who'd died, but I couldn't even get that!"

"Hey," Sirius put one arm around Lily and gave her an awkward hug. "This Christmas is normal. We got our presents and one third of a meal. We can finish off the day when the others get home."

"And when do you think that will be? I doubt the Healers will let him out."

"Let's just wait and see, Lily-Petal. Go upstairs and sleep."

"No, I'll stay up."

"Lily-Petal," Sirius fixed a very stern look. "you are tired and hurt. Go to bed and sleep. I'll look after Harry and I promise I'll wake you when Prongs gets home."

Lily stared at him. She hadn't seen him this serious in a long time and after a moment nodded.

"Okay then. Thanks, Padfoot. Don't let Harry out of your sight."

"Never. I'm the best Godfather in the world!"

A small smile flittered across Lily's face, "That you are, Padfoot."

She left the room and Sirius returned to the living room. Alice had moved to the armchair and was fast asleep, Neville still in her arms.

"Just you and me then, Harry," Sirius sighed. He sat down on the sofa, set his wand on the armrest and grabbed the book James had given Lily.

* * *

><p>By the time James, Frank, Peter and Remus turned up, Sirius was asleep again. It was almost six in the morning. Remus' injuries hadn't been as bad as the friends first thought. It had been easy for the Healers to patch him up but they'd insisted he stay to make sure there were no unexpected effects. The four boys trampled into the hallway, after charming the door open and froze.<p>

There wasn't a sound coming from anywhere in the house. There was movement at the top of the stairs and James spun, wand in hand, only to see that it was Misty. The cat padded down the stairs and rubbed against James' legs, purring.

"Hey, Kitty," James lifted her up, scratching behind her ears. "Where's Mummy?"

"James, can we please go to bed."

"Yeah. Just find somewhere. Someone can sleep in the spare room upstairs if its empty."

"If?"

"No idea where Padfoot is."

They all nodded. James made his way upstairs and into his room. Remus and Frank decided to take the sofas and Peter headed for Amy's old room. On entering the living room Frank and Remus saw that only the two-seater sofa was free. Sirius had fallen asleep, with Harry on the sofa beside him. An arm was wrapped around him, stopping the baby from rolling off. Remus took the sofa while Frank sank to the floor. Within moments everyone was asleep.

* * *

><p>It was almost midday when the first person in the house stirred. Alice was woken by the quiet crying of Neville and stumbled into the kitchen, managing to avoid her husband spread eagled on the floor. She'd just finished making a bottle when Lily appeared in the doorway. She wondered through without saying anything and grabbed Harry from Sirius before returning.<p>

"Hey Al. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Alice yawned. "You want a bottle?"

"Go on then. Do you know what time the boys got in?"

"Nope, slept the entire way through. What about you?"

"James doesn't exactly get ready for bed quietly," she smiled. Alice handed her a bottle and Lily propped Harry up further. "Thanks."

"When did they come then?"

"Six. Hey, Alice. I know it's Boxing Day but I still had stuff planned for yesterday."

"We can do it today," Alice looked at the clock. "Well, what's left of today."

They looked at each other, then laughed. After they'd finished feeding the babies, they set about cooking breakfast. The smell of cooking food soon woke everyone else. No one mentioned the mission or the fact that they'd missed half of Christmas. They stood randomly around the kitchen for several minutes until James spoke.

"What are we going to do today then?"

"What we were meant to do yesterday," Alice told him. "Lily said she had things planned."

"Great. What are we doing then?"

"Gingerbread. I got the dough in the oven. We cut out figures and once they're baked we can decorate them."

"What do we do whilst they're baking?"

"Something Alice always does at Christmas," Lily smiled. "Who's up for it?"

"ME!" Sirius cried, bouncing up and down. The friends laughed and Lily started setting everything up. Neville and Harry were too small to do the ginger bread so they were placed in the highchairs. They watched their parents and friends, roll out the dough and place the cutters on them.

"Hey, Padfoot, pass the flour."

"Here," Sirius threw the bag at James, forgetting to zip it up. Lily let out a squeal as flour rained over her.

"Sirius! I just washed my hair!" Lily grabbed a handful and threw it at Sirius. Unfortunately Lily's aim was not very good. The flour hit Alice in the chest. She stared in shock at the white mark on her new shirt.

"You'll pay for that, Lily," Alice tore a piece of dough off the ball in front of her and threw it back at Lily. Just like her friend however, she was no good at aiming. It didn't take long to turn into a full blown flour and dough fight. Harry and Neville were giggling on the side lines but even they got caught in the crossfire. Eventually, the group did manage to get a load of gingerbread in the oven and they collapsed on the sofa. For once Lily didn't complain about them all being covered in flour and sitting on the furniture.

"What's Alice's tradition?" Remus asked from the armchair.

"It's a game. We need to get into teams, now there are odd numbers so either someone sits out or the team that only has three people, one person from that team will have to go a second time."

"I'll sit out," Remus volunteered. "I can keep an eye on Harry and Neville as well then."

"Great, lets get started. Boys vs girls and Sirius."

"Hey!" Sirius glared at Alice. "Since when did I stop counting as a boy?"

"I never said you didn't," Alice smiled back, getting to her feet. "I said boys and girls and Sirius."

Alice left the room and Sirius turned to James.

"I'm still a boy, right, Padfoot?"

"I'm pretty sure you're still a guy, Padfoot. Shorty's just messing with you but out of all us guys, you look more like a girl, especially with your long hair."

"Oh well if that's all," Sirius settled back happily. "She got me worried there for a second."

* * *

><p>Later that night after all their friends had left, Lily and James collapsed onto the sofa. They were exhausted. They'd never planned on having their friends for more than one day. Both were still covered in flour and Lily groaned as shook his head, sending flour over Lily and the sofa.<p>

"I still have to clean the kitchen."

"Oh Lils," James sighed. He moved so that he was trapping Lily beneath him. "You are not going anywhere except up to bed. The kitchen can wait until tomorrow."

"But Misty w-"

"We will take Misty into our room and close the door."

"You want to keep her in our room all night?"

"She normally sleeps in there anyway, Lils."

"Fine, but we do need showers. I will not let you get into bed like that."

"Let's go then," James jumped up and pulled Lily to her feet. He called out for Misty and once she'd appeared, the three of them made their way upstairs.

"Did you have a good Christboxmasing Day?" James asked, after they'd shut Misty in their bedroom and were in the bathroom.

"Christboxmasing Day?" Lily asked raising her eyebrows. "Was that something Sirius came up with?"

"Nope," James grinned, pulling his shirt off. "I did that myself."

"Wow, maybe I need to ban you from seeing Sirius, but as you asked, yes, I did. It was the best Christboxmasing Day I've ever had and hopefully the only one we're going to have."

"Yeah."

"How about next year just you, me and Harry?"

James paused in getting undressed and looked at his wife, "What about Sirius and Remus? We can't leave them alone on a day like Christmas!"

"Ah well," Lily sighed, flicking on the shower. "I can dream, can't I? Come on, Jami, I want to sleep."

James quickly followed his wife, also secretly hoping that next year they could have a quieter Christmas, but then if Sirius was there that would never be possible.


	52. Be a Little Muggle

AN/ Here we go, the third chapter I said I'd get out to you. It is a bit shorter than other chapters but that should be a one off. I wanted to try and lighten the mood in this one before I push on towards the end of the story, as it is almost finished, possibly a few more chapters. Thank you for staying with me and I hope you like the chapter. xx

* * *

><p><span>Be a little Muggle<span>

"I don't like this," James muttered as they got out of the car. Lily rolled her eyes, already moving to get Harry from his car seat.

"Just get the buggy out, James. The bus will be here soon."

"We could have just apparated into town," James continued his complaining but did as Lily asked him. "It takes double the amount of time, money and effort doing this."

He pulled the buggy out and set it up before Lily settled and clipped Harry in. She took the handles and set off towards the bus stop.

"To be honest, I don't know why you're complaining. You were the one who insisted on us going on holiday like normal people do."

"I didn't mean for you to take our wands and lock them away," James crossed his arms as they reached the bus stop. He sat down and scowled. It was true that he'd first come up with the idea of going on holiday but he'd meant as a Wizarding family, not as a Muggle family, which is exactly what Lily hadn't understood. The moment James had suggested it, she'd booked the family a week's holiday in Bath. Now three days into the trip James couldn't stop complaining. This was nothing like what he'd expected. Of course he supposed going into the city today was good. The day before Lily had insisted on going to Stonehenge. It was a phenomenon, she'd said, but James didn't really see what was so interesting about a pile of rocks. Today though, they were finally going into the city. In his pram Harry gurgled and threw a toy onto the floor.

Lily tutted but James reached down and returned the toy to his son.

"Harry, you can't throw that out. Bathilda gave you that."

"You could have booked it for the summer, not February."

"Oh shut up, James. If you don't like it then you can book our next holiday."

"It's not that I don't like it, Lils. I just wish it were a little warmer."

Lily gave a small nod and James gave a small sigh. He wished he had his wand so that he could summon up a bunch of flowers. Lily was angry with him. He glanced at her sideways.

"I love you, Lils."

"Nope," Lily crossed her arms. James turned away, smiling. Lily had already thawed out a bit just with those few words. Now all he had to do was something surprising that she would like and he would be back in her good books. The bus pulled up and they got on.

"What are we doing?" James asked, once they'd settled down.

"Here," Lily handed him several leaflets. "We're going to a few of those places today. First the Abbey and then to the Roman Baths."

"Roman Baths?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Yeah, baths that the Romans built. Please tell me you know who the Romans are?" James looked at her blankly and Lily sighed. "They invaded us a long time ago and were in some ways very forward thinking. How about I buy you a book about them?"

"Ooh yes please."

"Good. What did you learn whilst growing up? Did you even go to school?"

"Of course, but probably a different school to the one you went to. We learn about magical history, not Muggle history."

"Romans are in everyone's history," Lily muttered. She looked at Harry for a moment before turning back to James. "Harry's going to a Muggle school."

"What? No way!"

"Only until he's eleven. He can go to Hogwarts after that, but I don't want him growing up not knowing the stuff I know."

"But he should learn about the Wizarding world as well, Lils. How about he gets home educated."

"And not have any friends?"

"He has Neville," James shrugged. "and if we contact Molly and Arthur Weasley he'll have another friend. They've got a son the same age as Harry."

"I'll think about it," Lily told James and he smiled, knowing that next time they discussed it, Lily would agree.

"You look pretty today."

"Still mad," Lily shot him a small smile and James lent over kissing her on the head.

"I'll make it up to you, but you do know I like this holiday. It's different."

"It's a Muggle holiday, James."

The bus pulled up in the town centre and they got out. It took them a minute to orientate themselves but then they headed towards the Abbey.

"I want to walk up the tower," Lily stared at the beautifully carved stone building as they walked up to it. "Do you want to come?"

"Er, can we take Harry with us?"

"Of course. The buggy we'll leave somewhere else but we can take him with us. So?"

"It looks really tall. We could just Apparate up there."

"No, James. Come on, be a little Muggle."

* * *

><p>"Be a little Muggle," James muttered later that day. He was sitting in a café with Harry. In an attempt to make Lily happy he'd given her a bag of Muggle coins and told her to go to the spa. Lily had hardly been able to contain her excitement and left James to look after Harry. James looked at his son, sitting on his lap. "What did mummy mean by that, Harry? I can be a Muggle, I just prefer to have my wand."<p>

James stared at his son, almost as if expecting an answer. He sighed, "Shall we get something else for mummy? I bet she would like some flowers. We'll get her some, and chocolates. That would be really good."

James got to his feet and strapped Harry back into his buggy. He wondered around the shopping area for almost an hour without finding any flower shops. He did find a chocolate shop and was then faced with the task of choosing a piece of Muggle chocolate. Eventually, after a lot of deliberation James picked a box. He left the shop and gave the box to Harry to hold, before he wondered back through the streets.

By the time he reached the Abbey again, Lily was waiting outside. She smiled as she saw them approach and bent down to kiss Harry.

"Hey. What did you do while I was away?"

"Went shopping. The chocolates are for you, Lils."

"You didn't need to get me anything," Lily chided gently, knowing exactly what they were for. "I wasn't that mad."

"Maybe not, but I got them anyway. Also, I booked us a table for some tea."

"Where?"

"The old Pump Room," James grinned.

Lily's mouth fell open, "James, are you pulling my leg? Did you actually do that?"

"Yep," James' smile got bigger and he wrapped an arm around her. "but this isn't as an apology."

"What's it for then?"

"This is because I love you and I'm trying to do what you want."

"What I want?"

"I'm being a little Muggle and taking you on a date."

"James, we're married and we have a baby."

"I'm still taking you in there. Obviously Harry has to come with us, but still."

Lily nodded, she allowed James to lead her over, "Oh and James, going on dates is not a Muggle thing. Wizards do that as well."

"Ah yes, but I did it all without magic."

Lily stopped walking and turned to look at James. He seemed so pleased with himself that he'd managed to book a table without magic. She couldn't help but smile and patted his arm.

"Well done, James. It must have been very hard."

Somehow her husbands smile got even bigger and he turned away to push Harry into the Restaurant. Lily watched him a plan forming in her head. If James thought this week was hard without a wand, what would he think of two weeks camping? That would really be difficult and then he would totally out of his depth. His true, inner Muggle would have to come out. With plans of their summer holiday spinning in her head, Lily followed James and Harry into the building.


	53. Hide

AN/ Firstly I am so sorry for being gone so long. I promise I have not abandoned this story and it will get finished. There was a massive combo of writer's block, A-Levels and getting used to uni life that stopped me from writing this but I have a chapter for you! Yay! :) Okay so I will try and write chapters much faster now, but no promises. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for everyone who's stuck with me. Also at the bottom there is a little flashback scene that I felt like adding, just to remind people of how Dumbledore found out.

* * *

><p><span>Hide<span>

"Okay, so the cases are packed, all the windows closed, the back door is locked, the fridge is empty. Have I forgotten anything?" Lily asked turning to look at James. Her husband was sitting on the sofa playing with Harry.

"Huh?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Have I forgotten anything?"

"Didn't you write a list? You always write lists."

"No I don't. Not always. Now where you listening or not? Have I forgotten anything?"

James closed his eyes, going over his own mental check list. There was a small meow beside him and James' eyes shot open.

"Did you tell Bathilda that she needed to feed Misty?"

"Oh crap," Lily groaned. She ran a hand through her hair and spun around. "I need cat food, her bowls and her bed. James, can you help instead of just sitting there?"

"I'm looking after Harry, Lils. I am doing something."

"Of course you are."

Lily disappeared into the kitchen and started looking for everything Misty would need whilst she was staying at Bathilda's. It was finally the beginning of summer and Lily and James had managed to get two weeks off work in order to go away. They were planning on spending both weeks in France. One week would be just the three of them but after that their friends had decided to join them. The doorbell rang just as Lily started up the stairs to get Misty's bed.

"James, can you get that! Don't let Misty out though!"

"I know," James hauled himself off the sofa, and still holding Harry made his way to the door. Misty weaved in and out between his legs forcing James to bend down and pick the cat up. Juggling both the cat and his son, James managed to open the door. To his surprise he saw Dumbledore standing there.

"Professor, this is a surprise. Is there something wrong?"

"Yes. May I come in?"

"Of course," James took a step back allowed his old headmaster in and closed the door. "Lily will be down in a moment. Please sit down."

James indicated towards the living room and Dumbledore went. James followed him, dropping Misty back onto the floor as he did so.

"Is this about the Order? Because we're supposed to be going on holiday."

"Yes, it is."

"James, who was it?" Lily came back down. She dumped a bag in the hallway next to the cases and moved to the cupboard to get the cat carrier.

"Lils, come into the living room."

"Why? Who was at the door?"

"Professor Dumbledore. Lils, come on. He needs to talk to us."

"Oh," Lily appeared in the doorway. "Hello, Professor. We weren't expecting anyone."

"I know but this is urgent."

"Okay, do you want something to drink?"

"No, thank you. I cannot stay long. We have a problem. A prophecy has been made."

"What prophecy? Who made it?"

"A Seer. It is a prophecy about a boy born at the end of July to parents who have defied Voldemort three times. It is said that this boy will be Lord Voldemort's downfall."

"Right, and how does that concern us?" James frowned, bending forwards, being careful not to squash Harry. Lily was also frowning and staring at the floor. Suddenly her head shot up and she stared at Dumbledore.

"A boy born at the end of July? Did the Seer mean Harry? He was born at the end of July."

James' face paled at Lily's suggestion and he turned to stare at Dumbledore, "Professor?"

"It does not specify who the boy is, but Lord Voldemort does believe the prophecy to be about your son."

"So he'll try and kill him," James' face was grim. "We need to do something. Hide Harry or move country. I won't let him kill our son."

"And he won't," Dumbledore's voice was calm. He watched as Lily sat down and pulled Harry into her arms. The little baby grinned up at his mother, not realising how serious the situation was. "There is a spell that can be performed. It is called the Fiddelius Charm and makes the house unplottable. No one will know where it is unless your Secret keeper tells them."

"Our secret keeper?"

"The person you trust most to keep the secret of where you live," Dumbledore explained. He watched the young couple carefully. James was staring at the floor, hands clasped together. Lily on the other hand kept her eyes on Harry, who was still lying in her arms. After several minutes of silence Lily finally looked up.

"I assume we must perform this spell as soon as possible, Professor?"

"Yes, the sooner the better."

"And are you certain that the prophecy was talking about Harry?"

"No, but it has been made clear that Voldemort assumes it is talking about your son," Dumbledore told them, not wanting to elaborate on how he'd gained that piece of information. "However, I will also be making a visit to the Longbottom's after this. There is a chance that their son is also the focus of the prophecy."

"So we go into hiding?" James looked up as well. "Is that the only way we can ensure Harry's safety?"

"Yes. You will both have to stay in the house. It is too dangerous for you to continue going to work."

"What are we meant to do all day then? We need our jobs?"

Dumbledore sighed and got to his feet, "I don't know, Mr Potter, but you cannot go about your normal lives anymore. If you wish to protect your son, you will stay indoors. I will be back tonight to perform the charm. Please, have chosen your secret keeper by then. I would be willing to do it for you, but you can of course choose your own, as long as you trust them not to betray you."

Lily and James nodded and James got to his feet. He walked Dumbledore to the front door and saw him out before he returned to the living room. Lily still hadn't moved but eventually after James had sat down she spoke.

"Well, that was a shock. Might as well unpack the bags again."

She got to her feet and headed for the hallway, still clinging to Harry. James watched her but didn't say anything. His mind was reeling with what Dumbledore had just told them. He couldn't get his head around that his son, who wasn't even a year old was now being hunted by a mass murderer. How could a baby be harmful to a powerful wizard who'd killed hundreds, maybe even thousands of people? James got slowly to his feet and stumbled into the kitchen to make himself and Lily a cup of coffee.

Upstairs, Lily wasn't much better. She was still holding onto Harry, whilst trying to unpack and although knowing that it would go quicker if she set Harry down, Lily couldn't face it. The thought that there was a death sentence hanging over her son for just existing was horrifying. Even now there was a knot of dread starting to form in her stomach. In her arms Harry started to fuss and Lily was forced to sit down on the bed.

"It's okay, Harry," she cooed, bouncing him up and down. "Mummy's here. Everything's going to be okay. Everything-"

Lily faltered and bent her head. Tears prickled in the corner of her eyes and she tried to force them back, but failed. Everything from the past year came crashing down onto her in those few moments. The death of both their parents, the pressure from work and the Order and now the prospect of their son being top on a mass murderer's most wanted list. She didn't know how long she sat there, crying her eyes out but eventually James appeared in the doorway. He watched his wife for a second before moving towards her.

"Hey Lils," he bent down and put a hand on her face. "Stop crying. It's going to be okay."

"Why should I? James, our son is on a hit list. We have to go into hiding and quit our jobs! How is it going to be okay?"

"Because it's us," James placed his other hand on her face and forced her to look at him. "Lily, do you remember what I told you when we left school?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, then. What did I say?"

"That our luck will last forever," Lily's voice dropped.

"Exactly, and our luck will ensure that Harry survives. Trust me."

"I do, James, but just the thought of what Dumbledore told us is…" Lily trailed off and shook her head. "It's too horrible to think about."

"Lily," James moved so that he was sitting next to her and grabbed her hand, being careful not to disturb Harry. "I know it's scary and I am terrified about what might happen to Harry but we need to keep strong. We need to believe that we can do this and keep him safe."

"Okay," Lily nodded, slowly and took in a deep shaky breath.

"Okay, I made coffee, if you want to come downstairs. Put Harry down for his nap."

"No," Lily shook her head. "He is not leaving my sight."

"Okay then, we'll keep him with us. But come on. We need to process the information and then choose our Secret Keeper before Dumbledore gets back."

Lily nodded. She allowed James to help her to her feet and together they made their way downstairs. It took them almost an hour to feel like they could talk reasonably about the bombshell Dumbledore had dropped on them but even then it was a slow conversation. It was almost another two hours before they started on the subject about who would be their Secret Keeper.

"Sirius," James spoke quickly. "Without a doubt. It has to be Sirius. I trust him the most out of all our friends."

"What about Alice though? I trust her with my life."

"I trust her too, Lils, but she's also in danger. Dumbledore will probably suggest the same charm to her and Frank. Neville could also be the boy who is mentioned in the prophecy. Out of the three Maruaders who do you trust the most?"

"I don't know," Lily bit her lip. "What about Remus? I trust him a lot."

"More than Sirius? I know Padfoot would die for us before he gives us away. I'm sure of it."

"And Remus? What about him?"

"I trust him but-" James paused, glancing at the floor and then started again. "but Padfoot is my best friend and he would be my first choice for everything. You know he would do anything for us."

"I know," Lily sighed. "and I know that all three of your friends would give up their lives for us. Being in the order proves that. It's just-" she stopped and shook her head.

"I know," James pulled her into his arms, holding her as tightly as he dared with Harry between them. "It happened so fast and we're meant to be in France right now, but we can do this. We have to do this to keep Harry safe."

Lily took a shaky breath and then nodded, "Okay. Okay, I'll send a message to Sirius and ask him to come here."

* * *

><p>It was almost eight that night when Dumbledore returned. He'd been to see Frank and Alice and had informed them of the prophecy. However, he hadn't had them perform the charm that he would cast over the Potter's cottage tonight. The Longbottom's weren't in as much danger as Lily and James so they hadn't needed a charm like the Fiddelius. Yet that didn't mean he'd left them unprotected. He'd performed numerous spells over their house that would protect them to a certain extent. However, Frank would never stop working and therefore the charms would not be as strong. At that moment, however, Dumbledore was more focused on Lily and James.<p>

He watched the couple carefully. Harry was still in Lily's arms and Dumbledore wondered whether she'd actually put her son down at all since he'd left them that morning. Sirius was sitting next to them, a plate of food in his hands. He'd arrived just after lunch and James had explained the situation to him. At first Sirius hadn't said anything. How could his Godson be dangerous to a powerful wizard? Like Lily and James though, it had sunken in after a while but when James had asked him to be their Secret Keeper Sirius had refused.

"Why not?" James asked, staring at his best friend. "You're my best friend, Padfoot and there's no one who I'd trust more with my life and the lives of my wife and child."

"I know," Sirius sighed, exasperated. He didn't know how to properly tell James what he was worried about without making it sound like he was a coward. Sirius wasn't afraid; he would die before he let anything happen to his friends but there would be no doubt that everyone would know who the couple would choose. Sirius was the obvious choice and he finally mentioned it to James.

"So?" his friend asked. "Are you saying you don't want to do it?"

"No, I will, I would but why not use someone else. Volemort will come after me when he realised you've gone into hiding and I'm fine with that, but why not use someone else as your Secret Keeper? Someone they would never suspect."

"Like who?" James demanded, not very happy with this situation.

"Like Peter," Sirius smiled suddenly. "It would be perfect. No one will think of him. It's the perfect plan, James."

James hadn't been so sure but the more he'd thought about it, the more he saw the sense behind it. Sirius was right. Voldemort would go straight to Sirius and although James knew his friend would die before he betrayed them, they would be safer using someone else. Voldemort would spend his time trying to discover their location from Sirius that Peter would be safe. He'd spoken to Lily about it and she'd agreed. Sirius had also suggested that they didn't tell anyone of the swap other than Dumbledore who would be performing the charm for them.

"Shall we begin?" Dumbledore asked, not even sitting down.

"Yes," James nodded, standing up. "but we've made a slight change of plan. Peter will be the Secret Keeper instead of Sirius."

Dumbledore only nodded as Peter appeared from the kitchen.

"Very well then."

* * *

><p><em>It was a stormy night, Dumbledore noted as he Apparated on to the hill. He saw Severus Snape standing in front of him, his back currently facing him. Dumbledore raised his wand not wanting to take any chances. There would be very few reasons why a Death Eater would contact him. The light from Dumbledore's wand caused Snape to fall to the ground and drop his wand.<em>

"_Don't kill me!" the man begged as Dumbledore walked around to face him._

"_That was not my intention," Dumbledore spoke calmly facing his old student. "Well, Severus? What message does Lord Voldemort have for me?"_

"_No - no message - I'm here on my own account! I - I come with a warning - no, a request - please-"_

_Dumbledore flicked his wand at the trees and silence fell around them._

"_What request could a Death Eater make of me?" Dumbledore asked, already suspecting what the cowering man wanted. There were two boys, as far as Dumbledore was concerned that the prophecy was talking about and Severus being here meant only one thing._

"_The - the prophecy...the prediction...Trelawney…"_

"_Ah yes. How much did you relay to Lord Voldemort?"_

"_Everything - everything I heard. That is why - it is for that reason - he thinks it means Lily Evans!"_

"_The prophecy did not refer to a woman. It spoke of a boy born at the end of July-"_

"_You know what I mean!" Snape interrupted, now desperate for Dumbledore to understand. "He thinks it means her son, he is going to hunt her down - kill them all-"_

"_If she means so much to you, surely Lord Voldemort will spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for the mother, in exchange for the son?" Dumbledore asked, wanting to know what Snape's answer would be._

"_I have - I have asked him-" Snape sounded broken and Dumbledore couldn't keep the contempt and disgust out of his voice when he spoke._

"_You disgust me. You do not care, then, about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die, as long as you have what you want?"_

_Hide them all, then," Snape tried. He felt ashamed at what he'd asked the Dark Lord and Dumbledore's clear horror towards it, but he needed Lily safe. Even if the only way that Dumbledore would be willing to help was by saving them all, Snape would do it. "Keep her - them - safe. Please."_

"_And what will you give me in return, Severus?"_

"_In - in return?" Severus didn't need to think long for that answer. "Anything."_

_Dumbledore paused for a second before he nodded, "Your loyalty then, to me. Become a spy for me within Lord Voldemort's supporters and I will protect Lily Evans."_

_Dumbledore waited. He'd expected Severus to take several minutes to answer but his reply came within a few seconds of the request._

"_I will do it. Just keep her safe."_

_Dumbledore nodded and Disapparated. Snape stayed where he was, the noise of the wind a comforting sound after the silence Dumbledore had created. Severus knew he was taking a risk, agreeing to work for Dumbledore but Lily was too important to him. Even if she had stopped caring for him, Severus knew he would love her till the day she died, and maybe even then._

* * *

><p>AN Just a quick note to say that most of the words in the last section are JK. Rowling's and come from the Deathly Hallows book where Harry is looking at Snape's memories in the pensive. :)


End file.
